Sailor Moon: Eclipse
by stevensadventures
Summary: Chronologically between seasons S, and Super S, Eclipse is a forgotten scenario that involves an extraterrestrial enigmatic force known as the Negativity, and an abnormal ally who aids them in containing it. At the same time, Sailor Moon and co. have to worry about the Negative influence turning them to the evil they're fighting against. Many OCs, 1 Sailor/OC. (Main Story Complete)
1. Chapter 1: Pariah, Disaster Incarnate

Chapter 1: A new enemy attacks! Pariah, the master of disaster.

It was a beautiful Sunday in Japan, and to top it off, a summer day that would not be spent at, or followed by school. It would be a nice day to spend outside, if a certain meatball-headed heroine wasn't spending it snoozing.

…

Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rini were spending the day roaming. They silently took note of places that had been used in evil plots to steal energy. They covered each other's nervousness with conversation.

"So, summer!" Mina chirped, pulling herself and her friends from their thoughts.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to truly relax for a while" Lita said with a sigh.

Amy chose, perhaps wisely, not to mention the extra credit classes she was enrolled in…

"Say, where is Raye?" Ami asked, changing the conversation.

"We stopped by her shrine on our way to pick you up, she was too sick to go out." Lita answered.

"And Serena was too much of a sleepyhead to join us!" Rini added.

"I hadn't asked about her because I had a feeling that was the reason." All four broke into laughter, and they continued walking on…

…

That night, everybody was sleeping soundly, even Serena, despite the sleeping she was doing through most of the day.

Everybody except for one.

…

In a black and reddish void, three silhouettes stood. One was dead silent, another was laughing, and the last was crying. Each had only one visible feature through the darkness that concealed them, and that was their eyes; bright red, reflecting a unique darkness within them. They all turned as one more silhouette joined them, one that struck Raye as oddly familiar. Before she could look any closer, all four had vanished, leaving Raye all alone. Ray waited for something to reveal itself to her, some ominous new threat, or at least something other than absolutely nothing.

"**Found you.**" A dark voice said. Suddenly a pair of eyes opened, they were right in Raye's face, almost completely covering her field of vision. She sensed the most profound of evil energies from its eyes, acting as window's to its soul.

She woke up with a jolt, followed by screaming at the top of her lungs. She was not on her bed, not even close. Somehow, she moved all the way from her bed to the opposite corner of the room. She slowly regained her senses, and her screams gradually died down into a confused "Huh?" She could not remember what had startled her so much though, and decided to forget that it had happened, it wasn't the first time, probably wouldn't be the last time. She felt her head, and groaned at the thought of staying at the shrine sick with the fever again.

…

Today, Serena was up early, as a result of sleeping so long the day before. She checked her Sailor Communicator, a habit that had lost its use without an evil organization to receive updates on, and she was surprised to see that a Sailor alert was being sent from the shrine where Raye was born and raised. In an instant, she was off. She wouldn't let anything hurt her friends, or anyone else.

…

Raye was crying uncontrollably. Her shrine was falling apart before her and her visitor, who cried as well. As the roof crashed down to crush them, they were saved by two blurs. Sailors Venus and Moon had daringly rescued Raye and the stranger, in respective order.

"Wow… it's you." The girl said to Sailor Moon.

"The one and only!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Can I have your autograph?!" The girl spoke with such excitement that tears had started flooding from her eyes.

"Sure, who do I sign it to?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wait, don't!" Raye exclaimed as the girl pulled out something from her pocket.

"Sign it to '**The Pariah**'" Pariah said with a smirk, she revealed a black crystal, and stabbed it into Sailor Moon. She dropped her, and the Pariah withdrew from the others, but joined them in watching her. She slowly placed both hands on the shard, and pulled.

Attached to it was her brooch, broken, but it had protected her from real damage.

Sailor Moon's outfit started to unravel, and she fled from the shrine.

"**W-wait, come back! That's mine!**" Pariah whined as she left her sight.

Pariah started to cry, and the other sailors decided to use this to their advantage. Raye, still in human form, ran off to disguise while Venus softened their enemy.

"_Venus Love Chain_-" Venus had begun to say, before the earth she stood upon gave out from under her.

"**How s-sad that you will die so young.**" Pariah said with a sniffle.

"Not if I can help it, _Mars Celestial Fire Surround_!" Raye yelled, executing her strongest attack.

As her attack raced towards Pariah, underground oil shot from the crack Venus was in, and Mars's attack connected, sending a trail of fire toward her friend, causing her hair to ignite, Venus screamed, and in her panic, managed to pull herself out, she fell to the floor, and started rolling.

"_Shine Aqua Illusion_!"

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure_!" The Sailors Mercury and Jupiter said in unison. Mercury's attack managed to douse Mina's fire, and splash the enemy, while Jupiter's attack exploited her vulnerability to electrocution. Pariah staggered, but as the Sailors drew near, she surprised them with an electric counter-attack. The Sailor scouts couldn't outlast her at this rate…

"_**Moon Spiral Heart Attack**_!" An unrecognized voice conjured Sailor Moon's attack at the enemy. Pariah screamed out as her red eyes turned green, and her powers of disaster left her. Exhausted, the once-Pariah fainted.

"Who did that?" Sailor Jupiter said, dumbfounded. She heard heavy breathing from one who was clearly the same person who launched the attack. She then heard accompanying rustling, indicating that the mystery rescuer was leaving. She chose not to pursue him this time, she needed to recover.

"Wh-what did I miss?" Sailor Moon said, stumbling back into the silenced battlefield, her brooch was repaired somehow, but her uniform seemed slightly discolored, and her eyes were a bit dull. She fell and passed out as well, transforming back into Serena.

…

Both were laid to recover at the shrine. Amy planned ahead by telling Serena's mother that they were having a sleepover at the shrine. Raye had tried to receive an answer from the fire, but all she got was warmth.

…

That night, everybody was sleeping soundly, despite the worry Serena's friends had for her.

Everybody except for one.

Pariah woke up suddenly in the night, and looked over to her side to see Serena. She smiled warmly, at first, but her smile and her eyes widened. Her smile took a dark, twisted form, her eyes turned red, and a tear fell from her right eye. She then teleported away.

…

-Author's Notes

For the past 5 years, I had thought up a monster in my head, a terrible entity [Information Withheld] monsters, metaphorically...

Since I was born, I seemed to be dead-set on becoming a video game designer, and I have yet to show any sign of straying from this goal. Should I ever make my dream game, 'it' will definitely find a place in the game. However, I'm a ways away from video game designer...

I have been a fan of Sailor Moon since I stumbled upon it on the internet years back. Since my age prevents me from expressing my ideas in Video Game form, I decided to express them in a story. Thus, 'Sailor Moon: Eclipse' was born.

Be sure to comment or critique on it, so I can build off of the reader's opinions as well as my own.

…

In the next chapter: A new ally who can mimic powers?

...

EDIT: 6/10/13, fixed 'Mini' typo, fixed 'Ray' typo, fixed incorrect true eye color of the Pariah. 6/11/13, fixed edit typo, fixed another typo. 7/4/13, Added an unabridged chapter title.


	2. Chapter 2: Buisness Suit Shades

Chapter 2: The ally behind sunglasses, Buisness Suit Shades!?

Raye saw an empty black void. It was something she was sure she had never saw before, and yet it seemed familiar somehow. Three pairs of red eyes shone ominously through the darkness. Drops of blood dropped from the least menacing eyes. She was sure she recognized them somehow.

"**Dissapointing**." Spoke one voice, male, who's energy sent chills down Raye's spine.

"**I'm** **sorry**!" The weeper spoke, "**She ran off too fast to get it back**!"

"**Don't make excuses, you whelp**." The voice spoke harshly, "**Your mission is simple, kill the pathetic people of this planet, and find the one the shard will choose as it's next conduit**," Suddenly, the flow of the void shifted, seemingly concentrating it's pressure on the weeper. "**and you failed to do even that**!" The void shifted once more, the weeper cried in pain as the void crushed her with it's power. The darkness covering the weeper's features dispersed, and Raye finally realized why the weeper seemed familiar.

"The Pariah..." Raye said, without even noticing how loud she was. Suddenly, Pariah and the other eyes looked right at her, a fourth pair of eyes opened looking at her, and with a distorted voice, it spoke.

"**Mars**..."

Pariah and the eyes slowly closed the distance between her, blades shined white against the black and red void. Raye tried to run, but she couldn't move. The figured stopped before her, and the leading figure spoke. "**Do the honors**. **After all, it's her fault that this happened to you**." The fourth stepped forward. Something on it's forehead started to glow white, and it's black hand reached for it. It yelled something unintelligible, and threw it at her. Instantly, Raye was severed in half, she felt an unbearable pain that not even being cut in half could produce, she felt as if the Sailor in her was dieing before the human in her began to die. Her eyes slowly closed, and...

"**Raye**!"

...

Raye had been scared out of bed again, and as usual, she had no idea what she was dreaming of, but one thing was amiss this time: she couldn't feel her legs.

"Raye, I'm so glad you're awake" Serena yelled, further startling Raye.

"Serena!" Raye started, but lowered her voice for the others, "...what's the matter?"

"I had an awful dream, and I just can't seem to get over it" Serena said, looking down at the ground.

"I've been having bad dreams, too."

"About the future?"

"I'm not sure, I can't explain it. I wake up scared out of my mind, but I have no idea why."

"That sounds terrible."

"Say Serena, what was your dream about?"

"It was... uh... I can't remember either!" Serena yelled, waking everyone else up. Amy was the first to pop the question.

"Where's our guest?"

...

After a fruitless search of the shrine, the girls met back in Raye's room. They sent a signal from the shrine to let Luna and Artemis know there was a unscheduled Sailor Scout meeting in progress.

...

When Luna and Artemis got there, there were greeted with a show of independance, or rather organised chaos. Serena, as Sailor Moon, was standing next to a crudely drawn picture of herself, while Mina, Raye, and Lita assessed the threat of their new enemy. Amy was drawing a picture of Pariah, both in her normal, and hostile forms, as well as some distinguishing factors of her appearance: she was older then they were, perhaps 18 or 19, she was about as tall as Amy was, her hair was Blond, and went down to her neck, her eyes are Green in her normal form, and Red in her evil form, she had a fit appearance that would indicate that she works out a lot, and her skin was pale, as if she hasn't seen the sun in a while. Despite the lack of focus on any one subject, they were glad to see them taking some initiave.

"Nice to see you girls starting without us." Artemis said.

"..but why don't you all focus on Amy's subject right now?" Luna added? The Scouts grouped around Amy's drawing.

"Wow, you're a good drawer, Amy!" Serena said. "Why don't you draw more often?"

"Serena, focus!" Raye scolded.

"Sorry."

"Green and Red eyes? Neither of them are too common" Mina said.

"Her athleticism doesn't explain the nature of her power, though. I think something's off." Lita said.

"Nice. Looks like you have a good start on identifying the Pariah." Artemis praised. "Hey Serena, what's with the new look?" The other Scouts looked at Serena, and Serena got up, and stood next to her picture.

...

The differences were subtle, but there. Her whole suit was slightly darker in color, but the brooch looked much worse, with a crack on the cover, and some black protrusions that looked like pustules. The silver crystal inside appeared gray, like it did when Serena couldn't transform. Amy's mini computer couldn't identify the substance, but reported that it was spreading gradually.

"According to my search, there appears to be some sort of anomaly on Serena's brooch, that is spreading at a slow rate. I believe it could be feeding off of the silver crystal, so it might be best not to transform into Sailor Moon if you can help it" Amy said.

"What!?" Raye exclaimed, "Serena can't just stop being Sailor Moon, right now that really need her!"

"What if it hurts her, Raye?" Mina replied.

"If we can't stop the monsters ourselves, then she is just going to have to do it..." Raye replied, pained by the fact.

"What about the stranger, the one who used Sailor Moon's power?" Lita said, "If we have him, we won't need to put Serena at risk!"

"We need him then. If he can't become an active member, we won't be able to depend on him." Raye said.

Her friends talked about her as if she weren't even there. Serena head started to hurt, tears were on the verge of falling. She felt as if she were nothing to them but a tool to be used to strike the final blow.

"Guys, I... I have to go." Serena stated shakily, before running out of the shrine.

...

Through a harsh and sudden rainstorm, Serena continued to run without a reason. She felt silly to allow such thoughts race through her...

"Gah! My head!" The stranger said, clutching his head as he laid on the sidewalk.

Serena had ran into someone while she was lost in thought, and knocked him completely over.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Serena said.

The man looked at her with a look of fear, as if she were some kind of monster.

"Please don't be upset, I didn't mean to do it."

The man took a step back, his mouth opening, but nothing coming out.

"Sorry!" The man yelled as he ran away from her. He left a case he was holding behind, so Serena decided she would find him and return it, hopefully making him less afraid of her. He looked rather normal, he had brown hair, and blue eyes, and he wore blue jeans and a hoodless jacket. He was pale though, and he had purple marks under his eyes that weren't from make up.

...

Serena was on her way back to the shrine, suitcase in tow, to apologize to her friends for running off, when she heard screaming, she ran to the source and found a busy street torn in two by a gaping hole in the earth's crust, at the center of it all was Pariah. Serena ducked into an alley to transform. As Sailor Moon, she ran to challenge Pariah, when a wooden pole swung at her head brung her down in a single blow.

"**Aww**... **Did that hurt**?" her attacker teased. Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see a spear pointed at her chest, threatening to impale her should she move. The attacker looked Like a ghost, with limited indication that she was a female. Pariah walked up to Sailor Moon and searched her, looking for the shard.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Sailor Moon protested.

"**You have my shard**! **Give it back**!" The Pariah wailed.

"I don't know what happened to it!"

"**Liar**! **Give it back**, **or my pet will torture you**!"

"I don't know, honest!"

"**Honesty is a lie**! **Cut her up**, **make her surrender the shard**!"

"**With pleasure**, **master**!" The spirit said, lowering the spear to her abdomen. Before the spear stabbed her, roses hit the wooden pole, cutting it into peices.

"**Who did that**!?" Pariah whined. They looked up to see a man in a bright blue business suit and shades, holding a blue rose.

"It is I, Business Suit Shades!" Spoke the rescuer.

"What kind of name is that!?" replied Sailor Moon, Pariah, and the spirit in unison.

"A distraction!" Said the man as he jumped down and grabbed Sailor Moon before the other two could react. "My name is Pronate, and I have some unfinished business with you, Angel!"

"**My name is not Angel anymore**, **Bronate**!" Taunted Pariah.

"Legally, your statement is invalid!" Returned Pronate as Serena snuck up behind her attackers.

"**Shut up**!" Angel bawled, a chunk of the building behind Pronate slid and fell, about to crush Pronate.

"_Cut_!" Pronate yelled, the chunk vanishing into thin air.

"**I can easily make the rest of the building fall on you**!"

"Not if I do this, _Paste_!" The chunk Pronate spirited away reappeared over Pariah, trapping her. "Sailor Moon, get her while I deal with Patty!"

"Patty?" Sailor Moon said as she drew the Rod of Love.

"_Copy and Paste_, _Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!"

"It was you!?" Serena stared in bewilderment as she watched the sophisticated looking man in a business suit, spinning rapidly with a copy of the rod of love, and striking her finishing pose, shooting love at the spirit, and purifying it.

"_Cut_!" The spirit vanished on his command.

"Well... I guess it's my turn, _Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!" Sailor Moon said as Pariah let out a yawn. She began the spin as Pariah decided she was too bored for this, and left. When she noticed Pariah was gone, she spun out of control, tripped, and fell.

"Sailor Moon, nice to make your aquaintance." Pronate said.

"Err...thanks." Sailor Moon said, still dizzy from the spinning. "Nice to meet you too. You said you knew Pariah and her spirit?"

"I do. You could say we come from the same place, and we were once pretty close..."

Pronate then fell over and started breathing heavily, his skin turning pale.

"Pronate, are you alright?"

"It's a normal side effect from using your power. It'll kill me if I don't rest and recover for the next 24 hours."

"Then I guess I'll have to keep playing hero."

"What?"

"It's nothing" Serena lied, believing it a bad idea to tell him she is in trouble herself. She stood up.

"I'll see you some other time then, Serena. Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Try not to get in a fight again for another 24 hours" He said with a chuckle, and jumped off.

...

Pronate walked into a dim alley, and pushed open a secret passage. Inside were bodies of people much like himself. He knew each one personally, and it pained him to see them all in their current condition. He walked over to one wearing explorers' gear with her brown hair in a ponytail, and spoke.

"One by one, I'll get you all home, just you wait. Paste!" The soul he had cut was put into it's proper place in the girl's body. She began to breathe, though very slowly. She still wouldn't wake up for a long time.

He kneeled over her and began to cry. He missed his home, he missed his friends, and he wished he could simply sleep forever with them, instead of suffering all alone...

The atmosphere of this place was suffocating, the tall buildings seemed to trap him in a big cage. There was no life, and no color. The people were like dolls, their smiles were empty and without meaning. The Sailor Scouts were the only ones who weren't empty. Instead, they were filled with 'love'.

And it will be their love that cuts his life short.

...

Ta-Da, we have a new ally. This one is Pronate, as seen is his debut he can mimic Sailor Moon's power, though not without a price! From another character's perspective, he's very calm and funny, but from his perspective, everything is sad and depressing. Speaking of new, that one guy in the blue jacket, and Patty are also characters of my own. How are they of any importance? Just wait and see!

Also, this chapter has close to 50% more words then the previous. I'm hoping to keep following chapters around 2000 words long, or at least 1500.

...

In the next chapter: A new second transformation?

...

EDIT: 6/11/13, fixed autocorrection failure, reworded something that wasn't didn't make sense. 7/1/13, fixed a typo(?), added a period. 7/4/13, added an unabridged chapter title.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark New Transformation

Chapter 3: A sinister new second transformation! And Pariah's leader too.

There is a whirring buzzing sound and the only thing in sight is a blackish red void. 6 Pairs of red eyes open, and suddenly, the camera zooms in, and the shadows fade, revealing Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mini Moon with normal eyes, followed by a guitar beginning a familiar tune. The view zooms in, focusing on Sailor Moon's eyes until a black sword is seen in them, it zooms out again, and the singing starts.

Sailor Moon, as Serena, is alone running down the sidewalk of a barren street, chased by a black shadow with red eyes, she continues to run until she trips, and the shadow comes down on her, swallowing her in darkness.

It transitions into a scene of the stranger in the blue jacket walking down the same street, except everything is in black and white. He looks depressed, and slowly walks until he bumps into a black shadow, his expression doesn't change when he looks into the shadow's eyes.

Sailor Venus stands beside a different version of herself, with silver hair, violet blue eyes, and lavender color on her Sailor uniform. Sailor Mercury stands beside herself, with jet black hair, brown eyes, and dark blue color on her Sailor uniform. Mars stands beside herself, with gray hair, red eyes, and gray color on her Sailor uniform. Jupitor stands beside herself, with pale green hair, violet eyes, and brown color on her Sailor uniform. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon appear together, their eyes red, their uniforms black, and Pronate appears afterward, facing a red eyed shadow.

The guitar solo begins, and in the void, the Sailor Scouts, accompanied by Pronate, line up facing three red eyed shadows. Sailor Moon vanishes from their line, and the scouts and shadows clash. A white blade crashes through the battlefield, and every scout is severed. Pronate then vanishes from the battle. And the the cut down scouts untransform and perish.

The singing resumes, and the focus returns to Sailor Moon. The perspective zooms out, and Mini Moon, the other scouts, and finally Pronate are visable in a blackish red void, with the moon and golden words 'Sailor Moon, Eclipse' in the background, the song ends. The moon turns rust colored with a pale blue ring around it, and they become too dark to see. Red eyes open where Sailor Moon was, and the word Eclipse reappears in red.

...

Serena wakes up with a jolt, she looks around, and sees that she's still in her room.

"Ugh... I've gotten used to the repetitive dreams, but that... was too much.'

Serena then drifted back into sleep...

...

Serena had awoke early, still haunted by a dream that she still had difficulty thinking about. She showered, dressed, and left the house as soon as possible, with the blue jacket's case in hand. The sky was a pale green in color. Bad weather would be coming. The boy in the blue jacket was in the same place he was yesterday. He was pacing just outside of a dirty alley. He looked sick and miserable, and he seemed to be oblivious of everything going on around him.

"Hello?" Serena said. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hey there, are you alright?" Serena spoke more clearly now. He looked up at her with dull blue eyes, and he suddenly came to life with fear. He backed away from Serena, but tripped and fell on his back. Serena thought she heard a painful crack on impact.

"Sorry for alarming you. Here, let me help you up." Serena said, extending her hand. He looked at her, and then at her hand, and finally took it, with only a weak pull, she was able to pull the frail boy to his feet. He still looked edgy, and wouldn't look her in the eyes, instead his eyes raced around, looking everywhere else but at her.

"I think you dropped this." Serena said, extending the case to him. He looked at it carefully, before taking it from her hand. He finally looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Usagi?" He said unsurely.

"What's Usagi?" Serena asked. The boy broke eye contact, and looked straight at the floor.

"Nevermind!" He exclaimed, running away from her. She was unsure of him. Never had she ever met someone quite like him. She was now determined to uncover his fears and bring him friendship and happiness, but for now, she had someone else to bring happiness to.

...

Serena broke down into tears when she saw the devastation that was once Darian's apartment. The building had collapsed, and huge fissures dotted the area around it. Serena's emotions took the form of a strange power that was soon to burst, she ran behind cover, and her power was released, instantly she transformed into Sailor Moon. She felt bulletproof, her energy still peaking, she jumped powerfully and scaled over her cover in a single bound, toward the wreckage at a speed that could rival a bullet train. She jumped as she approached, and landed in the center of the disaster area, as she landed, the ornaments in her hair released shockwaves that were powerful enough to cancel gravity in the area. The rubble floated in the air, and with great speed she leaped and grabbed every person she could find that was now suspended in air, taking them to the Ambulence outside of the cancelled gravity area. She found Darian last, and once everyone was safe with the paramedics, the rubble crashed into the earth. Her power flared once again, mending the wounds of the the injured almost instantly. She then felt the energy crash as she suffered the after effects of extreme power. She fell to her hands and knees, but the paramedics helped her back up. People had crowded around her as she rescued the people, and as the victims rose from the gurneys, they cheered for her. She felt great to have helped all those people with her power, but she also felt something dark coming. She shook free from the paramedics only to fall again. She screamed in pain as she felt the sensation of her heart being ripped out of her body. Her brooch fell off of her, and she watched in agony as the black pustules on it became black spikes. The people that had been cheering her on were now screaming and running away from her. She felt betrayed, and anger began to consume her. She was brought out of the strange trance when she felt a drop of liquid fall on her back. She looked back to see Pariah, crying as usual, and again catching her in a time of vulnerability.

"**Where is my shard**!?" Pariah weeped, beside her was a person with a hammer, who glared at her, though she sensed no emotions from him.

"I don't have your shard!" Serena lied, "I don't know where it is!"

"**Then Teal is going to have to beat the shard out of you**!"

"**Yes**, **miss**." Teal said, raising his hammer over Serena's knee. Before he could bring his hammer down, he was punched in the back with a force that sent him to the ground.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friend, you creep!" Sailor Jupiter, having punched her pawn, was more then ready to deal with the brain behind him. Pariah's head shifted to one side, and Jupiter's hand suddenly released a sickening cracking noise that caused Jupiter to wince.

"**You should be more careful**, **with a punch like that you could break a bone or five**." Said Pariah with a sniffle.

"Shut up!" Jupiter yelled, throwing another powerful punch with her injured hand. Pariah teleported out of her range, and her charge backfired, causing her to fall on her hands, causing more pain.

"Jupiter, are you Ok!?" Moon asked.

"It's never stopped me before!" Jupiter said with a look of confidence, standing up to face her foe again.

"How'd you even know I was in trouble?"

"We suddenly felt your energy from a mile away!" She responded.

And with that, the other Sailors arrived on the scene, accompanied by Pronate.

"That 'Buisness Suit Shades' guy conformed that you were here and needed help while we were looking for you."

"Get ready to feel the burn, Pariah!" Raye taunted, "_Mars Celestial Fire Surround_!" Her rings of fire flew straight into Pariah, and she lit up as if doused in gasoline. She screamed in pain as the fire charred her body to a crisp. The scouts watched in horror as she burned.

"_Copy and Paste_, _Mercury Bubbles Blast_!" Pronate yelled, showering Pariah in water. Her whole body was black, except for her eyes, which were wide open and very bloodshot. She wasn't even crying, only breathing slowly and audibly. The mist from the bubbles rose, and covered her. Another figured appeared in the fog, his red eyes shining through the mist. Each Sailor found themselves literally paralyzed in fear from his gaze, but Pronate showed a mixture of fear, and disgust.

"You..." Pronate said almost inaudibly.

"**I could say the same to you**." It spoke, it's stance unchanging. "**But I'm not here to humor you degenerates**." He looked at each Sailor briefly, "**Now**. **Pariah**, **have you aquired the shard**?" he glanced down where Pariah was,"**So you have not only met a terrible fate**, **but you have also failed to acquire the shard**? **You are pathetic**. **If you were not any further exploitable**, **I wouldn't have even bothered to come**."

"**Please**..." Pariah said weakly, "**She took the shard**..." It looked at Sailor Moon directly with it's piercing glare.

Serena stared at it back. She felt pain in her eyes, but she couldn't look away. It started to laugh for some reason. Pronate looked over at Serena, and what he saw prompted a look of shock from him.

"**We no longer need the shard**. **Your new directive is murder**. **Many sacrifices are necessary for the summoning of the Dark Sword**." It spoke nonchalantly. The mist turned a blood red, and sank to the ground, revealing Pariah and the other figure gone. The Sailors were free to move again, and did so only to be blasted away by a powerful shockwave caused by the now risen Teal's hammer. The pain that her friends were enduring sparked anger in Serena that she had not thought herself able to feel. For the first time ever in her life, anger overtook her.

"**_Lunar Eclipse Power_**!" She yelled. Her suit turned into ribbons, and flew around her. The ribbons changed from red to black, and reformed on her, creating a black schemed version of her crisis transformation. She felt powerful again, more than powerful enough to stand. She instictively reached for her Rod of Love, only to find it absent. She felt warmth on her forehead, and reached for her tiara, only to cut herself. Her tiara had changed to become a weapon capable of destruction. She tried to touch the tiara again only to get cut. Teal swung his hammer overhead at her and she dodged, but when the hammer hit the ground, a shockwave sent her flying into a more jagged heap of rubble. Bruised and bloodied, she wasn't ready to go down. She stood up again, and carefully tried to grab her tiara, only to find that no matter how she tried, it cut her. She was furious now, angered by her inability to attack, and she charged at him. He swung his hammer as she approached, and she was knocked away.

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at Teal's forehead and leaped to Serena's aid.

"Violence is not the answer to-" His lecture was cut short when Teal attacked, he quickly drew his rod to block his strike, and the two clashed.

Serena had no idea how to attack in her new form, and no matter how hard she thought, nothing came to her. She didn't even know how to transform back to Sailor Moon and try the old approach. She allowed her rage to influence her voice, and the magic words came to her.

"_**Eclipse Blade Tiara**_..." Serena heard words in her mind of how to finish her attack that she found grotesque, and the thought wittled away at her anger, her power was going to leave her again, and she felt her sailor outfit becoming loose, "..._Disarm_!" With the last of the anger she had, as well as the free will that replaced it, she took her tiara, and threw it at Teal, it wedged itself in his hammer, and spun like a drill, cracking the handle in half, his weapon melted away completely before it even hit the ground. Now free to strike, Tuxedo Mask wedged his rod into the clothing Teal was wearing, and flipped him over, flooring him. By then, Serena was back into the Sailor Moon she was familiar with, but she was too weak to use her power to purify him.

"Sailor Moon!" Pronate yelled, getting up to a crouched position. "_Moon Spiral Heart_..." He started, a copy of the Rod of Love appeared in his hand, and he threw it to Sailor Moon, who clumsily picked it up. "Finish it for me, I can't..." He fell over and resumed his defeated stance.

She briefly inspected the Rod. It looked much like her own, except for a Silver and Blue coloration. What interested her most was the name on the Rod, which definitely was not part of the original design. 'NATO'. She stood up, and held the rod properly, she dropped down to her attack ending stance and yelled "_Attack_!" Blue energy shot out of Pronate, and into the rod, which proceeded to release the energy toward Teal. At once, Teal was purified, and his spirit floated freely, weilding a new ethereal hammer.

"_Cut_..." Pronate mumbled, still on the ground, and Teal's spirit vanished, as Patty's did. Pronate looked even worse than before. His blue buisness suit, and his brown hair had turned a dull grey, and he had the complexion of a corpse. Serena, aided by Darian, went over to check on him.

With great effort, he flipped over to face Serena. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and he felt pain from them, still, he looked at Serena, and chuckled.

"I'm all gray, isn't that..." Before he could finish, he blacked out.

...

"Well if it isn't the sociopath himself, trying to pretend he's normal like the rest of us!" Someone said.

"..."

"Don't look at us like that, you creep. Just a while ago you were going to go on a killing spree!" Said another.

"Wait, I..."

"Don't even try, freak! We've already heard your explaination once, we don't care to hear it again!" One interrupted.

"It wasn't..."

"I think it was! We aren't mistaken, we know exactly what your intentions are!" Another said.

"Please..."

"What you're doing, it's Inzetan, an atrocity only a human could be capable of committing." One spoke calmly.

"Commander, please!"

"To think I thought you were anything other than a monster!" This voice's words cut deep.

"P-Patty..."

"Monster! Murderer! Go die in a hole!" They all repeated in unison. Their words weighed heavy. He felt hands pinching and scratching at him, and something with a rope-like texture squeezing his neck. The pain felt physically and emotionally had reached his limit.

...

"Enough!" He yelled out, shocking the half-asleep Serena into alertness.

"What happened!?" Senena said in surprise.

"Sorry. I had a bad dream." Pronate said, though he wasn't sure if he believed it. "I was being chased by giant pastries, I don't think I'll be able to eat sweets for a while," He lied very convincingly. Serena smiled and held up a box that was half open, with two doughnuts inside.

"Are you sure you won't be able to eat sweets?" She teased, holding the box out to him.

He was actually rather hungry, having not eaten since a few hours before he became involved with the darkened spirit crisis.

"I stand corrected," he said, taking one from the box, he ate it like it was nothing, despite it being rather big to eat all at once.

"You're even worse than me," she said laughing.

He smiled warmly.

"Where are we?" he said, looking around. He thought he recognized the place.

"We're at a friend of mine's shrine," she replied, "Since the shrine is in a bit of disrepair due to an 'emergency', not much people visit, so it's safe to lay low here."

"I see."

On the subject of recognization, he could swear had seen a girl that might be Sailor Moon earlier, but he couldn't remember her clearly, as if something were tampering with his memories.

Serena was hardly even thinking about who Pronate could actually be, a natural response to the Identity Preservation Unit he secretly wore.

They both studied each other for a while, both trying to unmask the other. They eventually descended into awkwardness, and they decided to leave each other alone. Pronate eventually took his leave, and Serena left for home soon after.

...

Pronate had made his way to his hideout. He looked over all the people before finding Teal's body.

"_Paste_!" He yelled, the spirit he had been containing transferred itself to it's proper place.

He looked at himself, noticing that some color had come back, and sighed. He was sure he was afflicted with some strange magic that made his IQ 20 whenever he tried to think about Sailor Moon's identity, but it still hurt his self esteem. He felt like a bother, making her go through the trouble of moving him to the shrine to recover.

However, the thing that disturbed him the most was when Sailor Moon became Negative. He didn't want to have to kill her. He didn't want to have to 'save' her just so she could slowly suffer from the insanity that would follow.

But if things didn't change, he wouldn't have a future to return to.

...

Author's Notes: This chapter, not including the notes here, managed to pass 3000 words, which is a lot more then I had intended. This chapter was also took a long time to finish, due to writers' block. I had originally intended for more to happen in this chapter, but typing this chapter out changed my plans for it, since it seems that more than enough things have happened in this chapter.

In this chapter, Serena went under some emergency transformation into Sailor Moon (which had bothered me the most about this chapter). Pronate also shows that he can use the other scouts's powers at will (or just their first powers). Pronate also hints at having an unpleasant past... from the future. Just for the heck of it, I added a joke explaination to why people can't see past Sailor Moon and company's tranformations, and Pronate's isn't quite the same.

Also, I have a Roblox account, if you'd like, come aboard, because it's a nice game for expressing creativity in creating online games, as well as playing the amazing games that others have made. If you send me a Friend Request mentioning FanFiction, I'll accept it. Also, my avatar on Roblox is the base for how Pronate looks, so if you're interested in that, you can check it out, (Just ignore the patriotic 4th of July shades I'm wearing at the time I write this). My Roblox account goes by the same name as my FanFiction account, 'stevensadventures'.

...

In the next chapter: A predator crystal, and another act of terrorism!

...

EDIT:7/1/13 Added more in-depth Author's Notes after rereading the chapter I wrote, fixed a superman joke. 7/4/13, added an unabridged chapter title.


	4. Chapter 4: Pariah's Storm

Pre-Author's Notes: From now on, I shall add the full chapter name before the beginning of each chapter, since the past chapter names have been abridged. If you haven't caught on, I've been trying to make the chapter names a bit like the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon anime episodes, while the abridged chapter titles look like a English dub title.

...

Chapter Four: Pariah, the red eyes of the tornado!

It wasn't long before the others found out Amy was willingly taking summer classes. Amy was clever though, and she made them believe that she left class an hour later than she actually did, leaving her some time to herself. That time was usually spent doing homework or reading while it the library. It's not that she doesn't like her friends, it's that she just needed some time to be more academic. She has read many books from the library, starting from when she was old enough to read. Through years of coming to the library, she has become familiar with the library, knowing it like the back of her hand.

"Hello, are you Ami?" A stranger asked, sitting down at the table she was sitting at.

"Yes, I am, do you need something? Directions?" Amy replied.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that you have inspired me."

"Have I?"

"Yes. Your devotion to school and natural intelligence had inspired to to work hard in school. Here's a test: the 4th month of school is when I began to push myself. Who am I?"

"Hmm... could you be Nathan?"

"Yes, Nathan Venture, pleased to make your aquaintance."

"I remember when your name had suddenly appeared on the boards. Since then, you had risen steadily, you had nearly overtaken me by the year's end. There's only one question I have, why did you opt out of the Honor's Society? It would have given you an edge in college, or even a university."

"Personal choice, I don't want my name to exist for very long."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe you will figure it out yourself some day. You come here often?"

"Yes. I'm here around this time every weekday for about an hour."

"Ah, good. I am around here daily around this time. So, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, most likely."

"I should leave you to your work then," He said standing up and picking up his briefcase, "but before I go, have you read this book?" Nathan handed Amy the book, and she looked at the title, 'Planet Mercury, Worry for the Future'.

"I haven't yet, but I'll take a look."

"Don't worry about checking it out, that book's straight from my collection. Consider it a gift." He stood up and picked up his briefcase, "See you later."

"Bye." She took a closer look at the book, the cover art was of Planet Mercury with a blue tint, and on the back, something that shocked her. Her Sailor symbol was engraved into the back cover, as well as another symbol. It was styled after capital Zeta, a letter of the Greek alphabet, but had a heart through the slash. She put away the book, and worked quickly to finish her homework.

...

It was about time for Amy to be leaving school, so Amy took the book, and left the library. She was surprised to see that Rini had been waiting for her.

"Looks like you've caught me again." Amy said jokingly.

"Yep! I'm not going to tell the others, though." Rini said.

"How did you find out this time?"

"I got some insight from the future."

"I see. Why didn't you come inside? It must have been rather boring to wait out here by yourself."

"I saw you with some guy, is he your-"

"No, we just met."

"Oh, well that's boring."

Amy laughed at Rini's response. Suddenly, her mini computer started beeping. She took it out and pressed the center button. Serena appeared on the screen, as Sailor Moon, apparently running somewhere.

"Serena? What's going on?"

"We have an emergency! Do you remember how to get to the Mugen site!?"

...

Serena was trying hard to keep a brave face. The message Pariah left her was very clear, if she did not show up, or if she died to Pariah, she would charge through Japan, and kill everything in her path. The sky was a pale green, and the winds were harsh. Rain fell hard, and the streets were already flooding. With weather this terrible, Pariah would be able to create a Tornado at will. Serena had hoped to arrive with the others, but if she waits longer, she'll run the risk of Pariah attacking the city and taking lives.

"Serena, wait up!" Ami yelled, as she approached, Rini and Pronate followed behind.

"This is all? We can't afford to wait, so let's get rolling." Pronate said.

"Right." Serena said.

...

They soon approached the Mugen disaster site, and Pronate gestured them to wait.

"Mercury, scan the area ahead, can you get a visual on any spirits?"

"I've never used the visor in front of you before, but you're right, I suppose." Amy's blue visor slid into place in front of her eyes. She used the magnification function to zoom in, and energy vision to detect abnormal or abundant energy signatures, she found four. Three were definitely spirits, and the last, Pariah, was consumed in an energy twister.

"Visual on three ghosts and one ghoul." Amy said.

"Which three?" Pronate asked.

"I don't know them like you apparently do." Amy retorted.

"Oh, right. Hold my hand."

"What?"

"I need a closer look at them. I can use your visor as long as we remain in contact."

"Fine..." Amy took his hand. At once, Pronate's suit began to undulate like water, a water camouflaged military helmet materialized over his head with a light blue visor over his eyes.

"Looks like Susan, Hypnos, and Johnson. Susan is extremely evasive, and will retaliate with low damage, high pain attacks, but she gets carried away easily, and isn't very durable. As an android, she is weak to electricity. Hypnos's self explanatory, except he was a ghost. He can use hypnosis, but he prefers to possess people, since he can take shelter in their bodies while they do all the work. We didn't like each other that much, I didn't like him because I am weak to hypnotic powers, and he didn't like me because I used to have power over ice back in the day. He's also weak to electric attacks because he was already a ghost. The last one is-"

"Pronate!" Amy yelled out.

"What?"

"My hand..."

"Oh, sorry." Pronate let go of her hand, forfeiting Mercury's visor. "The last one is Johnson. He fought with guns, and hand to hand, he liked that primitive fighting style for some reason. When you get him really fired up, he can punch you fast, and strong enough to set you on fire. His weakness is his anger issues, and proneness to infatuation. Any questions?"

"Weakness to hypnosis?" Amy asked toyingly.

"Please be discreet."

"You used to have ice powers?" Serena asked.

"That was a simpler time. I'm not that man anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rini asked.

"Maybe someday I will tell you. It's too long of a story for now."

"I guess it's time to act," Serena stated,"Let's do this for love and justice!"

The four converged on Pariah's tornado alley, but were launched away by a sudden harsh wind. Serena caught Rini in mid fall, and Rini landed safety, at Serena's expense. Pronate fell on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him, and as he lay gasping for air, Amy followed, falling on him.

"Gah!" Pronate yelled in response to the pain.

"Take it like a sailor!" Amy yelled, recovering from the fall quickly, as did Serena and Rini.

"I'm not... a sailor!" Pronate gasped between breaths.

"Then don't act like one!"

Pronate suddenly left the battlefield.

...

He could see them.

How they despised him.

How they feared him.

To them, he was not the same person, not even a person.

But he hadn't changed.

Though he did eventually.

He became detached, a misanthrope.

He became spiritless, his calm waters became jagged shards of ice.

He turned to fighting and war, the very thing he had fought against, and he continued to do so until...

...

"Pronate, look out!" Serena yelled.

Pronate came back to reality, and found that he had been fighting automatically. Despite Serena's warning, he was too dazed to react to Johnson's spin kick. He flew back and landed on the ground defeated.

"He's down again?" Amy groaned.

"_Moon Tiara Action_!" Serena yelled, sending her tiara into Johnson knocking him back. He was well trained though, because as soon as he hit the ground, he was halfway to standing upright again. He smirked, and when he got back up, he slowly walked over to Serena with a dark look that made her step back. Amy tried to help, but she was tazed from behind by Susan. Johnson had walked Serena into a dead end, and was about to attack before he was surprised by a red rose shot by none other then Tuxedo Mask.

"I can't let you do that, unless it's consensual!" He yelled.

"What?" Serena asked?

He dropped down with his rod in hand, and struck Johnson as he hit the ground. He stumbled, but became more angered than anything. He quickly threw a punch at Darian, which he blocked with his rod. Not discouraged, he continued to punch while pushing forward until he finally overwhelmed him, knocking him out with a fiery uppercut. Sailor Moon tried to use her tiara again, but Johnson was already too close to throw it.

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack_!" Rini yelled, shooting pink pain inducing hearts at Serena's attacker. Because of the constant barrage, Johnson was unable to recover. "Fix him, Sailor Moon!"

"Alright, _Moon Spiral Heart Att_-Agh!" Serena was caught off guard when Rini's flurry of hearts turned against her, she looked back as she endured the punishing blows, and saw that Rini had a distant look in her eyes.

"Hypnos!" She yelled.

"**My name isn't Hypnos**, **it's Rini**," She said in a voice that was not her own, "**I'm a brat that took my mother's crystal away and doomed her world**, **and then traveled to the past to do the same to you and your world**!"

"Get out of her head!"

"**Johnson**, **it's time to wake up and seize the moment**!" Rini exclaimed. Johnson slowly got up, and was making his way over to Serena. All of her allies had fallen, and if she didn't act, she would as well. She stood back up, despite being assaulted by a constant barrage of energy.

"_Moon_... _Spiral_... _Heart_... _Att_-Ahh!" She yelled out as she felt a sharp tazer needle penetrate her skin and electrocute her.

"_Love Laser_!" A pink beam of energy struck Johnson, purifying him instantly. "Aaand.. _Cut_!" Johnson's purified spirit was contained. Rini (Hypno) and Susan stopped attacking Serena, and stared at the enemy that had taken Johnson.

Serena looked at him as well. He was Pronate, but he looked much stronger than he normally did. He was better equipped as well, with a silver vest, shoulder guards, elbow guards, wrist guards and gloves, knee guards, and a silver helmet with an ear and mouthpiece and a visor over his blue suit. He also held some sort of laser gun in his hands, with a bulky round appearance, a small scope, and a silver coloration.

"I am Supernate now!" He exclaimed.

"**I recognize you**!" Rini exclaimed, "**How's about we get reacquainted**?" Hypnos's spirit phased out of Rini, and raced toward Supernate.

Pronate aimed the gun at his own chest. "_Pressure Laser_!" Pronate yelled as the spirit took him, causing the gun to electrocute both of them. Supernate detranformed into Pronate, and fainted, while Hypnos slowly phased out of him.

"**Sailor fool**! **We may have lost one**, **but we have beaten you all down**," Hypnos began, "**When he is done with you**, **you will be his corrupted spirits as well**!"

Serena was in deep trouble, and she hadn't even reached Pariah yet. She looked to where she thought she was, to see that a massive tornado was forming around her. In mere minutes, Tokyo would be doomed...

...

Author's Notes: This chapter focuses a bit more on Amy and Pronate than usual. Amy found a new friend at the library named Nathan Venture, and reveals that she doesn't think very highly of Pronate.

Speaking of Pronate, he reveals a powerful second transformation known as Supernate, making his transformation names a big Anatomy joke, based on pronation and supination, or more precisely, the movements of the radius and ulna that turn the hand from one side to another.

In this form, he is better armored, and has a Laser Weapon that can fire different kinds of shots through voice command that are based on other's attacks (Pressure Laser: Sparkling Wide Pressure, etc.) though even in his more powerful form, he has his limits. He still can not simply shoot as many times as he likes, because his laser feeds off of a lot of his energy, as well as an insignificant amount of energy from whoever he is copying. Like I said in the 3rd chapter's notes, he is based on my persona on Roblox, and his weapon is based on the one my persona holds in his picture, so if you are interested, you can go check it out.

Also, because this is essentially a boss fight, this battle has been split into more than one chapter. The next part shouldn't take very long, so keep your eyes peeled.

...

In the next chapter: The calvelry arrives, but is it too late?

...

EDIT: 7/4/13, added forgotten details.


	5. Chapter 5: The Angel In Pariah

Chapter 5: Light shining in the Dark Sword! Pariah is cured at last!

Serena was in deep trouble, and she hadn't even reached Pariah yet. She looked to where she thought she was, to see that a massive tornado was forming around her. In mere minutes, Tokyo would be doomed.

"**Any last words**, **Sailor zero**?" Hypnos taunted.

Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"Who's going to have the honors of finishing me?" Serena asked.

"**I will**, **of course**." Hypnos said.

"**No**, **I will**!" Susan yelled.

"**I shall be the one to do it**!"

"**No**, **me**!"

"**We'll see about that**!" Hypno flew into Serena as Susan launched a cluster of tazer darts at her, causing Hypnos to be KO'd temporarily.

"**Oh no**, **I**-**I didn't mean to**!" Susan stammered.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!" Serena yelled, launching love at Susan.

"**S**-**Sorry**!" Susan yelled as she became pure.

Serena went to check on her allies, forgetting about purified Susan and Hypnos. Amy and Rini were able to go on, but Pronate wouldn't get up.

"Amy! You look different somehow." Serena noted.

"Do I? I know I feel different." Amy remarked. Amy looked almost like her usual self, except she was wearing a silver bead necklace and a silver ring on her left hand ring finger. They seemed to be the source of her new power flow. Her colorful blue sailor uniform also had streaks of silver decorating it in a circuitboard fashion."I'm not sure what this means, but looking at them make me suspect that Pronate is at fault."

"You think he gave you them?"

"Maybe, he also maybe put them on me himself..."

"How strange. We should inquire later."

"I sure will." She muttered.

"What happened? I feel like I did something bad." Rini said glumly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Rini." Serena said consolingly.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Rini then broke into tears. Serena was shocked, and wasn't sure what to do.

Amy became suspicious of foul play. She protracted her visor, which was now silver in color. And she scanned Rini. Data on Rini appeared appeared in a different and more sophisticated fashion, unlike her normal blue visor. 'Sailor Mini Moon, Health: Fine, Wellness: Post Hypnotic Suggestion, Recommended Action: Medication'

"Medication? Sailor Moon, Rini isn't herself. Hypnos has tampered with Rini's emotions. You won't be able to help her."

"Can't you?" Pronate said from behind the group.

"No, I can't! Rini needs medication, according to this visor!" Amy yelled in frustration. Her visor came up with a warning, 'Anger on the verge of becoming compromising. Recommended Action: Seek help from Substitute'.

"You need to calm down, I'm on your side! If you can calm the storm in your head, the answers will flow to you naturally." Pronate assured.

"Fine! Just... Leave me alone for a second!" Amy retreated into her subconscious.

...

She was alone, in a deep ocean that stretched on as far as the eye could see. It was dark out, and rain was pouring hard. Waves were throwing her around. She became caught in a whirlpool, and was about to drown herself in her own head. She closed her eyes, and tried to push away everything that was invading her mind. The Pariah, Pronate, and everything stirring her up and stressing her out was cast away. She opened her eyes and saw that she was now under a clear starry sky over calm waters. She looked into the ocean, and saw a light shining from the deep. She dived down, swimming into a pool of memories. She could clearly see things that she had experienced in her life, and as she went deeper and got closer to the light, the memories became foggy, and shrouded in darkness. As she got closer, she was able to make out the details, it appeared to be a silver treasure chest, and it gave off futuristic vibes. She reached the chest, and opened it. Inside was a silver periscope that gave off powerful energy. She took the device, and held it to her eyes, and it turned into her silver visor. 'Silver Eye Mode' read on the top right corner of her visor heads up display. She felt her eyes gloss over, and her pupils shrink to almost nothing. She rapidly ascended to the surface and whited out.

...

Amy opened her eyes, she was back in reality. It seemed as if Serena was relieved, as of she had been gone for a while. Everything seemed more clear than normal. She was rather confused to see that 'Silver Eye' mode was disabled, but she had left her pool of memories with more than just a new mode for the visor.

"_Neo Mercury Medication_!" Mercury launched a blue stream of liquid at Rini that surrounded her before fading from existence. Rini's sadness turned into confusion, as she no longer had any idea what she was crying about.

"Mercury, you did it!" Serena said.

"I knew you had it in you," Pronate assured.

"You're not off the hook yet," Amy warned.

"Understood," Pronate said.

"**You forgot to collect**, **Pronate**." Someone said. Everyone turned around to see that Susan's spirit had been possessed by Hypnos.

...

"Get your hands off of me, you creep!" Lita yelled.

"You're the creep, and you're the one who needs to get your hands off me!" Lita yelled.

Lita was stuck in a match against herself, with neither showing any edge. Raye and Mina watched in bewilderment as the two unstoppable forces duked it out.

"We need to move this along! We have to get to Mugen and help the others!" Raye yelled.

"Then get her off of me!" They yelled in unison.

"Sailor Jupiter, I hope you won't hate us for this." Mini said.

"Just do it!" One Lita said, the other remained quiet.

"Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"

"Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!"

Their attacks merged, forming a flaming hot whip that lashed both Litas violently. One of them became weak and fell, the other fell back exhausted.

"Thanks, guys." Lita said. Then she stood up faster than Raye and Mina could react, and stuck sharp rose stems into their skin. The two immediately felt the energy drain, and fell over passed out. Lita smiled evilly. "And now for the fun part." She sprayed on her rose perfume, and helped Lita to her knees. She reacted quickly to the perfume and woke up as planned.

"Wh-What's going...?" Lita felt tired and dizzy, and she could hardly make out that another Lita kneeled opposite of her.

"Relax, it's me, Lita." Lita said.

"But... But I'm..." Lita stammered slothfully.

"You're Lita too, but the Lita on the outside."

"Outside...?"

"I'm the Lita on the inside, in your head."

"You are...?"

"Yes, I am, and I've been feeling so weak lately." Lita said, with much emphasis on weak.

"Weak...?"

"Yes, very weak, haven't you been feeling weak lately?"

"I-I don't think..."

"You have been feeling weak, you have been thinking too much to notice."

"Too much...?"

"Yes, you have been thinking too much, I think you should stop thinking too much and let me think for you."

"Thinking... too much..."

"You need me to think for you."

"Need you..."

"You need the advice I can give you."

"Need... advice..."

"Or do you like feeling weak?"

"No... Need you..."

"Then listen to me, and take my advice to memory."

"Listen... advice.."

"I think you need to train more. You can't be strong if you only work when there's an enemy to fight."

"Train more..."

"You need to make your own fights. That's what got you to where you are, after all."

"Make... fights..."

"You need to get away from the Sailors. They are making you weaker and weaker."

"Get away..."

"You need to beat the Sailors that have made you so weak. You need to get all your power back from them."

"Beat... Sailors... Get... power..."

"Also, you love roses, and you will always wear this rose in your hair as a tribute to them."

"Roses..."

Lita affixed the rose under a strand of Lita's hair. Lita hardly even felt when the rose started embedding it's roots into her skull due to the intoxicating scent of roses in the air.

"As long as the scent of roses hangs over you, my advice is a truth."

"Advice... truth..."

"Good, now rest your eyes, and return to the action."

"Rest..."

...

"Not even Susan could do this!" Hypnos yelled out, shooting Susan's Pin Repeater Guns with reckless abandon. Serena and company were having a lot of difficulty dodging them, and worse, they all had a number of pins in their skin already.

"_Copy and Paste_, _Jupiter Thunder_, _Crash_!" Pronate launched an electric charge at Hypnos, but he dodged it with ease.

"**Come on**. **You know better than that**. **You couldn't possibly hit Susan with an attack that obvious and easy to dodge**." Hypnos taunted, shooting a few pins at Pronate before he could turn away.

"But it isn't Susan who you want, isn't that right?" Pronate said matter of factly, "It's me, your greatest rival, isn't it?"

"**You know me well**, **Zeta boy**, **but do you truly believe you could make me fall for another one of your tricks**?"

"I don't have my laser, and I can't aim a thunder crash at myself."

"Very well then. If you care enough about Susan to give yourself up, then so be it. I'd be feeling sorry for those friends of yours though, because they're the one that're going to have to deal with you." Hypnos phased out of Susan, and charged at Pronate again.

"_Cut_!" Susan disappeared, "Now Serena!"

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!" Serena shot love at Hypnos, but he dodged.

"**Predictable**, **but now I won't have to worry about her purifying you**." He said, phasing into Pronate.

"**Shine Aqua Illusion**!" Amy yelled, shooting freezing water that solidified on impact, turning Pronate into a statue.

"It worked!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if nobody had to get hurt executing the plan."

...

One 'Moon Spiral Heart Attack', a Cut, and a scout reunion later, the whole group watched only yards away from the tornado. It had taken a definate evil form, with black winds, and a red core within. Dark purple lightning surged throughout the twister.

"We have to stop her!" Lita yelled.

"It's not that simple," Pronate explained, "She is a victim, just like us."

"A victim?" Serena inquired.

"Yes. A victim of the Dark Sword."

"What is the Dark Sword?"

"I'll try to be brief..."

...

The Dark Sword is a blade that spread terror in the place that I came from.

Without someone to wield the Dark Sword, the blade is powerless.

The Dark Sword does not choose evil people, it chooses good, vulnerable people.

It uses their insecurities to turn them against everyone they love.

The turned are known as the Negative, the turning known as the Negativity.

It's only love that can turn them back, but with a price.

The first victim of the Dark Sword slowly lost his mind, and became a tool of war.

The second victim became an insane hermit, having a daughter with a similar insane condition.

The third victim was lucky, for the Dark Sword had been destroyed when we cured her, or so we thought.

Now, the Dark Sword seeks ressurection in another time, where people wouldn't recognize it or be powerful enough to stop it.

It seeks a fourth victim, one with powerful love to be converted into hatred.

We can not kill her, or stop her. We must make her remember the love the Dark Sword took away from her.

...

"You said the Dark Sword is from a different time?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Precisely in the year of 2206 had the Dark Heart taken it's first victim." Pronate said.

"Are you from the year of 2206?" Amy asked.

"Yes and no, I'm from the Crystal Tokyo time period primarily."

"During my time?" Rini asked.

"Yes. You wouldn't know me, though. I'm not very well known, or important for that matter. What is important at about this time would be Pariah."

"How will we get in?" Serena asked

"I'm sure you know already..." Pronate said glumly.

...

The Sailors began their march into the eye of the tornado. Holding hands, they moved forward, no matter how hard the winds pushed. Eventually, they had forced their way to the eye of the tornado, where Pariah waited.

"**Thought you had died**." Pariah said in a detached fashion. Her body was still black and charred, and no tears were falling still.

"Pariah. Is this because you feel unloved!?" Serena asked audibly, so to be heard over the winds. Pariah didn't answer.

The tornado started moving very slowly in the direction of the city.

"Pariah, you don't have to do this!" She pleaded.

"**Shut up**." Pariah said.

A harsh wind whipped Serena off her feet.

"She isn't responding to the love! Maybe you need to use your ability!" Pronate suggested.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!" Serena cast love at Pariah, but as it touched her, it died out. "Nobody has ever been able to do that before!"

"We need to target her hate then! If she can't hate us, your love will reach her!"

"How can we do that!?"

"Amy!"

"What is it!?"Amy asked.

"Can you think of any powers of yours that could help!?"

"...I think so! _Neo Mercury_, _Waters of Life_!" A wave of water shot from Amy's hands, and drenched Pariah. Pariah's skin healed as the water hydrated it, leaving Pariah completely healthy.

The tornado became lighter in color.

"**Stop**..." Pariah said. She started crying again.

"Pariah... please don't hurt anyone! We don't want anyone to think you are a bad person!" Serena said.

"**Go away**!" Pariah screamed.

The tornado started picking up speed.

"Pariah! Don't do this! We can all be friends!"

"**NO**! **You can't**! **They couldn't**, **how could you**!?"

"I promise not to leave you alone!" Pariah remained silent.

The tornado picked up speed, and is close to the edge of the Mugen wreckage.

"People still love you, Pariah! Don't make them worry about you!"

"**I'm a pariah**, **Sailor Moon**! **I only do bad things to the people around me**!" Pariah sobbed.

...

The whole world turned into a white void. Only Serena and the Pariah were there.

"I'm coming to help you!" Serena yelled. She started walking toward Pariah.

"Sailor Moon, Don't! It's pushing you away!" Pariah yelled!

Serena started feeling a force pushing her away, but she continued onward.

"I'm not giving up on you!" Serena felt her skin burning up, as if she were being scalded by boiling water.

"Sailor Moon..."

Serena reached Pariah and did the only thing she could think could help her. She hugged her.

"Gah..."

The Dark Sword energy Pariah had within her wriggled out like it was alive, and afraid. It seeked new residence in Serena... and somewhere else... Serena whited out...

...

"Sailor Moon, wake up!" Raye yelled.

Serena opened her eyes to see Raye kneeled down by her.

"Oh, Mars. You're always looking out for me." Serena said emotionlessly.

"Hush, you." Raye said unseriously.

"You did it, Sailor Moon!" Mina congratulated. The other cheered for her, but it didn't do anything to move her.

"Is Pariah...?"

"You don't have to call her Pariah anymore," Pronate said,"Her name's Angel Priya, and she's doing fine, thanks to you."

Serena looked over at Angel, she was normal at last. Her green eyes radiated hope for the future. She looked over at the city, and saw just that. A city untouched by disaster. The sky above it was a clear blue.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Angel said. Serena just nodded silently.

"Think this is over?" Someone said. Everyone looked to the source of the voice, but each regretted it instantly. It was the strong one, the one that commanded Pariah without compassion. It appeared as a shadow with red eyes.

"**You defeated Pariah**, **I see**. **Well**, **don't pat yourselves on the back**, **she was my weakest pawn**, **and best yet**, **you have only advanced my master plan**. **Sailor Moon**, **what do you fight for**? **The love that the fortunate have**, **and the others don't**? **The temporary preservation of life**? **The friends that could always STAB YOU IN THE BACK**?! ...**You are laughable**. **How would you feel if I killed everyone here**, **Sailor Moon**? **It would be easy**, **not to mention**... **exhilarating**." He vanished instantly.

Serena collapsed and began to vomit. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

...

Everyone had left, except for three that stayed behind.

"Who are you, really?" Amy asked.

"I am Pronate." He replied.

"Do you have a human identity?"

"No."

"Why do you fight with us?"

"I fight on the side of those who hold the same beliefs as me."

"Why has my suit changed?"

"It's a reaction to Supernate."

"What brung on this reaction?"

"I'm not sure."

"I can tell when you are lying."

"I'm afraid I can not tell you. It's a delicate matter of the future."

"Fine. You seem to know my powers more than even I do. Care to explain?"

"I fought alongside your future selves."

"Can the other scouts use Neo Abilities?"

"Not yet. They haven't been given them."

"You wear a silver ring. It looks exactly like mine."

"Yes, it does."

"What does it mean?"

"It is the reason I could give you your abilities from the future."

"...I'll let you off the hook, for now." Amy left.

Pronate and Angel left to the shelter.

...

Back home, Amy opened her book bag, and took out the book. It had now read 'Planet Mercury: Forbidden Knowledge'.

Amy slept with her eyes on the book as long as she could will them open.

She failed to notice the creature crawling out of her book bag, and out of the house.

...

Serena looked at her brooch. It looked even worse, the spikes became jagged and joined by more sharp points, the case was also completely black.

That night, she dreamed an ominous dream of death and destruction.

Her mouth curved into a smile.

...

Author's Notes: And there you have it, the end of the Pariah arc. (A lot earlier than intended originally, but typing a battle against Pariah alone into 2000+ words would have been rather hard. Also, this chapter has a lot of Amy. Why exactly will be explained as time goes on, but you may already see what's being implied. Lita, Raye, and Mini encounter a new enemy that will become more prominent in the next arc (It's so sneaky that it's words aren't even in bold!). I myself am pleased how I was able to get Sailor Moon to purify Pariah without using her ability, and doing so allowed me to hint at future conflicts. The leader of the Negatives makes another appearance, and is much more direct this time.

I'd also like to point out that though the 'In the next chapter' spoiler of chapter 3 implied that there would be a predator crystal, it didn't make much of an appearance. Sorry about that.

...

In the next chapter: Darian is cheating on Serena(?), and what happened to Sailor Moon?


	6. Chapter 6: The Negative Of Roses

Chapter 6: Thorned Rose, the Master of Deception!

A month had passed since the Pariah was saved, and conditions have only become worse. The rate of violence has increased dramatically, and the general feeling of the town had become pessimistic. All the normal hype about the sailor scouts had passed, and was replaced with wild theories that they only attract the attention of evil to Tokyo.

Speaking of the sailor scouts, Amy and Lita had been changing a lot as well. Lita had become obsessed with becoming stronger, so much that she has threatened the safety of others on numerous occasions, and even spoke of leaving the sailor scouts. Amy had become a misanthrope, it seemed, because everyone she once respected, she now hated for one reason or another. She often separates herself from the others to be alone and read strange and scary looking books.

Serena herself has had it bad. She had fallen into a depressed slump, and she often didn't seem like her spirit wasn't always with her. When it was, however, she was quick to feelings of sadness.

As a result. Raye had been assigned to keep the sailor scouts alive. As one of the two scouts that had not changed at all, she was always under the thumb of fear.

Raye wanted answers, she knew Pronate was purposely keeping them in the dark, and they needed to know what was eating away at their morale.

As Sailor Mars, she stood outside on the street, calling out for their anonymous ally.

"Pronate! Can you hear me?! I need you to help us out!"

People gave her weird stares as they passed by. Nobody even seemed to care who she was.

A strange man in a blue jacket approached her.

"Y-you are a sailor?" He asked.

"Yes, need something, sir." She asked, putting on her most polite front.

"**Moon is in pain**, **she cries for help**. **If you don't help her**, **it will be you who cries in pain**, **and it will be you who is ignored**." He said with a dark smile.

"Who are you?!"

"H-Huh?" He said with a look of confusion.

"What do you know about Sailor Moon?!"

"I don't know anything! Please, don't hurt me!"

Others had gathered around Sailor Mars, staring. She felt like an outcast.

"Civilian, I need you to come with me. This could be important." Raye said, trying to bring things under control.

"A-alright..." He said. His pale skin now a ghostly white from fear.

...

It may have not been the first action Raye would have taken had things been calmer, but she didn't want to take chances. Through some miracle, she managed to get everyone in the same place.

"What do you know about Sailor Moon?" Raye asked patiently.

"Nothing," He answered nervously.

"Really? What was that about Sailor Moon suffering?"

"I don't know."

"Mercury, talk some sense into him." Raye said, frustrated.

Sailor Mercury entered the room, and Raye looked at her with worry. Nothing about her looked like 'Amy' to her. Her hair was a dirty blackish blue, her blue eyes were stained with brown, and her sailor uniform looked like patchwork, combining the colors of black and blue, normal and reinforced.

"Wha-Ami?! You're Sailor Mercury?!" He asked in shock. Somehow, despite the magic block, and the harsh changes, he had seen through Amy's disguise.

"You are mistaken." Amy said with a steely gaze.

"I couldn't be."

...

Amy sat alone at the library. She was in a foul mood, and she just wanted to be left alone. She had homework to do, but she wasn't going to do it. It didn't mean anything to the world if she did it or not. Her hair had just started growing in black, and her eyes hadn't yet changed.

Nathan came in, and sat down at her table. Amy didn't look up.

"Hey Ami. What's wrong? You seem down."

"I've learned a lot, from your book, about things that people wouldn't want to know"

"From my book? How peculiar."

"Is it true that you are a devil in disguise?" Amy said seriously.

"Perhaps I am. I'm no angel, no hero. You wouldn't be the first to call me a monster, you won't be the last."

"...Sorry."

"Say, Ami. You have any love interests?"

"I had, but not anymore. You?"

"Yes, but it's a fantasy interest. It'd never happen in reality. It's simply out of my reach."

"You should still try. Improbable is still possible."

"I suppose you're right. Well, see you some other time, Ami. Hope you are feeling better tomorrow."

"See you then. Oh, wait. What's with the jacket? It's rather hot outside to be wearing a big blue jacket around."

"It doesn't keep me warm, it keeps me cold. Care to feel?"

Amy ran her hand on the blue jacket, and true to his word, it was cold.

"Wow. How can you stand it in this fabric freezer?"

"I guess I'm just better suited to the cold."

"Where did you get it?"

"My father bought it for me."

"Oh, alright." Amy said.

Nathan got up to leave when she noticed some silver on his hand.

"Where'd you get that ring?"

"It's a memento, a reminder of the happiest day of my life."

"And the watch?"

"Nothing special, just keeps time."

He took his case and left.

...

"How did you know?" Amy asked.

"I couldn't possibly mistake you." Nathan said.

The sailors had all entered the room. Someone who knew their identities was a major threat.

"How much more do you know?!" Jupitor pressured. She was a sight as well, with green strands of hair growing in her brown hair, and violet brown eyes.

"Nothing..." He said, "...Only her."

"He knows too much." Amy said.

"Should we get Luna to block his memories?" Mina asked.

"I have a better idea." Amy said with a sneer. "_**Negative Mercury Memory Leech**_!"

The floor began to undulate like water, and black leeches rose from the ground. The others watched in horror as they slithered onto Nathan and started sucking. They continued to drain him long after he had stopped struggling. The leeches detached from him and sank into the ground, which went back to normal. His head fell forward.

...

"Ami..."

"Nato... today is the day."

"I didn't think it would ever come. You certainly look ready."

"A? ? ?"

What?

"? ? ? ? ?"

"? ?"

? ? ? ? ?

The happiest day of my life.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Gone.

...

Amy felt guilty after reflecting on her rash actions. Nathan couldn't be allowed to recognize her as Sailor Mercury, but he didn't deserve to have his memories digested. While they were sweet, they left a bitter taste in her mouth. The others for the most part dissaproved of her falling into the Negativity. She couldn't help but think that she had damned him to a miserable future somehow.

"Hng..." Nathan stirred.

Amy tried to act natural.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, though she knew he wasn't.

He looked up at her with empty eyes, and immediately looked away.

"Do you need help?" She held out her hand.

He got up by himself.

"Do you need any-"

"Leave me alone..." He looked at her with eyes full of fear.

"Please, at least-"

"Why care... You don't know me!" He ran away.

Amy really needed to sit down.

...

Serena had decided to see Darian, hoping he would be able to cheer her up or comfort her, but what she saw didn't cheer her up, or comfort her.

Darian was kissing with a girl she didn't know. She hid behind the nearest corner and eavesdropped.

"You are awfully assertive today, Serena." Darian said.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I'll always love you for who you are."

"That's my boy."

Serena had become suspicious. Whoever this girl was seemed to have fooled Darian into thinking that she was Serena. She wasn't going to sit by and let this go on.

"Moon Cosmic Power," She whispered. Nothing happened. She tried again and got the same results. She could have sworn she heard laughter, and it was driving her nuts.

"_**Lunar Eclipse Power**_," And with that began her transformation.

...

Her body turned a shadowy black, and pulsated with dark power. She stood totally still as her main article of clothing formed, with the addition of a sheath on the waist. She stretched her left hand 45 degrees from her body and gloves formed on her hands, followed by gauntlets, she clenched her fists. She lifted her right leg slightly, and her boots formed, followed by tougher spiked boots and bladed pads covering her kneecaps. She stomped down and a red liquid traveled from below her boot up to her head. The shadows faded, revealing a more pale Serena. The liquid formed the jewelry on her forehead, hair, and neck, followed by strange additions that gave them a darker look, such as miniature black swords inside the gems that fit into the buns of her hair. She opened her eyes, revealing red eye color. She finished by standing, arm still outstretched, with her hand holding an imaginary sword parallel to her arm. She smirked.

...

"Get your hands off him!" Serena yelled. Darian looked her way.

"What? Sailor Moon? If you're... then who's...?"

The girl laughed, and her form changed. Now, to both Darian and Serena, she looked rather normal. She had brown medium length hair that was styled plainly, brown eyes, and armor designed to look as if made of roses. Her skin was also a healthy peach color. Aside from her armor, she looked very normal.

"**I am the Thorned Rose**." She said.

"Are you a Negative?" Serena asked.

"**Are you Serena**?" Rose countered.

"No..."

"**Lousy liar**. **The truth applies to both questions**."

"What are you trying to accomplish by fooling around with my Darian?!"

"**Nothing**. **I'm just getting warmed up**."

Her form changed to that of Serena.

"**For**, **you see**..."

Her form changed to that of Amy.

"**I am the**..."

Her form changed to that of Raye.

"**Devil of disguise**..."

Her form changed to that of Mina.

"**Deceit**..."

Her form changed to that of Pronate.

"**And distrust**."

Her form returned to that of the Rose, except her skin was pale, her eyes were red, and her Rose armor was adorned with numerous crude thorns.

"But why? Surely there were those who had put their complete faith in you?"

"**Lies**! **There was no truth**! **They all hid behind masks of kindness**, **just as you sailors hide your true**, **dark forms behind masks of love**!** I shall talk no longer**! **Now**, **I shall put down your pitiful rebellion of our divine mission**, **at the roots**!"

Serena and Darian readied themselves for combat. Thorned Rose sprayed something on. The effect was instant: Serena and Darian were already shifting slowly from side to side from difficulty balancing. Rose smirked, A sword and revolver pistol appeared in her hands. She drew her pistol at Serena's head and prepared to fire. Serena knew she was in trouble, but everything was moving so fast, and she was so slow.

"_**Seven**_-_**Deadly Laser**_!" A cluster of seven black closely packed laser beams struck Rose, causing her to miss Serena, though it didn't seem to do much damage to her. The shock was enough to snap Serena and Darian out of their trances.

"**Hey**! **What's the big**- **oh**, **it's you**." Supernate stood at the window. He was covered in black armor rather than the silver armor he has worn the first time he became Supernate.

"Serena, Darian, you have to get away as far as you can." They evacuated, and Supernate gazed at Rose before jumping out the window and onto the fire exit, which he ran down with haste.

"**You're always being a nuisance**, **aren't you**?" Rose said, following Supernate instead of Serena.

Exactly as he planned.

...

Supernate, and Serena and Darian met up with each other outside of Darian's new apartment residence. Serena pulled out her communicator, which thankfully still worked.

"Guys, we have an emergancy at Darian's new home!"

"Negative trouble or Darian trouble?" Amy asked snidely.

"Amy! This is no time for jokes, we have another Negative conduit!"

"Sorry, it just came out."

"It's okay, I know how hard it's been."

"Alright, let's deal with it!" Mina encouraged.

Serena put away her communicator. Supernate had his sights on the front entrance, while Darian went behind further to execute a surprise attack later.

...

It'd been half an hour already, and Rose hadn't shown herself. Most of the scouts, save for Amy, were already there, and ready to fight any foe.

"Wah!" Supernate yelled from the distance.

Supernate smirked, and threw a rose at Serena. She turned her head to see a thorned rose as it just grazed her cheek and passed her by.

Supernate's form changed, meaning it wasn't him after all!

"**Surprised to see me**? **I'm sure the reader wasn't**, **assuming he or she wasn't just zoning out through those past few lines**!"

"What? Who?" Came the general responses.

"**But never mind that**, **I have a few weeds to pull**!"

She threw more roses at Serena, who dodged each one somehow. She threw one last rose that lodged itself in her left gauntlet and charged at her with her sword. Serena blocked her strike with her gauntlets, but was kicked in the abdomen while she was distracted, bringing her down.

She was deathly close to decapitating Serena with her sword before she was halted by Mina's Love Chain. She struggled free hastily, and then charged at Mina, who jumped out of the way, only to be met with a caltrop-like patch of roses that had risen from the ground, that drained her energy as she landed and caused her to fall and pass out.

"_Mars Celestial Fire_, _Surround_!" Raye yelled, firing searing rings at Rose. She caught easily, but skillfully rolled the fire out and charged Raye at the same time, knocking her over, and was able to leap upright as well. Rose planted a draining rose on Raye before she could recover.

Lita charged at Rose while rose did nothing. When she got close however, she slowed, and Rose knocked her out with a swift high spinning kick.

Rose noticed that one of them was missing, and she went to hunt her down.

...

Amy had quickly decided to find and recover Supernate, for some reason. She didn't really think he'd be of much help, and yet was still coming for his aid over the important task of defeating Rose.

She found him struggling in a sharp thorned vine net hanging from the fire escape. A few drops of blood dotted the ground below him. It made her uneasy to see that even a superhuman bled for Rose.

"_**Negative Mercury Dark Sword**_!" A violet blue sword of ice formed in Amy's hand. It felt nostalgic, somehow, but she wasn't very sure if she had ever wielded a sword before. She climbed up the fire escape and swiftly cut the upmost vine in a single slice. Supernate fell and landed fairly hard. He stood up fine, though, and gave a thumbs up to Amy.

...

He wasn't sure why, but something about this heroine was out of the ordinary... She made even her darkest sins shine like stars. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

...

"Are you hurt badly?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said, "I could've been worse. Thank you."

Amy wasn't sure why she was so patient with Supernate, it might have been the guilt she was feeling over eating the memories of the stranger, though the stranger and Supernate seem barely related.

"You're welcome, but right now, we need you to help defeat Rose!"

"I'm afraid we've already lost, Sailor..."

"Mercury? And what do you mean we already lost?"

"Oh. Alright, Sailor Mercury. We should see for ourselves."

Mercury returned to the action, and Supernate followed behind.

...

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack_!"

Rose walked slowly toward her.

"Come on, work! _Pink Sugar Heart Attack_!"

Her attack failed again. Rose was almost upon her. She started backing up.

"_Pink Sugar Heart_-"

Rose sprayed something directly onto Rini. Rini had swallowed some of the perfume, she started coughing and gasping for breath, but she felt like she wasn't getting any. She started suffocating and fell to the floor.

"Rini, no!" Darian yelled. He attacked Rose using his rod. Darian threw roses at her, which she countered with her own roses. They collided and both side's rose's fell uselessly to the ground. Darian attempted a high strike with his rod, but Rose parried and countered with a kick that knocked Darian back. She continued to kick forcefully in rapid succession, keeping Darian on defense.

"_**Total Eclipse Purification**_!" Serena yelled. A wave of black radiation struck Rose, reducing her to ashes.

"Oh, god!" Mina yelled, as she woke up and saw what had happened.

"Sailor Moon, what did you do?!" Raye scolded.

"I didn't mean to!" Serena cried.

"Just as I thought. Sailor Moon is a killer." Supernate said.

...

"Oh god!" Mina yelled, as she woke up and saw what had happened.

"Serena, you killed her!" Raye berated.

"Just as I thought, Serena is a murderer." Supernate said.

...

"Just as I thought, that Rose was-"

"Stop it!" Serena screamed.

"Sailor Moon? What's wrong?" Raye asked.

"Stop yelling at me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sailor Moon, are you alright? You look a little pale?" Lita asked.

"Who's screaming? Sailor Moon?" Mina asked.

"Sailor Moon?" Amy asked.

"Serena, if this is about-" Darian started.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy! I hate you! I hate you all!"

Serena ran away crying. Dark energy radiating off of her caused all nearby things to be stretched and warped away from her.

"This Rose wasn't real." Pronate said, breaking the silence.

"What happened to Serena?" Amy asked.

"The negativity grows ever stronger in her, and in us all. She was likely suffering from severe hallucinations that distorted her perceived reality worse than PETA."

"Who?"

"You'll understand when you're older. We are all being targeted by the Negativity, because we are all spiritually connected. Like a worm invading a network, it uses our connections as bridges to corrupt us all. It seems to be targeting Sailor Moon, or Sailor Eclipse, the most."

"How are you connected to us?"

"I... don't know actually. Funny, I can swear it's at the tip of my tongue..."

"Get real, buster!" Lita yelled, lifting up Supernate by his collar.

"Jupiter, wait!" Amy yelled. "I believe him."

"How can you be sure he's not just playing dumb?!"

"My Silver Visor is equipped with advanced wireless polygraph functions. I can tell he's not lying."

"Fine then." Jupiter dropped Supernate.

"Sailors. I want you to stay together and support each other, no matter what. None of you can afford to be alone through your internal battle with the Negativity. Should something happen, and one of you becomes completely Negative, don't give up on them. Try to save them to the very end."

"Sounds like a plan, but what about you?" Amy asked.

"Well... I suppose we'll burn that bridge when we get there, if we get there." Supernate said. He ran off in the direction that Serena took, and the others followed.

...

Author's notes: Well, that wraps another chapter, and the second chapter in a row ended at 3000+ words, can I keep it up?

We now have a definite on the new major enemy. This one goes by the name of Thorned Rose, and as she put it, the devil of disguise, deceit, and distrust. She's also extremely powerful, and is able to put down every sailor, and almost everyone in general, with her body, and her perfume alone, without even doing it herself.

Also, it appears as if Sailor Moon is no longer, as Serena can not turn into Sailor Moon, and must instead directly transform into Sailor Eclipse.

Amy's Negative Dark Sword power is a referance to the live series when, for a time, she was an agent of the Negaverse, with the Dark Sword as her signature ability and weapon. It technically never happened in the Anime, however.

The foreshadowing is strong with this one. Maybe you'll see it immediately, maybe you'll have to check back on this when you've read onwards. In any case, I hope this chapter was as interesting to read as it was to write.

...

In the next chapter: Amara and Michelle showboat once again!

...

EDIT: 12/7/13, added bold and italics. Added more italics, fixed auto correction fault. Added improved detail. 14/7/13, Fixed typo in Amy's name.


	7. Chapter 7: Cousin or Foe

Pre-Author's Notes: Amara and Michelle are complicated characters. First of all, I'm not too fond of them. Right from the off, I was getting sick and tired of their antiheroism and their showboating as both Sailors and people. Also, the English dub would suggest that they are cousins, and not lovers, which I think is rather silly. I'm not too sure how to portray them either, since they have rather enigmatic personalities. It took some research, but not only do I know how to correctly spell Amara's English name, but I also have an idea of how to portray them.

To be funny, the Abridged-English-dub-like chapter name will still refer to them as cousins rather than lovers.

Also, I forgot to mention Nathan in the last chapter, since there was a big reveal that he was that weird guy in the blue jacket, which one most likely wouldn't have suspected, since the Nathan that Amy knows and the Nathan that everyone else knows were entirely different.

...

Chapter 7: A Negative two-timing date! Haruka (Amara) and Michiru (Michelle) in danger!

Supernate punched the wall in frustration. It had taken quite a few beatings in the past month, and it appeared to have caved out, likely a result of Serena running by his secret base in one of her Negative episodes. He was hearing voices in his head again, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get them to shut up until they felt like it.

"**What's going to happen?**"

"**Will he kill her?**"

"**How long will he last**?"

"**How many will die**?"

He punched the wall again. He heard laughter. He needed therapy, but there was only person he'd trust for the more disturbing conditions, and that person had been forgotten.

"Oh... Substitute..."

He turned around. Patty had stirred in her sleep. His expression didn't change. He walked over to her and kneeled over her. This close, he could sense an absence of the Negativity in her, which was reassuring.

"Soon, you will see the darkness that attacked in your absence. You will see how poorly I substituted for you in your place. You will see the darkness I allowed to infect myself and the others. The next time we meet in person, it will likely be as enemies. It will be your job to see that I'm dealt with... Zeta."

She laughed and smiled, turning toward him.

"Sweet dreams..."

He left the base for the last time, and he locked the door from the outside.

"_Zeta Love Barrier!_" He cast a green barrier over the door that faded as it set.

He touched the barrier, and sure enough, it was solid. From now onward, he wouldn't be able to get in. In time, his people would awaken, and they will be able to return to where they belong after the destruction of the Negativity.

He untransformed and left, his civilian form obscured by darkness.

...

"I sense a sinister change in the wind." Amara spoke, half to Michelle, half to nobody in particular.

"As I had sensed a disturbance in the tides." She responded in similar fashion.

"How shall we respond?"

"Perhaps we should check on her."

"She's the princess of the moon."

"She may need our help."

"She may need help from herself."

"Shall we go by mirror?"

"I prefer to drive."

"We'll have to hurry then."

"We will."

A single red rose in a vase watched as they left.

...

In the darkness of the night, Amara drove on. Michelle was asleep, and she was getting tired. The road she was driving on was devoid of anything interesting, and seemed as if she was driving in a loop of scenery. She had begun dozing off when she saw the sign 'Welcome the Juban District!'.

Michelle's mirror began glowing, and their car was swallowed by darkness.

...

Amara's ride screeched to a halt just a hair away from rolling into a gaping chasm. She fell back into her seat and sighed in relief. She rolled down the windows and looked outside. It appeared to be a black void with red clouds and dust, under a blood red sky illuminated with a copper moon with a faint blue ring around it. She suddenly felt the car drop, accompanied by the sound of rocks giving way, and the rolling of pebbles into the chasm. The car slowly rolled into the chasm, and stopped when the front wheels fell forward, following with a powerful bump that caused both to be thrown up.

The car's front wheels now hung freely over the chasm. Michelle hadn't woken up. A strong wind blew through her car, and smashed Amara into the door until the door and seatbelt broke, throwing her far away from her car, and Michelle.

"Michelle!" Amara yelled, trying to get Michelle to wake up. She watched in horror as some sort of black snake-like rope tightly wrapped around her neck, and the other end to to a black wooden pole over the edge of the chasm. A demonized hanging.

"Michelle, no!" A strong wind pushed her back again. The car started rolling forward at a painfully slow pace.

"Stop!"

"**Sailor Uranus!**" A deep voice boomed from behind. Amara was blasted from behind before she could turn to face her attacker. She got back up quickly.

The monster that was attacking Michelle and her was a heavily armored and weaponized humanoid. Of particular interest were the wrist based cannons, and the rocket propulsion system on the beast's back. 'TORNADO' was marked all over it's armor.

"**If you don't want the girl to die, fight me!**" It yelled.

"_Uranus Star Power!_" She transformed quickly, she felt as if she were being watched.

Amara charged at the beast and struck with the greatest force she could manage, the beast staggered slightly, but regained stability quickly. It countered by swinging it's arm, knocking her away. Amara slowly stood back up. She carefully analyzed the beast's armor, and concluded that the upper body armor was weaker than the lower armor.

"_Uranus World Shaking!_" Amara yelled.

She launched a blast of wind energy at the beast's head, and it's armor broke. The creature stumbled, and pushed it's helmet back down. It's red lights in it's eyes flickered like strobe lights. The beast raised it's arm in the direction of the car, and raised it's hand. The wrist weapon launched a blast of wind, which Amara intercepted. She had fallen again, and she lacked the strength to get up, but not the will. She slowly got to her knees, and was met by the beast's wrist mounted air cannon pointed at her head. She closed her eyes...

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

...and braced for her ally's surprise attack. The beast crackled with electricity, and collapsed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Michelle said, offering Amara her hand.

"Don't worry about it." Amara replied, taking her hand and getting up.

They looked down at the creature, eyeing it's strange equipment.

"Let's see what's behind this suit of armor." Amara kneeled down and pulled off the beast's helmet to see something so dark that she had to look away. Michelle backed away as well. Amara looked back at herself. She gave her a evil grin, before losing consciousness. Amara got back to her feet, and with Michelle, they left the chasm.

...

It had started raining, and the two were fairly soaked in a red liquid with a metallic smell. They walked on until they could not walk any farther. Exhausted and weighed down by their drenched suits, they were relieved to find some shelter, and they immediately tried to fall asleep.

...

"I'm telling you! They just walked in here drenched in blood, and passed out on my floor!"

Amara woke up in a room she didn't recognize. It was unpleasant and small, but was a million times better than her previous surroundings. She felt sticky, and she placed her hand on her skin, it had a rough and flaky texture, she sat up and looked at herself. She was completely covered in dried blood. She felt dizzy, and fell back against the bed. She heard someone knocking on a door to her left.

"Can you unlock this door!?"

"Y-Yes. The keys..." A jingling sound was heard behind the door.

An unlocking sound was heard, Amara sat up, and backed up until she sat upright on the bed. The door opened, and a soldier came in, complete with advanced military gear and weapons.

"Good lord. You two are a mess." He said in a slightly unprofessional manner.

"What do you want with us?" Amara asked with hostility, which made her look especially menacing when combined with the blood that covered her.

"I don't want anything from you, but I think my superiors do." He answered.

"Your superiors?"

"Yes. They are confident that your powers can be artificially replicated. It is my order to acquire your presence, either willingly or by force. However, I am just one soldier against two supernatural warriors."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm a big fan of the Sailor scouts, and I think this project could put you and the others in jeopardy. You need to get out of here and warn the others. I can't just let you leave, though. You need to rough me up and go."

"Right. What's your name?"

"Page."

"Alright, Page. I'll be sure to remember your name."

Amara got up, and shook Michelle awake, and the 'escape' began.

...

The hapless motel manager watched as the soldier flew out of the room and into the wall, and as the two Sailors ran by him and out of the building. He sat down in his chair and allowed his head to drop in his hands.

As Amara and Michelle left, they accidentally ran over someone wearing a blue jacket. They didn't have time to apologize, or explain the blood.

...

As soon as they could, they began traveling by rooftop. They continued traveling until they came across the remains of Darian's old apartment.

"Something must have happened, because I remember Darian living where this wreck is." Michelle said.

"You know where Tuxedo Mask lives? Since when?" Amara asked suspiciously. "Maybe Serena knows where he lives now. Let's go see her."

"You know where Sailor Moon lives? Since when?"

...

In a sinister black and reddish void, Serena stood over the fresh corpse of the Thorned Rose. Her allies gave her dark accusing looks.

"**Serena!? What the hell!?**" Lita yelled.

"**You've really done it this time!**" Raye scolded.

"**It's absolutely hysterical!**" Mina snickered.

"**Certainly one of the more brutish ways to do it, but as long as it's done...**" Amy pointed out.

They all broke out into laughter, as if the horrific spectacle was somehow a sick joke.

"**Couldn't you have at least waited for me to get few hits in before wasting her?!**" Lita complained.

"**She was defective, those no longer under the will of the Dark Sword develop tolerance, and must be destroyed.**" Serena said coldly. To be precise, her dream self was doing the talking, she was a mere spectator of her own life.

"**Serena, you have certainly been getting smarter lately. Though I'm still the smartest.**" Amy said.

"**Not to mention her developed ability to be a leader.**" Raye added.

"**She can even crush her enemies without breaking a sweat, talk about tough...**" Lita said enviously.

"**I guess the Negativity did her mind and body good!**" Mina said, howling in laughter.

Three shadows approached. Two became clear, both were monstrous, and covered head to toe in heavy armor.

"**The Dark Sword is the spirit within her.**" One said in a deep voice.

"**Serena couldn't even dream of matching it's perfection.**" The other said in a voice that resembled Michelle's. Serena assumed the other must've been Amara.

"**You underestimate her. I had to travel far back in time to even affect her with my power. Her will is strong, even now that I own her, her spirit still struggles in vain.**" Serena said. "**She is the most powerful conduit I will ever have.**"

"**That's my momma!**" Someone said.

A teenage Rini stepped out of the shadows, bearing a wicked smile. Everyone including 'Serena' started laughing.

"Serena!"

"Ami!"

Tuxedo Mask and Supernate, both unaffected by the Negativity, entered the dimly lighted area. Every Sailor was prepared to kill, but Serena shuddered.

"Dark Sword! I can't let you torture her!" Supernate yelled.

"**Nato...**" Amy said. Supernate reacted, turning to her.

"Ami... don't do this! You can resist it's power!"

"**I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for him, Amy. He has defected, and developed tolerance. All I can promise is...**"

"Nato!" Amy yelled.

"**Eclipse Blade Tiara, Behead!**" Serena yelled, throwing her tiara at Supernate.

The blade traveled straight through him, severing his neck and tossing his head back, while his body, reacting to last second impulses, took a step towards Amy, and raised his hand to her before falling forward. Amy rushed forward to catch his body as it fell, joining it at it's knees. Though she seemed hurt, she didn't look remotely distraught, nor did she cry.

"**...a quick death.**" Serena finished. "**I'm sorry, Amy.**"

"**Don't be, I understand.**" Amy replied distantly.

"_**Negative Mercury Soul Leech!**_" She yelled suddenly. Leeches rose from the void and drained Supernate of any remaining part of his life.

"How could you do that to him!? Have you lost your humanity to the Dark Sword!?" Darian yelled.

"**I can be 'humane' if you wish.**" Serena said, "**Serena and I would be quite upset if you were to die. Submit to the Negativity, and you shall be able to be with her again!**"

"You don't know Serena!" He yelled.

Serena felt suddenly as if she had regained control of herself somewhat.

"**Darian, please!**" She sobbed. "**Just do it! I don't want you to die!**" She stumbled toward him.

"Serena?"

She reached out to hug him.

"Serena, I can't do that. I can't willingly allow evil to win. Supernate and I decided together that death would be a better alternative to submitting to or cowering from the darkness."

"**Darian! No!**" Serena yelled as she was pulled back out of her control.

"**So be it.**" She said. She launched a blade tiara at Darian and cut his legs deeply enough. To render them inoperable, without completely cutting them off.

"**What do you say now? A little of my power could easily restore your legs.**"

"Over my dead body." Darian said though gritted teeth.

Serena felt her voice return, but her body did not, and she began punching Darian in the face. She screamed and cried in retaliation as she beat him to death. Even after he was surely gone, she didn't stop until his head was caved in, and became red and soupy. She couldn't imagine anything worse.

The others began laughing as Serena looked at her blood stained hands. She pressed her hands to her face.

...

"Serena, wake up!" Amara yelled.

Serena opened her eyes and looked up at two bloody figures standing by her bed, one of which had their hand on her forehead. She tried to scream, but it came out hoarse, and irritated her throat.

"Serena, wait! It's us, Amara and Michelle!" Michelle said.

Serena looked at them strangely, then closed her eyes and sighed (as best she could).

"What happened to you?" Serena said weakly.

"The blood? It's nothing. You were screaming in your sleep, Buns, did you have a nightmare?" Amara asked.

"I... I don't remember..."

"It's alright. What matters is that you're out of it."

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to know where Darian lives now." Michelle said.

"Oh. I'll write it down for you. Do you need anything else?" Serena asked.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

...

After a pleasant shower, Amara and Michelle were completely clean, and ready for action.

"Amara, Michelle, before you leave, could you join me and the others for a Sailor Scout meeting at the shrine?" Serena asked, "It's about a new enemy we've been fighting, and it would benefit the team if you were informed about them."

"Will do." Amara replied.

"Alright, thanks guys." Serena said.

Amara and Michelle opened Serena's sliding door and leaped off the balcony and to a nearby building.

When she was sure they were gone, she broke into tears.

"I lied..." Serena said. "I remember all the terrible dreams I had. Why can't I tell the truth!? **It's not my fault!** **It's not my fault...**"

Her eyes flared red as her spirit continued to decay from the Negativity.

...

Amara and Michelle soon arrived at Darian's new residence, when they were met by a strange scene.

"Rose! Get back here!"

Serena ran out of the apartment chased by Darian. As he nearly caught up with her, she ducked down, causing Darian to trip over her. She laughed and ran off before he could get back up.

"Serena?" Amara asked dumbfounded. She was sure Serena couldn't have outsped them, or slip by them unnoticed.

"Darian, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Michelle asked.

"Amara, Michelle, I'm glad you came. There isn't time to explain, but that Serena is a fake! She works for the Dark Sword, (our boss of the season,) and she needs to be stopped."

"I'll go get her, you grill him for information on our new enemy!" Amara said.

For the first time Rose has witnessed, they were completely separated. Just how she wanted them.

...

Amara stood outside the door of the motel, there wasn't a fraud in sight, or a person for that matter.

"Well, it looks like I lost her." Amara said to herself. "I better get back to Michelle before she does anything with Tuxedo Mask."

Before she could turn around, she was hugged firmly from behind. She freezed up for a second before turning to meet Michelle.

"Michelle! What are you-" Amara protested.

"Oh, calm down, you. Do you really expect me to fool around with someone who already has his true love? You are the only one for me." Michelle said in a strange way that striked Amara as off.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing! What's gotten into you, Serious Sanders?"

"I don't smell alcohol, but I do smell something odd..." Amara said, with a slight slur.

"It must be my new perfume! I bet you can't guess the scent!"

"Perfume? Huh... I can't really pinpoint... that scent..."

"It's the scent of roses, silly!"

"Rose?! We have to find... Rose..." Amara said, slipping out of her sluggishness temporarily.

"I'm sure the other scouts found Rose already. What about you?"

"Not... sure..."

"Here's an idea, how about we go on a date instead?"

"A date?..."

"Yeah, we could eat at a fancy restaurant, just me and you."

"Just... us..."

"Yes... Just me, you, and the stars above us."

"Stars..."

"Don't you think stars are pretty?"

"Pretty..."

"Don't you think I'm pretty?

"..."

"I'm not pretty to you?"

"Michelle... Public..."

"What does it matter?"

"Matters..." Amara said with a hint of firmness. Even in her current state, she was the willful Sailor, standing by her beliefs, or at least some of them.

"Alright, alright! Let's get walking then."

"Walking?..."

"Yes. Walking, like I'm doing right now." She walked in circles around Amara, causing her to become dizzy. "Besides, you look a little unwell for faster travel."

"Dizzy... Walk then..."

...

"So... We are dealing with an ancient relic of destruction from the future?" Michelle asked.

"Yes... Pretty much." Darian replied casually.

"I had better go find Amara, she hasn't returned yet, and I worry she may have gotten attacked by surprise."

"No need." Amara said, standing at the doorway. "I'm afraid Rose got away."

"How did she get away from you?"

"She's a very good fighter..." Amara said glumly. "I think Serena is expecting us at her meeting by now."

"We had better get going, then."

"A meeting?" Darian inquired.

"A meeting for us, since we need to get filled in on the situation." Amara responded.

"Oh. Alright then."

Michelle left the apartment with Amara. She was walking with her to the parking lot when she noticed something strange...

"Amara? Is that... perfume?"

...

Serena and the others were waiting at the shrine for Amara and Michelle, and had been waiting for them for half an hour already. The room was deathly quiet, save for the wheezing Rini had been doing since she was sprayed with Rose's perfume. The scent of roses that Rini was exhaling into the room wasn't helping either, it made the atmosphere of the room tense. Lita finally broke the silence.

"Those jerks stood us up!"

"I'm sure they have a good excuse for not being here." Amy said caustically.

Mina chuckled.

Serena had zoned out, and her eyes were closed. Raye decided to speak on her behalf.

"Guys, you're being mean. Serena wouldn't want you guys to talk about others like that."

"Serena's in la-la land now. What she might have thought is unimportant!" Lita jeered.

"I'm sorry. I can't control what I say sometimes." Amy apologized.

Mina tried to hold back her laughter.

"Mina! What's so funny?!" Ray asked, quite peeved.

"I can't... stop laughing" Mina gasped, before descending into full blown laughter.

"Mina... You have a rose in your hair!" Raye said. She tried to pull the Rose out, but it was firmly planted to her head.

"Rose must have... put it in my hair... in the... the fight!" She exclaimed between bursts of laughter. Black energy flowed from the flower and enveloped her. Her hair began to float slightly, and change color dramatically, fading from a golden blonde to a subtle yellow. Her eyes became darker, and her Sailor uniform became patchwork like the other decaying scouts.

"Me and Rini are the last, I guess. The only two not affected by the Negativity..." Raye said. "Serena, are you there? I'm getting worried."

Serena opened her eyes, and their red glare froze everyone in fear.

...

Halfway through this chapter, I had to take a five day internetless trip to Tennessee, so perhaps you might notice the story change halfway through.

This one had to be cut up because it's running very long. It almost reached 4000 words! In this one, focus is heavy on the destructive effects of the Negativity. Not only does it damage the mind, but it also literally decays the environment. Is the Juban that the Scouts have been protecting since Chapter 1 an illusion? Serena has an extremely disturbing dream that I had to write listening to an MP3 of constant whispering and shushing, which also served as a way to feel what Supernate and Serena have been suffering from. It is unpleasant, to say the least. Rose again demonstrates her disturbing ability to manipulate her victims. Even worse, it seems as if all the Scouts will be Negative soon. Which leads to...

...

In the next chapter: A Negative domino effect, one Scout falls after another!

...

EDIT:7/25/13, I keep forgetting to add Bold, and Italics. Also fixed were some quotation issues, redundancy, and other issues that I forgot while I was editing the story.


	8. Chapter 8: Eclipse Takes Over

Pre-Author's Notes: Here's a challenge for you, after this brief explanation.

So, my sister unfortunately defected to the Beliebers, to the point that's she's become extremely short of attention, intelligence, and logic. She sings Justin Beiber loudly without a care for all the people forced to listen to her do so.

So a few minutes before I started writing this story, my sister was loudly singing Justin Bieber's One Time, and a certain anime popped into my head. More specifically, two people came to mind. Could it be that Justin's lame songs somehow reminded my of Serena and Darien's love? No. Another pair came to mind. One much darker.

Serena. And. Prince Diamond.

So, as your torture challenge, take a moment to skim over the Canadian's 'love' songs, and see for yourself how many will make you think Diamond and not Darien. The number might shock you, or if you are someone like me, who's judged Justin's songs for what they were from the start, it most definitely won't.

...

"This is it." Supernate said. "I'm sick and tired. I need my rest, and I can't wait any longer."

He stood on top of the building he had been hiding so long under. There wasn't much of a distance between him and the edge.

"I've saved my friends. I've saved Zeta. There's nothing for me here, and there's nothing for me back home."

He started to tear up, and he edged closer to oblivion.

"**I've had enough! Everyone hates me! Nobody cares!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He didn't see a soul even spit in his direction.

...

But in reality, he had drawn a big crowd. Many had come to witness his plunge. Some were calling authorities, others tried to help on their own, coaxing him with promises that things would get better, that people cared.

...

"**The end!**" He yelled.

He closed his eyes, and dived off of the roof, as if plunging into a pool of water.

...

The boy jumped off the motel, as dozens watched. To their shock, a black aura formed around him, and he landed with a bang. The onlookers were turned to stone instantly, as the powerful explosion of despair shut out all nearby hope. When the black mushroom cloud dissipated, it revealed a torn reality, a scratch of Juban had become a Negative void, and the tear grew larger steadily. A dark shadow stood still in a crater left behind...

...

"Why am I still... Agh..." Supernate said weakly.

He scanned the area. Still nobody. But there were a few people who crossed his mind.

"They still care. The scouts. I made a mistake... but I was spared."

He stood up as upright as he could, attempting to display newfound resolve.

"They need my help. Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus... **Mercury**... They need my help. It's not over for me yet!"

...

And so the maddened Supernate began his decent of destruction. All he passed were turned to stone with a simple glare.

...

And he was none the wiser.

...

Chapter 8: Seven Sailors of Seven Sins! Sailor Eclipse's dark ambition!

...

"Me and Rini are the last, I guess. The only two not affected by the Negativity..." Raye said. "Serena, are you there? I'm getting worried."

Serena opened her eyes, and their red glare froze everyone in fear.

"**SAILOR MOON!**"

A demonic voice boomed. Everyone immediately clutched their ears in pain. Serena shut her eyes tight as the shockwave continued to travel through her and her team. When she opened them after the shock, her eyes were blue again.

"Did you hear that voice!?" Raye said

"**The boss?**" Sailor Eclipse said with uncertainty.

"**That voice...**" Amy said, spacing out uncharacteristically.

"**Let's track that voice and teach that freak a lesson!**" Lita yelled.

"**We can't. It can't be stopped.**" Sailor Eclipse said detached.

"What?" Said the others.

"**We need to find Amara and Michelle. They might try to fight it themselves...**" Serena left without another glance at the others.

"**Serena! You have some explaining to do!**" Lita raged.

...

Darian was nearly beat. He wasn't used to being the first attacker, and he constantly poorly estimated Rose's attacks. She finally grew tired of him, and knocked him out with a powerful kick. She planted a draining rose on him, and the environment did the rest.

Her 'lair' was a cavern of roses, with several lights on the high-up ceiling. People there were wrapped in vines hung unconscious as the roses drained them of their energy, and shined as bright as stars.

Vines from the ceiling took the defeated Tuxedo Mask to their level, fastening him into a patch of thorns, and squeezing him against them. The rose began to glow a bright red.

...

Amara and Michelle sat at 'tables', vines for seats and a flat rose for a table, separate from each other. They stared off into the distance with dazed, dumb smiles. Rose waas especially proud of these two trophies. They were so full of energy that a single rose would likely explode trying to absorb it. They were still under the belief that they were on a date with the other. She wanted to continue role playing with them, but she had more prideful matters at stake.

One of her victim's roses simply wouldn't glow. A person who could actually defy her powers made her upset, but also intrigued. The vines around the man loosened, and he slowly slid out of the thorns dug into his back. They placed him in a pleasant looking field of roses.

...

The sickening sweet scent of the roses made Nathan weak in the knees, but like everything else, he could pretend it wasn't there on the outside.

The strange woman approached him slowly, as if she relished the opportunity of snatching people away. He looked down at the roses when she made eye contact.

...

Rose thought that for this one, she would play the game of love: her favorate emotion to deviate.

...

"What's up?" She said.

"..." Nathan said nothing. He wished he had said something to someone, but he didn't have anyone to talk to. He was truly alone, without even a family to come home to.

"What's the matter, are you down in the dumps?"

He felt as if the scent of the roses became more powerful, because he was struggling even harder to look unmoved.

"Why won't you say anything?" She walked ever closer, and quieted her voice to a whisper. "**Are you afraid?**" She drew out slowly into his ear.

Nathan backed away from her. Her advances were disturbing, but he couldn't exactly understand what she was conveying. The scent of the roses seemed to intensify, and so did gravity. No amount of fakery could possibly withstand it's downward force, and so he collapsed. Rose sat down by him.

"What's the matter? Are you tired?"

"No..." He finally spoke.

"What's wrong then? You say nothing's wrong, but you look so hurt inside."

"No. None of it matters."

...

She had become genuinely interested in this man. He was a faker, like she was, which made him all the more compelling. He had a remarkable resistance to her perfume, which was now 3 times more powerful than the normal... for a Sailor Scout. 30 times the dose for a mere human, or even Zetan.

...

"I think it does matter. Why else would you hide it away?"

"...Right." He was only now suffering from dullness as a result of an increase in the perfume's potency.

"So... Why not spill? I'm sure I'm not the only one interested in hearing your story."

"I was born in 1996... and I died in 2028."

"But both of those dates are in the future, aren't they?"

"I was born in 2206... and I died... in 2238."

"You lived twice?"

"I was born in... 2238... and I... died..."

"In 2270?"

"Yes..."

"Any more times?"

"I was... born... 3000..."

"That's all?"

"Yeah..."

"So, you've lived a long time with reincarnation, huh? Must be nice."

"No... Terrible... Started broken... Worse every... time..."

"Broken?"

"Roses..."

"Don't they look nice? They smell even nicer."

"Too... much..."

"Too much what?" She dodged. "Oh, I forgot to ask, do you have any friends?"

"...No..."

"None at all? How terrible! What could a calm man like you could have done to deserve that?" She said, with an intention of installing hatred for others as well as adoration for her.

"My fault..."

...

"Who's that kid?"

"Does he have family?"

"Does he have a home?"

Nathan shivered in a corner, caught by a group of pedestrians that had looked into his 'home' by chance. He felt scared, felt as if they towered over him, felt as if he were a mouse being tortured by cats. He ran away as soon as he got the chance. The people didn't persist, if he wanted to be left alone, so be it.

...

He was terrified. His skin had become pale, but he felt as if it was melting. He began to pace furiously, trying to distract himself from the unbearable pain, when it started to intensify rapidly. He turned to see another stranger run straight into him. His skin burned terribly where she made contact.

"Gah! My head!" He yelled. His brain was throbbing and aching in a rhythmatic fashion, getting only slightly better when the person backed away. He realized that if he looked hurt, she would try to do something and he would be in misery, so he pretended the pain wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" The person spoke, the words intensified the burn he was feeling. It was stronger than he had ever felt it before, and it scared him.

"Please don't be upset, I didn't mean to do it." The words burned him again, and he felt he was at his limit. If he didn't get away...

"Sorry!" He yelled, running as fast as he could. As his pain began to subside, it was replaced with guilt for being such a freak. He sighed and resided in his humble alley, trying to blend in with the dark surroundings.

...

He very faintly remembered searching for a blue light that he somehow knew would have all the answers. It was a person, and burned him away like any other, but this person was different. He looked for it often in the local library when he was feeling well enough to do so.

If not for his jacket, he would have died of pain a long time ago.

...

He was submerged in ocean water. Strange fish swam in schools in every direction he looked. A bright light flashed in his eyes, and he was blinded momentarily. The light faded until it became soft enough to look at. It was a beautiful blue light in the distance.

"Nato..." The blue light spoke in an ethereal female voice.

"What's going on? Who's Nato?"

"You have to find the light, find me, before it's too late..."

The light turned from bright blue to a dim white.

"Wait! What am I looking for!?"

The light rushed at him with great speed. From the darkness came a monstrous anglerfish to which the light belonged, and it chomped him down.

...

The next thing he knew, he was back in the rose garden.

Nathan's drowsy look changed to one of alertness, as the fog in his head lifted. He stood up perfectly, to Rose's chagrin.

"Nathan?"

"Esmeralda. Esmeralda Perry." He said.

"W-**What? How do you know that name!?**" She said in anger.

"Don't you remember the day I saved you from the militia?"

"**You couldn't be...**"

"Your family... You lost them all when hell broke loose in your home town... The ones getting killed knew the ones doing the killing, lived with them even. You were so young... you couldn't be blamed for being so untrusting and skeptical of the hero who you were destined to follow in your adult years."

"**Stop... Stop it!**"

"Esmeralda, it's not your fault. The Negativity is to blame."

"**That's not true! The Negativity taught me everything I need to know! It helped me see through all the lies...**"

"You're lying to yourself. You are too afraid to turn to those you have hurt, because you think you will be rejected. The Sailors are the soldiers of love. They can make you better again."

"**You...**You're right. I've lied, and I've been lied to, and I'm ready to change." She extended her hand. "I'll shake on it."

Nathan took her hand, only to be thrown straight to the ground.

"**Ha ha ha! You just got punked! Did you really think I'd fall for your bull!?**" She planted a rose on his back, expecting it to glow brightly from the lie he had fallen for, but instead, it turned black, withered, and disintegrated.

Nathan looked up at her with eyes blazing red, and an expression of rage.

"**What!? Asper-**"

Before she could finish, a wave of black energy smashed into her, and threw her meters away from him. A black mushroom cloud slowly rose from her body when she landed.

...

When she got back up (eventually), she was greeted by Sailors in the distance, and Nathan was absent.

"**We are the soldiers of justice! I am Sailor-**" Serena started.

"**Screw that!**" Lita yelled, running ahead and pushing her aside. "I'm going to clip this weed!"

She charged, but was caught by the quick Mina, who stopped her short from spiked vines rising from the field of roses.

"**Those vines almost maimed you!**" Mina laughed and pointed.

"**Shut up!**" Lita yelled, shoving her.

"**Save your brute advances for the enemy, moron.**" Amy dictated.

"**Like anyone would listen to the nerd!**" Mina chortled.

"**Jock.**" She retorted.

"**Guys...**" Serena pleaded.

"What a pain.." Raye said. "_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_". She yelled, burning away the vines, and setting the rose field ablaze. "Can we just move on!?"

"**Fine, but this isn't over. When this is done, we're all going to have a talk...**" Lita said menacingly.

"**Hellooo!~**" Rose called, turning the riled up Sailors' attention to her. She held two roses, and Amara and Michelle, still dazed, beside her.

"**You Sailors get to see corruption in it's finest! Behold your most defiant members of your pitiful army. Now take two scouts of unruly nature, and boost them with a Negative charge, and you have instant opponents! They are also quite brain dead, which is a plus.**"

"**Wait, no!**" Serena yelled, running for them.

Rose planted her roses into their hair, and the Negativity immediately began warping them. Heavy armor materialized over the outers and greatly added to their ferocity. They were just like they were in her dream...

The two brutish Sailors then proceeded to charge into one another, knocking each other down, and out.

"**They'll be fine!**" Rose said with a nervous smile.

"**Well, that was pathetic.**" Amy sneered.

"**Now can we finish this!?**" Lita yelled.

"Sure, go ahead." Rose said, using a perfect imitation of Serena's voice.

"**Close enough, I'm bringing you down!**"

Lita rushed in, and Rose shot her.

Lita bent over and collapsed in pain.

Rose approached her and shot her four more times, and kicked her over to shoot her again. Then Rose looked at the horrified scouts.

"**I'm done humoring you pests. If you want some of this, you're going to earn it.**" She said grimly.

"**Very well then. We'll see to it that you suffer a death so painful that no evil force will ever disgrace this planet again.**" Serena said in similar fashion.

Amy and Mina stared in awe, but Raye was less than amazed.

"Serena, what are you doing!?"

"**What I should have done a long time ago.**" She replied.

"_**Eclipse Blade Tiara!**_" she yelled, throwing the white blade at Rose.

Rose drew her sword at the last second and the blades collided. She struggled with the blade until she holstered her gun, and gripped the sword with her right hand, she swung the blade off course, and it lodged into a large vine. Behind her, the blade turned black, and began spinning rapidly. It launched itself at Rose again, and she spun around and stuck the blade with her sword again. The blade returned to it's normal appearance, and flew to Serena.

"**Let's get tactical. Mercury, smokescreen!**"

"**Yes ma'am!**" Amy replied.

"_**Mercury Bubbles, Blast!**_" Amy launched a stream of bubbles that popped and left an icy mist in the air.

Serena launched her tiara at Rose again, but she continued deflecting the blows, even in the blinding mist of frost. The mist eventually dissipated, and Serena's tiara returned once again.

"**Is that it!?**" Rose taunted, but her bold look faded when she noticed that only Eclipse and Mars were there. She looked down and saw that Jupiter had been taken.

"**What happened to your friends, ran away!?**"

"**No, quite the contrary. They are ready to waste you on my word.**" Serena said harshly.

"**What!?**" Rose said, she looked around and saw that the other three were positioned at her left (Mercury), right (Venus), and back (Jupiter).

"**Raye, diversion!**"

"**I'm not with you on this!**" Raye resisted.

"**Then be useless.**" Serena said, "_**Eclipse Blade Tiara!**_" She launched her blade once more, and Rose began deflecting it.

"**Do it.**" Serena said, and the others launched their respective attacks.

Each attack scored a direct hit on her, and because of her flinching, she was slashed with the blade multiple times. She fell to her knees, lacking the strength to stand.

"**It's over, Rose.**" Serena said darkly.

"**Total Eclipse-**"

"_**Zeta Laser!**_" Supernate attacked Serena to prevent her from doing something she would regret with the last of his free will. He convulsed as the Negativity pulled him out of his own control.

As a result of Supernate's interference, Serena woke up from what seemed to be a nightmare. She looked around and panicked. She couldn't believe she actually said what she said. The others saw this and rushed over to Serena.

"**Looks like the Thorned Rose is nearly through, but I think some effort is in order.**" Supernate said.

"Supernate? You're..." Serena asked.

"**No, he isn't ellipses, and he isn't your enemy, yet.**" He said.

A shadow appeared by Supernate, and Nathan appeared by the shadow.

"**We are parts of the same person. He split himself to pieces to escape his fate, and for a while, it worked. However, we couldn't possibly stay separated forever. Nathan took the normal, the memories, and the anti-social qualities, Supernate took some powers and the melancholy, and I took the other powers, and the Negativity. When Pariah infected Sailor Moon, everyone else who was connected to you became infected. From Moon to team, from the crush to Supernate, and then to Nathan and I, which is when I learned that this connection existed.**"

"Supernate was depressed?" Serena asked.

"**Who's the... crush?**" Amy asked.

"**I'm not answering any of your stupid questions, so unless you have one that couldn't be figured out for one's self, the game will begin.**"

"What's your name?" Serena asked.

"**My name? If you care, it's Asperger.**"

"How did you fall into the Negative trap?"

"**And that's three stupid questions, which means the game begins, after a simple explanation of the rules. The object of the game is to purify Rose, but if she or any of you are murdered, it's a free for all. Resisting the temptation, trickery, and other kinds of badness will help. You will all start in random places in Negative Juban, and by interfering with your connections, you Sailors will be incapable of identifying others from afar, which Rose will be able to play off of. Rose will only be allowed to use her sword and gun, and she will get a headstart. Raye, being the late bloomer she is, will also get a small headstart. All injuries prior to this game are healed, and with that, let the games begin!**" Asperger opened a portal into Negative Juban that sucked everyone in, and then each of him entered it himself. The portal became a tear, and started growing.

...

Author's Notes: And that's it. This chapter started somewhat dark in the beginning, and then went completely dark by the end.

Serena and Supernate continued to decend into Negativity, though one ended up better than the other.

Supernate was able to slow down the Negativity in Serena by using a strange laser type, but ended up falling to it himself, and revealed to have been a part of Asperger, the strongest of the three Negatives.

The other scouts also had issues with teamwork until Serena's Negative form took over.

Rose shows herself able to fake purification, which could be an issue later. Rose is also capable of being a merciless killer, and when she draws her sword and gun, she's dead serious.

Also, Asperger keeps leaving tears in the fabric of reality, which are growing slowly and enveloping Juban. If they don't stop the spreading, their whole lives will become that one segment in the previous chapter, and there won't be any waking up to normal Juban.

I should really stop forgetting to publish without bold, I almost did it again.

...

In the Next Chapter: Battle Royale, the Sailor Scout Edition!


	9. Chapter 9: The Negative Games

Pre-Author's Notes: One thing I didn't really mention in the last chapter's notes was that the chapter name came after a small segment about Supernate/Asperger. This might have ended up being confusing, but the purpose was to further emulate the Episode-like format of the chapters.

Also, in the last chapter, where did Rini go? I tend to forget about her a lot, but come on, she was right there with them in the last chapter. My lazy/explanatory excuse: because she ingested Rose's perfume, she has developed temporary breathing problems. As a result, she isn't physically able to join the scouts in their attack on Rose. It's hinted at in the chapter before the previous, where she was wheezing, and breathing out Rose's perfume, which is probably as unpleasant as it sounds.

As for the Seven Sailors of Seven Sins, don't think too much of it, your brain might explode. I didn't actually build the Negative personalities around one sin in particular. If I did, Serena would probably be more fat.

I'm pretty sure that by now, this series would have never been dubbed by the US had it actually existed.

...

"**Raye...**"

Raye was in a blackish red void, running away from an unknown pursuer. It's voice was one that was both familiar to her, and one she had never heard before. She kept running, even though she couldn't see a foot ahead of her.

"**Raye!**" A differant voice came from in front of her. She stopped and started running left. She could her two people walking briskly behind her.

"**Don't make this difficult.**" Another spoke in front of her.

She stopped abruptly again, and her leg was pierced by an ice cold blade. The wound wasn't deep, so she pulled her leg out, and started running with an awkward limp.

"**Don't make me break your leg!**" Another spoke. She ran into someone and fell over. Whoever it was grabbed her leg, and swung her into another person, who felt as tough as metal. This person held her up by her waist with one iron grip of excruciating pain, and she was launched into another metal person by a blast of wind. The other person drenched her in some viscous liquid and threw her into someone holding a baseball bat, which it swung with great force, launching her into a dead end.

"**Raye, where are you running? The team needs you. We aren't the Sailor Scouts if we aren't together.**" The first voice spoke.

"You're not Serena, stay away!"

"**We value your talents. It's the morals that need to change.**" The third spoke.

"Amy? What have you become?"

"**She's moved on with the team, unlike someone.**" The fourth spoke.

"This isn't the path of the Sailor Scouts, Lita! We're supposed to save the people, not destroy them!"

"**Well, they're not hurting anymore, are they?**" The second spoke, laughing.

"You killed them!? We had friends!"

"**They were unimportant. The Dark Sword has no need for the weak.**" Another spoke with a deep voice.

"What if I was weak, Serena? Would you kill me?"

"**I'm afraid so.**" The first spoke.

"Well I'm not going to give in to your Dark Sword, so you may as well kill me now!"

"**You don't have a choice.**" A black sword appeared from the shadows, pointed at Raye's heart. A black aura began building around the sword, and the energy struck Raye, darkening her very spirit.

...

Raye woke up with a gasp. She was still in a blackish red void. She looked around, and saw what appeared to be her shrine. She then looked down at herself, and saw a rose sticking out of her leg, crackling with black energy.

"Ah... Damn it!"

...

Chapter 9: The rising action! 7 Sailors, 1 Rose, and 1 Misanthrope!

...

Serena woke up with an awful headache. With a groan, she rose from her bed to see a broken pictureless frame in place of the one she had of Darian. Confused, she looked around and saw her whole room was in disarray. The scenery was disturbingly familiar to her, as if she had been in this room before. She got up slowly and put her feet to the floor with care. Her skin was cut lightly by glass on the floor. She took out her communicator, and shined it's dim light on the floor. The floor looked glossed, and coated with shards of glass.

She then remembered the 'game' that Asperger had challenged her to.

"Is this what the Negative people live in? Well, no wonder they're always in bad spirits..."

She tried using the communicator to contact her friends, but she was unable to reach them.

"Oh, that's right. He's interfered with our connections. I guess that means we don't get any reception. Well, how am I going to get out of here?"

A black sword now lay at the edge of the bed. Serena's hand slowly reached for it, but she noticed and pulled away at the last second.

"I don't like this game..."

So Serena did the only thing she could think of: cry.

...

Amy woke up suddenly, her head rested on a somewhat soft surface, but she had slept sitting down on an uncomforable chair. She sat up and looked around. She was in the library she had become so used to coming to! It was also where she met... The books looked to be in good condition, though the shelves were suffering from rot. The chair she was sitting on collapsed under her, and when she tried to use the table to get up, it collapsed as well.

"Is this the Negative world?" Amy asked to nobody in particular. She could have sworn she heard whispering in her ear.

"Am I the only one here?" Her head shook involuntarily.

"Gah. There it goes putting things into my head. People have been beginning to think I don't like them, when it's really the Negativity doing it!"

She looked down at the table at the open book she slept on.

"The same book Nathan gave to me. The book of forbidden knowledge. No matter how much I try to stay away from this book, I always ended up waking up each morning sleeping on a new page. Was he trying to darken me?"

"**Amy...**"

"Huh!? Who was that!?" She looked around, but saw no one.

She backed up against the wall and shined her communicator. The light wasn't bright enough to light up the room she was in.

"Wait... I had better transform quickly!"

"_**Negative Mercury Power!**_"

...

In a relatively short transformation, Amy folded her arms in an 'X' fashion as a black tar-like substance oozed over her. As it passed, it left her with jet black hair, brown eyes, and a navy blue Sailor Uniform, complete with light armor. Notably, her whole body, minus her neck and head, was covered in a tight wetsuit that ran under her uniform, her visor became a complete navy blue tinted face guard and helmet, and black jewelry rested where her silver jewelry used to be, though it was generally obscured by the wetsuit. She finished in her normal finishing pose.

...

Her helmet shined a bright white light ahead of her that reached all the way to the table she had been sitting at. She didn't see whoever had called her name, but she did see a bright reflection from the book. It was bothering her eyes, and she wanted to look away, but for some reason, she couldn't. She found herself walking over to the book, and turning to a new page...

"What am I-?..."

Her eyes became dull, and other books nearby started circling her rapidly.

...

"**Damn it!**" Jupitor yelled, throwing the nearest piece of debris available.

"**Rose... We almost had her!**" She happened to pick up a mirror, and closely looked at herself, rather than throw it.

"...It wasn't right though. That wasn't how we did things before the Negativity." She set the mirror down instead of throwing it, but it broke regardless. It made her feel uneasy.

"Where am I?"

She looked around the rubble, trying to find an indication of where she was. She studied the tiles of what could have been the floor of wherever she was standing.

"I recognize this tile pattern, could this be the middle school?"

She heard creaking to her immediate left, and turned quick enough to see a bookshelf toppling over. Rather than sidestep, she simply pushed the shelf to fall in the other direction. The bookshelf broke into pieces, and the books inside flew out of it, and began flying away in the same direction.

"That's odd. Maybe I should follow them."

And so she started walking in the direction of the books, hoping to find her team at the end of the trail, or anywhere before it.

...

Mina was laughing again. She tried to stifle her laughter, but to no avail.

"What's so funny?" She said to herself laughing.

"**Everything's funny!**" She answered out of nowhere.

That silenced the laughter. She breathed while she had the chance. Talking to herself was one thing, but answering back was another. She looked around at all the big pastel stuffed animals in the place she was in. It looked like her room, only it was outside, a much bigger. Theme park music was playing distantly, and she covered her ears to block it out, but the music didn't quiet down. It was only getting louder, and she wanted it to stop. The stuffed animals seemed to be closing in on her, so she ran. A big net appeared beside her path of travel, and she was pelted with volleyballs being thrown from the other side. She tried changing her path of travel, but the net moved with her, and the balls always hit her. She noticed the large area has shrunken to only a tiny room. She was still getting pelted, the stuffed animals were suffocating her, and the theme park music was very loud and obnoxious.

...

Hugging a large stuffed animal without a head, Mina sat down in the Negative version of her room laughing maniacally and rocking back and forth, with a dull look in her eyes.

She had lost it.

...

Raye left the old shrine, she sensed a malicious entity in the fire that had followed her around in it. She walked down the empty road to Serena's house. Out of everyone in the 'game', she had the most faith in her, since she always seemed to pull through when the enemies' resistance was greatest.

...

Serena had finished crying, by some miracle, her bed fell through the floor into a room that wasn't covered in shards of glass. She got off and looked around, leaving the sword to the bed. Before she could leave, a voice came from the darkness.

"Serena..."

She turned around and saw a pair of red eyes staring from the shadows. Serena panicked and grabbed a tattered bag from the floor, prepared to throw it at whatever tried to approach her.

"Serena, wait! It's me, Raye!"

Raye emerged from the shadows, her gray hair clashing against the darkness.

"Raye? What happened to you?"

"Rose got to me first, but I think I'm still Raye. Am I still talking to Serena?"

"Yeah, I think."

"**Sailor Eclipse has drawn first blood! It's time for the free for all!**"

Asperger's voice echoed through the dark void.

"What!? I didn't kill anyone!"

"Asperger is lying! He must want the others to start killing each other!"

"What do we do?"

"We have to get to them first, and vindicate you!"

"Then let's get out of here!"

And so the two Sailors left the house, to see a swarm of books going to the east.

"This doesn't look good. We should follow the books!" Serena said.

They headed west, following the trail of books.

...

They found themselves at what they could only assume was a public library. Books whizzed around the building at fast speeds that made Serena and Raye nervous.

"Raye!"

Lita yelled from afar.

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!_" She launched a disk of electric energy at Serena that forced Serena away from Raye.

"Lita! Wait a sec-"

"Haven't you heard the announcement!? Serena killed someone else! You won't be safe around her!"

"That was a lie, a trick to make us do something rash! I was with her when the announcement was called, and she hadn't even left her house!"

"Oh, thank goodness! Were you trying to get in here? I was, until the annoucement had been called."

"It looks pretty solid. I don't think we'll be able to get in without getting hit by a bunch of books." Serena said.

"I think I can do something about this!" Raye said.

"_**Negative Mars Power!**_" She yelled.

...

In a relatively short transformation, Raye stood as a hungry fire consumed her, as the fire died, it revealed her Negative gray Sailor outfit, complete with light armor. Most notable were the rubber padding spread around her armor, a flame retardant net that extended beneath her Sailor uniform, and a rebreather mask tha covered her face. She finished in her normal finishing pose.

...

"_Mars Celestial Fire, Surround_!" She launched a cluster of flaming rings that veered off in seperate directions, striking books and setting them aflame. The books came into contact with other books, and soon, the every single book had been torched. The Sailors made haste getting inside, as more books were coming to replace them.

...

The Sailors fumbled through the neglected library, hoping to find either Mina or Amy. A voice called from the darkness.

"**Greetings, whelps.**" The voice barely resembled Amy's, having a choppy and grainy overtone.

They were immediately swarmed by dictionary sized books from all sides. They ducked down as books came crashing down on them. Lita escaped with little effort, but had to help get the books off of the others.

"**Serena. A fat pig with an annoying cheeriness and a lacking effort in all things that concern her future.**"

"A-Amy!?" Serena called.

They heard rattling above them. A sharp glass ornament fell and shattered on the ground.

"**Raye. A blazing bitch with a talent for downsizing her 'friends'.**"

A few more ornaments fell from the ceiling, one pricking Raye in the shoulder.

"Amy!? What are you talking about!?" Raye yelled.

"**Lita. Impulsive, boy crazed, lends herself to the female stereotype in contrast to her strong points.**"

"So what!?" Lita retaliated.

A lot more ornaments fell, shattering over the Sailors and covering them in glass shards. A metal creaking was heard directly above them.

"Chandelier!" Serena yelled, and they scampered as the chandelier landed with a bang in the exact place they had been standing. It's lights went on bright, then began flickering, and suddenly exploded, releasing small flares that lit the dictionaries nearby on fire. The books, rather than burn away, stayed aflame as they rose and started chasing Serena and company. They found a staircase in the room that was previously hidden in the dark, and ran up them at full speed. At the top, they reached a door, and held it shut as the books slammed into them repeatedly, before finally turning to ashes.

"That was awful!" Serena said whimperingly.

"Oh wait, I forgot I was flame proof..." Raye said.

"That's alright. You may be flame proof, but you aren't trauma proof." Serena assured.

"I guess you're right. We need to find Amy and deal with whatever is making her so hostile." Raye said.

"No need to _find_ her..." Lita said.

Serena and Raye turned to see Amy reading a purple glowing book with a look in her eyes that concerned them both. Books flew freely in the circular room of stone of a greenish yellow color, lit by hundreds of candles along the walls of the room.

"Does this room exist in our world? This is just eerie." Serena said.

"If we destroy that book, we should get our Amy back." Lita said.

"_Sparkling Wide_-"

_Pow!_

Lita toppled backwards after getting hit in the face by a Jumbo-Sized Atlas.

"Why do those even exist!?" Raye complained. " Wait, I have an idea. You two should wait at the door, be prepared to slam it shut if things go bad."

"But Raye-"

"Unless you have a better idea, I'm doing this." Raye reached over and took two candles, one for each hand. She waved the candles at the books, and they flew around them. She walked carefully through the wave of books until she got to Amy, when the books struck. A mass of books swept Raye off her feet, and she began getting hit by the books.

"Time for plan B..."

By concentrating, she was able to summon a small fire, and she threw it at a book, igniting it, and causing it to spread to the other books. By the time to books had burned away, Raye had been badly beaten.

"Raye!" Serena ran over to Raye, getting down to her knees.

"I did what I could..." She said weakly.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have let you do that for us!"

"Don't worry... I'll be... alright..." And with that, she passed out. Banging was heard at the door, and Lita slammed her back against it, bracing it against a wave of books.

"Serena, I'll keep this door shut! You have to fix Amy before it's too late!"

Serena got up and faced Amy. She was still being protected by a field of books, and didn't seem as if she would be snapping out of her trance herself any time soon. With great reluctance, Serena closed her eyes and charged, smashing through the books. She must had taken a blow to the head, because she blacked out for a second. She had ran into and tripped over Amy, ending up outside of the protective field again.

Her whole body hurt from charging through, but she wouldn't let it stop her from trying. She charged again, pushing through the books and stopping in front of Amy. She tried to take the book from her, but her grip was firm. She was repeatedly getting hit by books as well, which further wore at her.

She finally put her hands over Amy's eyes, which must have done the trick, because the books had stooped beating her, and feel to the floor in an appropriate fashion for inanimate objects. Lita, now relieved of guarding the door from evil books, slumped down against it and sighed.

Amy rested against Serena's hands, snoring lightly. It seemed as if their troubles were over.

"What could this place possibly throw at us now?" Lita said.

"**Special Announcement! Many contestants have amassed at the local library!**"

"**For a limited time only, swords and like weapons will have the added effect of INSTANT DEATH.**"

"**That is all, you may resume your shenanigans. Have fun!**"

Asperger's message came loud and clear.

"Oh no." Serena said.

...

Authors Notes, Commence:

Three swear words in one chapter, a new record!

I wasn't intending on making the game a two parter, but it seems as if I'll have to. It isn't just because I like leaving you hanging at all. (Honestly, this chapter may have ended up being 6000 words long, which is too big of a jump for right now.)

This chapter is appropriately very bleak for one that takes place in the Negative world. Serena and Jupiter have notably regressed back to their non-Negative personalities, perhaps out of sheer willpower, or perhaps because Asperger is dulling the Negative effect for the sake of an entertaining game.

My amazing autocorrect, trying to change every instance of notable into 'NATOato', obviously some kind of potato brand that is trying to infect my story.

Amy was pretty bad, but just wait until you see what's in store for them in the next chapter...

Also, if you've been checking on this story for a while, I encourage you to write a review, because it encourages me to write this story. Thanks.

The day that I finished this just happens to be my birthday (August 3), and birthdays are always nice, especially when spent doing something I like to do.

...

In the next chapter: Mina being... Mina. Also, Rose!

EDIT: 8/3/2013, fixed a collection of typos, autocorrect failures, and the like.


	10. Chapter 10: Rose's Last Game

Author's Notes: Mina is a very strange character sometimes. This won't be an exception. Also, the games should end quite soon, if the Sailor Scouts can pull it off, the only enemy remaining will be the Solitude Negative, Asperger, which shouldn't take too long, because honestly, how bad could a Negative be if it's based on a _support role_ character? (Jinxed!)

...

Previously on Sailor Moon: Eclipse...

Amy rested against Serena's hands, snoring lightly. It seemed as if their troubles were over.

"What could this place possibly throw at us now?" Lita said.

"**Special Announcement! Many contestants have amassed at the local library!**"

"**For a limited time only, swords and like weapons will have the added effect of INSTANT DEATH.**"

"**That is all, you may resume your shenanigans. Have fun!**"

Asperger's message came loud and clear.

"Oh no." Serena said.

...

Chapter 10: Faith in the Guardians of Love! The beauty of the thornless rose.

...

Lita was the first to speak.

"We need to get out of here fast, before-"

A door in the distance was forced open.

"**Honeys, I'm home!~**" Rose announced.

"Too late!" Serena whispered.

"Wake Amy up somehow, we need to get out of here!" Lita whispered back.

Serena moved her hands from Amy's visor to her shoulders and started shaking wildly. It took only a few seconds to get Amy to wake up.

"What's going-" Amy started.

"Shush! We need to be quiet, Rose is here." Serena whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Amy lowered her voice. "What's going on here? Last thing I remember, I heard a voice calling in the darkness. It sounded very close to me."

"Do you think it was Asperger?"

"Maybe, but it sounded more like... Never mind. Are we getting out of here?"

"As soon as Lita gets Raye."

Lita hoisted Raye over her shoulder. Serena gave her a concerned look.

"She won't wake up, she must be hurt bad. This will have to do." Lita said quietly.

"Oh... I hope she'll be fine. We need to get out of here." Serena responded.

Serena took point as they opened the door and inched down the stairs. They slowly moved through the dark hallway, and were almost to the door when...

"I sense evil!" Raye yelled out of nowhere. The sound of a sword being unsheathed rang through the library.

"Raye!" Serena whined.

"Did we win?" Raye said dumbly, before passing out again.

"Run!" Lita yelledl

They started running straight out of the library and into the open street.

"We need to find a closed area to maneuver through, I'm sure Rose is skilled with that magnum!" Amy yelled.

"I'm more worried about her instant kill sword!" Lita responded.

"She might be able to land a crippling blow if she gets the chance, she can use the sword if we can't run away from it!"

"Thanks for putting that image in my head!"

"She's out in the street!" Serena yelled.

Sure enough, Rose was out of the Library, and was now tailing them. Serena and company made a detour through a dim alleyway, and continued running until they reached the other side. Rather than get as far away from the library as possible, Amy suggested it would be an unexpected move to return to the library, and will put space between Rose and them.

They carefully made their way to the library.

...

In the library, Raye way layed across a stable enough table to support her. Amy, as the only Sailor on the team with a desire to become a doctor, investigated Raye's injuries, making sure she wasn't mortally injured.

"Raye's wounds are not serious, but they can't be shrugged off either." Amy said, after inspecting Raye's injuries. "I'm most concerned about the state of her mind. Her sudden outburst would lead me to believe that Raye could be suffering from a concussion."

"Concussion, where?" Raye blurted out again. She had a dazed look in her eyes when she opened them.

"Raye, are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Raye is okay. What about you?" She responded.

"We're alright, Raye, we're just asking because-"

"Wait!"

"..." The others remained silent for a while.

"I see things! Terrible things! Mina's home, but Mina's not at home! She's crazy in the head!"

"What?" Lita asked.

"I think we should check Mina's house, see if she's there." Amy said.

"Amy wins! Now let's go!"

"Raye, wait. I don't think you're well enough to walk."

"Of course I am! Just watch!" Raye sprang to her feet and her right leg immediately gave on her, and she collapsed. "Alright, help for me!" Lita helped Raye up and wrapped her left arm around her, as Raye did the same with her right, providing adaquate compensation for Raye's leg handicap.

"I hope Raye doesn't get any worse." Serena said as they started on their way to Mina's house."

...

After what seemed like hours of walking, they made it to Mina's house. The Negative distortion around the house was so great that just getting near it was giving them headaches, except for one of them.

"I feel... like my brain is being... dissected..." Amy said.

"Disgusting, but that sums it up good." Lita said.

"Raye... How are you holding up back there?..." Serena asked.

"I feel perfectly fine, why?" Raye responded, looking more normal.

"Wait a second. Am I talking to Raye, or am I talking to _Raye_?"

"What?"

"Yep, Raye's back." Lita said.

"I don't quite understand it, but somehow, the distortion of this zone counteracts Raye's head trauma." Amy said.

"Head trauma? What are you talking about?" Raye said.

"You got pretty badly hurt when you went into that room." Lita said. "We're pretty sure you have a concussion."

"Oh... Well, I'm good now, right? Nothing strange?"

"Don't worry about it, you're fine for the moment. Better off than we are at least." Serena said, holding her head.

An image flashed in Serena's head, a close image of Mina smiling... with empty eye sockets pouring blood down her face. Blood stained Mina's mouth, and a chunk of skin was stuck in her sharpened teeth.

...

Serena screamed, and Ami, and then Lita followed.

"Guys, what's going on!?" Raye questioned.

"Mina! I saw Mina!" Serena said.

"So did I!" Amy said.

"**This is really starting to tick me off...**" Lita said, seething.

"Lita?" Ray asked.

"**I'm tired of running away like a coward!**" Her eyes turned dull, like Amy's were.

"Lita, calm down!" Serena said.

"**Mina, I'm coming for you!**" Lita yelled, running into Mina's house without any regard for her own well being.

"We need to stop-"

A sawing sound was heard and a grotesque sound of organic material being shredded was heard.

"**Sailor Venus has killed Sailor Jupiter**!"

Asperger's voice echoed through Serena's head.

"Litaaaaaaa!"

...

"Serena? Are you there?" Raye asked.

"Huh?" Serena asked, feeling as if she had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Fair enough. Listen, we're going in there and stopping Lita and Mina."

"Where's Amy?"

"She said she had to get away. She didn't look good, I think I saw a Negative aura surrounding her."

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

"She's smart, she can handle herself. Besides, we're sort of locked in."

Creepy looking stuffed animals formed a wall that forced them to enter the house.

"This doesn't look good."

"Nothing in this world does. Our only choice is to move forward and hope that in the end, we're all back home planning to take on Asperger."

"Yeah. Let's do this for the team!"

And so Serena and Raye entered the house. The door slammed shut behind them, and the stuffed animals piled against it on the other side. Strange carnival music started playing faintly.

...

They pressed forward through the horrific sights in the house, strange chasms, bloody floors and walls, and stuffed animals with their eyes gouged out only provided examples of the terrible things they saw. They stopped at a giant saw blade wedged lengthwise through the hallway, completely blocking the way. The saw was smeared with blood, and made Serena think back to her vivid hallucination. The carnival music seemed to originate from behind the saw blade.

"We need to get around this." Serena said.

"I'm not sure how we'll do that. If that saw blade is as thick as it looks, we'll need more than just fire to burn through it.

"**Mina!**" Lita boomed.

The two stepped out of the way in time to avoid Lita's charge. She charged straight through the saw blade, breaking and bending the blade into nothing.

"Did she just...? Oh, wait, it's just cardboard." Serena said, with a nervous laugh.

"I think I have an idea." Raye said. "Lita, don't be an idiot!""

Lita stopped dead in her tracks.

"This is a bad idea. This idea is going to get us smashed."

"Again, unless you have a better idea..."

"**What did you call me!?**" Lita yelled.

"A rash idiot!" Raye replied.

"**You... I'LL SMASH YOUR SKULLS!**" Lita roared, charging at them.

"I didn't even-" Serena started.

"Guilty by association, run!" Raye said.

As they ran down the long hall, a hidden trap door opened and Serena and Lita fell inside, Raye getting caught in some strange net. They landed in some large big top looking arena, with an audience of disturbing stuffed animals.

Mina's voice played over nonexistent loudspeakers.

"**Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the show! Behold the big event, the event you folks have come here to see! Sailor Eclipse, leader of the Negative Sailors, and the bringer of purification, is pitted against Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor of wrath and unstoppable force. May this event end with a bang!**"

Mina's golden love chain materialized in Serena's hands. Serena, lacking a plan, bolted, with Lita following close behind.

"**Sailor Eclipse seems to be having... difficulties... with her control over her scouts. Perhaps she should transform and allow the Negativity to take charge!**"

"Then my hunch was right! Whatever I do, I can't transform into Sailor Eclipse!"

Serena continued to run away from Lita.

"**Perhaps it's time then to raise the difficulty!**" Mina exclaimed.

Weights formed on Serena's legs, making them heavy and slowing her down. Lita caught up and rammed Serena square in the back, causing her to be thrown to the ground. Serena rolled out of the way before Lita could come down on her with her fists. Serena scrambled back up and started to quickly back away from Lita, dodging her attacks when they came. Lita charged again and Serena ducked down, making Lita fall over her and onto Mina's chain. Serena tried to pull the chain out from under her when an idea flashed in her head. She wrapped the chain around Lita and constricted her. Lita struggled against her bonds to no effect.

"Lita, just calm down! You need to stop and think about what you are trying to do!"

Lita screamed and growled, but as time passed, she became calm, and the Negative fog in her head lifted. Light returned to her eyes.

"Serena... I'm sorry."

The crowd of stuffed animals booed and hissed, and rocks were being thrown at Serena and Lita, Serena shut her eyes, and threw herself over Lita, taking the brunt of the damage.

"**Aww... How caring.**" Mina's voice said over the loudspeakers. "**...Not!**"

The big top began shrinking until it was only the size of a well. By then, Serena and Lita had gotten up, and were now stuck in a small space, Serena's weights and chain had vanished. They heard a yelp and a thud above them, and looked up to see Raye standing above the hole.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Peachy!" Lita replied.

"I'll try to get you guys up!" She got down and extended her hand down into the hole, Serena grabbed it, and was pulled out. They both had to help get Lita out, and had almost ended up falling in themselves.

"Now, it's Mina's turn." Raye said.

They walked through the long hallway again...

...

When they finally got back to the saw blade and passed through it, they reached a long staircase.

...

After about a minute of scaling stairs, they reached a door, and opened it to reveal a set of stairs going down.

...

When they flew all the way down those stairs, they were met with a message in blood: 'Wrong way, turn around!'. They groaned and walked back up the stairs.

...

When they got back up, they were met with another door. They opened it, and at last... they were back outside, with the exception of a stuffed animal fence. When they piled up, the door slammed shut, and creaked slightly open. The Sailors very reluctantly opened the door, and were greeted with Mina's room.

They inched into the room, and closed the door behind them, so it didn't slam shut. They looked around the room, and saw that Mina's room looked perfectly normal, which they found strange. The door's lock clicked, and Raye walked over to test the door. Sure enough, it wouldn't open. They heard Mina giggle behind them, and turned around, but nobody was there.

"Mina, where are you?" Serena asked.

"Come out Mina, we only want to help you." Lita said.

They heard Mina laughing now, and they turned around to see nothing, except something seemed off.

Serena checked the stuffed animals. She gave one a poke and a sick squishing sound was produced, she unzipped the animal's back and revealed a bloody meat pile inside. The scent it gave off was disgusting, and caused Serena to gag. She zipped the animal back up, and tried to forget she saw anything.

Raye tried the door again, and the knob, as well as part of the door, came right off. For a split second, she saw a violet blue eye staring through, before blending into the darkness.

Lita stared into a mirror, looking at herself. More specifically, she looked at how she's changed since the Negativity corrupted her. Her pale green hair, her purple eyes, and her brown Sailor uniform all made her seem much darker. She hadn't even realized how angry she looked. She tried to smile, but it was clear that it was insincere. She kept looking at herself, until she noticed blood was running down to her chest. She raised her head, and saw a sloppy cut across her neck. Her eyes widened, and she felt her neck. Her hands touched blood, but didn't feel a cut. She looked down at herself, but she didn't see any blood. She heard Mina's laugh and looked up to see Mina holding scissors to her neck before her image exploded into confetti. The mirror then broke suddenly, to Lita's horror.

"**Hello, my friends!**" Mina rang, they turned to see Mina standing in the center of the room, she laughed a terrible laugh that installed fear in the others.

"Mina!" Serena said.

"We're here to help you out!" Raye said.

"**I don't need help! I'm perfectly happy as everything is perfectly funny!**" Mina said with a laugh.

Her eyes were in a very familiar state of dullness.

"Mina, the Negativity's gotten you, you need to snap out of it!" Lita said.

"**What if I don't want to!?**" Mina yelled. The lights in the room changed from faint yellow to red.

"What will make you satisfied?" Serena said.

"**Nothing will- a game will satisfy me!**" Mina said.

"A game? What kind of game?"

"**The game of fear! The rules are don't die, and have fun!**"

"Don't die!? Well... We accept your challenge..."

"**Good, now let's begin!**"

The room grew into a large outdoor area enclosed by a wall of stuffed animals. Carnival music played loudly around the area.

"**First game! Hide and seek!**"

...

"Wait, we're really going to play a game with Negative Mina?" Lita said.

"Let's try purifying her as the game progresses, that way, we don't have to strain ourselves with this game." Raye said.

"Sounds good, I know my legs will appreciate it." Serena said.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Mina said. They turned to see a grotesque monster that had Mina's features. It gave a sinister smile, and the Sailors ran, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by a message sprawled on a wall: YOU LOSE.

...

The next thing they knew, they were in another open area with a strange well at the center.

"Next game, Encounter!" Mina yelled.

Serena and company were facing the monster, but neither it nor they moved.

"What are we supposed to do?" Serena asked.

"**Minaster uses chainstb!**"

The beast threw a large chain straight at Serena, and it impaled her, the beast pulled the blade out of her and back to itself.

"Serena!" Raye yelled.

"I'm fine... Really..." Serena said.

"**Serena takes 103 points of damage!**"

"How are we supposed to play!?" Lita asked.

Serena thought hard, and then...

"**Serena uses Struggle!**"

Serena launched a blast of clear energy, but it uselessly vanished when it hit the monster.

"**The monster is not affected! Serena took 22 recoil damage!**"

"Serena, how did you do that?" Raye asked.

"Just think about what you want to do, and you do it!" She replied.

"Well, here goes nothing..."

"**Raye uses BrnMndla!**"

Raye launched rings of fire at the beast and it stepped back, flinching.

"**Hit three times! Dealt 316 damage to the enemy, dealt 3 burn damage!**"

"**Lita uses WdPrsure!**"

Lita launched an electric disk at the monster, and it was struck.

"**Dealt 394 damage to the enemy, enemy is immobilized, enemy takes 6 burn damage!**"

"**Enemy could not move, enemy is now free, enemy takes 12 burn damage!**"

"What kind of game is this anyways!?" Serena complained.

"**Serena used Complain! But nothing happened!**"

"Oh, come on!"

"**Raye uses Praystrp!**"

A prayer strip was launched atthe enemy, landing right between the eyes.

"**The enemy was stunned, enemy takes 24 burn damage, burned away prayed strip, the enemy is now free!**"

"What!?"

"**Lita used Ragetoss, but enemy is too heavy, enemy takes 48 burn damage!**"

"Oh, come on, why can I even use it if it will just fail!?"

"**Minaster uses Fragshck!**"

A ball of compressed energy was thrown at the Sailors' feet, and it exploded.

"**Serena takes 654 damage! Serena collapsed! Raye takes 328 damage! Lita takes 120 damage! Enemy takes 96 burn damage, burn has subsided!**"

"**Serena is down! Serena can't attack!**"

"I'm not even that hurt!" Serena complained.

"**Raye used BrnMndla!**"

"**Hit two times! Dealt 203 damage to the enemy, dealt 2 burn damage!**"

"**Lita used WdPrsure!**"

"**Dealt 410 damage to the enemy, enemy takes 4 burn damage!**"

"**Minaster used chainstb!**"

"**Lita takes 22 points of damage! Enemy takes 8 burn damage!**"

"Why is Serena so weak?" Raye said.

"Probably because she hasn't transformed." Lita replied.

"**Minaster used insanity!**"

"**Lita takes 999 damage!**"

"What!? You can't attack twice!"

"**Raye used Helpmeup!**"

"**Serena is back in, Serena gains 200 HP!**"

"**Lita used Retaliat!**"

"**Hit six times, Serena's power was added to the attack, 300 damage was taken, enemy takes ? love damage, enemy is down!**"

"Hey, that works!" Lita said.

"Alright Serena, do your thing!" Raye said.

"**Minaster is getting back up!**"

"**Serena used WrmEmbrc!**"

"**Error #04, What are you running from?**"

...

"Woah!" Mina said, life returning to her eyes. "What'd I do?"

"What?" Serena said.

"What are you hugging me for?"

"To expel evil."

"Seems legit."

"You don't remember what happened?" Raye asked.

"What? What happened?"

"Nevermind, you're better off not knowing."

The four Sailors were about to leave when...

"**All Inner Sailors have been saved, Rose is now subject to purification, and swords and the like will no longer cause instant death.**"

Asperger announced.

"We need to find Amy, and take on Rose!" Serena said.

So the Sailor scouts left Mina's house, which looked old and decayed, but no longer warped. Their headaches began to subside, while Raye's brain went back to being backwards.

...

As they traveled, they came to conflict. Rose had found them, and Amy hadn't.

"**I'm not letting you get away this time...**" Rose growled.

Rose looked worn out, as if she had been in a fight already.

"We aren't here to fight you." Serena said.

"**That makes one of us!**" Rose countered, drawing her revolver and firing, Serena managed to dodge every shot, and rushed into Rose before she could pull her sword. Serena took Rose's sword and threw it away, where the other scouts destroyed it. Rose kicked her back, and got up, reloaded her revolver, and shot her. It hit this time,but Serena simply refused to be affected. She rushed in again, taking two more shots, and dodging Rose's kick, taking her down again. She forced the gun away from her and threw it to the other scouts to dispose of. She forced her back up, and forced her against a wall.

"Listen to me, we are not your enemy, nobody is. You are being deceived and powered up by an evil force. You have to put faith in us that we can bring you back to the light!"

"**Stop messing with my head! Stop trying to play me for a fool!**"

"You are being played right now, you just need to accept it. You won't get better if you pretend nothing's wrong."

"**I'm not! I'm not...**"

"Please. Just hear us out. I promise you won't regret it."

Rose slowly extended her hand, and Serena took it, and was flipped.

"**You can't!**"

"_We_ can."

"**Get away! Can't you see you're just going to get played again?**"

"I'll try as many times as it takes for you to believe me."

"**Sailor Moon...**"

Rose extended her hand again, and Serena took it again. They shook, and the Negativity drained out of Rose, and into Serena. She spasmed slightly as the Negativity invaded her spirit and added to the pressure she was already under.

...

"**Bravo, Bravo! Truly a performance worthy of a big screen rendition!**"

Asperger said.

All three of Asperger appeared before the Sailors in midair, holding Amy. He hovered downwards and lightly tossed her into the group.

"**However, you have only further advanced the master plan.**"

"What? What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"**Haven't you noticed that the Negativity is only migrated, and not destroyed? In other words, the Negativity never goes to waste, unless the host is killed, but you are simply too good for the good of the good. You all have done a good job storing the Negativity for safe keeping. Serena alone has increased the Negativity she had initially absorbed tenfold. However, it's time for me to reap what I've sown.**"

With a simple wave of his hand, Serena and her group was met with the most excrutiating pain they have ever felt in their lives, Asperger drained all of the Negativity, and most of their Sailor power from them, except for Amy. The power collected around the three of Asperger, creating an egg-like black field around them. The egg began to shrink until it was sphere shaped, and then faded, revealing the true form of Asperger.

His skin had become pale, his blue business suit had become black, and he was no longer apparently armored. He still wore a black ring and watch, and his sunglasses became more heavily tinted. His hair turned jet black and his eyes glowed red. He held a black and silver sword in his right hand, held parallel to his arm, outstretched at a 45 degree angle, in a similar fashion as Serena did when she transformed.

"**Behold the Dark Sword, the sovereign of swords, of the Negativity, and of the thirty two sins.**" He said, brandishing the weapon. "**The darkest of dark puts out even the brightest of lights, and yours is looking rather dim.**"

"It doesn't matter... how strong you are... The Sailor scouts... shall punish you..." Serena let out.

"**Very cute. On the bright side, most of you get to go back home. However, one of you are staying.**"

The scouts slowly got up, and got in front of Serena.

"You're not... getting Serena..." Raye said.

"**Ha. I don't want Serena. I want... Ami...**"

Before the Sailor scouts could react, he made his move. He pointed his sword straight at Amy.

"_**Lust Radiation!**_"

In a fraction of a second, a beam of energy traveled from the tip of the Dark Sword and straight to Amy. Amy was launched, Asperger phased behind her to catch her, and they vanished. A portal to their world formed when he was gone.

"Amy, no!" Serena yelled.

She tried to run to where they had vanished, but her legs wouldn't agree with her mind. She tripped and stumbled trying to reach where Amy had departed. Lita and Raye stopped her, and dragged her to the portal as she fought against them. Nobody said a word as they left the Negative existence. Two blurs also jumped into the portal, just before it collapsed.

Amy's laughter rung through the Negative existence, and blood began pouring from the sky. The blackness of the Negative existence turned a midnight blue.

...

Well, that escalated quickly. (Also, Double-Jinxed!)

4000+ words. This chapter, if it was combined with the previous, would have came to 7000+ words, which is why it was cut into two. Neatness wise, this made Rose's run the same amount of chapters long as Pariah's. Mina was definitely something alright. The original concept of Mina's game involved Volleyball... with grenades. I figured an RPG style battle would be more... rational. Bad choice of word, I know.

Speaking of RPGs, I'd love to play one based on the Sailor Moon series, though as I understand, most games that were made for this Anime were a little off...

Anyhow, the flow of this story was rather tough, because I'm not super enthused with describing specific details of places and things, though I generally don't have an issue with describing people.

Amara and Michelle do not contribute at all in this game, and the only mention of them in the two chapters it took place, was them quickly escaping through the portal.

Serena gets in a lot of crazy fights in this one, even without Eclipse, she is able to withstand a lot of pressure and purify Lita, Mina, and Rose, all in one chapter. She even gets shot thrice, which is just crazy.

Now free of the Negative influence, Serena and the Sailor Scouts will be able to transform without having to worry about losing themselves... whenever they get their strength back.

Asperger's true personality shows in this chapter. The personality Asperger originally had was one based purely on his Negativity, while this personality is based on that, and the personalities of Nathan and Supernate. If you are wondering why Amy's name keeps getting spelled Ami when said by Asperger and his personalities, it's a character quirk. Instead of using the English names of characters, he uses their Japanese names (, and sooner or later, it'll probably become so complex that I have to look up the Japanese names of every relevant character in the series).

Asperger didn't have to give Amy back if he was just going to take her right in front of them, and he did, because he's that cold...

The Rose arc ends on a bad note, so it's to be expected that the Asperger arc begins on a bad note as well.

...

In the next chapter: Recovering from Negative dependency, and Akumi redux (Sort of).

...

EDIT:8/9/2013, added missing unabridged chapter title, fixed typos, added missing details, fixed details in the author's notes (of all places)


	11. Chapter 11: Mercury's Defection

There is a whirring buzzing sound and the only thing in sight is a empty white void. 6 Pairs of red eyes open, and suddenly, the camera zooms in, and the shadows fade, revealing Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mini Moon in their Negative forms, followed by a guitar beginning a familiar tune off key. The view zooms in, focusing on Sailor Moon's eyes until a white sword is seen in them, it zooms out again, and the singing starts in a manner that makes the song sound depressing.

Sailor Moon, in her Negative form, is alone walking down the sidewalk of a barren street, she continues to walk, and the scenery slowly fades into a white void behind her, the fading slowly catches up with her, and passes her by.

It transitions into a scene of Nathan walking down the same street, except everything looks hastily abandoned. He looks scared, and slowly walks, looking around until he bumps into Sailor Eclipse, his eyes widen when she impales him with a white sword, causing him to fade into nonexistence.

Sailor Venus stands beside a different version of herself, with silver hair, violet blue eyes, and lavender color on her Sailor uniform. Sailor Mercury stands beside herself, with jet black hair, brown eyes, and dark blue color on her Sailor uniform, as well as dark blue and tar black starburst patterned butterfly wings. Mars stands beside herself, with gray hair, red eyes, and gray color on her Sailor uniform. Jupiter stands beside herself, with pale green hair, violet eyes, and brown color on her Sailor uniform. Sailor Moon and a teenaged Mini Moon appear together, their eyes red, their uniforms black, Sailors Uranus and Neptune briefly appear with their Negative counterparts, and Supernate appears afterward, facing his Negative incarnation, Asperger.

The guitar solo begins, and at an intersection, the Sailor Scouts line up facing Sailor Eclipse. She strikes the ground with her sword, causing the area to fade into an empty void, and the Sailors attack. One by one, she slices every Sailor down. The cut down scouts untransform and vanish.

The singing resumes, and the focus returns to Sailor Moon. The perspective zooms out, and Mini Moon, then Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, then Uranus and Neptune, and finally Supernate and Mercury are visible in a white void, with the moon and golden words 'Sailor Moon, Eclipse' in the background, the song's last seconds repeat instead of ending. The moon turns rust colored with a pale blue ring around it, and all except Sailor Moon fade into whiteness. She turns into Sailor Eclipse, and the word Eclipse reappears in red. The song then slows down until it finally stops.

...

"Ah!" Serena yelped, waking up. She looked around, and sighed. Still Sailor Moon, still in Darien's apartment, still feeling weak... and still missing Amy... Serena tried to go back to sleep, but the memory of Asperger taking her away continued to replay in her head.

...

Chapter 11: A Tattered Friendship! Amy's Allegiance to the Dark Sword.

...

"Breakfast time!" Darien called, walking into the room with two bowls of soup with spoons in them. "Is everyone awake?"

"I'm awake..." Serena replied groggily.

"Me too..." Raye said.

"Alright, enjoy." He said, giving them the bowls. "Try to get the others up while I make more bowls of soup" He went back into the kitchen.

Serena sighed and held the bowl. She wished she could say that Amy's loss made an impact on her eating habits, but she still ate like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes she made even herself sick. Raye started eating her own soup as she mentally bashed herself.

Ever since they returned from the Negativity, they had been drained dry, and incapable of doing anything but eat and sleep. It was a huge step down for the busy Sailor Scouts, and it was safe to assume that it left them a lot of time to think about Amy. There wasn't a single scout who didn't worry for her, but Serena seemed to take it the hardest. The only good thing that happened to them after the games was that Rini had gotten better immediately after Rose's cleansing.

"Mina, Lita, wake up!" Serena yelled.

Mina and Lita stirred, and rose from their sleeping spots stretching.

"Amara, Michelle!" Raye called.

"We're up!" They said from the kitchen.

"Amy-" Serena started. The other scouts became silent, and gave her sad looks. She caught her mistake, and thinking of Amy again made her cry.

...

A few minutes ago...

...

In the Negative existence, the debris floated about. The red mist flowed freely through empty fields that every time they were looked at more and more resembled streets. A black shadow with wings flew quickly by.

The figure flew into the library, followed by a collection of black square shapes. Another black figure walked into the library a few seconds later. The library's form twisted and warped until it resembled it's regular counterpart.

...

The candles of a magnificant and new looking chandelier flickered on and illuminated the once dark main room. The two dark figures, revealed to be Asperger and Amy, looked around the library, and nodded in unison, showing satisfaction with their surroundings. Amy was strung over Asperger in a way much like Serena often did with Darian.

"**Do you like what I've done with the place?**" Amy cooed.

"**It looks magnificant, Ami. You did a wonderful job restoring the library.**" Asperger answered.

"**Thanks, Asperger.**" Amy responded, blushing.

Asperger's pleased look turned to a frown, and Amy took concern.

"**What's the matter, Asperger? Is something on your mind?**"

"**The Sailor scouts will not stand idly. Their power will eventually reach a point in which defeating us is a distant possibility.**"

"**Serena is a definate threat. I have never seen her fall short when it really counts.**"

"**Serena is what you call your former leader?**"

"**Yes. Her name is Serena Tsukino**"

"**Really? I thought her name was... Interesting... You scouts were close?**"

"**We were good friends.**"

"**Perhaps a reunion is in order.**"

"**You mean I'll get to see them again?**"

"**Yes, it will not be pleasant, but you will see your allies again. It is imperative that you do not forget your mission.**"

"**I won't fail us.**"

Asperger gave Amy a hug, and Negative energy coursed from him into her, causing her eyes to shoot open, glowing red.

...

"This just in, a few minutes ago, a public library in the Juban district collapsed without warning during hours of operation, injuring dozens of people who were in the building when it happened. Investigators were unable to determine why the building collapsed, but a message was found at the exact center of the rubble, stating 'M was here'. Could this devastation have been caused intentionally, and if so, who could have done it? This is all I can tell you listeners today, but tomorrow, we will go back to the subject to analize the findings of the investigators, but until then-" The reception suddenly dropped severely, and the video and audio turned to static and white noise.

"What happened to the TV?" Lita asked.

"M..." Serena pondered.

"Who could 'M' be? Asperger isn't M, and he couldn't have used Nathan either." Raye spectated.

Suddenly, the television started playing a strange wave like noise. The attention of Raye, Lita, and Mina were drawn to the television, and they were entranced by a beautiful light show the television was displaying. They forgot about everything around them, and allowed the lights their utmost attention.

Serena suddenly rose from the depths of her mind. She had a bad feeling about the cryptic message left in the library.

"**Serena...**" A voice from the television called.

"Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury." She said. She looked at the television, and was surprised when she saw a perfect image of Amy on the television screen. "Amy?"

"**Serena? How are you- I guess I should have seen it coming...**" Amy said. Her image faded from the television before it powered off, releasing a black cloud that faded away. The others snapped out of their trances, and general confusion was prominent. Serena thought Amy had left again when she heard her voice in her head.

"**Asperger is waiting for you at your house. He wants to show you something special to him, and if you don't show, he might take something special to you away.**"

Serena immediately thought of her parants and her little brother. If he did anything to them...

"Guys, we need to go to my house!" Serena said, with some newfound energy.

"Is it Sailor business?" Raye asked.

"Asperger is endangering my family!"

Raye, Lita, and Mina became alert, and Darien, Rini, Amara, and Michelle came in from the kitchen.

"We'll have soup waiting when we get back." Darian transformed instantly, "We had better check on Serena's family."

Rini also quickly transformed into Sailor Mini Moon, and they were off, sort of.

Since the majority of them were incapable of traveling by advanced means, Darien was forced to fit Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina. And Rini in his car at the same time. Darien drove off, followed by Amara and Michelle in their new car, a rose themed two-seat luxury vehicle that Rose had given up when she left to go somewhere. Despite Rose's end, the car never disappeared, unlike her lair. It still smelled strongly of roses, which was both a blessing and a curse in a way.

...

Asperger sat at Serena's kitchen table eating some reheated pancakes with hot syrup.

"**Thank you for offering the food, Mrs. Tsukino, it is quite good.**"

He didn't get a response, not that he cared. He took another bite of his pancakes.

"**Your son is well behaved, too. He's been easy on the ears the whole time I've been here.**"

Still no response. He looked over at the two, and they were just how he left them. Encased in a stony sheet of despair, the two statues stood with an expression of fear on their bodies and faces.

"**Ring ring!**" Amy yelled at the door, before phasing through the door.

"**Hello Amy, pancakes?**"

"**No thanks. The Sailor scouts will be here, but not as docile as I had wanted.**"

"**Oh well. At least they'll be less boring.**"

"**I sense they have arrived.**"

"**Well, we had better get ready to greet them.**"

...

Serena, closely followed by Darien and Rini, slowly made her way over to the door of her house. She cautiously reached for the doorknob, and pushed the door open lightly. Asperger stood there as close to the door as he could without getting hit by it when it opened. He grinned, and waved them in.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Darien stated, drawing a rose, and poised to strike.

"**I don't joke. I invited you here to show you something, and show you something I will. Attack if you please, but Serena's family will take the fall for your folly." **Asperger alliterated.** "Ah, yes, only you three, the others wait outside.**"

In silence, they followed Asperger through Serena's house. Asperger's frequent comments on the good keeping of the house made Serena seething mad. They went up the stairs, and into Serena's room, where they saw what he had done to her family. Her mother, her father, her brother, even Luna was solidified in stone. They were lined up and faced to look straight at her.

"**Do you like them? The designs are one of a kind. However, I think of these as expendable.**"

"You wouldn't..." Serena said.

"**I would, but I won't. Besides, you have yet to see what I have been so psyched to show you.**" He slid open the sliding door and walked onto the balcony. As if some barrier had faded, Serena was able to hear what was going on outside, and it didn't sound good.

She ran to the balcony and looked over the rail, Raye and the others were there, and they looked to be in bad shape.

"Serena, watch out!" Raye yelled.

She turned around to see a familiar face shove her off the rail of the balcony.

"Am-Ack!" She yelled as she hit the ground.

"You don't need to weep for your friend any longer. As you can see, Ami is perfectly fine." Asperger announced, and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Asperger, you monster!" Lita yelled. She was swiftly charged by Amy and struck in the gut with a chunk of ice the size of a bowling ball.

"Don't talk about Asperger in such an ignorant way!"

"What have you done to Amy!?" Mina yelled.

"I simply exposed a repressed feeling in her. The Dark Sword did the rest." Asperger said.

"We won't let you take her!" Rini yelled.

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!_" She launched a steady beam of hearts that traveled straight into Asperger, bouncing off of him uselessly.

"**...Which is why I nearly forgot about you.**" Asperger said, lifting Rini up, and chucking her over the balcony.

Darien leaped out and caught her, then attacked quickly with a trio of thrown roses. Amy stepped in front of Asperger and took the hits for him, to his dismay.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Raye yelled.

"We have to give it everything we have and more, for Amy's sake." Serena said. A pink aura surrounded her, and she felt her Sailor powers boost to a new level. Auras covered the other drained scouts, returning their energy to them as well.

"**This appears to have been counter productive, sadly.**" Asperger said coolly. "**Now that you have your powers back, would you like a free hit before I put you back down?**"

"_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_"

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!_"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!_"

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

Each of the Sailor's attacks merged with Rini's to form a beam of pure power that mercilessly struck the unwary Asperger, releasing a black mushroom cloud. The scout's confident looks faded when Asperger became visible again. It was as if nothing happened. Not even his hair was out of place. He smiled as he viewed the looks of disbelief on the scouts' faces.

"**Now it's my turn.**" He said, lifting off of the balcony.

"_**Thirty Two-Deadly Radiation!**_" He launched a cluster of thirty two black beams the width of missiles that homed into the Sailors, absolutely dominating them. They staggered back into the battle field after a long period of time.

"**I guess you still want more.**"

"_**Thirty Two-Deadly Irradiation!**_" Each sailor buckled as the pain they endured from the initial strike was increased twofold.

"**Now... Where has their leader gone?**"

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_" Serena launched love straight at Amy.

Amy was hit, and Asperger, who was nearby, seemed to be burning in pain simply from being close to her love.

Amy passed out as the Negativity swarmed out of her and into Asperger. She stumbled, and nearly fell off of the balcony, dropping down to the floor passed out. While Asperger was stunned with pain, Serena took Amy, and leaped off of the balcony, joining the scouts below.

"You did it!" Raye congratulated.

"Serena..." Amy mumbled.

"Amy, is that-"

Slap!

Serena recoiled in pain from the backhanded strike that Amy delivered. Amy crawled away from the others and stood up, facing her baffled friends with resistance.

"Amy?" Serena whimpered, a tear running down her eye.

"I'm sorry." Amy nearly whispered. Asperger regained his composure, and phased behind Amy. Amy ran into his arms, and Negative power flowed back into her from him, turning her into a complete Negative, while Asperger smiled evilly.

"**I'm not Amy anymore... I am the Abyss.**" And with her final uttering, she and Asperger slowly faded away.

Serena began crying steadily.

"What did we do wrong?" Lita asked, her voice wavering.

"We lost Amy. Not even her true self wants anything to do with us." Mina responded absently.

"What do we do now?" Raye asked.

"Asperger..." Serena muttered.

"Come again?"

"We need to stop Asperger. Amy's attachment to Asperger took us away, so we need Asperger back."

"How will we get to him? Amy's willing to take any blow for him, and she wouldn't let you purify him?"

"We need to do something other than nothing."

"We're with you, bunny." Amara said.

"We won't stay on the sidelines against this enemy." Michelle said.

"We'll get Amy back together!" Mina said.

"When this is all over, I'll bake a big cake!" Lita said.

"Serena, are you alright now?" Raye asked.

"Our families..."

...

The scouts went from home to home to find that all of them had lost their family to the Negativity. 'M was here' was printed in every home, except for Serena's. When they got back to her home, they saw a large group of people crowded by it. In her human form, she pushed through the crowd until she reached her front door, and saw the message that was left there.

'Sailor Moon was here.'

...

Author's notes, activate.

A very grim introduction to Asperger's arc, and it's only going to get worse, I'm afraid.

Asperger's goal seems to be to create a perfect Negative existance by destroying the normal existance. Overall, he was very calm, collected, confident, cold, and cruel throughout the whole chapter, even when things seemed to be going bad for him, he remained above the Sailor Scouts... until Serena herself attacked. Her love causes him extreme pain that temporarily disrupts his streak, which could become more of a problem than a convenience later on.

Amy is quite infatuated indeed, enough to resort to violence, and even abandon her friends for her evil crush. In the very end, she goes from being a Negative Sailor to a Negative in the same league of the Pariah and the Thorned Rose, adopting the name, the Abyss.

I think this chapter ended up a little short, but that's because it's both introducing a new threat, and introducing a new threat that could One Hit Kill the Sailors any time he felt like it. The big question here is 'Why doesn't he feel like ridding himself of the Sailor Scouts?' It'd sure make his job a lot easier.

On the subject of why, the Negativity actually hasn't even killed anyone yet, though it has caused injury, extreme property damage, and turning living people into comatose statues. Why do you suppose that is?

Also, after looking up Darien's name, I discovered that I've spelled his name 'Darian' for a lot of chapters now, which is unfortunate, because now I have to find a time to go back and fix all the typos.

This Negative is the most personal to me, and once he's defeated (hopefully), I'll tell you why in another Author's Notes.

...

In the next chapter: Breaking news, Sailor Mercury reveals the evil that is the other Sailor Scouts!


	12. Chapter 12: The Sailor Threat

Author's Notes, Huzzah!

I finally finished Sailor Stars recently, and all I have to say is... Wow. I was shocked how the number of episodes necessary to defeat the final opponent, and shocked further by the unfortunate events prior to it's defeat.

I also say that I prefer the Japanese original over the English dubbing, given the powerful emotion it projects, the better lines, and better jokes (though Molly's reaction to a certain character's death in the English dub was also very full of emotion).

I can't really accurately say how emotional I can get over something that isn't real, but I did at some points during the final episode feel as if I was going to cry.

But let's switch gears...

I caught a plot hole that I accidentally made. In one chapter, don't remember which, Supernate (or perhaps Pronate) untransformed whilst shrouded in darkness. Seeing that him and Nathan were supposedly separate, this wouldn't make much sense. My patch: Supernate, lacking a normal disguise, simply ceases to exist if he untransforms, and exists again if needed, or if drawn out by Asperger.

Also, since I understand that some of these characters may be difficult to picture in your head, I might end up adding a character reference as a sort of extra, which will provide an adaquate description of the character's appearance, weapon skills, posture, etc., as well as some of the character's backstory (if it is appropriate to reveal it, given the incompleteness of Sailor Moon: Eclipse).

I have also started reading The Art of War, by Sun Tzu, which I reckon will make for some advanced tactics in battles to come.

That's all I have to say, so enjoy this next shocking chapter!

...

It was midnight, and at Raye's shrine, the scouts collected to discuss a plan of action that Serena was now leaning toward.

"I think it's time to think about the good of the majority!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena, what do you mean?" Raye asked.

"It mean that for the good of the planet, the holders of the Negativity must be destroyed!"

"But, Serena!?" Mina yelled, her eyes wide in shock.

"Asperger said it himself! The negativity can only die with it's host, and that in purifying the Negatives, we are too good for the well being of the planet we've sworn to protect!"

"What about Amy? Amy's one of us! Nathan is an ally, and he taught us everything he knew about the Negativity!" Lita countered.

"Amy was one of us, but she chose her alignment, and has ultimately chosen her fate. Nathan was a chronicly depressed individual who stopped caring for his life once his people were saved."

"Serena-" Raye started.

"It's the only way! If the Negativity is freed, it could take control of us again, and there will be no protectors of the planet!"

"Sacrifice is an option you have only just now touched on." Amara said.

"It may be sad, but it's the best thing to do." Michelle added.

"Down with the Negativity!" Serena rallied.

"Down with the Negativity!" They repeated.

...

Abyss's eyes opened wide, and she breathed heavily.

She studied her surroundings, and noted how closely it had begun to resemble her old house. She felt the bed move, and a drowsy Asperger (still clothed, but without his shades) raised his head from under the covers.

"**Did something happen?**" Asperger said with concern.

"**I had a terrible nightmare...**" Abyss said, hugging Asperger as tears rolled down her cheeks. The Negative aura around her became visible and started growing, dulling the longing for her friends, and replacing it with disdain.

...

Chapter 12: Ami (Amy)'s News Debut! The Sailor Identities Are Revealed.

...

Abyss left the bed and entered the dining room. Asperger was there, staring deeply into the Dark Sword without his sunglasses for aid. Her visor activated randomly, and she unintentionally scanned Asperger. It seemed as if there was a light in him, within his heart, that he was trying to block out.

"**Asperger?**" Amy called. As if he were somewhere else, he blinked, and looked around with a confused look. He then turned his focus to her, and gave her a warm smile, which she made an attempt at returning.

"**Do you want something, Abyss?**"

"**My friends.**" She said quietly.

"**I understand. It's still hard for you to adapt to the Dark Sword's power, but I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your friends.**" He got up, and put his hand on her shoulder as to show his support.

"**Isn't there a way you can bring them to us?**"

"**Well, there is one way... but it's highly immoral.**" He said, looking away with a blush on his face.

"**What is... Oh...**" She blushed as well, realizing what he had meant.

"**If you wish, go back to them. See how long it takes before you are banished.**" He said, looking down, and sliding on his sunglasses.

"**They wouldn't... Alright. I'll go. Thank you, Asperger.**" Amy said. A black portal appeared, and she jumped in, briefly looking at his expression of sadness.

...

Serena was laying down on the floor with an absent look in her eyes.

"Serena. You shouldn't worry... so much. I'm sure it won't... be long before they attack again..." Raye said, trying not to express any of the sorrow she herself felt.

"That Asperger... using our Amy as a consensual shield!" Mina fumed.

"Please." Serena said out of nowhere, causing the others to look at her. "You talk as if Amy is always Amy, but Nathan isn't always Nathan." They looked down sadly.

"That kid... he never told us he was Asperger. We could have helped him from the start." Lita said with a hint of frustration.

"I don't think he knew." Serena countered. "Or perhaps, he didn't trust us to understand..."

"I guess he was somewhat right... After all, we keep judging him as an enemy, rather than a friend." Raye said gloomily.

"Perhaps all Asperger needs is-"

Knocking at the door caused the scouts to become alert. Darian walked through, and cautiously opened the door. To his shock, Amy was there, her red eyes immediately focused on her former allies.

"What's going on!?" Darian asked in shock.

"**Well... I...**"

"Amy?" Serena said.

"**Please, Abyss.**" She said in a strangely casual manner. "**May I... come in?**"

"I don't think so!" Amara yelled.

"We're not letting you in!" Michelle added.

As Sailors Uranus and Neptune, they quickly ran to the door, and guarded it from her. Amy was taken back by their denial of entrance, but in no way surprised at their resistance.

"Amy, what's going on? Have you separated yourself from Nathan?" Serena asked hopefully.

"**Abyss, Asperger. No I haven't.**" She said.

"Then what brings you here?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"**I guess if you don't know, then neither do I.**" She said, looking down and walking away.

"Amy, wait!" Serena ran toward the door.

"Bunny, don't." Amara said, blocking her off with Michelle.

"Don't try to stop me! This isn't an enemy you can justify keeping me from!" Serena yelled, forcing her way through them.

...

She caught up to Amy outside, where she was preparing to fly away.

"Amy, wait!" Serena called. Amy turned, and her wings started fluttering, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Don't go! Whatever it is you want, you can talk to me!" Amy sighed in relief, and her wings faltered, softly landing again.

"**Serena...**" Amy said sadly.

"Amy!" Serena yelled running to Amy and hugging her tightly.

"**Ack!**" Amy yelled in response, as the Negativity within her festered. "**So, err... how's it been?**" She said awkwardly.

"Awful, we've been so worried about you!"

"**Sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen...**"

"We know what's to blame, not you, and not Nathan, it's that rotten Dark Sword that's turning people Negative!"

"**Rotten, is it?**" Asperger said snidely.

"What?" Amy and Serena said in unison.

Asperger appeared out of nowhere, and dropped down to Amy's side.

"Asperger? You're not here to cause trouble, are you?" Serena asked.

"**Now that's hurtful.**" He said sarcastically. "**I'm just here to see if you've been hurtful to Amy.**"

"Hurtful to Amy?"

"Serena!" Her allies called, running out of the building, and prepared to take on Asperger and Abyss if need be.

"**It was a very sad day when I first came back from the Negativity. You see, I was an unfortunate one, it's first choice since it's forging. The whole time, I was delusional, dogged down by enemy and ally alike, all trying to contain the dark power... or use it somehow... I ultimately collapsed, and within my mind, I battled alone against the Negativity. I was going to lose, and be overtaken, when the voices of my friends cheered me on, weakening the Negativity so I could force it out... but when I awoke, I found that it was all a lie.**"

...

"Well if it isn't the sociopath himself, trying to pretend he's normal like the rest of us!"

"Don't look at us like that, you creep. Just a while ago you were going to go on a killing spree!"

"Don't even try, freak! We've already heard your explaination once, we don't care to hear it again!"

"I think it was! We aren't mistaken, we know exactly what your intentions are!"

"What you're doing, it's Inzetan, an atrocity only a human could be capable of committing."

"To think I thought you were anything other than a monster!"

"Monster! Murderer! Go die in a hole!"

...

The Sailors backed away from him as he quoted the venomous words.

"**That was exactly what they said to me when I had regained my sense. I left my 'friends' soon after, and became a directionless war tool without a will to live...**"

"Nathan... what happened to you was awful, but you can still come back! We'll be your support as you go on into a normal life!"

"**My life isn't normal. I had nothing to live for before the Negativity took me in, and now I have Amy.**"

The Sailors were struck with silence, they couldn't respond to that...

"**Don't come to the mall tomorrow, unless you want to become Sailor statues.**" He said, fading away with Amy.

One could hear the crickets chirp in the following silence.

...

The next morning, they were up early, discussing the plan of action for Asperger's planned attack on the mall.

"What are we going to do?" Mina asked.

"Asperger warned that if we showed, we'd be turned into statues..." Lita said.

"If we don't show, Asperger is going to turn many innocent people into statues!" Raye said.

"We should go out there and make sure the mall is evacuated!" Serena said.

"No. No you shouldn't." Darien said seriously. The others gave him confused looks, and he pointed at the television, turning up the volume.

...

"This just in, a few minutes ago, the Sailor of Wisdom and Justice, Sailor Mercury, Amy Mizuno, joined us to discuss the dark mystery of the message left at every discovered ruin, as well as the identities of our former defenders, the Sailor Scouts!" The reporter announced. Sure enough, he stood just outside of the library with an investigator, and Amy. Nathan was also there, disguised as a bystander with a blue cap and tee with a black sword printed diagonally on the front, and beige shorts. He wore sky blue shutter shades to hide his red eyes.

"We are all very interested in what you have to say on this matter, seeing that there have been numerous accidents already. Tell us, what do you believe 'M was here' means?" The reporter asked.

"M was here is an ambiguous message, but I have discovered that M stands for moon, Sailor Moon."

"W-what?" The reporter asked in shock.

"Sailor Moon had been a questionable hero for a while now. She seems to have lost her mind, and the other Sailor Scouts follow her blindly. Sailor Moon has been responsible for a large amount of misfortunes, but this is the farthest she's went since her turning."

"And what of the statues left behind in the ruins?"

"Real people, turned to stone by her dark power."

"Oh my. Are they still alive?"

"They are, but as vegetables. I am currently researching a cure for the condition, but it will take a long time, and may end up fruitless."

"Anything you can do to help us is appreciated. Now, you said that you would reveal the identities of the Sailor Scouts to the public. Would you mind spilling?

...

They watched on with wide eyes. If they as Sailors were criminals, the last thing they wanted was to be a criminal as a normal person, not to mention the already existent problems with having their identities revealed.

...

"Well, actually, it occurred to me that it may be dangerous if their identities are revealed to the public, and there might be a chance that I can reason with them, but until then,"

Her eyes shifted to red, and the television emitting white noise in strange ocean like patterns.

"_**The Sailor Scouts are not your friends, complete trust can only be put in me.**_"

Her eyes returned to their normal blue color.

"T-thank you for sharing your words with us, Amy Mizuno." He said, dazed.

"No problem, I'll be at the mall to answer any citizens' questions and concerns."

"Alright then, we'll meet with Sailor Mercury in the same place tomorrow, until then-"

...

"Damn it!" Raye yelled, shutting the television off.

"I can't believe she did that to us! She revealed her identity, and made us look like like villains on local news!"

"It isn't her, the Dark Sword is the entity pulling the strings." Serena said. "I'll go talk to Amy, and see if I can at least get her out of the mall."

"Not alone you won't." Amara said.

"Amara!" Serena whined.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh." She said in relief.

"In that case, I'm joining you two." Michelle said.

...

One cramped ride in a two seat rose scented vehicle later, they arrived at the mall, and just as they feared, it was crawling with people eager to meet a bonafide Sailor Scout at the mall.

Asperger appeared before them with a cocky smile, carrying what appeared to be a black painted nuclear warhead in his hands.

"**Five minutes until the mall is sent to the Negative existence. Behold the Basilisk Bomb: a bomb with the power to turn fields and fields of unnegative people into stone statues. This one is specifically designed to consume the mall, and only the mall, and turn everyone in it into a statue, except for me and Abyss.**"

Serena, Amara, and Michelle exchanged nervous glances.

"**You have four minutes, go. I'll watch the car.**"

"I think I will too." Michelle said, leaving the others free to pursue Amy.

The two stood still, and stared daggers at each other, Asperger still smiling confidently.

...

Amara forced her way through crowds with Serena in tow. Eventually, they reached Amy, who sat casually at a food court table, with a few people chatting with her. She saw Serena, and waved her company away. She then gestured Serena to sit down, and Serena did so.

"Hello, Serena."

"Amy, why?" Serena asked, on the verge of tearing up again.

"It was my idea. Asperger said it would be good experience to plan independently... in case he..."

"Dies? Why would he be preparing you for that? Actually, I'm here to request that you go somewhere else. If you are here, the people here will be turned into statues!" She said in a whispery fashion.

"I can't. Asperger ordered me to stay put... but if you transform into Sailor Moon, you might cause a scene."

"In that case, I'll be right back. Come on, Amara." She said, now dragging her along to the women's restroom.

...

"**How long do you think you can keep that look up?**" Asperger asked.

"As long I'm forced to look at you." Michelle said. She looked less calm, and more infuriated, as if she had been forced to listen to Asperger's snide remarks for two minutes straight.

"**Oh well. I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way...**" He took off his sunglasses, and his eyes glared.

"_**Basilisk Radiation!**_" He yelled. His eyes flared brightly, Michelle couldn't even react before she was hardened into a stone statue.

"**Now give me some privacy, and don't peek.**" He said, turning the statue away, and covering it's eyes as he rummaged through the car. "**Ah, there we are. It's been a long time.**" He pulled out a floral looking fancy luxury watch. He rubbed the watch, and the paint came off, revealing a shiny black coat. He turned Michelle back to him, and drew the Dark Sword. With one clean swipe, he shaved off the razor thin coat of paint, and admired the fine watch in it's true splendor. He took off the petty forged watch he was wearing, and slipped it on his left wrist. With a click, the lock activated, and held the watch from slipping off. He held his left hand high, balled into a fist, and shouted.

"_**Negative Sailor Substitute, Moon!**_"

Black energy swarmed around him, and then slowly faded away. He now had the perfect likeness of Sailor Moon.

"It's so perfect I could cry!" He said with her voice, laughing with glee. "Let's try another one..." He held his hand to the air, and was about to call another substitution when he suddenly remembered the time. He glanced at his watch, and he gave a serious look.

"**30 seconds left...**"

...

Serena, with Amara's help, was able to scare just about everyone away, hopefully making them leave the mall altogether.

"**Ding ding ding, time's up!**" Nathan called from every direction. He appeared by Amy, predictably, clutching his Basilisk Bomb. He looked in every direction for any bystanders, but found none. He smiled smugly regardless. "**It looks as if the party has already ended. Well played, Serena Tsukino.**"

"Actually, it was..." Serena said, but paused, questioning the decision of revealing Amy's position toward her.

"**Amara? Doesn't seem likely, all offense intended.**"

"None taken." Amara said bitterly.

"**Either way, I'm not going to leave without dropping this bomb, and I know exactly how to make the most of it.**"

He lifted the bomb with one hand, and steadied it, as if readying a shuttlecock to be thrown, he was aiming straight for Serena.

"**It was nice knowing you, Moon Face.**"

"Nathan!" A voice called. Nathan's aim lowered, and he looked to the voice's origin.

"We're not giving up on you this time, mate!" Another one called. She could have sworn she recognized this one.

They all stopped, and turned to see Teal, accompanied by Susan, Hypnos, and Johnson.

"Nathan, you saved us from our darkest moment!" Susan called.

"Now we're going to return the favor!" Johnson called.

"**You!** **You fools should have stayed in hiding.**" Nathan responded.

"We're not hiding from a friend." Another voice said.

Serena, Amara and Nathan turned again to see Angel and Esmeralda.

"I'm finally going to repay you properly for saving my life." Esmeralda said.

Nathan stumbled away, clutching his head as if he were suffering from a splitting headache. He then raised the bomb again, his expression one of rage.

"**All the more reason to drop this!**" He roared, throwing the bomb straight down with all the force he could muster.

"Michelle!" Amara yelling, running into the bomb as it went off with a brilliant flash.

...

Serena struggled to get up, pushing away debris that had landed on her in the blast. She looked around, but a cloud of dust reduced her vision to only a few feet in front of her. She stumbled around until she found the bomb's detonation site. Amara was sprawled over the warhead, which was now an empty husk.

"Amara, are you alright?" Serena asked, crouching down to her, and putting a hand on her shoulder. Her skin felt cold, and rough.

"Amara?!" She moved her hand around her skin, and found that it was all hard as a rock.

"Amara!" She screamed out. Amara didn't answer, because she was a statue. Amara was a statue because she put herself in front of the bomb.

"She wants you to know that she's fine." A voice said.

She turned and saw Hypnos over them.

"Hypnos?" Serena asked.

"Aye, that's I." He replied.

"How would you know that?"

'I'm a bodiless spirit. I'd be a useless one if I couldn't communicate properly with other spirits.' He spoke telepathically.

'So you can read my mind, and her mind?'

'No. I read your spirit. I can only hear you if your spirit calls out to me, so your thoughts are still as secure as you desire.'

'Amara spoke to you?'

'Yes. She sensed my aura, and let her will be heard. She is troubled, senses that Michelle was hurt.'

'Oh no... Michelle stayed behind to keep an eye on Asperger...'

'Do you sense it? They are all calling for help.'

'Who is?'

'I shall be a medium for you.' He said. He phased into her, giving her a sickly feeling, but when she looked around, she saw lights, and she definately heard people calling for help. She searched every glowing light, and found Teal, Susan, Johnson, Angel, Esmeralda, and at the exit, she found Michelle.

'A spirit is harder to hide than a body and mind.' She heard in her head.

They collected at the entrance, and devised a plan.

"Nathan didn't train you before he became consumed by the Dark Sword's influence, did he?" Teal asked.

"We're pretty good, actually." Serena said. He gave a condescending look.

"Really? Can you fight at all without your inherent Sailor powers?"

"Well... I can when I really need to. Sailor Jupiter can really fight, even without using her powers."

"Regardless, your strengths are submortal. Nathan didn't do you much of a favor, did he?"

"Judging by your haughty remarks, you must be one of the people who shunned him after he recovered from his first Negative reaction." He was humbled, and sighed heavily. The others were also distraught. Hypnos phased out of her and joined them.

"We all did." Susan said.

"We were stupid and naive." Hypnos said.

"Back then, the Dark Sword wasn't even a myth, it was simply unheard of." Johnson said.

"When I was struck the first time, people were reminded of the Mad Nathan Crisis, and they suspected that it was more than some kind of insanity." Esmeralda said.

"Mad Nathan Crisis?"

"Yeah, it was official, and it ruined him." Teal said. "I had to verify the document, with my signature."

"When I was struck, the Dark Sword was finally located. My friends got to it before I did, and saved me by destroying it." Angel said.

"That's what we'll have to do again, destroy the Dark Sword." Susan said.

"There has to be another way. If it just keeps coming back, there isn't a point." Serena said.

"I'm not certain it can be done." Teal said.

"I have to do something..."

"Great people have fallen hard trying to do things themselves. You musn't forget your team."

"Speaking of team, we should train yours. You'll need all the help you can get to take on Nathan." Johnson said.

Serena nodded, and they moved onwards, heading to Darian's home to ready themselves again. Esmeralda drove ahead in her Rose vehicle with Amara and Michelle in tow.

Asperger watched from a distance as they went off together. His hands were clenched so tightly they were bleeding, and they were shaking with hatred.

"**Damn them! I'll kill them all!**" He roared, slicing everything he could see in half with his Dark Sword.

"**Asperger...**" Amy said weakly.

"**What?! Oh, sorry Abyss...**" He said, calming down.

Amy pathetically fluttered to the roof of the mall, and crashed before him.

"**Amy?! What happened?**" He ran over to her and kneeled beside her.

"**It hurts... Fighting them hurts... Please... take the pain away...**" He gave her a sad look.

"**Amy... You know what will happen if I do...**"

"**Please...**"

"**Alright... If that is your wish, I will grant it.**" He held his hands over her, and closed his eyes.

"_**Lust irradiation!**_" He yelled. A red aura glowed over Amy, and she moaned in ecstasy.

Asperger's frown grew, and he shook his head. He finally faded away with her.

...

This one went better than expected. (Author's Notes Here)

This was a modified concept of the original first chapter idea for the Asperger arc. (Another bonus I should add is the original chapter writings for the project, as well as a short commentary on each to clarify, or explain why things didn't quite work out that way.) Asperger is a sporting character, and tends to play around with the Sailors. Should he lose his patience, or get upset however, he can be very threatening.

I really didn't want to turn Amy into a sexualized character, but it seems as if it'll be going that way not too long. You can tell by the way that Asperger reacts that he's not happy either.

In this episode, Amara and Michelle are turned into statues. Rather petty way to oust them so early, but it won't be long before this arc is behind them, judging by how long the others ran.

I even mixed in some epic foreshadowing somewhere. Not much else to say without spoiling it or saying where it is.

This one was ready days ago, but I neglected to add the finishing bold, so sorry about that.

...

In the next episode: Sailor Scout Zetan Arts training, to the song 'You're the best'!


	13. Chapter 13: Amy's Angry Assault

The farther we go, the worse it becomes, the more she decays. It won't be much longer until...

...

Chapter 13: Nathan's Untold Origins... Sailors Training for the Final Battle.

...

Back at Darien's small apartment, Serena, Rini, Raye, Lita, Mina, Teal, Susan, Hypnos, Johnson, Angel, Esmeralda, Amara's statue, Michelle's statue, and Darien himself were feeling rather cramped.

"Don't you have a panic room? What's a prince of the earth without a backup plan?" Teal asked, muffled by the other people in the room.

"I don't think panicking will solve anything." He answered, misinterpreting what Teal said.

"Amara and Michelle are radiating frustration." Hypnos said. "Their powerful negative emotions will have bad effects on our moods."

"I'm hungry!" Susan yelled out.

"Do androids get hungry?" Lita asked in a genuine manner.

"Yeah. Technology for you." Johnson said without even a glance.

"Oh boy..." Lita said. She looked up as she day dreamed of baking for hungry androids in a far fetched future of her imagination.

"Lita, don't daydream in here, we hardly have any space for ourselves!" Raye yelled, pushing away Lita's daydream, as if it were solid.

"Oops." The daydream popped like a bubble. Everyone flinched.

"I wonder what Amy's doing right now..." Serena said.

...

"**Asperger?**"

"**Abyss...**"

In a reddish black void, Nathan stood with Amy. His hands took hers gently.

"**Will you...?**"

"**Of course.**"

Amy blushed heavily, while Nathan gave a seductive smile. He reached down to his pants as she watched in anticipation.

And then a cold thermometer was slid into her mouth.

"**Wha?...**"

...

"**Abyss, are you alright?**" Asperger asked.

Amy blinked and looked around. She was still in her bed. Asperger stood over her, holding a thermometer steady over her mouth.

"**Ugh...**" Amy felt as if she'd die from shame. She then felt as if it all faded away into nothingness as she stared blankly at him.

He pulled the device out, and examined it.

"**You've been burning up, your skin's all flushed.**" He said, wrapping the thermometer in a paper towel, and sliding it back into his pocket.

"**Asper-**" She started.

"**Abyss. You have to control yourself. You're changing, and your health is suffering. You shouldn't have asked me to do that.**"

She gave him a blank look. She wasn't even paying attention. Frustrated, Nathan stepped out of the room, and warped into the normal existence.

...

"Gee, I haven't seen Serena around lately... Haven't seen Darien either." A blond haired boy said, sweeping in front of an arcade.

"I wonder if she's... Nah." He said, pushing a silly thought out of his head.

He had no time to react when a man in a black suit suddenly appeared in front of him.

"**Motiki. Hello, and goodbye.**" He said, putting his hand to the frame of his sunglasses.

"What? Who?"

The man lifted his sunglasses, revealing his red eyes.

"_**Basilisk Radiation!**_"

...

Nathan walked back into the room, feeling his calmness replenished. He walked over to the empty Abyss, and whispered in her ear.

"**Abyss... I know you're there...**"

Amy felt filled with life by his reaching words. With a pull from Nathan, she sat upright, and with more assistance, she was back on her feet. At his side, that close to him, she felt uplifted, as if standing on a cloud, it was a living dream...

"**It's time to get back on the saddle, Abyss. You aren't yourself without your magnificant mind. Please don't lose it.**"

Amy nodded weakly.

"**Do you have a new plan for disrupting the scouts?**"

"**Yeah...**"

...

At Raye's desecrated shrine, the Sailor Scouts and Zeta Team stood in an open space. Amara and Michelle were stood next to Raye's grandfather and Chad.

"Before we start, I feel it would be appropriate for you to know what we are, what he is..."

"This will be the full story, right?" Raye asked.

"Full, right." Johnson said.

"Then let's hear it." Serena said.

...

Once upon a time, there was Galaxy Omega... this galaxy was the galaxy of absolute evil, and remained this way until December 27 of 2004, when it was almost completely destroyed by a star quake. The only thing that remained was one planet and it's four moons, that drifted together into space...

...

"Once upon a time?" Mina asked.

"Sorry. Old news to us. Ahem... Once upon a time, but somehow in the future..."

...

In December 24 of 2012, the planet arrived in the milky way, taking two more moons for itself, becoming the ninth planet in the milky way. In that time, there was only Sailors Alpha and Omega, which sparked a devastating Sailor war with their insane truths and ideals. A great Sailor from the future saved the galaxy from their influence by sealing them within the planet.

...

"A great Sailor?" Serena asked.

"What made them insane?"

"As I recall... Alpha represented heartless good, and Omega represented soulless evil. Neither could have been spared, for they both would have doomed the Galaxy to a period of silence..."

"And what do you mean ninth planet?"

"Are you not yet aware?... Nevermind."

...

In the year 2073, an alien race called the Alphians came into existence. They were decandants of the Alphians, and would have eventually brought the human race into nonexistence. By the time they became advanced, the year of 2091, the humans did what they did best: attack first. Without being provoked, the humans pelted Alpha Pluto and by 2095, they succeeded in extinguished the Alphians, as well as causing the planet to crash and become a segmented island on the blood sea planet. The islands had an atmosphere fine enough to support life, while the radiation rapidly mutated the bacterial life on the planet, causing a new intelligent race to come into existence. These life forms, temporarily safe from human attack due to the extreme radioactivity, were Zetans, thus giving the planet the name Planet Zeta.

...

"You are aliens!?" Mina gasped.

"Yeah, problem?" Johnson asked.

"We look alike because human faults gave birth to human like beings."

"You sure don't think much of us..." Serena said.

"I don't mean it, but Humans and Zetans are still rather stiff, even in the prosperous future."

"What about Alpha Pluto?"

"It was destroyed by war, but became hospitable land."

"Is it the same as our Pluto?"

"Correct..."

...

It took years, and a lot of advancement before we became civilized. Took until 2206 before it started happening. Alpha and Omega, still sealed away, started to indirectly wage war against each other, and two individuals were born as their pawns. Micheal Barb, a human boy, and Robert Surd, a Zetan boy. Unknowingly, their futures had been decided from the start by the old gods. Robert Surd officially became the 'hero' in 2222, and united Patty, myself, Susan, Hypnos, Johnson... and Nathan... We had all been pawns, but Nathan became a pawn of something else that would tear him away from the rest of us. That something was eventually known as the Dark Sword, but we didn't figure out what happened to him until the damage was long set. We had pushed him away, and we totally lost him. Eventually, Patty became disillusioned, and left the team as well... but this separation was long after the Alpha's first pawn beat the Omega's first pawn.

In 2238, Robert had a son named Ronald, and in 2254, his son became the next hero when Robert was murdered by Micheal. Micheal grown up a natural alien hating human, like everyone else, and grew up to be a five star General in the Human Zetan war. Ronald, like his father before him, assembled his team, one member being Esmeralda, and he took the fight to Earth, not killing humans or their violents, but only destroying the human's black box Nuclear Weapon that would have destroyed us all. He made the humans second guess the true nature of Zetans.

Some time after, Esmeralda suffered from the same issues, and she revealed to us all that the Dark Sword was to blame. After she was cured, we began search for Nathan, and Patty. They had both changed extremely after Robert's Team Zeta. Nathan retained a strange form of PTSD caused by the Negativity, that caused him to become someone else. He became a hypnotherapist named Harry, and he'd been helping Ronald and company since the beginning... Patty had become Hera, a bitter ruler of a female exclusive community known as the Alphazons. Harry slowly started remembering since the first time he saw Hera, but she recognized him first. She couldn't even look at him, and he didn't even know why. Slowly, he had to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and by the time he figured it out, terrible fates had befallen Susan, Hypnos, and Johnson... Harry, now Nathan again, found Patty, and apologized, for everything. They had finally got their friendship back, and were found murdered soon after, but not having died bitter. They were taken by a frail young woman in a Sailor suit, who gave a reassuring smile, and left with their corpses. When we all died, we saw her there, ready to collect us.

...

"Sailor Saturn?" Serena asked.

"Actually, I think she looked a lot like Mini Moon." Hypnos said.

"What!?" Came the general response.

"I'm just joking. Yeah, it was Sailor Saturn." He chuckled.

"Oh... Well, carry on then." Serena said.

...

In 2270, Ronald introduced Regina to the world, and in 2286, she was slated to repeat history yet again. Her destined enemy was Wyer Barb, Micheal's son. By this time, Humans and Zetans were in an indefinite truce, and Humans and Zetans first begun to coexist. So came Wyer, on a space carrier to Planet Zeta.

He too was destined to battle Regina, but something overtook him when they first met. He felt something new, a light that shined in his dark heart. The feeling was love, and neither Alpha or Omega knew what love was. On Regina's travels, she met the Angel Priya you know, while Wyer met his own allies. Try as they might, they simply couldn't get themselves to hate each other.

By the end, Alpha and Omega were enraged, and tried to force them to fight by possessing Regina with their evil power. Wyer refused to attack, even when she had killed all of his and her friends. In the end, he used the power of Zeta, love and compassion, to save Regina, and they together used Zeta to fuse Alpha and Omega into one, revealing the true Sailor of Planet Zeta.

Sailor Zeta, the Sailor of Freedom and Justice.

...

"Smashing story, chap." Asperger said in a mock British accent of a higher octave.

Everyone turned to see Nathan wielding the Dark Sword.

"**Now I'm going to send you back to Saturn.**" He pointed the sword straight at Teal.

"Nathan, don't!" Serena pleaded.

"_**Reverse-Gluttony Radiation!**_" He yelled, turning the Dark Sword to Serena and launching a brown beam at her. She ducked just as the beam passed.

"Leave him to me! The rest of you need to go!" Teal yelled.

"I'm staying." Johnson said.

Hypnos expanded into a cloud around the others, and vanished, leaving Teal and Johnson to face Asperger alone.

"**You stand even less of a chance, now. You would have lasted longer all together.**" He shook his head.

"Nathan, just wait. Soon we'll have you better." Teal said. Johnson nodded.

"We'll see." He said.

He then lunged at Teal, sword straight and directed to his heart. Teal blocked with the head of his hammer, and countered with a swift swing of the hammer, knocking him back.

Johnson drew a pistol and fired a couple rounds into Nathan, connecting both times. He staggered, and Teal struck him again. The two continued to strike him relentlessly, despite what little he was doing in return. Bruised, battered, and bloodied, he collapsed, and Teal and Johnson stopped to catch their breaths.

"That... should be enough to slow him down..." Teal said, gasping for air.

"Good thing... Asperger's immortal..." Johnson said.

A deafening animalistic scream was heard from nearby. By the time the two could react, Teal had been impaled by a cold blade. Johnson was about to draw, but hesitated. He recognized her, and didn't want to hurt someone he wasn't as close to, even if for their own good.

Teal kicked her back and with the sword still lodged in his body, he and Johnson retreated.

Amy collapsed over Nathan, and cried. If he weren't Negative, he would probably be dying.

"**Asperger!**"

"**Abyss... May they feel as I do...**" He said. His hand reached for his sunglasses, and pulled them off. He held her hand out, and put the sunglasses in her hand. He closed her hand over them.

"**Make it count**." He said, phasing away, and leaving the Dark Sword behind.

Amy took the sunglasses, and put them on. Instantly, she felt powerful. Her tears dried, and her sadness turned to rage. She took the Dark Sword confidently, and with her anger, she yelled.

"_**Negative Mercury Dark Sword!**_"

The Dark Sword began to increase in size as a layer of ice grew over it. Elegant carvings appeared in the ice as it set, and a dark aura loomed over it. She hovered off the ground, and her butterfly wings grew out large, before morphing into devil wings. The wings lifted and dropped with enough force to keep her flying for miles, and she soared in pursuit of the two that had dared to harm Asperger.

...

"They aren't back yet..." Serena said.

They had been teleported to a woodland area, miles from where they were before they left.

"Don't worry about it. Asperger couldn't possibly hurt them, no matter how much it seems he wants to kill them." Hypnos said.

"What makes you so sure?" Lita asked. "He looked pretty angry."

"His anger felt... forced."

"We're not here to talk about bad guys, we're here to help you fight the bad sword!"

"Right." Esmeralda said. "Now who am I going to chisel out of diamonds? Oh!" She said, pointing at Lita. "You look a lot like a young fighting spirit I used to know! Over here!" Lita joined Esmeralda as they went down a gravel path.

"Wow..." Angel said as she examined Mina from head to toe. "You must play... Volleyball!"

"Woah, you're right! Are you clairvoyant?" Mina responded.

"No, I'm just all about sports!" Angel said. "I think I'll train you!" They ran down another gravel path.

'You have a powerful spiritual connection indeed.' Hypnos sent to Raye.

'As do you.' She sent back.

'With some fine tuning, you would make an excellent medium.'

'A medium?'

'You will always have a ear for words of advice from the other side.'

'I'll take it.'

Hypnos and Raye, after staring at eachother in silence for a minute, went off to a secluded area. That left Susan, Serena, Rini, and Darian alone.

"Heh heh... Now that I think about it, I'm not sure what I could teach..."

And so they waited.

...

Teal and Johnson ducked in a familiar alley, and Johnson checked Teal's wound. The sword did fine to keep the blood in, but it was melting, and soon, the wound would bleed freely.

"Seen worse." He said, smiling nervously.

"We've certainly been through worse." Teal replied, returning his smile.

"We should get inside." He carefully peeled the false wall off of a door, and opened it, revealing their hideout. He helped Teal up, and they entered.

A black sword glinted in the darkness of the alley.

...

They made their way through the tight spaces of the hideout until they reached the inner sanctum. On a bed in the middle of the room, under a flickering light, was the still sleeping Patty.

"Taking her time." Johnson said.

"Makes sense, she lost the most out of all of us, she needs more time to get better." Teal said.

"Desperately needed."

"Right, but we can't do anything about it, sadly."

"**Ready or not, here I come.**" Amy called from the darkness.

"What!?"

Amy came into view, her sword catching the eyes of Teal and John. Green electricity crackled as the Zeta Barrier tried to reject her in vain.

"How can that be!?" Johnson yelled. "The Zeta Barrier has never failed before!"

Amy slashed at the wind with the Dark Sword, as if dividing a person cleanly into two pieces, and the green energy faded away and expired.

"Impossible..." Johnson said.

"**Improbable.**" Amy said.

...

In an empty field, Lita and Esmeralda brawled, and it seemed as if the mortal superpowers would never stop.

Then Esmeralda drew a rose. With lightning precision, she threw the rose straight at Lita. Lita panicked, and sloppily dodged the rose, leaving her open for Esmeralda's finisher. Lita collapsed, and Esmeralda kneeled down over her.

"You can't allow your enemy to fool you. If the enemy can misdirect or decieve you, they will have a bridge to cross over your power. You need to learn how to separate the relevant from the irrelevant, the truth from the false, the real from the fake."

Esmeralda extended her hand to Lita, and Lita refused it, standing up herself.

"See? You're learning already."

The two clashed once again, pitting their strengths against one another.

...

Angel and Mina were enjoying an exhilarating game of Volleyball. The ball flew from side to side as they swung it over the net, over and over again.

While Angel had still had the strength to keep passing, Mina was reaching her limit.

"What exactly is this... supposed to teach me?" Mina asked, passing the ball back twice.

"It's supposed to teach you... to question the things... that don't have a point!" Angel replied, passing the ball three times.

"This... doesn't have a... point?"

"Of course it does... the point is to test... your ability to... recieve information... without being... interrupted."

"So... I pa-OW!" Mina yelled as the ball struck her in the face."

"Perhaps Susan can teach you later how to recieve pain without being interrupted. Of course, nobody takes pain better than my sis."

"You have a sister?" Mina asked as a red circle faded in on her face.

"Yeah! Her name is... err, nevermind. Catch!" A new volleyball appeared in her hand, and she tossed it across the field.

"Agh!" Mina complained, returning the ball.

...

'What am I looking for?' Raye communicated spiritually.

'Spiritual energy. All people are born with spirits, and when the living die, their spirits remain for all time.' Hypnos responded.

'How do I find it?'

'You need to use your inner eye. Your physical body has limits to what it can do, but the spirit can further the body's abilities.'

Raye closed her eyes and concentrated, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't see any spiritual energy.

'I still don't see anything...'

'If you are to view the spirits around you, you need to release yourself from thought as well. Close your eyes, and empty your mind of all thoughts, and the world of spirits will reveal itself to you.'

Raye did as she was told, and she became detached from her body and mind. She raced across miles of land until she found herself tailing Amy. She saw her chasing Teal and Johnson. Teal was hurt badly, and had been leaving a light trail of blood behind him, while Johnson, who was also injured, carried a woman that she didn't recognize... however, she felt the woman's spirit, and it was a friendly and powerful one. Immediately, she snapped back to her body and gasped.

"Did you see spirits?"

"I saw... Amy... Teal and... Johnson... and another... woman in trouble..."

"This is serious, we must regroup with the others. Also, what you just did was astral projection, and that is fairly hard to do for a human, much less a living one. Good work."

They ran down the path, to the others, as Hypnos sent a spiritual SOS to the members of Team Zeta.

...

Rini and Susan were making conversation when the others showed up.

"We have a serious problem! Amy's trying to kill Teal and John!" Raye yelled.

"How can that be!?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Amy's no longer herself. A more serious sub personality within her has taken over." Hypnos said.

"We need to stop her! If someone sees her, then she'll be in trouble, too!"

"She hardly looks like the same person, she'll be fine."

Hypnos expanded into a cloud, and faded away, taking everyone else with him.

...

Hypnos and the others appeared a few feet ahead of Teal and Asperger, and they ran into the group. Amy didn't react to their appearance, and continued walking toward Teal and Johnson.

"Amy! Stop this madness, don't make us fight you!" Serena pleaded.

"**Stand in my way, and you die too.**" Amy said seriously.

"Amy, we're doing this for your own good!" Lita said, prompting the others to act.

"_Mars Planet Power!_"

"_Jupiter Planet Power!_"

"_Venus Planet Power!_"

The three transformed, and assumed offensive stances. Serena had not transformed, and still looked at Amy with sadness.

Amy slowly raised the sword until the tip was pointed straight at her.

"Amy?!"

"**_Abyssal Cancelling Pressure._**" Amy muttered. A deep blue wave of energy was launched from her sword, striking Raye, who took the hit for Serena. On impact, her Sailor outfit split into ribbons, and she convulsed and collapsed. She continued to writhe and twitch on the ground until she stopped moving, her eyes focused on Serena, though seemingly looking through her.

...

Serena blinked and shook her head. Raye was brought down to her knees from the blast, but she was still alive. She was giving Serena a pained look of desperation.

"What are you waiting for, Serena!? Transform now!" Lita yelled.

"Y-Yeah!" She replied waveringly.

"_Moon Cosmic Power!_"

After her transformation ended, she acted quickly to suppress Amy.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_"

A large heart shaped projectile raced into her, but with a slice, the heart was cut, and it's energy dispersed.

"_**Dark Sword Recoil!**_" Amy yelled, a black heart struck Serena from behind with a force strong enough to fling her away from the others, and coming close to making her fall on Amy's Dark Sword. Serena fell in front of Amy, and she raised her sword over her to deal a killing blow.

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!_" Lita yelled, throwing an electric disk at Amy. This time, the attack hit her, but it didn't seem to do much damage: she stumbled back briefly, but was quickly back to killing Serena.

"_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_" Raye attacked with only two flaming rings, both of which collided with Amy's Ice Dark Sword, causing it to melt at an alarming rate. Amy threw the Dark Sword at her, and Susan pushed Raye out of the way, taking the attack. The sword went right through her and Hypnos, who had been behind Raye. Susan began to spark as her metal interior suffered damage, particularly around the spine emulator, and she collapsed as her legs stopped recieving signals.

"Susan AI, Disable! Report status!" Teal asked. Susan's glowing eyes went dark, and her face became expressionless.

"Moderate and crippling damage to the central movement enabling systems. Overall damage estimated at 40%." Susan answered robotically.

Lita, in retaliation to Susan's damage, as well as the attempted attack on Raye, resulting in the loss of her Dark Sword, she charged and tackled Amy at full strength, knocking her over, and causing the glasses to fly off, returning Amy to her senses.

"Serena, it's time!" She said, pinning the stunned Amy to the floor.

Serena got up to her feet, and with her powerful desire to heal Amy, she acted accordingly.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_" Came her attack.

"_Dead Scream._" Came another out of nowhere. The two attacks collided, and as a result, neither attack went through. A tall figure stood holding a large staff, heralded by a brilliant flash of light.

"Sailor Pluto?" Rini asked.

The figure became clear now, Sailor Pluto was wearing the sunglasses now, and beared an evil grin.

"_Negative Sailor Substitute, Withdraw!_"

The form of Sailor Pluto was replaced by Asperger. He reached up to the sky, and the Dark Sword came to his hand. He walked up to Sailors Jupiter and Moon, and pointed the tip of the sword at them, warning them to back off. They refused.

"**She's been through enough, let her go.**" He said, in an abnormally unthreatening way.

"If you really love her, then you would let her go!" Serena countered.

"**You have a point, but I'm not in a position to free her. The Dark Sword deems her important, so she must stay.**"

"Don't you have any will of your own?"

"**My will is second to that of the Dark Sword, it always comes first.**"

"Don't let it control you, Nathan, set yourself free."

"**I... can't.**" He said, his voice becoming stern and intimidating again. "I have nothing to bring me back to the light."

He slashes at Lita and she retreats to where Serena stood. Nathan crouches down by Amy, and gives Serena one last look.

"**Face it, I have nothing. Angel had love, and Esmeralda had trust, but I have nothing. You are better off killing me, and ending the Negativity where it began.**"

"Don't take her away! Just let her be!"

"**It must be this way. If she were to be freed by your Moon Spiral Heart Attack, her sadness and guilt that the Negativity had repressed would pour out like water through a poor dam. At the very least, she would become inconsolable, and at the very worst...**" He stopped speaking mid sentence, and shook his head, "**Just forget about it.**"

They both fade away.

The Sailor Scouts and Team Zeta crew were both exhausted, and nearly everyone there had slumped down.

Serena stood as still as a statue. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she twitched, making short whimpering noises that brought concern to the others.

...

She was furious. She wanted her friends back. She wanted her family back. She wanted to stop living like a fugitive. She wanted Amy back on the team. She wanted to just go home, and be a regular teenager enjoying a regular summer break...

...She wanted Nathan dead...

...

Thunder roared, despite the clear skies.

"I'm sensing a familiar malignancy in the sound." Hypnos said.

"We're running out of time." Raye said.

"What's going to happen?" Rini asked.

"The Negative existence is becoming dominant over ours..." Hypnos said gravely.

A mass of red lasers trained on the Sailor Scouts and Zetans from nearby buildings.

"...And the thunder is not the only thing worrying me at the moment..." Hypnos said.

In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by a special team of militants seemingly specially equipped to fight super soldiers. Their guns pointed straight at them. Finally, the two in charge stepped forward. Their name tags read 'Arch, Jonas', and 'Page, Joseph'.

"Criminals or not, you're coming with us." Arch said.

"I'd heed the boss's words. Resisting will only get you hurt, and that's not the interest of most of us." Page said.

The Sailors and Zetans didn't move an inch. They were in bad shape as it was, and would look guilty if they resisted arrest.

"A wise decision. Page, do the honors of pacifying the targets."

Page hesitated for a few seconds.

"...Yes ma'am." He finally said. He approached Sailor Moon first, and took her hands to slide into very heavy looking cuffs. She pulled away, and he backed up.

"Sailor Moon, comply, or you and your company will be subjected to severe suppression!" Jonas yelled. She drew two pistols, adorned with crescent moons for iron sights.

Page passed her and moved on to the others, who offered no resistance. Hypnos was passed since he lacked a body to cuff, and the weakened Scouts and Zetans were taken by gurney. Page finally tried Sailor Moon again, accompanied by a few company paramedics, as all of the snipers trained their guns on her. As soon as Page came close, Serena tackled him, and everyone reacted at once. Taser wires flew from the rooftops and connected with her, shocking her with enough electric power to take down an elephant with a gigantism disorder, and Page tackled her back and took her down by force. He cuffed her, and the paramedics unrolled a gurney to take her away. She shivered and shook, her eyes barely able to focus on Page, and then Arch.

"Sedate her." Jonas said, flashing Serena a childish L sign.

A paramedic took out a syringe, firmly gripped her arm, and injected her it. In an instant, her eyes went blank, and she passed out.

The soldiers cheered loudly the moment she fell under while the others watched, paralyzed in fear.

"A victory for Crescent Company!" Arch yelled.

"A victory for Crescent Company!" The soldiers echoed.

Page gave Sailor Moon one last glance, and looked away. With all of the Sailor Scouts and Zetans in tow, Crescent Company marched them to their base.

Asperger reappeared behind them, watching them carry away his opposition. He looked less than pleased.

"**Damn it...**"

...

Amy's like a whole different person when she's wearing glasses.

Author's Notes

The chapter begins in a somewhat humorous way, but turns deathly serious by the end. A minor character remerges, and with his superior, too. Crescent Company prove to be extremely capable of taking out Sailors, and are highly enthusiastic about it as well. What fate will befall the Sailors and Zetans in the hands of Crescent Company?

Also, I really didn't like writing Abyss's dark fantasy, but I couldn't not do it either, otherwise, the following wouldn't have made as much sense.

Asperger seems to be more humane in this one for a reason I know, and you will have to find out later, to put it bluntly. All will be revealed in the epic conclusion that should be Chapter 15 if all goes to plan.

On a somewhat related note, I decided to play Sailor Moon: Another Story, an amazing RPG game also based on events after S and prior to Super S. It's an excellent little game to play, and won't give you too much trouble.

Ironically, I only missed Sailor Mercury's Sapphire accessories out of all the Scouts, but made up for it by giving her both of the Red Pupils (Really strong stuff.) in the game, as well as all the permanent stat boosting items, effectively turning her into the strongest Sailor Scout on the team, especially against the final boss, where Serena was of little use. (In order to get the bad ending, I had attempted to make the scouts die by making them do nothing but attack. Mercury's unbreakable defenses eventually exhausted the enemy of it's ability to use powers, and her fighting power quickly ended it soon after. So much for throwing the fight.)

Sailor Mercury, in case you hadn't figured already, is my favorite of the Sailor Scouts for various reasons, and it seems as if I had unwittingly used some of her traits in my life, or the video games I play or plan out, such as...

-My favorite color: Blue. Worn by Supernate for this reason. My favorite color had once been red, but it was only my favorite color until I got through and past a hostile phase of myself.

-In a previous incarnation, Nathan, a character loosely based off of myself, held power over Water and Ice, as well as being skilled with Technology. He was also Intelligent, wore Blue Buisiness Suits, was particularly repulsed by fighting, was timid, and had been alone before he met the first hero of Planet Zeta. I kid you not, all of these traits are unintentional similarities to Amy's character.

-In most games, I will generally go for strategy over just roughing it, and intelligence over other character traits.

-When given the choice, I will often use Non Lethal weapons over Lethals.

-My alignment of choice is good, but when I'm angry, I might do something requiring the loading of the most recent save.

-In real life, I'm occasionally a bit like Amy when it comes to certain things I like: embarassed to admit it.

-Like Amy, I can wear/not wear my glasses at will, since I can see perfectly without them.

-I'm prone to extended periods of sadness or anger, and it seems the same way for Amy in certain episodes of the cartoon.

Of course, there's no way we're mirror images...

-Unless the class is relevant to my career, it's useless to me. I don't like unproductive classes. I don't study, and I do well by it.

-I don't really read much, and if I do, it might not be for fun. I write a lot more than I read.

-Amy can swim. I can float at best, maybe even wave my arms around to start moving in a random direction.

-Amy wants to be a doctor, and help children, but I'd be more concerned about how broke the parents are going to be after hospital expenses...

...

In the next chapter: The Dark Sword's origin, Crescent Company's paradox... or is it?.


	14. Chapter 14: Beginning of the End

The pressure has pushed her to her limit. Her submerged glass dome of her will has cracked, and will soon...

...

Chapter 14: The Prelude to The End, The Beginning!?

...

Serena's eyes slowly opened to a blinding light that forced them shut. She slowly got up, and stumbled around with one hand shielding her eyes from the light, and the other feeling in front of her for any walls or other hazards. Her hand touched a cushioned wall, and she leaned up against it panting. She felt weak, and what little she had done was enough to exhaust her. She hugged the wall until she reached a corner, and turned, repeating this until she was sure she had walked around the room at least once. She seemed to be stuck in a small room, extremely bright, reflective, and devoid of color.

"Is anyone there?" She said. She was not answered.

"Hello? Mini Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Tuxedo Mask?" None of them spoke.

She suddenly remembered what had happened. She remembered Amy trying to attack them... Then Raye died... She transformed... Raye was still alive?... She had no idea what happened and what didn't, it was if she wasn't even there... She remembered Crescent Company had captured her and her friends, and were probably hurting them as she stumbled around in her cell...

"Crescent Company! If you can hear me, answer me!" She was angry, and she was still waiting for an answer.

...

Raye woke to the sound of screaming. She looked around, and saw that she was in a damp and uncomfortable room. She wanted to get off of the table she had been placed on, but powerful bonds prevented her movement. The moisture hung in the air, and made her feel sickly. The room was an aquamarine color, and seemed to be designed to suppress her abilities. She tried to struggle against the binds, but they were too strong for her to break.

"What's going on here!? Sere-!"

She was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise, and sprinklers on the ceiling sprayed water on her, giving her the sensation of drowning. She gasped and sputtered, swallowing large quantities of the water that had been deployed against her, and spitting out whatever she could. The water sprinklers stopped, with occasional drops coming through.

"What do you think I am, some kind of human torch!?" She yelled, coughing.

...

"Get me out of here!" Lita yelled, punching the rubber lined walls repeatedly. Her eyes were red and puffy, and whispering was heard in the room, completely black, as well as moist, so she couldn't use her powers without repercussions.

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!_" She screamed, launching a exceptionally large electric disk at the wall. The electricity spread on impact, and electrocuted her. She could withstand the current though, and she tried again.

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!_" She launched another disk at the wall, but for the same effect, nothing was accomplished except for her shocking herself. She charged at the wall, but tripped over something and fell into it instead.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" She yelled, breaking out into tears. The whispering was so loud and insistent that she couldn't even think over it.

"Serena!" She yelled out in despair.

A door somewhere opened, and before she could turn to look, she was attacked violently.

...

Her assailant was a friend of hers, one she would have never believed she would be attacked by, at least not before the Negativity. With her Love Chain, Mina dragged Lita across a dark hallway that gave off strange vibes. Lita struggled, but she was somehow overpowered by her friend, who seemed to be dragging her off with ease.

"Mina?" Lita called to her weakly. She didn't get a reply, but she noticed that Mina wasn't even close to her normal self. She simply continued to pull her friend along without any notice for what was going on around her.

"Mina, are you there?" She stared up at Mina, she didn't see any reaction from her at all at first, but she chanced to see a tear drop from Mina's cheek as she moved on. She was scared of what could have possibly been done to Mina, and scared that the same thing would now happen to her. She panicked again, and tried frantically to get free. Her breathing had become very fast, and she was beginning to feel light headed. Mina reached a door, and pushed it open. The room was bright, almost to the point of hurting the eyes, and doctors wearing gloves, masks, and caps talked to a Crescent Company grunt.

"How'd it go?" The soldier spoke.

"It was very enlightening. Her DNA patterns shows centuries of evolution, and her brain is much more open to her than it is to a normal person." The doctor to the left said.

"So she's smart?"

"Possibly, but that's not what I'm talking about. Unlike a normal human, she is able to use a quarter of it, rather than a tenth."

"Her brain could be the key to discovering the secrets behind the Sailor Scouts." The doctor to the right added.

"We should follow up on that though, we'll need one of the older ones."

"Well look at that, isn't that an older one right here?" The soldier asked, walking up to Lita.

"I don't want to operate on that one, she looks like she could be a problem."

"Actually, I would like to examine the leader. She is related to this one somehow, and I believe she would be the most enlightening of the Sailor Scouts." The one on the right said.

"She's off limits to you eggheads. The girl is a serious issue, and must be kept under close supervision at all times."

"Fine, fine! Just give us her, then!" The one on the left said impatiently.

"Venus, escort Jupiter to the operating room." The soldier commanded.

"Yes, sir." She responded blankly.

Lita's vision began to get blurry, and she passed out.

...

Rini woke with a stir. She felt tremendous pain all over her body, and she was wrapped extensively in bandages. She wrestled and shook, but the bandages kept her from moving around. She bit away at the bandaged covering her mouth, and spit them out.

"Serena, help me!" She yelled, still tossing and turning in her futile attempt to break free.

"Darian, where are you?!"

A swinging door opened and a familiar face walked in. She sat down beside Rini, and stared at her silently.

"Mina, thank goodness! Can you help me-"

"Be quiet." She said, giving her a mean look. The look in her eyes was frighteningly empty.

"Mina? What happened to you?"

"I said be quiet. Don't make me tell you again." She droned.

'This is crazy. Who do these people think they are, brainwashing the soldiers of justice? Maybe the light of the Imperium Silver Crystal will free her. I have to try.' Rini thought.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard, her tiara fading, and a crescent moon appearing on her forehead. Her hair started to float gently upwards, as did the bandages, as the Imperium Silver Crystal of the future glowed through them. Mina flinched, and life returned to her eyes. The crystal continued to glow until the bandages were completely loose, and then it dimmed.

"Rini..." Mina said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh... They'll hear us." Rini said.

"Right..." She choked. She got up from the chair clumsily and helped Rini get the bandages off. What she saw was more than she had expected.

"Oh, Rini..." She said with a gasp. Rini was unclothed, cut open, and sewn together in innumerable lines and patterns. There was even one sick incision shaped like a crescent moon. While they had been patched efficiantly, they still bled slightly.

"I'm going to put some of these bandages back on, Rini. Whatever you do, don't look down."

"Mina..." Rini started, as Mina bandaged her back up in a less constricting way, "Where are the other Sailor Scouts? Where's mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know about Serena and Darian, but... Oh no, Lita's in the operating room... I have to do something... I can't just let them do that to her, or anyone else..."

"But we're outnumbered."

"Then we'll need to free as many as we can. Can you walk with this on?"

"Yeah..." Rini said, getting up and moving around rigidly.

"Good, you should put this on, too." She pulled a patient gown from the drawer, and gave it to Rini to wear, which she did.

The two slipped out of the room through a door marked 'Containment Cell Block 2'.

...

Darian sat down at an ratty wooden table as the cruel woman walked around him.

"What do you have to protect, Tuxedo Mask? If you aren't truly under evil influence, then why do you and your Sailor Scouts continue to withhold from us your secrets?" Arch asked, continuing to walk around him with her arms behind her back.

"I'm not the leader of the group, it's not my decision to submit to you." Darian said plainly.

"Your leader is currently suffering from mental instability, someone has to take over." She replied.

"What? Serena?"

"Is that her name? I'll make sure to run a check on all the Serenas in this part of Tokyo. Should take only a few seconds before we find her."

"You monster! You're no better than any monster the Sailor Scouts have defeated!"

"Maybe so, but I haven't been trumped yet, pretty boy." She said with a sneer. "Just think, once we acquire Amy Mizuno, we'll have all of the Sailors of interest."

"What do you mean, "acquire", Amy Mizuno?! She's not even condemned!"

"Condemned or not, she's going to be our asset, regardless of objections. Think of it as a nice and happy Sailor Scout reunion, just under our thumb." She said, laughing.

"Big talk for such a small, miserable-"

Slap!

Darian recoiled in pain from the backhand that Jonas delivered.

"Insolent pest, you are no longer free to say or do whatever you wish! The Sailor Scouts must be big brothered by our government in order to prevent you supers from becoming a threat to our way of life!"

"You're not going to find her... She's long gone..." He said, his face bleeding at the point of impact.

"We have ways, Tuxedo Mask." She said, raising her hand up to show off her razor hook gauntlet. "On this glove is your identity. Enjoy your mask while it lasts, because once this is analyzed, your identity will be masked no longer!" She flipped an 'L' sign, and walked off, leaving the room as soldiers filled it to take him to his cell.

As the soldiers left, and the tense air lifted, a figure stepped out from the darkest corner of the room, red eyes glowing with delight, she giggled, and vanished.

...

"**It looks like the Sailor Scouts are being turned into instruments by Crescent Company.**" Amy spoke to Nathan, who had been staring deeply into the Dark Sword before she arrived.

"**This is not good,**" Asperger said gravely, "**the meddling of Crescent Company will jeopardize everything that I have done.**" He rose, the Dark Sword emitting a black aura as his anger bubbled.

"**It can? How can that be? The Sailor Scouts are out of the way, now would be a perfect to quickly corrupt more patches of the normal existence.**"

He frowned and shook his head.

"**If you weren't so blinded by the power I used on you, you would have figured it out by now, Ami.**"

"**What's that supposed to mean, and why did you call me Amy?**"

"**Sorry... Abyss...**" He said with deep frustration. "**Is there anything else you heard from Crystal Company?**"

"**They are interested in acquiring all of the Inner Scouts, regardless of who's on what side.**"

"**This could be the perfect opportunity to give the Sailor Scouts the window to escape their clutches.**" Nathan said.

"**But why?**"

"**If it satisfies you, because it's more fun that way. Now go, and be careful not to reveal your true appearance.**"

"**Right,**" Amy said, changing into a perfectly normal Sailor Mercury. "**but what about some... incentive?**" She said, drawing closer.

"**...Fine then.**" Nathan said, after an awkward pause. He leaned closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Amy didn't appear satisfied. "**There's no time for this, Abyss. You must go now.**" She gave him a sad look, and looked away.

"**Take these, they will help you along.**" He finally said, giving her his sunglasses. She put them on, and they morphed into reading glasses.

"**Thanks...**" She said, teleporting away.

He stood alone in silence for a few seconds before something odd happened. His eyes flashed green briefly, as did his suit flash blue, and his hair flash brown. This happened two more times, each one slightly longer. He took a deep breath, and walked off.

...

"The idiots." Johnson said.

"At least they patched us up. Remember, they're only human, so we have to accept their faults." Teal replied.

"Eye do-don't-on't fell sew god." Susan said with a highly garbled voice.

"Your systems should repair themselves fully in time. If they don't, we'll have to send you home."

"These particular humans are strangely in touch with their inherant special powers. I find it hard to believe that the seriously small amount of gifted humans in this time period joined up to make Crescent Company." Hypnos said.

"May bee there nut hum mans." Susan said.

"Sure repaired you good as a human." Johnson said.

"They are only interested in her information. As far as they care, she could lock up." Teal said.

"Wait. I sense a foul aura." Hypnos said.

Amy walked by in cuffs, escorted by soldiers.

"I don't understand, what are you imprisoning me for? I'm not a part of the evil Sailor Scouts."

"It doesn't matter to us, you're coming whether you want to or not."

"Unhand me, you brutes!" Amy yelled, struggling.

She continued to yell and resist as they dragged her past the cell.

"She's faking it." Hypnos said.

"What is she doing here anyways?" Teal asked.

"Re U yun." Susan said.

"Doubt it. Bet she's here to kill off her comrades, or us." He said.

"We can't just sit here idly then." Teal said.

"I'll get us out of this cell." Hypnos said. He turned into a cloud, and morphed into a cannon, and then shot himself straight through the wall and into the body of the guard with the keys. The guard seized up before Hypnos took total control, and he unlocked the door, letting the others out. He spoke again, this time with the guard's voice,

"Good news, these aren't truly people. Bad news is, they are malicious entities controlling true people. All of these soldiers seem to be bound to Jonas, so we should quickly let the others know so they can handle it."

"We should leave Susan and Patty here for now, they need their rest." Teal said.

"Alright, let's go." Johnson said.

"Not without these, alien scum." Hypnos said in a stupid voice with crossed eyes, holding out a pair of handcuffs. He returned to a normal voice and said, "Just so these aliens don't shoot first and ask questions later. Try not to lock them."

John and Teal chuckled, and put on the cuffs carefully, following Hypnos through a door marked 'Autopsy'.

Hypnos reached for the door when he was bum rushed by Sailor Venus.

"W-wai-!"

"_Venus Love Chain, Encircle!_"

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!_"

Hypnos, in the body of the soldier that had roughed up Lita, was tied up, and subjected to the magical equivalent of spanking.

"Owowowowowow..."

"Very subtle, superhuman." Johnson said, flicking the cuffs off.

"You humans are such a buzz kill." Teal said, doing the same, and sliding his hand over his face.

"Sorry!" Mina said, releasing Hypnos.

"They may be beings of impulse, but so are we..." Hypnos said.

"Except we think."

"Seriously? Stop being racist! What is your problem!?" Mina yelled in frustration.

"You are our problem. You created us, and tried to destroy us." Teal said, pulling a long iron bar off of the wall, and weilding it as a weapon.

"Like Frankenstein and his 'Monster'." Johnson said, taking Hypno's soldier's gun out of his pocket.

"This is scaring me!" Rini said, backing away.

"No hard feelings from me, but I understand where my comrades come from." Hypnos said, taking a nearby broomstick, and spinning the brush off.

"You're not perfect either." Mina said, turning away from them.

"We're not genocidal." Johnson muttered.

"What's going on in there!?" A soldier yelled.

"We have a fight between our prisoners! Come here and help break it up!"

"Hypnos, really?" Teal said in frustration.

"We can't just stand here and talk for 2200 more words."

...

Darian stood over the bodies of soldiers he engaged and beat in unarmed combat. He took a pistol from one of the guards, and slunk through the hallways, aware of every noise, and noting any potential sounds of danger. He jumped at the sound of water jets, but listening closely, he was able to identify sounds made by a person. He felt the walls for a hidden door, and with a kick, he uncovers one. In the damp room, he finds Raye, drenched and dull looking.

"Raye? Are you there?"

"Am I?" She responded with a nervous laugh.

"Raye, are you alright? Here, let me get you loose."

Tuxedo Mask approached her, and undid the bonds that secured her. As soon as she was free, she clung to him, laughing and crying. He pulled free and backed away. There was definately something wrong with her. He took a step back, and she took a step forward. He wasn't about to run away from her in a closed dangerous space, so he did the only thing he could think of. He raised his hand, drew it back, and flung it forward, slapping Raye in the face, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"We need to save Serena and the others. Quietly." He replied quietly.

"Alright..."

...

Amy layed unconscious on a table next to Sailor Jupiter. They appeared opened slightly and were dressed in hospital gowns.

"What... is this?" Jonas stared at the screen.

"A blueprint for a sword imprinted in the minds of the Sailor Scouts. We have only a few pieces of the print, but it's enough to manufacture the so-called 'Ginzuishou Cutter'. It's miraculously within our abilities to manufacture, and will only require diamond shaped into a sword, and the blood we've collected from the Sailor Scouts." The doctor said.

"It's a go, proceed with manufacturing immediately." Jonas said, unsheathing a sword made of Diamond.

"Woah..."

"That is my proudest diamond forged weapon. Do not put it to waste."

"Y-Yes ma'am." He stuttered, taking the blade with care, and bringing it to the lab.

...

After a brief battle between Tuxedo Mask and Hypnos, they united, and traveled together in search of Serena.

...

"It's beautiful..." Jonas said, remarking the shine of the blood that painted the sword.

"In a morbid way, yes." The scientist said, pouring the remaining 5 vials of blood onto the sword. The blood mixed, causing each different blood sample to attack each other. The result was mass death of the blood tissue, which turned the blood brown and flaky. A mysterious reaction suddenly took place, and the blood turn from a flaky brown to a hard black. The sword glowed with a black aura that seemed to point in a specific direction.

"What could it be doing? Could it be that it tracks pure hearts?"

"Pure hearts?"

...

Lita stirred in her sleep, and woke up. She saw that she was alone, and unguarded by soldiers. She slowly made her way out the door, failing to notice the Sailor Scout on her tail. She wandered around the facility of defeated soldier, occasionally finding and pummeling a conscious one. She stopped at a door that was marked with a crescent moon, and entered, prepared for anything. One soldier was there, but he was unarmed.

"Stop, I submit! Please don't hurt me!" Page yelled out, with his hands raised to the skies.

"I recognize you. You don't seem to be a zombie like the rest of these goons."

"I thought only I noticed." He said, laughing nervously.

"Do you know where they're keeping Serena?" She asked sternly.

"Yes I do, she's being kept in the bunker inside Jonas's room. Just be careful, because she's extremely violent and confused."

"Thanks for the... I don't know where Jonas's room is."

"I guess I'll lead you there then. Just be careful not to caught be soldiers."

"I'm always careful, and if not careful, thorough."

"Alright... By the way, when did you and Sailor Mercury get on good terms?"

Lita's eyes widened.

"_**Negative Mercury Ice Sword!**_"

...

Serena was hunched over in a corner. She had long lost the will to persevere, as there showed no hope of getting out and away from it all within her blinding white padded prison.

She could picture her friends crumbling and perishing without her, but it didn't strike within her any motivation. Truth is, that one was getting old, and she was running out of ideas to keep herself going.

She was forgetting things, seeing sick, twisted images play through her head. Hours of time could simply go by in a flash, and she wouldn't remember what she had done. From the inqueries of others, she had figured that whatever took over when she blanked out was bad.

The Dark Sword seemed to be burned into her head. She couldn't get away from it, sometimes she even thought she saw it in strange or disturbing places. Whatever is was, wherever or whenever it comes from, whoever made it and why such an evil thing was created, it was bad for her mental health.

She was sure Amy would know what she was going through, and how to get better, but she was gone from her, left her to join Nathan and the Dark Sword.

She berated herself for having to rely so much on Amy, even when it was Amy that needed her, she continued to think as if Amy were only a solution to her problems.

Tears fell down her eyes as a terrible feeling came over her: She was a pointless waste. The Imperium Silver Crystal was what gave her her powers, when the others already had powers of their own. They didn't need her, and the crystal could find itself a new host.

And that's when an idea struck her: An idea to get rid of the Dark Sword for good. All she needed to do was-

Clack! The lights went off with a loud noise, and with a light dragging sound, the door slid open.

Jupiter was attached to the other end of the door, pinned by an icy blade that cut straight through her spine. Her face still showed an expression of fear, and her eyes remained wide open, staring at her. Sailor Mercury stood at the doorway with a devilish grin.

...

Serena blinked and took a step back when she saw the reality of her predicament.

"**Serena, are you alright? You are looking a little pale.**" Amy said, twiddling her icy sword.

"Amy, please. Serena, come with us, Amy's helping us get out." Lita said.

"Amy's helping us? Why?" Serena asked.

"**Asperger's wish is for you to be free.**" She said.

"Why does he want us free? Aren't we the enemy?"

"**I asked him the same thing. He told the enemy of his enemy was not his friend, and could ruin everything he had planned.**" She said, now juggling the sword a bit."

"His plans?"

"**He hasn't told me his plans either.**"

"What are you following him for then?" Lita asked.

Amy faced away from them and shook in anger.

"**Don't make me answer that.**" She said sternly.

"Do you love him?" Serena asked.

Amy threw her sword at Serena, just missing her and cutting through the padded wall behind them.

"**Don't push your luck. Last warning.**"

"Amy, we're your friends..."

"Serena, are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Lita shook Serena. Serena didn't answer.

"Please, Amy, we're here for you, and we always will be."

"**Shut up!**" Amy yelled, creating another blade of ice without saying the associated key words.

"Amy, we'll understand whatever you say."

Amy yelled and charged at Serena, but she countered with the Imperium Silver Crystal. As soon as the blade met the crystal, beams of light shone in every direction, and Amy was knocked back as far as the close space allowed her. She screamed and wailed as the crystal melted away at her, and she was forced into her subconscious simply to survive.

...

She was forced back into the ocean of her mind, now frozen over by a layer of blood red ice. She walked around aimlessly until she noticed that the ice was melting from the light of the moon (from the sun) overhead the light was so harsh that her skin felt like it was boiling, and she felt that even within her mind, she would meet her doom at the Imperium Silver Crystal. The ice cracked and broke under her weight, causing her to drown in the blood ocean of her repressed emotion. All of the burden and feelings for her friends drowned her, and no matter how much she struggled to swim to the surface.

...

In a trance, she slowly moved her sword until the tip pointed straight at her heart. Serena and Lita watched in horror.

...

She continued to sink deeper and deeper until she reached the abyssal bottom. She slowly hopped about in the water until she discovered some sort of monster. She slowly got closer, and closer, and closer, until a dim fraction of light revealed the monster lurking in the dark. She stared into a mirror, rust collected, that must have come from a sunken ship of some sort. Her reflection smiled evilly, and she suddenly found herself in an empty dining hall of an abandoned luxury cruise, staring at the monster within her.

"**I am your darkest form, the base of your power, and the base of power for all things.**"

"What!? The base of power is the darkness within? What kind of claim is that!?"

"**I represent the knowledge that you desire, despite your morals. I know things that you know, but simply hide from yourself.**"

"I must then destroy you. In the name of Mercury, I shall retain my purity!"

"**The darkness can not be destroyed, only suppressed temporarily. That is the true nature of chaos, and those who try to destroy darkness will become blinded by their own light. Knowing this, do you still wish to battle me, knowing nothing will be accomplished?**"

"I do fight you, knowing that you are indestructible, but you know the true reason I fight you! I shall fight you for what I believe in, and for the friends that are counting on me; Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina... even Nathan!"

"**Ho ho... Nathan... Have you figured him out yet, Hi-Amy?**"

"Nathan..."

...

Amy thought back to the time that she and Nathan talked before she leeched his memories, back at the library where she used to work on her school work in peace, she was just starting to become changed by the Negativity then, yet he could still get her attention.

"Where'd you get that ring?" Amy had remembered asking him. She initially failed to notice the way he blushed when he answered.

"It's a memento, a reminder of the happiest day of my life." Came his vague response.

So why did she have a similar ring when Pronate became Supernate? What was the link between them? The happiest day of his life...

And then it hit her, the most powerful memory of his that she digested came back up...

...

"Ami..." He said. He wore a completely silver formal suit rather than his normal blue business suit, and he didn't have his shades on like he normally did. He didn't have his silver ring either.

"Nato... today is the day." She said. She was able to look down at herself, and she wore a beautiful silver dress that fit her snugly, she was also missing her silver ring.

"I didn't think it would ever come. You certainly look ready." He said, admiring the silver dress that she wore.

"Are you ready?" She asked, giggling.

"I've been awaiting this day."

"Our wedding." They said together, pushing open the large blue wooden door that stood between them and the aisle. The other Solar System Scouts, and Satellite Wardens shrouded in shadows sat in the benches and watched as the century-old couple walked through the aisle. Once the priest went through the rites, and Ami and Nato said their "I dos," each Sailor Scout came up and gave their own blessing.

"May your love become rich with passion."

"May your love grow stronger with every passing day."

"May your love forever be under the watchful eye of the goddess of love."

"May your love ring true across all periods of time."

"May your love go beyond the limits of the skies."

"May your love be deeper than the ocean depths."

"May your love extend across any and all incarnations and forms."

"May your love be true, and unbound by "fate" or "destiny"," Said the only one she didn't recognize.

And finally, a blessing from both the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"May your love be eternal."

From Queen Serenity's blessing came the Imperium Silver Crystal, and from the crystal came two glass rings. The rings slowly traveled to their respective wearers, and as soon as both were worn, the rings flashed brightly, and turned a solid silver color.

...

Amy was now back in the empty, dark dining hall with Kage-Amy, who tapped her foot with impatience.

"I... I understand now. I can't control you, nor can you me. It wouldn't solve anything. If either of us become more powerful than the other, we could end up creating completely differant psyches, and damaging myself."

"Then you'll have to be extra careful not to overpower me."

"_**Dark Mercury Ice Sword.**_" Kage-Amy created a sword of ice to battle Hi-Amy.

"_Light Mercury Silver Caduceus!_" Hi-Amy summoned a staff in her left hand which resembled her Mercury symbol.

Kage-Amy struck first, slashing away at Hi-Amy with the Dark Sword. She blocked quickly with the Caduceus and retaliated with a jab that forced her back. She quickly backed up herself in order to aim the Caduceus.

"_Caduceus Laser!_" She yelled, shooting a blue beam of energy from the staff. Kage-Amy blocked with her sword, but the laser caused smooth ice to form over the blade, rendering it dull. Kage-Amy wasn't yet through, and when Hi-Amy's Laser died, she conjured up another sword and charged again, almost stabbing Hi-Amy before being repulsed by her staff once again.

'I can't match her if all I can do is disable her for a few seconds... or maybe? No, that wouldn't work...' Amy thought, backing up to aim another shot.

"_Caduceus Laser!_"

Kage-Amy blocked again, and summoned another sword and charged. Hi-Amy dodged this time, striking Kage-Amy square in the back as she passed.

"_Caduceus Laser!_" She yelled, launching a blast of ice that struck Kage-Amy before she could turn to face her, freezing her solid. "And now, we rest," she said, aiming the staff upwards and freezing herself solid as well.

And the battle between good and evil was again resolved.

...

Amy blinked, and her sword shattered into pieces. Her Sailor suit turned to their normal color scheme, and her wings receded into her back. A wave of black energy came out of her with a sick sizzling noise and escaped out the door and down the hallway.

As she fell, Serena and Lita ran up to catch her, helping her stay on her feet as the Negativity left her system. She finally passed out from all of the energy she had spent fighting it off.

"I got her," Lita said, "now it's about time we meet up with the others."

"Yeah." Serena said, holding back her tears.

"May I join you in leaving?" Page asked. "I feel as if I'm not going to be spending much longer here anyways."

"Sure, but don't try anything funny or I'll tenderize you." Lita warned.

Serena and Lita followed Page as he walked out, and...

"_Venus Love Chain, Encircle!_"

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!_"

...Accidentally found the other Sailor Scouts.

...

At the exit, Page swiped his card and the door opened. He waiting for everyone to pass, with Serena in the back. He was about to follow when in the corner of his eye, he saw Jonas.

"Serena, look out!" He yelled. She turned around and saw Jonas as she pulled the trigger of her Crescant Moon Pistols. Page stepped in front of Serena and was bedazzled with sharp brilliant diamonds that dug into his body armor. He stumbled back, and clutched his chest, but he was definately going to be okay.

"Aha! I knew it, your desire to help the Sailor Scouts is pure!" Jonas exclaimed, following with a hysterical laugh. "Your pure heart shall be mine! All of your pure hearts shall be mine! Diamon!"

With that, she revealed her true form: She was a Heart Snatcher, a relic of Dr. Tomoe's dark creations, and a very powerful one at that. She seemed to be a parody of a soldier, and of diamonds. She wore heavy power armor made of diamonds, and had a heavy gun to match: Long, wide barreled, and with ten spinning barrels all going around in a big circle.

"Your taxpayer's dollars at work, Diamon!"

"Get Mercury out of here, Jupiter!" Serena yelled.

"On it!" Lita yelled back, taking off with Amy in tow.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Mina yelled, throwing her chain at Diamon. She dodged at the last second, and retaliated with a barrage of brilliant diamonds, which nearly got Mina.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Raye yelled, launching disks of fire toward Diamon. Diamon stood firm as the flaming disks pelted her diamond armor uselessly. She shot at Raye as well.

"Mesmerizing Field!" Diamon yelled, holding up a round diamond that gleamed oddly in the light, making everyone that saw it, including Lita, incapable of moving.

"Now I shall have all of your pure hearts!" She flashed the L sign, and the dark star on her index finger released a black energy that struck everyone, slowly wrenching out their pure heart crystals, and prompting a cacophony of agonized screams.

As she continued, one by one, pure hearts started leaving their hosts, starting with Joseph Page, then the Zetans, and then the Sailor Scouts. It seemed as if all hope was lost, when the last of their ranks stood high, and ready to face the enemy. A sword of ice flew into Diamon and cut off her hand, freeing the pure hearts from her grasp. As the Sailor Scouts came back to their senses, they looked with shock in the direction the sword came from. It was Sailor Mercury, and she held another sword at the ready.

"A diamond is not indestructible! A diamond may be the strongest of natural materials, but is no substitute for artificial materials of lesser value! In addition, a diamond has weak points in which it sustains no resistance to damage!"

She leaped up and brought her sword down on Diamon, perfectly slicing her into two pieces lengthwise.

"It looks like your plan was carbon flawed!" Amy yelled triumphantly.

"B-Brilliant!" Diamon yelled as each side of her fell the other way, before turning back into it's original form: An uncut diamond with a black mark on it's surface, it's carbon flaw. The diamond pod within was rejected, and broke from exposure to the outside, releasing a black shade into the air. Amy looked at the diamond, then she looked left, then right, and then left again, and picked it up the gem.

"Amy... You did it..." Serena said as Amy surveyed them for any damage.

"Serena, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Amy, you saved us all..."

"I'm not leaving Nathan, Serena."

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"I know what he needs, and I'm going to deliver it to him." She said vaguely.

"No... No..."

"Serena... just in case, goodbye. You have all been true friends,"

And with that, she teleported away, leaving Serena and the others alone again. As Serena continued stared at where Amy had stood, her hair pieces went black. They went red again, but seemingly darker, as miniature Dark Swords were displayed in them.

A loud explosion was heard from the sky, and it turned a bloody red. Black thunder peppered the sky as large hail stones rained down on them, forcing them to get up despite their weariness, and seek shelter. Screams were heard as a weather siren went off. Far in the distance, roaring and traveling windstorms of fire slowly made their way closer to them. The winds picked up, and were carrying just about anything it could, including water and hail stones that had hit the ground and shattered into sharpened shards. Before them, a large gaping hole in space opened up, leading into the Negative existence. It was a personal invitation from Nathan, and it was growing larger every second, consuming everything that had once been in it's place.

This was the beginning. The beginning of the end.

...

So much foreshadowing, so many referances!

Author's Notes

This chapter reaches the 50k word mark for the whole story, and I think that's amazing. This chapter itself goes over 6000 words, almost reaching 7000. When I started, I had no idea how many words it would take, and my initial thought was that my chapters wouldn't get any bigger with time, and yet they did. 50,000 marks a milestone, and I want it to be only the beginning of increasingly long and detailed stories that people will want to read!

This chapter fills an important gap to the story that had gone unanswered since chapter five, regarding the relation of Amy and Nathan. It turns out that in the new Silver Millenium, Neo Mercury and 'Nato' had married, and as a result, were bestowed upon them a multitude of blessings from the Sailor Scouts, as well as their bonds of matrimony themselves.

Amy was amazing to write about, particularly during her battle sequence with Hi and Kage-Amy, and her solo conquering of Diamon, literally using her knowledge as the power to cut the diamond-suited heart snatcher in half. Her delivered speeches were fun to write in particular. Diamon is a parody of Daimon, which I believe is what they called the minions of season three in Japan.

On the other hand, I didn't like having to write about Crescant Company. As you probably figured, they are not Zetan-born and don't originate from my Planet Zeta Project. They are original enemies for this series in a way, for that reason.

The flashback sequence mentions Satillite Wardens, something unheard of in the Sailor Moon universe. What could they be, and what do they do? Will all be revealed in the final chapter, or will it all go unanswered? Stick around 'till the last chapter of this series, and you'll find out.

...

In the final chapter: The Dark Sword's last host is defeated, and everything is restored to how it should be.

Coming somewhat soon: Sailor Eclipse Project: Herald of the Published

Coming somewhat soon: Sailor Eclipse Plus, The First Date

Coming somewhat soon: Sailor Eclipse "Movie", Nathan's Adventures

...

All is not as it seems.


	15. Chapter 15: The Light That Blinds

The time of conclusion is upon us. The time when all illusions will be cast aside for the cold truth, and when the line between the light and the darkness becomes blurred. This is the rise...

...

Nathan stared into the Dark Sword longingly. He was looking into it's painful and reflective aura, burning his eyes as he gazed into his reflection, looking into herself for what he hoped to see. He suddenly sensed Amy behind her, but he didn't see her reflection in the sword, which gave him mixed feelings.

"**Abyss? Are you there?**" He asked redundantly, looking in her direction. His eyes boiled, his vision was red and blurry, and Amy's figure wavered. He couldn't see her very well, and couldn't see that she had changed back to a nearly pure Sailor Mercury.

"I'm here for you, Nathan."

"**Nathan? Why did you call me that, Abyss?**"

"Nathan... I'm worried about you."

"**As am I, you. You might be getting a bit delirious.**"

"I'm not delirious."

"**Then are you simply lacking respect, or wish me ill will?**"

"I disrespect your keeping everything a secret."

"**I have to. Trust me, it's better that you not know.**"

"I don't know what your goal is, but I'm sure the Nathan in you doesn't like it!"

"**The Nathan in me doesn't care. He's given up, and given me complete control. You should put more effort in putting the Amy in you down.**"

"He should care! He wanted to save his friends, and go home back to his loving friends and family!"

"**I have no family! My friends... I don't have them either! Every time I have ever fucked up, I've never heard the end of it from them! Nobody cared that Johnson was possessed like they did when I was turned Negative: Teal had him pardoned, and he nailed the hammer into my coffin!**"

"...Nathan... you do have a family, and your friends do care. You should know, because they were all there for you to celebrate the happiest day of your life!"

"**The happiest day of my life? What are you talking about, Abyss?...**"

"Nato... today is the day." She said. Her Sailor suit changed into her wedding dress, and her silver ring shined like a star.

"**Abyss! What are you doing to me? That light... it burns!**" He yelled, recoiling in pain.

"Are you ready?" She asked calmly.

"**That day! I remember, the wedding day!**" He yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Our wedding." Amy said serenely.

He screamed out as his image started to flicker rapidly, changing him back to Supernate as the cloud of black energy drained out of him.

"...Why?" He gasped, stumbling. Amy ran up to support him before he fell.

"Nathan... are you okay?"

"I've never felt worse..."

Without saying a word, he raised his laser and pulled the trigger, shooting Amy in the chest and blasting her back. She landed ungracefully on her back and slid across the concrete-like floor. Her dress was singed by the blast and torn by the friction, and it slowly faded away.

"_Dark Sword Summons!_" He yelled, raising the Silver Laser high. Darkness consumed him again, and the Silver Laser disappeared, replaced by the Dark Sword.

"**Ami, I have pondered over what your friends have told me time and time again. I think it's selfish of me to have manipulated you like I did, and I have decided to let you free. Now you don't have to linger on me with false affection.**" He pointed the Dark Sword at Amy before she could protest.

"_**Lust Depletion!**_" He launched a blast of dark red energy enveloped Amy, draining her of energy, and nothing more.

"Nathan... I'm not..."

"**_Lust Depletion!_**" He launched another energy blast. Amy was starting to feel extremely drained.

"It's genuine..."

"**That's not possible. Two should have done it... I only used it twice.**"

"Nathan... I saw our wedding in your memory. And... well... I can see why I chose you. I looked into the events before and after the wedding, and if you think I'll have a change of heart, I'm not." She said, her wedding dress becoming restored. She stood back up, and walked back to him.

"**You should just forget about me, Ami. In a few hours, I'm going to be dead one of two ways. The Dark Sword will either destroy everything, or Sailor Moon will destroy me.**"

"She wouldn't let either of those fates happen to you, or anyone!"

"**She must. I have specifically planned every attack to crush Serena to the point that she wouldn't hesitate to end my life. If she can not end the Darkness where it began, then the world will be destroyed.**"

"You did what? But why?"

"**It was so much easier to do when I had forgotten who I would be hurting back home, and right here in the present. Now I'll have to die with a guilty conscience.**" By now, he was able to see that Abyss had went back to Sailor Mercury.

"Why do you feel you have to die?"

"**The truth is, the Dark Sword isn't just some relic of the Omega Galaxy. It's me, I am the one responsible for creating it. The reason the Dark Sword keeps coming back is because I keep coming back.**"

"What if it's a coincidence?"

"**It's no chance, it's the truth, and I've known it since the first Silver Millennium.**"

...

A long time ago, back in the age of the Moon Kingdom, I was a prince: Prince Caduceus. I had been blessed with the view of the deepest, bluest kingdom in the galaxy, and the glimpses of it's wonderful princess and protector. Back then, I was a very solitary individual, and had never had the courage to meet you face to face. Eventually, this would cost me my chance to present myself, as you had fallen in love with Zoisite. This started the burning in my heart, and had wiped the smile from my face for the rest of my life. When Queen Beryl's forces attacked, I did what I could by myself, but alone, I was no match for them, and I was ultimately wiped out by her army. With the last of my abilities, I was able to cast an illusory spell on my home satellite to make it invisible so that it's people could live on without me. When I died, I was only 32 years old, biologically. This was my only normal life, as the rest had been perverted by Chaos.

...

"That doesn't clarify much. It sounds like you are going on a hunch, and not any real evidence."

"**I began to notice it in my second reincarnation in 1996.**"

...

The Moon Kingdom tragedy must have left me weak willed, because it was only the beginning of the darkness that would befall me. I was born in 1996 as a high functioning autistic child. When I was young, I was pitifully stupid, and didn't understand a thing, not even smart enough to understand that my neighbors wanted me euthanized. As I got older, however, I began to notice things. I started picking up things from the past, and developing wild fantasies of a Blood Ocean Planet that I would later know as Planet Zeta. From then on, the worst thing I had to deal with was myself. I was always getting in my own way, withdrawing from everything and everyone, and even losing my dream as a video game designer. At the end of every meaningless day, I would look in the mirror and look deep at my reflection. I saw myself, a red eyed, black haired, genocidal monster. By 32, I was done with it. It was doing things with my body without my consent. It had collected guns on it's own accord. I knew that if I continued to ignore it, I would wake up one day in prison, having committing a heinous crime against society, so I did what I had to do. I got a rope, went into the bathroom, wrapped it tight, stepped off, and watched the monster in the mirror die with my own eyes.

So you see, the monster is me. The Dark Sword is merely an extension of my inner monster, that had decided to go off on it's own. Through Serena, the Negativity had all been forced back into me without hurting the innocent Angel and Esmeralda, and once Sailor Moon kills me, I'll be out of your hair for good.

I was born in 1996, and I died in 2028. I was born in 2206, and I died in 2238. I was born in 2238, and I died in 2270. 32 Years of my lives, 32 Sins of the Dark Sword.

...

"I won't let you do this to us." She said, standing her ground.

"**Then we must fight. Maybe you will kill me instead.**"

He charged up black energy in his sword, and aimed it at her legs.

"_**Black Radiation!**_" He launched a weak pulse of dark energy. Amy leaped over the blast and closed the distance between them. He retaliated by swinging the sword with the blunt sides, forcing her away. She still remained too close for him to attack. He phased through her and as far as he could aim.

"_**Reverse-Lust Radiation!**_" He launched a grey beam of energy that just missed her by a stroke of luck, allowing Amy to counter with a Shine Aqua Illusion. Nathan didn't see the torrent coming, and was knocked away. Before he hit the ground, he teleported again right above Amy, dropping the Dark Sword on her, pommel first. She blacked out for a second and fell to the ground, slowly struggling to get back up.

"**I'm sorry, Ami, but I have to die, and stay dead this time. I'm putting people in jeopardy with every second I live, and I would hate more than anything to see you be hurt.**" He said, pulling her up from behind by her collar, and pointing the sword to her spine.

"I love you." She said, the words pierced his heart.

"_**Beautiful Basilisk Radiation!**_" A beam of ice struck Amy in the back, spreading and freezing over her body, turning her into a gleaming statue. Under the prison of ice, she was somehow able to be manipulated into entering her Mercury pose, and her expression into a calm smile.

"**I love you too.**" He replied, releasing a storm of black energy from his body that entered the normal existence through holes in space.

...

A loud explosion was heard from the sky, and it turned a bloody red. Black thunder peppered the sky as large hail stones rained down on them, forcing them to get up despite their weariness, and seek shelter. Screams were heard as a weather siren went off. Far in the distance, roaring and traveling windstorms of fire slowly made their way closer to them. The winds picked up, and were carrying just about anything it could, including water and hail stones that had hit the ground and shattered into sharpened shards. Before them, a large gaping hole in space opened up, leading into the Negative existence. It was a personal invitation from Nathan, and it was growing larger every second, consuming everything that had once been in it's place.

This was the beginning. The beginning of the end.

...

Chapter 15: Nathan's Ultimate Suicide! The Race Against the Dark Sword!

...

"This is it." Serena said.

"Now's the time to do, or die." Raye said.

"We can't afford to give this anything but our all." Lita said.

"We'll save Nathan and Amy, those lovebirds." Mina said.

"Oooh!" Rini exclaimed in interest.

"Huh?" Lita asked.

"It's obvious Nathan had genuine feelings for Amy, and Amy left us with genuine feelings for him. They're in love for sure." Mina clarified.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I can't just go off revealing everyone's love interests: I'm Aphrodite, not Pheme."

"It's true. They are very loving for a Human-Zetan couple, almost like the third destined hero and villain of Zeta." Teal said.

"Woah, interspecies?"

"You knew too?" Lita said in frustration. "Come on!"

"She still seems a little deceptive to me." Johnson said.

"N lobe." Susan garbled.

"Johnson has a good reason for his suspicions. I'm not going to comment any further on that, though, since I have an unfair advantage." Hypnos said, cracking up.

"Aww..." A few said.

"It's very true, they are about as tight as me and sports." Angel said.

"I'm thinking that if this happened, she failed to stop him..." Esmeralda said.

"Enough talking about their romance though, we need to focus on the portal that's about to eat us whole in about one minute." Mina said.

"I'm doing this for my mom and dad, and the future moon!" Rini said.

"For our future daughter." Darian said.

"I'm doing this to make sure the human race lives to blunder us into existence." Teal said.

"Ditto." Johnson said.

"Four thy log." Susan said.

"For the dying impaired." Hypnos said.

"For our friends and family of the future." Angel said.

"For the protection of the meager people of the Earth." Esmeralda said.

"For love and justice. Let's finish this Dark Sword once and for all." Serena said.

By then, the portal was only a step away. As they stepped off the world and into the darkness, hundreds of black portals began to open all over the place. People panicked and fled, but there was nowhere to go. Many more people were simply turning to statues from the dark energy, and the number of statues was beginning to increase exponentially.

So far, the number of casualties was zero, as everyone who was hurt only ended up becoming a statue.

Exactly as Asperger planned.

...

"**It looks as if Sailor Moon needs more of a reason to kill me." Nathan said to himself. "I guess I will have to start picking off her friends in the most disheartening ways I can think of.**" He raised his hands into the air.

"_**Basilisk Automaton Warhead!**_"

He created a special warhead that would surely spell disaster for her unless some decided to stay behind to hold off the horde. He knew who those people would be, and dreaded having to confront them alone, not because he lacked strength, but because he lacked nerve.

He let the bomb slip from his hands, and with a small whisper of a sound, it detonated, the black shockwave crossing existences and spreading far enough to reach every statue he had made in Tokyo. Their collective eyes flashed red in unison, and they all began warping into the negative existence.

Serena and her party didn't notice that they were washed in the same energy, despite not being statues.

...

In the Negative existence, the world was looking more complete and more deadly than it ever has before: The same disasters plaguing their existence were leaking in, and served as a hazard to them as they carefully jumped from debris to debris in the highest points of the Negative existence, unbeknownst to them the dangers that lied behind them, and the spotlights that shone upon them on the giant stage of Nathan's creation.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Serena asked nobody in particular.

"Go forward, and figure out later." Johnson recommended.

"We'll just exhaust our strength if we travel without a direction." Raye said.

"At least at the highest point of this existence we'll be able to see where we should go." Teal said. They continued upwards without incident until Susan caught eyes of moving statue people.

"Bag start shoes beehive DoS!" Though only Hypnos understood what she meant, they all looked back and saw statues following behind them.

"We need to pick up the pace!" Raye yelled.

The scouts and Zetans started rushing, but the golems quickly closed the distance between them. Teal and John stopped fleeing, and began fighting back. Susan and Hypnos caught on quick and joined them in fighting back the possessed statues.

"Teal!" Serena called.

"Go on without us, human girl!" Teal yelled back, taking a swing at a group of statues and knocking them back.

"We got you!" Johnson yelled, lifting them, and throwing them into others.

"Wee con tack deca sweet!" Susan yelled, flying above her comrades with her jets, and projecting a trauma shield over them.

"You're the Sailor Scouts, we're just a bunch of old world fools. Go onward, and find the fool that isn't fighting here with us!" Hypnos yelled, conjuring a shockwave that launched a few statues away.

"We'll be back for you!" Serena yelled, running ahead.

"This is goodbye for now, but not forever!" Raye yelled, following Serena.

"We'll be back when it's over!" Lita yelled, following Raye.

"And when we do, we'll settle our racial differences!" Mina yelled, following Lita.

"It'll be good!" Rini yelled, following Mina.

"We'll stick with them a bit longer!" Priya yelled.

"Good luck, guys!" Esmeralda yelled.

They both followed Rini.

"Good luck." Darian said, following Angel and Esmeralda.

When Serena and the others got out of hearing range, the statues started latching onto them and pinning them down. Asperger appeared and dropped a warhead down on them.

They started with a party of 12, and now there were 7.

...

Serena felt their passing, and she shuddered. Angel and Esmeralda appeared to feel it as well, because they sent eachother sad glances of confirmation. They reached the highest part of the mountain, and looked to the distance for a sign. They had no such luck.

"Great, this was pointless. We left them behind for nothing." Lita said in anger.

"Maybe I can project myself around and look for them." Raye said, sitting down with her knees crossed.

"It's worth a shot." Serena said.

Raye blocked out all of her thoughts, and focused solely on ejecting her soul from her physical body. In a manner of minutes, she was detached from her mortal self, and raced to Amy's location, before she was stopped by a divine sound. She immediately forgot what she had been doing, and slowly tracked the sound. She found Amy, wearing a beautiful silver dress with colorful butterfly wings on her back, strumming a silvery blue harp, and singing heavenly. Raye had no longer been enchanted by the music, and she remembered how seriously in danger she could be in, but too late.

"_**Beautiful Basilisk Radiation!**_"

The blast engulfed her soul, and sent her back to her body.

...

With a powerful lash, Raye went back, her eyes opening wide.

"Watch out guys, it's a-"

Her words were cut off when she was encased in ice. The last thing she did, likely involuntarily, was stand up, strike her Mars pose, and flash a confident smile.

"Raye, no!" Serena yelled, collapsing at Raye and crying over her.

"Don't give up, Serena!" Lita said bravely. "She wouldn't want you to give up because you missed her."

"She didn't deserve to have this happen to her!" Serena yelled, crying loudly. Esmeralda was going to speak up, but Angel stopped her. She was crying too.

...

Amy continued to play her beautiful song beneath her ice prison as Nathan watched on.

"**The beautiful song of the Siren, that which draws Sailors hopelessly to their fates.**" He said, referring to the Siren Radiation power he had used on Amy to coax her into playing the strange song. The ice over her body shined brightly in a nonexistent light.

They had previously contended with a party of 8, and now there were 7.

...

"We have to move on. There's nothing we do for her short of curing Nathan of the Negativity." Esmeralda said.

"Don't worry, Raye... We'll come back for you..." Serena said, before letting her go, and getting back on her feet.

"Look at that light!" Angel said, pointing north from their position atop the floating rock formation. They all turned to her, and then to the light, which glowed a pleasant blue.

"Is that Nathan, or is that Amy?" Lita asked.

"We'll just have to find out." Darian said.

"Probably both." Mina said as they moved out in the direction of the light.

Crow's wings extended from Raye's back, and she faded away. The light in the distance slowly turned purple.

...

They had been walking through the streets of the Negative city when they were suddenly attacked by a wave of automatons.

"_Moon Spiral Heart-_" Serena started, but she was cut short when she saw who she was facing: Her mother, father, and her brother were giving her evil looks, and they weren't as hesitant to attack as she was. Her father grabbed her and threw her to the ground, and raised his foot to stomp her. Emeralda tackled him and wrestled him to the ground.

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!_" Rini yelled, launching a flurry of heart shaped rings at Sammy. The projectiles didn't seem to have any effect on statues, however, and he grabbed her and began strangling her. Angel grabbed Sammy from behind, and tried pulling him from Rini.

"_Venus Love Chain Encircle!_" Mina yelled, wrapping Serena's mother tight.

"You need to stop these statues, Serena!" Darian yelled, helping Angel try to pull Sammy away.

"Right!" Serena said.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_" She launched a beam of light, and curved it to the left, getting all three in one blast, causing them to stop moving. Rini screamed and squirmed, and for a second, Serena didn't understand the weight of the situation.

Then it hit her. Rini was still being strangled by the now immovable Sammy.

"Rini, no!" Serena yelled, running to her and grabbing Sammy's hands, trying to pull them away in vain. Asperger appeared from behind Darian, crouched down, and held out his sword between his legs. A sadistic trick shot.

"_**Basilisk Automaton Radiation!**_" He launched the beam at Sammy, bringing him back to life so he could release Rini and push Serena away.

"_**Beautiful Basilisk Radiation!**_" He yelled right after, launching a beam at Rini, encasing her in ice, forcing her into her Moon pose with an innocent smile.

"_**Basilisk Radiation!**_" He yelled right after once more, now taking aim at Darian, turning him into a statue of stone. Serena screamed in despair at the sight, while Nathan laughed cruelly at her.

Darian vanished with a whoosh, and Rini's Statue grew angel wings, disappearing after.

"**Did you think I would make the mistake of letting these two stay close to you? Face it, Serena, you were brought here to suffer, and I will ensure that everything you hold dear is destroyed before your pitiful eyes! Here, you will suffer a fate worse than death, and then you and everyone else in the world will be utterly destroyed!**" He yelled out, less confident than he would have wanted.

"I will not allow the Dark Sword to stain your hands! You are a friend, and friends don't let friends down!"

"**You don't have a choice, Sailor Moon! If you don't kill me, nothing will be accomplished, and all shall be destroyed! It will be you with blood on your hands!**"

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_"

"Serena, no!" Angel and Esmeralda yelled.

Serena launched a beam of energy that knocked Asperger off of his feet, splitting Nathan and the Negativity apart forcefully with a horrific display of agony. Nathan heaved and writhed on the ground as a black cloud floated over him.

"Nathan, are you alright!?" Serena asked, shocked by the effects of her attack.

"I'm... fine... The Negativity... you have to... hit me again... to stop it..."

"Serena, don't!" Angel pleaded.

"He's trying to get himself killed." Esmeralda said.

"Killed? How?"

Nathan screamed again as the Negativity merged with him, turning him back into Asperger. He jumped to his feet.

"**You fool! You had the chance to save the world, and you let it pass over one insignificant life! For this, you shall experience a level of pain you have never experienced before!**"

Asperger teleported and now floated in mid air, the Dark Sword pointed straight at her.

"_**Dark Sword End-of-the-Millennium Radiation!**_" He launched a pure black beam of radiation that striked a resemblance to a Sailor Planet Attack, focused all on Serena. She closed her eyes and braced for the attack. She instantly fell into unconsciousness, not even knowing what hit her.

...

When she woke up, she felt pain all over her body. She slowly got up to her feet, and looked around.

Everything around her had been decimated, collapsed from the sheer force of the Dark Sword's inconceivable power. Behind her was Lita and Mina... In front of her...

Serena scrambled over to the keeled over Angel and Esmeralda. They were in terrible shape, their eyes were lifeless and their irises were dark grey in color, and their skin was covering in blackish purple spots caused by bruising. Despite all of this, they lived, breathing slowly and shallowly. This is what could have have happened to her if they had not jumped in front of her. She grew weak and collapsed with them. Covered in dust and debris, she blended right in to the ground. She heard footsteps drawing closer and closer, until stopping in front of her. Asperger yelled out Basilisk Radiation, and turned Angel and Esmeralda into statues. She then heard a whoosh, followed by dead silence, and she opened her eyes. She was now alone, her new friends taken away by Nathan. If she had the strength, she would be crying.

She had struggled along with 7, and now there were 3.

...

"Serena! Are you alright?" Mina asked, shaking her.

"I'm fine... just shaken." Serena said, getting up to her feet after what felt like an eternity of lethargy.

"You had us worried. For a second there, I though Nathan had taken you. Now we just have to find Angel and Esmeralda." Lita said.

"They're gone. Nathan took them."

"They can't be... Damn the Dark Sword, and damn whatever brought it into existence!" Lita yelled out in anger.

In silence, they proceeding through the darkness to the light, which was now a reddish purple in color.

...

After about half an hour of walking, Serena fell to the ground.

"Serena!"

"Serena, get up!"

Serena collapsed without warning, whether from exhaustion or trauma, and lost consciousness. Lita and Mina were scared. They knew who Nathan was singling out, and Serena being unconscious left them vulnerable. Lita hoisted Serena over her shoulder and moved on, with Mina keeping watch in the back.

The northern light faded to a pinkish red, and Mina saw a glimpse of something flying by at a high speed.

"Lita, we're not alone."

"We need to keep moving, or we'll never make it! Cover Serena and me!" Lita yelled, running.

The flying figure flew past, and Mina got a better look this time.

"No way..."

She was then rushed by the girl with the butterfly wings. Amy hit the ground, and with a burst of aqueous energy, she launched herself up like a rocket, kicking Mina in the chest with both legs as she ascended, and knocking her out in a single decisive blow.

"Damn it!" Lita yelled, laying Serena down and preparing for battle. She saw Amy flutter by, and make a beeline straight for her.

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!_" Lita yelled, launching a disk of electric energy, zapping Amy and bringing her crashing down to earth.

"Mina, are you alright!?" Lita called out to her fallen friend, but got no response.

Then Asperger appeared.

"_**Beautiful Basilisk Radiation!**_" He yelled, shooting Mina with the beam of ice. Mina's eyes jolted open, and she got back to her feet, assuming her Venus pose, and smiling joyously. Dove wings sprouted from her back, and in an instant, she was gone. Lita glared at Nathan, and he smirked in satisfaction.

The northern lights turned to an orange color.

"**Have you had enough? Are you-**"

Lita was done listening to him blabber on. She leaped off of Amy and jumped him, punching away at his face until she forcefully knocked the Negativity out of him.

"Almost... there..." He said. Lita got off of him, refusing to kill him, and the Negativity merged with him again.

"**Weak.**" He said, now floating even higher than he had been.

"We're not weak! We're standing up to you, and refusing to take the easy way out by killing you! We all put our lives on the line to fight for what we believe in, and we won't stop until we're dead!"

Nathan went blank, shutting down for a minute, processing what she had said. After a long wait, he came up with a response.

"**If you are not willing to do what must be done, even now, then I must end you here.**" He pointed his sword at Serena.

"**Beautiful Basilisk Radiation!**"

Lita did what she had to do to ensure the world would be saved. She jumped in front of the shot, and took it for Serena. She entered her Jupiter pose, and smiled bravely as Hawk wings extended from her back. She faded away, and the northern lights turned white.

Nathan smiled, and descended to Serena, lifting her up, and teleporting away.

And then there was one...

...

Chapter 1: A Bad Dream, Come Before a Beautiful Reality!

...

It was a beautiful Sunday in Japan, and to top it off, a summer day that would not be spent at, or followed by school. It would be a nice day to spend outside, if a certain meatball-headed heroine wasn't spending it snoozing. Four girls stood outside her door, waiting to be let in.

...

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were let in by Rini. They stood at the door, and said their hellos before coming in, and sitting around the dining room table.

"So, summer!" Mina chirped, starting the consversation.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to truly relax for a while." Lita said with a sigh.

"Say, where is Serena?" Ami asked.

"Serena was too much of a sleepyhead to join us!" Rini said.

"I shouldn't have asked." All five broke into laughter, and they got up and walked up the stairs to Serena's room.

...

"Wakey wakey, meatball head!" Rini yelled.

Serena opened her eyes and saw her friends standing around her, smiling happily.

"Hey, guys..." She said, relieved of the stress her dream had caused her. She couldn't believe how vivid and real it had seemed, and she was still trying to shake the feelings off.

"Hello, Serena. Were the grades you got satisfactory?" Amy asked.

"What are you doing spending such a nice day sleeping, Serena?" Raye asked. "We should be enjoying every minute of our duty free summer."

"We should all go out for a walk in the park." Lita said.

"Maybe some of us could find a boyfriend!" Mina said.

"Sounds great, guys... but... do you know anything about a 'Dark Sword', or remember a guy named Nathan Venture?" Serena asked.

The others exchanged confused looks, and came up with a negatory responce.

"I don't know anything about a 'Dark Sword', and I think I would have remembered if I met someone named Nathan Venture." Amy replied.

"Did you have a premonition of a new enemy?" Raye asked.

"Who's Nathan Venture?" Lita asked.

"Are you talking about something from your dreams?" Mina asked.

"Serena... You know dreams aren't real!" Rini said.

"Yeah, I know..."

Suddenly, an image flashed in her head.

...

She saw a full view of the earth. A large black void had covered Tokyo, and was growing at a painfully slow rate. Black spots began to grow around Tokyo, and smaller black spots grew around the black spots. Little by little, the Earth was being consumed by what she believed was the Negativity.

...

"Guys, I seriously think something is going to happen. I just had another vision." Serena said.

"Serena, aren't you overreacting a little?" Amy asked, moving closer.

"Get a grip, Serena. If something was happening, then I'd foresee it, and I'm not." Raye said, moving closer.

"I'm being serious! We should transform now and be on the lookout for anything strange!"

"And miss this beautiful day? Over a hunch?" Lita said, moving closer.

"The only thing that's being strange in here is you." Mina said, moving closer.

"Rini, you believe me, don't you?" Serena asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, meatball head." Rini said, moving closer.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then I'll go by myself!" Serena said, storming off. The others didn't react at all, simply following her down the stairs in silence. Before Serena could leave, she was stopped by her mother.

"Hold on, young lady! What are you always doing out of the house so often!?" She said.

"Oooh, looks like stupid Serena's in trouble." Sammy said.

"Mind your own business, Sammy!" Serena yelled.

"Serena, answer my question!"

"Serena, you're overreacting." Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini said in unison.

"What's going on!?" Serena said, trying to get out of the house, only to find the door locked shut. She couldn't get the door to open at all, so she was stuck inside.

"Where do you think you're going, Serena!?" Her mother asked.

"Serena, what are you doing?" The girls said.

She had another vision, this one more real.

...

She saw a full view of the earth. A large black void had covered the East, and was growing at a painfully slow rate. Black spots began to grow around the Eastern part of the world, and smaller black spots grew around the black spots. Very soon, the earth would be totally eclipsed by what she knew for a fact was the Negativity.

She then felt the sensation of having just woken up.

...

Chapter 15: ...

...

Serena broke free of the Siren's spell much faster than Asperger had anticipated, and was forced to call upon the Sailor Sirens to fight her in his place. Her friends discarded their siren instruments, and took flight, circling Serena like a swarm of vultures over a dying animal.

Raye attacked first. She landed and launched a fiery snake at Serena's feet. When it got close, the snake rose from the ground in a collision course with Serena, who dodged by ducking. Raye took flight again, and Lita took over. She tucked her wings in, and soared straight into Serena, knocking her off her feet, before crashing into the ground. As soon as they both recovered, Lita ran into her with an electrically charged fist, which she barely dodged as well. Lita took off, and Mina landed softly behind Serena, bringing her Chain to the ground with enough force to cause an explosion, sending Serena rag dolling into the air. She fell ungracefully back down to earth, and she was just about through. The others circled directly over her, and it was only a matter of time before they attacked. Serena desperately needed a miracle.

"_Moon... Crisis... Power!_"

In a last ditch effort to overcome her friends, she transformed into Super Sailor Moon. They were repulsed and stunned by the sheer energy she emitted, leaving them open for Serena's following action.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Pink ribbons flew everywhere, striking each Sailor and clipping their wings. As they fell, they turned from ice statues to regular stone statues, each crashing with a loud thud.

Asperger slowly appeared from behind cover, shielding his skin from the light that Serena gave off.

"**Have you... had enough... yet?...**" He said, breathing heavily.

"I'll never resort to ending an innocent life for others!"

"**Why... can't you just... put me out... of my misery?...**"

"You shouldn't be miserable! You have loyal friends, and a girlfriend, and you have done your planet a service as one of it's protectors! I don't want you to throw all that away over misplaced feelings of sadness or guilt!"

Nathan shut down again, processing information, and coming up with a response.

"**I am guilty.**"

He raised the Dark Sword to the sky, and he became a silhouette. He aimed the Dark Sword back down to Serena.

"_**Chaos End-of-the-Millennium Antimatter!**_" He yelled, summoning energy from the depths of his darkened soul, launching a horizontal pillar of energy that traveled straight for Serena.

"_Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!_" Serena yelled, launching a pink blast of energy that paled in comparison to Nathan's dark attack.

When the two attacks met, Serena's was passed right through, as if it were nothing, and Nathan's antimatter collided with her, swallowing her in a dome of black energy. For a few seconds, there was an unbroken silence. Not a sound or object came out of the black dome, and it had seemed that Serena had met an untimely end at the hands of Asperger.

Then a white pillar of light shone from the dome, and the darkness faded, giving way to Neo-Queen Serenity, as she wielded the Imperium Silver crystal to suppress the Negativity.

...

From a view of the solar system, the Negativity had expanded from the earth to the neighboring planets, and darkness consumed them. Suddenly from the darkness, the light pillar rise through the Negative field, causing it to shrink in size from the size until it was again limited to a small space in Tokyo.

Slowly, the stone layer of the statues cracked, and flew off in pieces, freeing the people that had been trapped underneath.

...

Amy had become free first, and with her willpower, she summoned her own weapon against the Negativity: The Caduceus Wand, a silver baton shaped like the Mercury Symbol, and adorned with wings.

"_Caduceus Power!_" She yelled, adding the power of the Caduceus to the Imperium Silver Crystal, and giving Serena enough power to completely overcome the Antimatter.

Serena cut her power off short in order to prevent Nathan from dying, and everything around her, Amy, and Nathan faded into white.

"**What's happening?**" Nathan asked, looking around frantically.

"We're purifying you. No longer will the Negativity trouble you again." Serena said.

"You'll be able to live a whole and happy life." Amy said.

"**But Serena, if you don't kill me, the Negativity will-**"

"You don't need to worry about it anymore. I'll make sure it's gone forever."

"Serena always finds a way, Nathan, you just have to trust her!"

"**I do trust her... It's just that I can't function as a person because love and compassion pushes me away.**"

"You aren't allergic to it, and you're not suffering from a physical problem. The real problem is in your head: You are afraid of being loved and cared for because you had become so complacent with being a part of the background, when you should embrace the friends you have." Serena said, holding the Imperium Silver Crystal toward him slowly.

Gradually, the burning heat cooled down to a pleasant warmth from within, and Nathan relaxed. For the very first time since he had separated himself into shreds of his personality, and long before it came to that, he was able to give a genuine smile.

He and Amy ran to each other and hugged. The Negativity oozed out of Nathan, and became a black cloud suspended above in the white void, while the white void slowly faded away, replaced with normal scenery, rather than the Negative landscape that had been.

Serena concentrated hard, and a familiar black sword appeared in her hands. Amy and Nathan responded in shock when Serena lifted the Ginzuishou Cutter Dark Sword up, and absorbed all of the Negativity into herself.

"No! How could I have fooled myself!?" Nathan yelled, shielding Amy and himself from the harsh energy.

"I shall destroy the Negativity here, once and for all." She said. Her Imperium Silver Crystal aligned with her heart.

And she thrust the sword into herself, cutting through the Imperium Silver Cystal, and straight to her heart. Cracks appeared on the surface of the sword, and white light shone through, before the blood layer shattered completely, revealing the diamond sword underneath, now opaque and gleaming white. Her hair and eyes turned silvery in color, and the spheres in her hair became heart shaped. Her Sailor suit became white and gray in color, and the expression in her eyes went blank.

"This can't be!?" Nathan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is that Serena?" Amy asked.

"Whatever she has become, she is going to do something big, and it will likely forsake us all."

Serena gazed at Amy and Nathan, before scowling, and shaking her head.

"You beings are impure. In order to create a perfect future, you must all be removed."

She pulled the Blank Sword out of her heart, spilling silver blood upon the white void. Amy and Nathan were about to defend when a green portal opened behind them and sucked them and everyone else nearby inside before closing.

Serena raised the sword up high, and cut into the air, causing a white tear to appear in the fabric of space. Soon the tear would consume everything, and rid the universe of such impure life forms.

...

The time of conclusion is upon us. The time when all illusions will be cast aside for the cold truth, and when the line between the light and the darkness becomes blurred. This is the rise of Sailor Eclipse and the Blank Sword.

...

You thought it was ending here? Well, I lied.

Author's Notes

That's right. It's been hinted since Asperger took the spotlight, and now it's here. Sailor Moon, acting alone, destroys the darkness of the Dark Sword, and becomes blinded by it's light, turning her into something just as bad as a Negative. Without a leader, the scouts are in for a tough break, unless someone with enough insight with these situations to plan a counter against Eclipse can step up to the reigns, wink wink, nudge nudge.

In all seriousness, I highly doubt the Eclipse arc will last 5 chapters like the other three, and I'm fairly certain that it will just end in the following chapter.

Mercury aquires the Caduceus Wand, and her suit is again changed to include silver circuit board patterns, now that both she and Nathan are free from the Negativity.

Nathan is now feeling guilt for having lived at the expense of Serena's former self. It's as if he's seen such a thing happen before.

Also, of you are wondering what attacks Mercury and the others were using as 'Sailor Sirens', they are all based on their desparation attacks from the Sailor Moon Super S Fighting Game on the SNES.

Until then, maybe give some of this story a reread so you can catch some of the foreshadowing hidden about?

...

In the next Chapter: The Mission of the Blank Sword is Revealed.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle Before Genisis

The spinning sensation had stopped, and the confused Sailor scouts looked around the dim room they were now in, which appeared to be some sort of old bunker.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, rubbing her head.

"This is my home, or it had been for Supernate for the time I've stayed here as three pieces." Nathan answed.

"Why have we been brought here?" Lita asked, looking around.

A pleasant green glow came from the northern most dark corner of the room, and they looked to see a strange sailor suited soldier before them.

She had medium length straight hair done into a ponytail, and her eyes shined like emeralds, while she smiled warmly. Her sailor suit shined with three vibrant colors, her main color being green, and her secondary colors both red and blue. Her skirt was slightly longer than everyone else's, and her gloves extended all the way to her leotard, while her leotard extended all the way to her neck, ending at a pastel green choker. She wore a belt that resembled her choker just above her skirt, except with straps for hanging things from it. Her ribbons nearly touched the ground from their length, and were also multicolored. Her boots were long and simple like Moon's and Mercury's, and thin white socks underneath extended all the way to her skirt. All this together left nothing but her head revealing skin under normal circumstances. In her hands, she held an emerald spear upright, it's tip giving off the green light that lit the room. The spear base was a dark faded green, and was embellished with green heart-shaped gems.

"It's her... She's awakened at last!" Nathan said in joy, his eyes flashing green.

"Who is she?" Mina asked.

"She is Sailor Zeta, the Sailor of Zetan Love and Freedom." He replied.

"She must've been that sleeping girl, Patty. I knew there was something familiar about her." Raye said.

"She sure is pretty." Rini said.

The others stared silently at the foreign Sailor Scout, who simply regarded them with a caring smile.

A few more portals opened, and Darien and the Zetans came falling in on top of them.

...

Chapter 16: Sailor Zeta's Awakening! The Undestined Battle Against Blank Eclipse!

...

They all gathered around Sailor Zeta, who had seemed to have something to say.

"Hello, everyone, it's good to meet you all," she said with a serene voice. "From what I have collected in my sleep, I can only assume that you are being plagued by an Omega?" Her tone was unusual, as if she were talking about something normal, or trivial, rather than serious.

"Actually, the Dark Sword has been changed. It was merged with the Imperium Silver Crystal and now the future queen of the Earth has become bent on purifying the world," Nathan said.

"So she has become an Alpha?"

"Correct."

"Can we do anything to save her?" Mina asked.

"The light of the Peppure Zetan Heart on my spear is imbued with the power of love. If an Alpha or Omega are exposed to love early enough, they can become Zeta. If we don't act quickly though, chances are she will perish from the light, or lose her soul at the very least," Patty said, her eyes fading to a darker green.

"How can we get to her quick enough?" Rini asked.

"We still have days before any significant changes are done to her mentality, we should worry more about how we get to her without being purified."

"I Ken jean rate she lid," Susan said with her garbled speaking unit.

"Oh, you poor thing. I think you could do for some maintainance." Patty said, aiming the spear at her.

"_Zeta Destiny Undoing!_" She said, elevating her voice only slightly. From her spear came a brilliant green light that washed over the whole group, removing their stresses and injuries. When the light died, Patty fell to her knees, breathing fast.

"Echo, echo!" Susan said perfectly. "Yay! I can talk again!"

"Patty, are you feeling alright?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about it. She's always exhausted after using her powers." Teal said.

"I'm feeling refreshed as well. Is that energy from your planet?" Darien asked.

"Yeah." Johnson answered for her.

Patty stood back up, now relieved enough to act again.

"We will require great strength in order to face a power as great as the Blank Sword, but thankfully, Serena has already done much of the work. Thanks to her rash actions, the Dark Sword, as well as the Blank Sword, will never be revived again. Still, we will have to cure her, and in order to do so, we must utilize the power of the Destiny Sync."

The Zetans gasped, exchanging nervous glances, while the Sailors remained silent.

"In order to increase our power, we will have to double up and share destinies with another. This means we will share strengths, but it also means that if one is purified..."

"So I have to put my life in the hands of one of these humans?" Teal asked, annoyed.

"It goes both ways." Mina reminded him.

"I'm going to sync you all with someone. Please transform if you have to, and make a choice, if you can."

"_Mercury Planet Power!_"

"_Mars Planet Power!_"

"_Jupiter Planet Power!_"

"_Venus Planet Power!_"

"_Moon Prism Power!_"

"_Caduceus Satellite Power, Suit Up!_" Nathan yelled out, drawing a silver sword with a blue handle with a golden pommel from his cold jacket.

The sword was fairly average, except the handle was designed to look like snakes coiled around it, and there was a peculiar ring-like quality to the golden pommel, and it seemed as if something were supposed to fit in it.

...

He closed his eyes as a Mercury symbol appeared on his jacket, and it faded away, followed by his clothing and the sword, as a silver aura glowed over him, and the Caduceus symbol appeared on his forehead. He entered a T-pose, and his blue business suit was tailored over him. He held his head up as a tie wrapped around his neck snugly, and his hair became gelled and combed neatly and to the right. He held his hands down slightly lower, and the Silver Laser appeared to fit his right hand, while his sunglasses fit his left. He slipped the shades on, and brought the Silver Laser down to his side, causing his silver armor to appear with an instant transition to Supernate. To finish, he made a victory sign with his left hand, drew it out like he used to with the Dark Sword, and brought it to his forehead to salute, smiling as a clear glass planet with the Caduceus symbol appeared over his side in the background.

...

"I'll sync with Ami."

"I'll sync with Nathan." The two said at the same time. Patty stood them together, said the phrase 'Zeta Destiny Sync', and stabbed them both with the spear in one jab. As she withdrew her spear, their wounds closed cleanly and their spirits mixed, increasing their power pool. Amy's Sailor suit was imbued with Silver Armor similar to Nathan's, while Nathan's sunglasses became frosted over. No blood had been left on the spear.

"I'll go with the girl on fire." Johnson said.

"Yeah, sure." Raye said.

Zeta linked them together. Raye's fists were imbued with fire, and Johnson pulled out his pistol in time for it's transformation into a wide strung bow gun.

"Not bad." Johnson said, admiring the sleek sheen of the chrome plated beauty of a modern day crossbow. He got real acquainted with the gun; striking the black arrowhead against the rough grip, lighting the tip on fire, hand loading it into the arrow compartment, and looking through the iron sight. He pulled the trigger and let it fly, and it wedged itself into the wall. "Not bad at all."

"Robots and electricity are good!" Susan said.

"Yeah, that could work." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

Zeta linked them together. Sailor Jupiter slammed her fists together with great force, testing her augmented power, while Susan reveled with the extra electricity flowing through her, making her bounce-off-the-walls hyper.

"I'm not very sure how our powers will react, but I'll go with Hypnos." Mina said.

"Alright, but you might want to brace for this one." He warned.

Zeta linked them together, and Hypnos was merged with Mina, turning them into one.

"Ugh... I'm going to regret this." Mina said.

'Just think of it as an extra ethereal pair of eyes, ears, and appendages.' Hypnos communicated telepathically, demonstrating his abilities by coiling her Heart Chain around her shoulder and waist like a bandolier.

The door to the bunker opened up, and two figures stepped in, heralded by rose petals. Zeta's everlasting smile died just a little.

"Sorry we're late." Amara said, walking in.

"We didn't get a ride." Michelle said, following.

"Well, hello Uranus and Neptune. Since you are here, we can sync more destinies." Zeta said.

"If we weren't about to become null, we wouldn't be tolerating you foreigners." Amara said, giving Patty a grave look.

"We'll get to that once this is all over though." Michelle said, giving her the same look.

"I'll make sure to go slow for Uranus." Angel said, standing with Uranus.

Zeta linked them together, and Uranus was boosted with balence, while Angel became hardened with Uranus's will. Her cheeky expression turning into a down look.

"I'll go with flower boy, if that's alright with him." Esmeralda said, looking at Darien.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Zeta linked them together, Darien boosting her floral power, while she boosted his abilities with his extending rod.

"That leaves us two." Patty said, referring to Michelle.

"It'll be a pleasure, I'm sure." She answered back caustically.

Zeta linked herself with Neptune. She felt her power change to something colder, while Neptune was guilt struck, having to share Patty's emotions.

"It's just us, then." Teal said.

"What about me?" Rini asked.

"You don't want to get involved. Whatever is out there is not going to spare you any judgement. Teal will be your guardian." Patty said, before turning her attention to the others. "Now that we are all synced, it's just a manner of saving her before we are all purified. Chances are she has created some nulls, so we will have to tread carefully so as not to alert any nulls without a need to. In order to cover more ground, I will manage Tuxedo and the Outers, while Mercury and Nathan handles the Inners. If you should find Serena, do not attempt to reason with her, just communicate through... I don't suppose you have communication equipment that I can synchronize with?" Sailor Zeta asked, holding out her communication device: A heart shaped key chain with a small speaker, and a green ring that had the Caduceus symbol hanging from it. Each scout, excluding Uranus and Neptune, as well as Nathan synchronized their communication devices, allowing them to remain in contact. Patty now had 6 symbol shaped keys; one for every Inner Sailor and Mini Moon, as well as the Warden.

"Now that that's all taken care of, we can get moving." Patty said, going first with her party of Michelle, Angel, Amara, Esmeralda and Darien.

"I guess we should, too," Nathan said, carefully holding hs Silver Laser.

"Wait. Is this yours?" Amy said, holding out the Silver Caduceus Wand.

"Actually, that is an old Caducian relic of the first Silver Millennium period. It didn't really belong to either of us in that time, though it does seem to take a liking to you. It even changed itself to your symbol, rather than the two snakes."

"I also noticed that the sword you pulled out in order to transform looked familiar."

"The Dark Sword had corrupted my transformation sword; the Satellite Caduceus Sword, also a relic of the past."

"Was there also a staff?"

"That staff is a taboo item from the dungeons of the Caduceus Castle, or at least it became taboo when Sailor Zeta came into existence. It's an Alpha tool, and is not to be trusted." He said.

Amy wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn't frozen her Hi form in ice after defeating her Kage form. She started walking, and Nathan followed.

Following Amy and Nathan out were Raye, Johnson, Lita, Susan, and Mina and Hypnos.

Teal looked down at Rini.

"So... Do you want to play cards or something?"

...

Patty and Michelle took the lead, looking around the hastily abandoned area for any sign of danger. Asperger's disaster had caused everyone to run away from the area, so it would be a while before Serena's purification caused any fatalities. They could already see the signs of her influence on the world, as it's color had started fading away. Around a corner came a silver floating mass that appeared to be made out of blood cells.

"That's a null." Patty said, whispering. "We'll be in be trouble if we get discoved by one, so we need to find another-"

The mass roared out, and lashed out at them with tentacles, forcing them to jump out of the way. It followed up by drawing nearer for a more likely hit.

"_World Shaking Spike!_" Amara yelled, raising her hand to spawn a ball in her hand, and throwing it down with both hands. The ball shot up, blowing right through the mass and causing it to explode in a mess of silvery blood, coating her.

"Big trouble indeed." Michelle said.

Then Amara fell over, coughing and choking, followed by Angel, who was screaming in agony. Michelle ran up to support them, but Zeta got in between, threatening her with the spear. The silver blood coating Amara slid off of her, having left it's mark, and coming together to form a null again. Amara screamed out for the last time, before her hair, eyes, and Sailor suit turned silver, and she died, her body frozen in that final surge of pain.

This was Serena's purification, and it had already claimed two, following Angel's death.

"You knew... You knew!" Michelle screamed, taking her rage out on Patty.

Patty said nothing, prompting Michelle to attack.

"_Deep Meaning Submerge_!" She yelled, attacking Patty and injuring them both. Michelle collapsed and locked up in painful frustration.

"I don't know what a null does before it does it. I didn't know how well these nulls could track us, or what the nulls would do on contact. I can only guess based on past events. Besides, I wouldn't get anyone I loved killed to make someone else feel bad." Patty said, suppressing her own feelings with the help of the Destiny Sync.

"Girls, we have a problem." Darian said, pointing to the now fully regenerated biomass. The creature hovered over Amara and Angel's corpses before impaling them in the chest with it's tentacles, splattering their now-silver blood over the street. It sucked them dry, and absorbed the rest of them, growing immensely in size.

"I think I liked Asperger better... or at least disliked him less." Esmeralda said, backing away.

"We have to go, Neptune, there's nothing I can do to bring them back until Moon has been purified." Patty said. Michelle reluctantly agreed and followed her to safety.

...

Amy and Nathan lead the other party, keeping alert for nulls, and trying to shake a feeling of dread that came over them recently. The Sailor's and Nathan's communication devices let out beeping noises before Patty's voice patched through.

"We lost Uranus and Angel, repeat, we lost Uranus and Angel. Do not touch any part of a null. Do not attempt to fight the nulls at close proximity. Do not waste your energy if you don't need to, because these nulls will regenerate."

The noise returned to static, and cut out shortly after.

"Amara..." Lita said.

"Angel..." Nathan almost whispered.

"We can't think about them now, we have to focus on finding Serena." Raye said sadly.

"Damn straight." Johnson said.

"I'm sensing something big and hostile coming our way!" Mina said, through Hypnos's influence.

Two nulls came from around the corner, and slowly made their way to the group.

"Run!" Nathan yelled, leading them in the opposite direction. The nulls attacked, and nearly got Amy, just missing her by a thread's width.

"We need to get far away from these things before we put a stop to them!" Amy yelled.

"I have an idea!" Susan yelled back.

"_Electrical Impulsive Field!_" She released electricity that energized herself and everyone else, allowing them to sprint a long distance, and enough power to turn around and launch a coordinated attack against the nulls.

"_Sparkling Mechanical Pressure!_" She yelled, launching a metal electrified disk at the null and splattering it.

"_Supreme Firepower._" Johnson said, loading his bow gun and shooting a flaming arrow that exploded on impact, destroying the other null. A third null approached from behind, bloated and grotesque. Jupiter sensed it first.

"Amara?" She said, turning around in time to see the monster attempt to impale her, only to be stopped by Susan, who took the blow to the heart instead.

"I'm... shutting..." She said before her eyes and hair turned silver, and she died, her body hanging limp against the tentacle. The monster withdrew it's lethal weapon, allowing silver blood to spill from the synthetic Zetan.

Lita was about to scream when she felt her heart explode, and she died almost instantly after her, turning silver.

Rather than continue slaughtering them, the creature pursued a new target for no better reason than to let the loss hit them hardest before killing again.

"Lita, why!?" Mina yelled, crying.

"She was an innocent child... The best of us." Johnson said, looking away.

"I'll warn Patty and the others." Nathan said, adjusting his earpiece, and tapping a lighted blue button.

"Sunday, relay message to all contacts." He spoke clearly, so the voice activation would not mistake him.

"Begin sending message to: All contacts?"

"Yes."

As they walked off, a figure with long hair extensions slowly walked up to Lita's corpse. It stared into Lita's soulless eyes with it's own. Though they may have knew or liked eachother once, now she was just an impure creature that had to be removed from existence to make a perfect future.

"What once was is no longer." She kicked the corpse so that it faced up, and with her long hair extentions, she stabbed into her, filling her with Alpha energy. Lita's blood flowed out of her, becoming a null, and the null absorbed what was left of her. She did the same to Susan.

...

In a silver blue mansion in a field of blue flowers, an ice blue watch beeped a chipper tune that played uninterrupted, looped twice, and stopped, unanswered. An old weathered note sat next to the watch with the following message. 'Be back this afternoon, just have to finish some business. Love, Nato Venture.'

...

Zeta activated her communicator, though she already sensed what Nathan was going to say.

"We have lost Jupiter and Susan. An extremely large null attacked from behind and caught us off guard. I believe the null is now headed to your location. Be alert, we can't lose anymore people or I feel that the Sailors may lose their nerve."

"I'm a Sailor too, but I appreciate the concern." Zeta said, killing the transmission, and attaching the communicator to her belt. She turned to face the others, "We lost Jupiter and Susan, and the Uranus, Angel, and X Biomass is most likely headed to our position."

Michelle was boiling in anger at Zeta even mentioning Amara, especially as a monster.

"You unpitiable impurities, fighting over a falsity called love. You beings distract yourself with friendship and love that you so easily fall to evil like the imperfect beings you are." Serena said, floating above the Uranus Angel X Biomass.

Darien spoke up.

"Serena, you're not acting like yourself. You used to be a Sailor Scout of love, and you still can be."

"You delude yourself, just as I once did. I have since learned of the evil within all beings, so I have removed the evil within myself, and will go on to purify everything else."

"Don't you remember how happy you were? Doing this won't make you happy. Everyone you love will die."

"I will see that the celestial guardians will be reborn pure to oversee the perfect world. Until then, you are nothing but an insect that must be crushed under my boot."

"_Cosmic Total Eclipse Euthanization!_" She yelled, launching an immensely more powerful version of her Total Eclipse Purification. Darian dodged barely, but his cape wasn't as lucky, and a good part of it was reduced to dust.

"Darian, watch out!" Esmeralda yelled, swinging her sword at the remainder of his cape, and cutting it off.

"What was-" He started before looking at the removed portion of cape continue turning to dust. "Thanks."

"Hey, we have to watch eachother's backs," She said.

"Are you really willing to kill everyone you love to rebuild the world!?" Darian scolded, extending his rod to the size of a meter stick.

"Do you need more proof? Amara, Lita, Angel, Susan. They have all died by my hands, and to prove to you how much I don't care, I'm going to attack someone we 'loved' again. To ensure I go uninterrupted, I'll have Uranus fight you." Serena said, floating off.

The biomass convulsed and spit out Uranus's corpse, and then filled it with her blood, now completely pure. Uranus blinked, and slowly got up, her silver eyes darting in every direction. Her grace was that of a zombie, stumbling and leaning. Finally, her eyes met Michelle's and her mission became clear.

"Im... pure..."

The biomass left in the direction it came, leaving Michelle and the others to deal with Uranus.

Amara shuffled quickly to Michelle, arms outstretched. Zeta lowered her spear to point at her.

"_Zeta Love Radiation!_" She yelled, the intensifying clicking of a nonexistent Geiger counter heralded her attack. A ball of greenish golden energy formed at the tip of her sphere orbited by six smaller projectiles. When she fired, the balls spread out in a cone, and the large one in the center shot straight, blasting Uranus with full force while the other projectiles exploded on impact with solid objects, or dissipated into the air. Pure Uranus stumbled, but other than that, it had no visible effect on her. Patty tripped over her own legs as the fatigue hit her.

"This is not good. Everyone, get away from her!" Patty yelled, stumbling to get up and running away, and pulling out her communicator to contact the others.

...

"Nathan, Nathan!" Zeta's voice rang through.

"What's going on?" Nathan replied without telling anyone he was using the earpiece.

"Huh?" Amy asked without turning to see what he was doing.

"Sailor Moon is after Rini! You must intercept her at the base so that she can be purified!"

"Is there anything else you have to say?"

"Nathan, what's going on?"

"She is also resurrecting the dead Sailor Scouts on her side. The one we just met was obvious, but it might not be as easy depending on the Sailor. Please be careful."

"Alright, I'm on it." He said, tapping his earpiece to kill the transmission.

"Nathan!" She yelled, turning to see him handling the earpiece.

"What?" He said, obliviously.

"...You and Sailor Zeta seem close." She said, changing the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah, we were partners." He replied.

"You don't seem to be as close to the others as you are to her." She said.

"...Way back when, back when the first hero recruited us, she loved me, though I couldn't return her feelings. It became an unhealthy issue, and it finally became a serious problem when the Negativity took over. She lost her trust in me..."

...

"To think I thought you were anything other than a monster!"

...

"...and she lost her trust in every man. I was eventually able to atone for my sins, but I was too late: The next time we were seen, we were already dead. Gunned down by anti-human terrorists in cold blood, an act of revenge for a service we did 32 years ago. Because I was able to apologize and fix things before we died, she is no longer bitter with me, or any unrelated man in the universe. However, I still feel sometimes that perhaps she's a bit too attached to me, but then again, she seems to have been overly attached to everyone since she became the Zetan embodiment of love... I wonder sometimes how far she has or will go..."

"Thanks for giving me a straight answer this time, despite all this." She said, relieved.

"I only lied and kept secrets to destroy myself. Now that I have started down a new path, I will never hide anything from you again, I promise." He answered, holding her hand as they walked onwards.

"How romantic." Raye said, looking at them.

"I could gag right now." Johnson said, doing his best to ignore them.

"Sour grapes." She teased.

"What? No." He asserted.

"Grr..." Mina grumbled, steaming from the love all around her.

'Isn't this familiar.' Hypnos telepathically sent to her.

"Too familiar." She replied.

...

In little time they reached the secret bunker, and she walked ahead, standing at the door.

"There?..." Lita asked, barely keeping herself up.

"Yes. Here." Serena replied, opening the door slowly.

"Who's there!?" Teal yelled from inside.

Serena walked in, ignoring him and finding her way to Rini.

"Identify yourself or I'll be forced to attack preemptively!"

"It's me, Lita..." She said, following close behind.

"You sound exhausted. Is everything going smoothly out there?"

"No problems..."

They continued inside and walked through the maze, being sure not to run into him.

...

Teal was playing a game of hide and seek with Rini before he ran into Lita, and saw what happened to her. She was purified, a mere shadow of her former self.

And she was ready to do the same thing to him.

"Rini, the purified are here!" Teal yelled, hoping to alert her.

Jupiter charged ahead, and Teal side stepped, causing her to crash into the wall. He ran, looking for Rini so that they could get out to relative safety. He hugged the right side of the wall and ran, taking right turns and following the wall at every intersection. He ran into Jupiter again, and was about to knock her away when he heard a shrill scream. He shoved her aside and ran to the source of the scream, but he was too late. Standing above Rini's dead body was Serena, who looked at her as if she were some household pest that had gotten itself killed. He was about to join her when a number of figures busted through the door.

"Hold it! You will not lay a hand on Rini!" Darian yelled.

"You're too late, dear. I already did. She stood as still as a deer in headlights." Serena said, seemingly attempting to display superiority and cruelty, but showing no emotion at all. "So, how was your reunion with the new and improved Uranus?"

"Improved? She's a zombie!" Neptune yelled.

"Only for now. Once their brains become completely reworked and removed of all human impurities, they will be as pure and powerful as me."

"I can't let you do that, Moon. You will fall here." Zeta said, aiming her spear. Serena didn't wait for her to attack, and rushed her. Patty smirked: her bait trap worked, and with that, she retracted her spear,

"_Zeta Freedom Palm!_" and thrust her palm at her, blowing her back with extreme force, before falling backwards herself.

"Sailor Moon!" Lita yelled, as if waking up from a fog. "You impure beasts!"

"_Divine Lightning!_" Lita pointed her hand at Esmeralda, and released a white lightning bolt, reducing her to dust within seconds. Darien collapsed and died soon after.

"Esmeralda, Tuxedo Mask, no!" Patty yelled.

"It's already started..." Serena said, standing. "You are too late to do anything. Once I destroy all who love, I will destroy the rest of you." She said, charging through them and blasting them away with kinetic force. Lita left with her, kicking and trampling the people Serena had knocked over on her way out.

"How can it.. progress so... fast?..." She asked, rolling on the floor in pain.

"What's going to happen?" Michelle asked, clutching her stomach.

"She means that we are all running out of time. Serena's life is in as much danger as ours." Teal said, walking up to them and helping them up.

"Need to contact... Nathan and Amy... danger..." She said, pulling her key ring, causing her to feel immense pain for some reason.

She looked at her waist, and saw that the Caduceus and Mercury keys on the key ring communicator were lodged into her skin. She closed her eyes, and pulled hard.

...

Nathan and Amy were alarmed when they heard Patty scream from a few blocks away.

"That sounds like it's coming from the base!" Nathan said.

"We should go there immediately!" Amy said, running ahead.

Nathan tripped over the body of... someone... and his communicator started beeping. He tapped the earpiece.

"Patty?" He asked, getting up to his feet.

"No time... you have to get... far away... right now! Moon is after you and... Mercury!"

"Don't tell me she's coming from the..."

"She is..."

He tapped the earpiece, and started sprinting.

"Ami, wait! Wait!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"_Divine Wind!_"

"_Divine Lightning!_"

She ducked in time for both attacks to whiz over her head.

"_Pressure Laser_!" He shot Amara as soon as he could, not allowing her to try an attack again. The laser stayed on her, crushing her with force and pinning her to a building.

"_Love Chain Phantom!_" Mina yelled, launching her love chain, now with a sharp ethereal edge, at Lita. The chain passed right through her and almost cleanly cut her in two. Amy was able to run back to them before Lita exploded into a bloody mess, coating the street in silver blood.

"_Flash Freeze Wave Emission!_" She launched concentrated waves at Amara while she was pinned by the Pressure Laser, and froze her into an ice statue that shattered under the pressure of Nathan's Laser.

Nathan sighed, saying "Amy, I'm glad you're safe." The two were about to embrace when a figure jumped down behind them.

_Stab!_

Rei was impaled by Serena's hair, and soon died along with Johnson.

_Stab!_

Mina was stabbed in her shoulder, and both she and Hypnos slowly died.

_Stab!_

Nathan was impaled in the lower abdomen, and lifted off the ground.

"Nathan, no!" Amy yelled as pain rose from her own body. She was bleeding reddish gray where he had been stabbed.

"Love is a falsity. The only thing that a human truly feels for others is the inner instinct of reproduction." Serena said, slowly shaking Nathan from side to side like a toy.

"Freud might perhaps be right, but it is the lies that keep us 'imperfect' beings functioning." Amy said, still standing, despite the pain Serena was causing Nathan and her.

"You wish to think this glass of water of the human race is 1 hundredth of the way full, but the way I see it, it's an empty cup that needs refilling."

"Love doesn't need to be changed, or replaced by purity. It just isn't right for you to remove love from the world, because it is love that makes you, and all of us strong!"

Rei and Mina got up, now silver and purified, and watched on, slowly developing their new mindsets. Amara and Lita were reborn from their remains, and watched the scene unfold. Tuxedo Mask, in a silver tuxedo, and Rini, in a silver sailor suit, walked to Serena's side. They watched and waited, but nothing happened.

"...What's going on? Why aren't you becoming pure? Be purified, you blasphemers!" Serena yelled, shaking Nathan even harder.

"Our love... gives us strength..." Nathan said, causing Serena to withdraw her hair from him in revulsion, and drop him on the floor. The blood they were bleeding now turned silver.

The two fell into eachother, lacking the strength to stand unsupported.

"It was nice to meet you, Ami. Nice to see what the guardian of Planet Mercury came from." He said, wearily.

"I guess it wasn't worth it in the end, since we're..." She groaned and leaned harder against him.

"It was worth every second just to see you. I just hope that the future is still bright and shining."

"It always... finds a way..."

"Stop... talking!" Serena yelled, raising her hand to the air and summoning the Blank Sword. She was crying, and the others were crying as well, though only Serena truly showed any emotion.

"I just hope..." Serena stabbed him with the Blank Sword, and he fell backwards onto the pavement with Amy.

"Ami..." Their hair turned silver, and Amy's eyes turned silver, causing her emotion to disappear. She got up off of Nathan, and brushed herself off.

"Ami?" He was trying to deny what was happening, and what had already happened. He foolishly hoped that she was still there, still the woman he would fall in love with...

"Love is a lie. It is impractical to feel love, because of the negative effect hurt love can have on one's emotions. In order to perform at 100%, love must be cast away with the old society." She said, crushing his spirit.

His head fell back against the concrete, and as he stared blankly at the now totally white sky, feeling empty and devoid of purpose, his eyes faded to silver. His wounds closed, and he stood up a new man, but not a better one.

"Nathan!" Patty yelled, entering the scene with Teal and Michelle.

"You are a Sailor Scout of a nonexistant energy. You must be purified and given purpose." Nathan said, his silver armor now grown in mass.

"We're too late, she's purified them all!" Michelle said, looking around at all the purified Sailors.

"We're the only three left. We might as well go out with a bang." Teal said, drawing his hammer.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied, entering a combat ready stance.

"If I must, I shall." Patty said simply.

"Not going to happen. Everyone attack now!" Serena yelled.

"_Punishing Crucifixion!_" Raye yelled, launching a fiery cross.

"_Divine Lightning!_" Lita yelled, shooting a bolt of lightning.

"_Holy Daylight!_" Mina yelled, shooting a white beam of light.

"_Divine Wind!_" Amara yelled, launching a blast of wind.

"_Tuxedo Explosive Wine!_" Darien yelled, throwing a flask and following with a flame tipped rose.

"_White Feather Attack!_" Rini yelled, spawning angel wings and shooting feathers at them.

Zeta grabbed Teal, and she and Neptune jumped, avoiding every attack they launched where they had been standing.

"_Silver Cross Faith!_" Nathan yelled, tossing a large silver cross forward into the air.

Amy positioned herself so the cross was between the impure and herself.

"_Holy Water Spray!_" Amy yelled, shooting water into the cross, launching it and itself into Teal, and turning him to dust.

Zeta panicked and landed improperly, injuring her legs. Neptune landed close by, and tried to cover her from attack.

"Good shot." Nathan complimented.

"The cross definitely helped with force and propulsion." Amy complimented back.

"Excellent use of individuality from the group and teamwork." Serena said to them both. "Now there's only two to go."

"I won't... let you destroy this world!" Patty yelled, forcing herself on her feet, and aiming her spear. This time she didn't waste time hesitating.

"_Zeta Independence Spear!_" She launched a gigantic plasma beam at Serena, shooting her back into the building behind her. Zeta fell to her knees, but didn't let up.

"_Zeta... Love... Radiation!_" She launched a cluster of radioactive energy, striking a few of the purified with the spreading shots, and hitting Serena with the major shot. She screamed as the Alpha energy within her became excited, and triggered every pain receptive nerve in her body. She fell, dying.

It wasn't over. They were too late. Serena had become too changed to simply be brought back to her senses. It was the end of Planet Earth, and the end of everything else if Zeta didn't end it all now. Standing up only with pure will, she slowly aimed her spear to the ground, and jabbed it into the earth.

"_Zeta... Tsar... Bomba..._" She collapsed against her spear before she could finish.

The purified tried to attack again, but Michelle held them back with a Submarine Reflection. With her other hand she shook Zeta, and lifted her back up.

"It's now or never, whatever you have planned, you need to do it now." She said, her mirror beginning to crack from overexertion. Zeta stood, and grabbed her spear again, more firmly.

"_Zeta... Tsar... Bomba... Fatality!_"

A whistling sound was heard, growing louder and louder, until all was silent.

...

Planet Earth, seen from space, was a massive planet that was roughly 50% whitewashed by unknown means to any viewing it from space. From the center of the blanking came a green light. The light continued to grow until it took the form of a dome, spreading across the planet. The Earth's core was blasted out of the opposite end of the planet, and the crust broke into two pieces. The dome collapsed and released dark green clouds into the atmosphere to cover the now brown and barren wasteland. The Moon was launched away from the Moon, and was caught by mars. The core of the planet flew uninterrupted until to reached planet mercury. It barely missed the planet, but destroyed an invisible satellite orbiting around it as it zoomed past, colliding with the sun, and releasing a powerful flare that nearly reached back to planet mercury.

All known life in the Milky Way had been extinguished in one final blast.

...

The Eternal spear broke, and Patty, without anything to lean against, fell forward. Neptune hadn't died, by some miracle, but she was definitely dying soon. Zeta wasn't feeling any of her pain, as the radiation flowed through her and healed her, keeping her from dying as long as the radiation remained strong, which it wouldn't. In front of her were two bodies. Nathan, the only other radiation loving Zetan on the planet that hadn't died, and Serena, who's body was preserved by what remained of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Patty cried. She felt terrible to have used her power in such a way, and now that her spear had broke, there was nothing left for her to do but die herself.

"You... did... good..." Michelle said in a raspy voice. The only reason she hadn't died is because her life was connected to Zeta's, and if Zeta wouldn't die, she would continue to suffer.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything!" Patty yelled.

Michelle just shook her head.

"You stopped the world from being purified..." A voice said.

She turned her head and saw Hypnos.

"Hypnos, you're okay!" Patty said, tears running down her face.

"We're all okay." Hypnos said, using his power to let her see the spirits of the dead Sailor Scouts and Zetans.

"As long as you have love, you will have power." Teal said.

"Don't stop now." Johnson said.

"We can't keep the Sailor Scouts waiting, they still have to save the world!" Susan cheered.

"Nathan isn't dead yet. He's still waiting to be set free from the pure influence." Hypnos reminded her.

"I can't... my spear..." She said, her tears beginning to dry.

The Sailor Scouts closed their eyes and beams of light shone where their spirits stood. The lights slowly merged together into one white light, and there stood her Eternal Spear. She took the spear with courage, and rose to her feet.

"Thanks guys... I'll remember you all, even if..." She shut herself up. She walked up to Serena, and announced the power phrase to the universe.

"_Zeta Fate Trump Card!_"

She yelled, shooting Serena with pure golden energy, and reviving her. She now slept, free of the Blank Sword. Zeta felt dizzy, but she knew she had done something great. She fell backwards and fell sleepily, while the world around her became distorted and reversed rapidly.

She saw the Blank Void, the Negative Existence, and finally saw the normal world before she found herself indoors within a familiar bunker.

She closed her eyes, and slept.

She dreamed a sweet and happy dream, where everyone was safe, sound, and free. Her 'miracle' was to make this dream a reality. She smiled.

Soon, she would be going home with her friends. There was only one thing they had to do to fix the past before they leave.

...

Coming soon: The Epilogue.

...

EDIT: 9/25/2013, got too carried away, and accidentally released it without italics and etc.


	17. Epilogue: Closing Wounds Of Time

Epilogue: A new enemy attacks?! The mysterious aftermath!

It was a beautiful Sunday in Japan, and to top it off, a summer day that would not be spent at, or followed by school. It would be a nice day to spend outside, if a certain meatball-headed heroine wasn't spending it snoozing.

…

Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini were spending the day roaming. They silently took note of places that had been used in evil plots to steal energy. They covered each other's nervousness with conversation.

"So, summer!" Mina chirped, pulling herself and her friends from their thoughts.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to truly relax for a while" Lita said with a sigh.

Amy chose not to share her strange feeling that something was not quite right.

"Say, where is Raye?" Ami asked, changing the conversation without success. The others gave her weird looks.

"I'm right here, Amy..." Raye answered.

"I'm sorry... I just felt as if... Never mind."

"Serena was too much of a sleepyhead to join us." Rini said.

"It's just like her to miss out on a great day like this!" Lita exclaimed. She, Raye, Mina, and Rini broke into laughter, and they continued walking on as Amy stood there still...

'What is this feeling?' She thought to herself.

"Amy, what's up?"

"Nothing!" She answered, catching up with them.

…

That night, everybody was sleeping soundly, even Serena, despite the sleeping she was doing through most of the day.

Everybody except for one.

…

Amy stood upon a lonely iceberg in a vast ocean, in which almost nothing could be seen for miles. Above her was a magnificent aurora, which seemed to originate from the silhouette of a castle in the distance.

A figure slowly faded into opacity, and walked a small distance toward her before stopping. In the moonlight, his features were hidden, but he appeared to be some sort of general, formally dressed with a silver coat and dress pants, and had a large decorative symbol on his chest. It looked like a medical symbol she had seen before: The Caduceus, most likely.

"Ami. It's nice to meet you again."

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"That is not important. I implore you, please don't become involved in the battle to come."

"Battle to come? I have to be involved."

"It is of great importance that you do not. Please, take heed of my advice, and stay clear."

"Wait! Please, who are you, and why must I not be involved!?"

"I'm part of your future, and I look forward to seeing you in it. That is all I can say. Goodbye, Ami."

He spun around 180 degrees, and walked away, slowly disappearing as he reached the edge of the iceberg.

"Wait, don't go!" Amy called.

The scenery slowly faded away, and was replaced by some sort of medical room. She would dream of being a children's doctor, like she does most every night.

...

Amy stirred and groaned in her sleep as a white cloudy figure slowly slunk out of her figure. The figure promptly fled, making for it's safe house.

...

Morning the next day, and Hypnos and returned, bearing news.

"It's been done, Nathan." Hypnos said, his ethereal figure resembling Amy.

"Great, thanks," He answered zealously, his eyes shining green, "how did she take it?"

"I suspect she will become involved regardless. Her morals and pursuit of knowledge will get the better of her, no doubt."

"Then I guess we will have to be careful with her." Teal said, wiping his hammer off with a towel soaking in a polishing formula.

"She can handle it." Johnson said, checking his handgun for any imperfections or flaws. It hadn't any more flaws then it had 10 minutes ago when he checked it last.

"I don't want her to deal with it, I don't care if she can handle it." Nathan said seriously, giving them no slack. His eyes became a dark blue.

"Don't let your attachment to her get in our way." Teal said, not looking at him.

"I'm not."

"Asperger did." Esmeralda said.

Nathan glared, and his eyes faded to a deep crimson red. He hated when people mentioned his Negative crisis.

"We're all guilty of something. We're not telling you this to bother you. We just want you to notice when you're falling into the pattern. We'd want you to do the same thing for us." Angel said. She always did have a way with words.

"You're right." Nathan said with a sigh, his eyes turning a faint blue. "Say, where's Susan?"

...

The Sailor Scouts were taking the day off with a fun day at the park. It was around lunch time, and Lita was eating her lunch when a little girl approached her. Serena was chasing others down for food, Mina and Raye were sitting in the gazebo, and near the gazebo, Lita was eating by her lonesome, subconsciously hiding from Serena.

"Hey!" Susan said with her typical cheery tone.

"Oh, hello little girl!" Lita said, with her large lunch box in hand. She looked Susan up and down, and noticed her somewhat odd appearance. What struck her most peculiar was her neon eyes, practically glowing a luminescent blue.

"Are you the one who makes the good food?"

"Well, my friends say so." She said, rubbing the back of her head from flattery.

"Can I try some?" She said, her eyes growing wide.

"Sure! I have plenty of food to spare. Here you go."

Susan received the food parcel from Lita, and Lita waved her off as she thanked her for the meal. Serena ran up to her and was about to speak. She didn't need to hear Serena to know what she wanted.

"Sorry Serena, I don't have any food left."

"Ohhh, my stomach!" She moaned, running off to find someone else.

All alone, Amy sat at a bench, wondering why she felt so strange... it was if she was missing something important. She only ever felt this way when she forgot some work for school, which she almost never did, unless she was sick or very tired from a night of super heroine business.

'Wasn't I supposed to be in an extracurricular class this summer?'

...

The Zetans searched around for the elusive girl when they heard the secret door open. Susan waltzed through with a bag of food.

"Guys, I'm back!" She yelled, holding up the bag triumphantly.

"Susan, where were you? Were were very worried." Teal asked paternally.

"You don't have to worry about me, daddy, I was just out getting some lunch for us!"

"Thoughtful." Johnson said, opening and looking into the bag. What he saw made him grimace. "Human food."

Through the opening, the scent of Lita's cooking filled the room.

Nathan entered and was practically hit in the face with the aroma.

"Woah, that's strong. Reminds me of... of..." He remembered the last time he ever smelled food of such quality. "Susan! What are you doing talking to the Sailor Scouts of the past?!"

"I was just getting food. She didn't remember me or anything." Susan said.

"Calm down, you three," Hypnos said, entering the room, no longer looking like Amy. "Patty wouldn't want us arguing over trivial matters."

"Yeah. I guess you are right." Nathan said, looking into the bag. "This looks as good as it smells, let's say we taste it."

"Yay! Good work big brother!" She said to Hypnos.

"Not a problem with me." Teal said, putting down his hammer and coming closer.

"I don't eat human food." Johnson said, taking Teal's polishing towel and wiping down his own gun.

"Don't make me spoon feed you." Teal said, carrying over a portion of food for him.

"Don't. I'll eat." Johnson said, blushing.

...

After they all ate, they assembled in the bedroom.

"In order to prevent a catastrophe from happening in the near future, we must prevent the Dark Heart from being manufactured in this altered timeline." Nathan said, glancing at the sleeping Patty.

"We'll have to intervene in this timeline and root out the fraudulent Crescent Company." Teal said.

"How will we do it without Zeta's power?" Susan asked.

"We just have to kill Diamon. She is the one who will bring the new Dark Sword to life." Nathan said.

"Amy is the only one who was able to kill Daimon. Sure you don't want to get her involved?" Teal asked.

"It's not about wants. I can't let her remember what happened prematurely. It will cause immediate PTSD from her first exposure to the Negativity. At least this way, she will have time to do her duties before it happens." Nathan confirmed.

"Yeah, I get you. Negativity inflicted PTSD is ugly to deal with. It could scar them for life."

"So, where is Diamon?" Angel asked.

"Crescent Company HQ." Hypnos answered.

"And crescent company HQ is hidden only two blocks from Amy's house..." Esmeralda said.

"Right. Everyone get some rest, because at midnight, we strike." Nathan said.

"Right!" They responded in unison.

...

In the dead of night, an explosion shook Amy from her light and uneasy sleep. She was frightened and confused only briefly, before she remembered the request of the enigmatic figure in her dream.

'This is probably related to what he had said. I can't just ignore it, though. Innocent people might be in danger!' She decided that she would check it out. After all, she is a Sailor Scout, a protector of the planet.

She opened her window, and carefully made her way from the second floor to the ground. She ran a block until she found an alley to slip into, reemerging as Sailor Mercury, the sailor suited soldier of love and wisdom.

...

At the site of the explosion, soldiers exchanged fire with unknown hostiles. Their guns were not of the non lethal variety, as they had been when they captured the Sailor Scouts.

A group of three soldiers pinned one down with gun fire, and rushed in to finish him off, but were flung back with a hammer swing. A few were taking cover in a collapsed room, unbeknownst to them that one had flew behind to flank them. Without them even knowing what hit them, she released a maelstrom of taser pins which mercilessly shocked them unconscious.

Angel was surrounded by soldiers that had cornered her, and threatened her with their guns. Esmeralda threw her own gun at the closest solder to Angel, and they all turned around, allowing Angel to attack with a flurry of high velocity dodgeballs, which struck them with great impact, knocking them out cold.

Johnson and another soldier were engaged in hand to hand combat when a dark figure perched itself upon a high building.

"Halt all of this fighting! What is all this about!? Unmarked soldiers against mysterious rebels!?" Amy yelled.

"It's one of the Sailor Scouts! Apprehend her, and do not harm her!" A woman soldier yelled.

"Stop them!" A man on the rebel's side yelled, causing them to push through the opposition in order to get closer to Amy.

Amy still didn't understand what was going on, and didn't get a chance before she was incapacitated by a soldier from behind, using some strange paralyzing device. She fell forward, and nearly off of the building if her attacker hadn't grabbed her waist and pulled her back to safety. He began briskly dragging her deep into the soldier's position, dodging several colorful lasers. Amy was sure at this point that she was having a vivid nightmare. This was just too extreme to be real. Rainbow lasers, hammer wielding suit wearing man, robot girl? How could she be expected to believe such an illogical sight? The only trouble is, now that she knew she was dreaming, why she hadn't gained control of it?

The man dragged her into some sort of interrogation room, and left her on the chair. Soon entering was the woman.

"Jonas, it has been done." He said, saluting.

"Well done Page, please join the others in detering the intruders."

"Yes ma'am." He said, leaving the room.

"Now I have you all to myself!" She said, revealing her true heart snatcher's form to Amy. "You shall help me get all the pure hearts, or get a Purple Heart Medal trying, Diamon!"

Amy struggled now, she knew this wasn't a dream. She had to get away, had to do something, but she couldn't... She should have listened to the warning, just stayed away, and none of this would have happened.

"Mesmerizing Field!" Diamon yelled, holding Amy's head firmly, and forcing her to look at the crystal. She tried to close her eyes and shut it away, but one little glance was all it took. Her resistance ebbed away and her eyes opened fully, absorbing the strange light of the diamond she beheld. Her mouth fell open slightly into a smile as her eyes became dark and absent looking.

She didn't see any problem with a soldier's duty anymore... She was already a super soldier, and with her knowlege and powers, she could surely collect a pleasing amount of pure hearts for Diamon...

"Stop now, creep!" Blurted out a voice that Amy scantly recognized anymore. It was unimportant to her mission.

Diamon, on the other hand, was nervous. She recognized the voice fine, and knew the trouble she was now in.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and in the name of the moon-" She quickly drew her rod without letting Diamon react.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She yelled, shooting a vortex of hearts at Diamon. She was consumed quickly, and would soon be crushed.

"Lovely!" She yelled as a large heart projectile smashed into her, reverting her to what she had come from: A crummy diamond, which shook a little before releasing an egg, which cracked open, letting out the darkness. Amy slipped out of her trance, seeing the diamond in front of her and seeing Serena at her side. She was a bit too close, but she did just save her from becoming a heart snatcher's puppet, so she decided not to mention it. She took the diamond.

"Serena, thanks," Amy said, "you were very efficient this time, not to mention sneaky. How did you pull it off?"

Serena shushed her before leaving the building and running past the now-confused soldiers of the former Jonas Arch. Before they could reach their destination, however, Amy passed out.

...

Amy's alarm clock rung and she stopped it, getting out of bed to survey her surroundings. She decided to go to Serena's house to thank her for the save. After showering, getting dressed, and doing everything she needed to do in the morning, she said to mother goodbye, and walked out.

...

"Amy, what are you talking about?" Serena asked. She had heard Amy's story twice now, and she still didn't understand it.

"Serena... It was terrible, there were these rebels fighting against soldiers, and a heart snatcher was controlling them... and it was going to hypnotize me before you saved me!"

"I was sleeping all night, Amy..." Serena said in contradiction. "I didn't wake up, I didn't come to your rescue. The only thing I know about the explosion was that everyone in the building developed amnesia when they were rescued by firefighters.

"But my dreams, and the explosion..."

"Try to get some rest, Amy. You're smart, you'll figure it out." Serena said before closing the door.

Amy was baffled.

...

Back home, she paced, and paced, and paced, sat down and wrote about her experience, and paced again. She couldn't wrap her head around it. It couldn't be a dream, it was way too real.

Then it hit her.

'The diamond! The diamond I took from Daimon will prove to myself I wasn't dreaming!'

She ran up the stairs and into her room to see her window opened wide, and her bed messed up. A note sat on the bed.

'Got something important to you. Want it back? Meet at the explosion site at midnight, Sailor Mercury.'

Nothing would get in her way...

...

It was midnight, and Team Zeta waited for the Sailor Scout to come. They had begun to suspect that she wisely chose not to show, but just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by a shadowy figure.

"Halt right there! Someone has took something important to me, and I must get it back!" Amy yelled.

"You have come to the right place, Sailor girl." The leader said, stepping up to the front, diamond in hand. "I suppose you want your important item back?"

"If you have it, return it to me at once, or suffer the wrath of Mercury!"

"We don't fear a single sailor, especially not the weakest one." Another said, swinging his hammer at the air.

"You're more like a tool." Another said, aiming his gun at her.

"We're not afraid of you!" The small one said.

"I'm already dead, your threat is invalid." The ghostly one said.

"You don't even lift!" The athletic looking one said.

Her allies gave her dirty looks.

"Your power pales in comparison to the power of us seven!" Another one said, sword in hand, and gun in the other.

"Even our leader alone could take you down!" Everyone except who they were talking about said. The leader gave them a look of confusion, and they shrugged.

"Fine!" He said, angry. "Sailor Mercury, here you shall fall!"

"In the name of planet mercury, I shall punish you!"

"Silver Laser!" He yelled, missing by a mile.

Amy leaped from her position and crashed down on her mysterious attacker. He dodged barely and countered by butting her with his laser. Slightly disoriented, she tried to kick him, but he had backed up, launching another Silver Laser at her. She was knocked back with great force, but still landed on her feet.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She yelled, shooting a burst of water at him. He tried to dodge but his left half of his body was hit by the blast, sending him spinning and crashing to the ground. He released the diamond and it flew further, into Teal's hand.

"Tough luck, kid." He said, though whether to her or his friend is unknown. "I'm up."

He swung his hammer at Amy liberally, but Amy quickly exploited his weakness by keeping her distance and shooting him from afar. It took two shots to take him down.

"That's it. I'm not going to lose." The soldier looking one said, drawing his pistol and shooting at Amy's legs. He missed, but succeeded in intimidating Amy. She leaped away and behind cover, while he continued firing away. She tried to exploit his reloading time to attack, but when she popped out from her cover, she was uppercut with a flaming fist. The blast caused images to flash in her head. Strange visions of her fighting them before, with a strange sword of metal and ice. She crashed on the floor, and rolled quickly to avoid lighting up like a candle.

She rushed him, ducked as he tried to punch her and smashed into his knees, knocking him over. She quickly scampered out from under him and blasted him, knocking him out.

"I'm going light you up, and shut you down!" The girl yelled, firing a volley of taser darts. She dodged and countered with her own attack, which she dodged. Mercury remembered something strange again, something about a little robot girl who she was fond of. Her opponent took advantage and shot another volley of taser darts, electrocuting her. Despite being tased, she refused to stop.

"Shine... Aqua... Illusion!" She yelled, spreading electrified water everywhere, including Susan and Hypnos, who both took the electricity the worst. Something within Susan exploded and she fell backwards, the electricity dying while her taser dart strings fell across the battlefield limply.

"Enough!" The leader yelled, causing Amy to turn around.

"Illusion Laser!" He yelled, shooting a beam that hit Amy, doing nothing. She was about to rush him when the real laser struck her from behind, throwing her into his arms. She experienced another flash of memories as he held her steady while taking something from her finger. Instantly she felt her power drop, and she lost consciousness.

"Sorry Ami. I can't risk you remembering anything." Nathan said, also taking from her the Caduceus Wand that the ring now stored inside.

"I'll go through her mind and remove all memories she's developed in the past hour." Hypnos said, now rejuvenated. He forced his way into her body, and came back out, having done what he needed to do.

"It's over. It's time to leave this timeline."

"That could have gone better, but at least we made it through." Teal said.

"Turning into Sailor Moon to save her from Diamon was crafty. Did you think of that on the spot?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

"What about Patty?" Susan said, suddenly waking.

"Patty will be fine. She's just very tired from her overexertion, so she'll probably be asleep for anywhere between a year or three."

"Damn." Johnson said. "All that waiting, just for nothing..."

"Well, that's just something we're going to have to work with. Until then, I guess I'll be booked." Nathan said, adjusting his watch so that the Zeta symbol, a Greek Zeta with a heart over the slash, appeared dominant to the other symbols.

"At least we have substitutes in our timeline." Teal said.

...

The next morning, Amy woke up. She was confused, and she had no idea what had happened the night before, though she knew something had happened. She slipped out of bed and a gem that had been resting on her fell off and landed on the floor. She picked it up and examined it.

"Huh, a diamond. A very ugly one at that." She put the diamond on the table beside her bed, and got up to get ready to spend another day hanging out with her friends.

She suddenly stopped, and took a better look at the diamond. Her eyes went wide, and she ran out of her bedroom.

The calander she had in her room, covered by pinned up schoolwork had a single date marked. '23, Solar Eclipse'

Amy felt a sense of dread for some reason, as if something bad were going to happen.

There was a knock at the front door, and Amy went to open it. Nobody was there. She looked to the left, and to the right, and then looked down to see a pinkish letter sealed with a red heart sticker. She became completely flushed as she reluctantly picked up the letter, opened it very slowly, and gave it a very, very brief read.

'Amy, if you are a planet, I want to be the moon that revolves around you...'

"LOVE LETTER!"

She screamed, dropping the letter and running inside, slamming the door on the note, causing it to drift away.

...

Nearby, on the roof of a building, Nathan was laughing and rolling around on the floor.

The others chuckled, but Teal was less amused.

"Are you done screwing your girlfriend up yet?" Teal asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan said, sighing and getting back to his feet as his laughter subsided.

"Great. Small Lady, please return us to our time."

"Okay Zeta Teal, Satellite Nathan."

She held out the key of time, and said the rite, opening the portal to the future. They all gathered and stepped in, while Nathan remained. He picked up Patty and joined his friends on the path back to the future.

"Bye, guys! See you when I go back to the future!" She yelled as the portal closed.

This is the end of the Lunar Eclipse, and soon will begin the following Solar Eclipse.

...

And at last, truly, Sailor Moon: Eclipse is complete. It was very fun to write the story, and I definately had a blast writing it to it's end. However, there are still some mini projects to finish for Eclipse before I begin on a sequel of sorts. Firstly, I have two main ideas for storylines that will involve some new enemies from the Planet Z universe, as well as some new characters. Here is a basic description for each story:

-Sailor Scars

Set after the events of Sailor Stars, and continuing the story of Sailor Moon: Eclipse, the Sailor Scouts begin to suffer from Negative PTSD, and have become separated. To make matters worse, the future shows of disaster as a mysterious Zetan enemy seeks to steal the Willpower Rings, forcing Nathan to return to their present time, after the defeat of Chaos. It will feature more Team Zeta OCs, and enemies from the Sailor Scouts' and Nathan's past.

-Ascension

Set after the events of Sailor Stars, and continuing the story of Sailor Moon: Eclipse, the Sailor Scouts are living a peaceful life now that Chaos has been destroyed. However, all of this changes when they are assaulted by Greek Gods which seek to destroy them to increase their own powers. The reason it's happening is because Sailor Zeta had grown weak, and split back into Sailors Alpha and Omega, which intend to usurp the Sailor Scouts in order to become powerful again. It will feature more Satellite Warden OCs, and enemies exclusively from Planet Zeta.

If you want to see either of those come to life in a full story like this one, I will have a poll ready for voting either or.

Another thing you should definately check out is the Sailor Eclipse Extra for OCs, which has since been updated with extra information now that the main story is complete.

...

Those stories I mentioned in Chapter 14 were for real, and once they are complete, the poll will be ended, and whichever story gets the most votes in it's favor will become the next story in my line of Sailor Moon Fan Fiction.


	18. Extra 1: Original Characters

This is just a little diversion from Sailor Moon Eclipse, and can better help you picture the characters I've introduced in the story. I also include bios of each character, which will provide all information that can be revealed at the point of the story I'm in.

I hope that you find this diversion entertaining.

Also, just so you know, this was made after chapter 12, and will not be further updated until the story is over. Information available after the end will be full, and attacks that have been used will no longer say otherwise.

...

Chapter 16 Update is Here!

...

Nathan

Name: Nathan Venture

Aliases: Nato, Pronate, Supernate

Species: Zetan -Updated-

Gender: Male

Birthdate: August 23 (Leo)

Biological Age: 16, 22

True Age: Unknown -Updated-

Appearance:

-Adolescent Identity: This false identity was used by Nathan in order to get closer to the Sailor Scouts of the past. Nathan Venture is an older adolescent with short dark chocolate brown hair, and stands at about 5 feet, 8 inches when standing straight. Another defining characteristic is his special blue light jacket that he wears to keep himself cool. Under his jacket is a white short sleeved undershirt, and he wears blue jean pants, all in a uniformly fashion. He still faithfully wears his wedding ring, a simple silver band. -Updated-

-Adult Identity: His true identity is closer to how he looks as Supernate, and bears symbols that show his alignment. He no longer slouches, his hair is always neatly combed and gelled, and is resilient to getting messed up. He wears a silver officer's coat with blue buttons, with the Mercury symbol on his shoulders and the Caduceus symbol on his chest, it fills the same purpose as the puffer jacket. His pants resemble his dress pants in his Supernate form, except silver instead of blue. His wedding ring is displayed with pride, standing out against his deliberately blue gloves. -New-

Height: 1.7232 Metres [5 Feet, 8 Inches, tends to slouch as Nathan, reducing his apparent height]

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel [His apparent eye color changes from Red, Blue, and Green, seemingly based on his mood. When under extreme stress, his eye color might appear strange colors. In Eclipse, when his exists as three forms, Nathan's eye color is always Green, while Supernate's eye color is always Blue, and Asperger's eye color is always Red.]

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Sailor Substitute, Satellite Warden -Updated-

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo, Planet Zeta -Updated-

Associates: Solar System Sailor Scouts, Team Zeta

Supernatural Properties: Yes

Bio: Originating as the lonely Prince of Mercury's secret moon, Prince Caduceus, he was first reborn late, in the year 1996. He was tainted by darkness, and decided to kill himself rather than let himself get taken over. In the 2200s, he was reborn two more times, though neither of them ended up untainted. He was finally reborn in the Crystal Tokyo period as the Satellite Warden of Caduceus, becoming close to Sailor Zeta, and closer to Sailor Mercury. Unfortunately, he knew that inside, the darkness was still within him. -Updated-

Profile (Nathan): A very shy character that seems to lack a family or place to go. While his communication with others is very limited, he seemed to be close to Amy, despite them never having met in person before. The actual reason why he avoids others is due to an unnatural skin reaction that causes intense pain when around normal people, and especially around Serena, which he speculates is a serious reaction to love and compassion. It turned out that it was all in his head, and he was able to return to being a normal person. Now that the Silver Crystal has healed him, he is a little more outgoing than he used to be. -Updated-

-Supernatural Identity: Nathan technically has a supernatural identity, even if said identity is not physically part of him in Eclipse.

-| Pronate: Pronate, occasionally referring to himself as 'Business Suit Shades', is a friendly character who's one mission is to destroy the Negativity. Unlike most allies they have made (or will make), he doesn't use them, distrust them, patronize them, or have clashing ideals with them, making him one of the quickest allies to join the team since Tuxedo Mask. He wears a blue colored suit, and sunglasses, and he appears to be six years older than he does as Nathan. His powers as Pronate are limited to Cutting, Copying, and Pasting whatever he has handy.

-| Supernate: With the Silver Laser, Pronate is able to advance to his next stage: Supernate. As Supernate, he plays the team's jack of all trades. His laser can copy any and all Sailor Scout attacks, though their power is inferior to the original. He retains much of his original appearance, except with silver armor covering his chest, knees, elbows, and shoulders, as well as silver equipment (other than his ring), all of which are listed below. If his Silver Laser is taken, damaged, or disabled, he is incapable of becoming (or staying) Supernate.

-| Asperger: An unatural transformation created by the Dark Sword's influence. As Asperger, Nathan's eyes become red, his hair black, and his suit black. He also lacks the silver armor and equipment that Supernate had, and only has a black ring.

-Transformation Phrases:

-| Caduceus Satellite Power: Allows him to go from Nathan to Pronate. If his Silver Laser is available, he will become Supernate automatically. -New-

-Transformation Items:

-| Satellite Caduceus Sword: Allows Nathan to transform, and is hidden in his overcoat (Adolescent), or sheathed at his waist (Adult). -New-

-| Silver Laser: Allows Pronate to become Supernate instantaneously when in his possession.

-Attacks: Pronate's attacks are based on computer functions and the powers of his allies, while Supernate's are based around lasers as well as ally power. Asperger's attacks were based on the seven sins, the Dark Sword, mythology, and nuclear explosives. Pure Supernate's attacks were based on religion and religious symbols. -Updated-

-| Cut: Removes inanimate objects and bodiless spirits from existance, and stores them in his memory. Not used to cut average people or enemies, because it violates his terms of power.

-| Copy: (Not Used) Adds a perfect likeness of inanimate objects, and stores them in his memory. Not used to copy people or money, because it violates his terms of power.

-| Paste: Returns the item most recently placed in his memory to existence.

-| Paste X: Returns an item or spirit by name, X is replaced by said item/spirit.

-| Copy and Paste, X: Performs a near exact replica of the Sailor Scout's weaker attacks, and Sailor Moon's current most powerful attack. All have varying temporary negative effects on his health, with Sailor Moon's the most obvious and serious. Replaced when the Silver Laser is in his possession.

-| Silver Laser: Fires a silver laser beam that stuns and knocks back enemies. If he doesn't have the Silver Laser in his possession, he will be able to track it's energy, wherever it may be. This attack, while not spoken, was first used against Amy in chapter 15. -Updated-

-| Love Laser: Fires a golden green laser that purifies the target, similar to Sailor Moon's attacks. Once believed to be a variation of one of Sailor Moon's attacks, it is really a variation of Sailor Zeta's Zeta Love Radiation. -Updated-

-| Heart Laser: (Not Used) Fires pinkish white laser beams that travel erratically, ultimately hitting the target. A variation of Serena's Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Supernate prefers using Love Laser over Heart Laser, though their effects are essentially the same.

-| Illusion Laser: Fires a silvery blue laser beam that tricks the enemy, forming a second laser from behind them that does actual damage. A variation of Amy's Shine Aqua Illusion. -Updated-

-| Surround Laser: (Not Used) Fires a steady red orange laser beam that splits into to as it approaches the target, and combining again once they pass, surrounding them and restricting horizontal movement. A variation of Raye's Celestial Fire Surround.

-| Pressure Laser: Fires a steady greenish white laser beam that forces a single target into a wall or other object, crushing them until the laser is recalled. A variation of Lita's Sparkling Wide Pressure.

-| Encircle Laser: (Not Used) Fires a steady golden yellow laser beam that acts like a chain, grappling onto things and entangling enemies. A variation of Mina's Love Chain Encircle.

-| Sugar Laser: (Not Used) Fires a reddish pink laser beam that causes minor inconvenience alone, but can be combined with a Scout's attack cause synergy. A variation of Rini's Pink Sugar Heart Attack.

-| Shaking Laser: (Not Used) Fires a spread of bronze orange laser beams that causes powerful knock back. A variation of Amara's World Shaking.

-| Submerge Laser: (Not Used) Fires a greenish blue laser beam that causes damage, as well as drenching the enemy, making them slow. A variation of Michelle's Deep Submerge.

-| Zeta Love Barrier: With a hand gesture, he casts a protective field over an area, protecting it from Alpha and Omega influences. A Sailor Zeta power he is able to use due to his closeness to her. -New-

-| Seven-Deadly Laser: Fires seven black laser beams in a spreading fashion that causes varied damage, depending on the enemy. For example, Queen Beryl wouldn't take much damage, if any, while Sailor Moon would take close to maximum damage. Only used when becoming Negative, and is a variation of Asperger's 7 Deadly Sin Based Attacks.

-| Thirty Two-Deadly Laser: (Not Used) Fires thirty two black laser beams in a spreading fashion that causes varied damage, depending on the enemy. For example, Queen Beryl wouldn't take nearly as much damage as Sailor Moon would. Only used when becoming Negative, and is a variation of the Dark Sword's Thirty Two Deadly Sins.

-| X Radiation: From the dark sword, he shoots either a spread or concentrated beam of radiation that causes different effects. X is replaced by a sin, or a mythological beast.

-| X Warhead: Creates a nuclear explosive that spreads the effect of Radiation across a large area.

-| X Irradiation: He causes any effects made by X to increase twofold. Can be used indefinitely.

-| X Depletion: He causes any effects made by X to be removed. -Updated-

-| Silver Cross Faith: He throws or tosses up a silver cross which punishes the impure. Synergetic with water. -New-

-Weapons: Nathan can use the Satellite Caduceus Sword as a weapon if he really needs to. Pronate (Supernate) has a single weapon, which is important for more than just attacking. As Asperger, this weapon is replaced by the Dark Sword. -Updated-

-| Satellite Caduceus Sword: The Satellite Caduceus Sword is a ethereal blade weapon that can cause sensations of pain, but doesn't actually do any damage unless the target is genuinely evil. -New-

-| Silver Laser: The Silver Laser serves as the base for Supernate's attacks.

-| Dark Sword: The roots of the Negativity, the sword is evil and uses it's power to make good people do bad things. It can not simply be destroyed, because it will always come back. It's believed that the Dark Sword is a tool of Chaos from the future. In truth, Asperger's Dark Sword was a fabrication based on his Satellite Caduceus Sword. -Updated-

-Costume Items: As Pronate, he only has Sunglasses, but as Supernate, he also has armor.

-| Silver Sunglasses: Despite appearing trivial, it acts to override inhibitions housed by Nathan that would otherwise interfere with his ability to function. Generally makes him more social and assertive.

-| Silver Armor: The light armor worn by Supernate that guards him from damage. It will disappear temporarily if broken, but will return after a while. For a time, the armor appeared black, due to Negative influence.

-| Silver Watch: A model 53N5H1 watch that allows him to assume the likeness of Sailor Scouts. It is used to fufill his role as a Sailor Substitute. -Updated-

-Other Items: Items he has regardless of what form he assumes.

-| Silver Ring: A silver ring which Nathan once fondly regarded as a reminder of the happiest day of his life. Since Pronate first became Supernate, Amy has had a similar ring. It is the same silver ring he was bestowed when he married Amy in the future. -Updated-

-| Silver Identity Preservation Unit: This device allows Nathan to hinder the ability of others to make the connection between him and Supernate. While he has always had it, it hadn't made the list until now. -New-

-| Silver Earpeice: Acts as a communicator, but isn't synchronized with the Sailor Scouts' communicators. Can be commanded by voice, and responds to the name Sunday. -Updated-

-| Silver Tablet: (Not Used) A special brandless tablet personal computer that can perform a multitude of functions, even a timed explosive! If lost, damaged, or blown to smithereens in a tragic accident, the tablet is replaced, and any old remains are removed from existence.

-| Silver Book: A special book used to relay messages as Nathan, when he isn't as confident with talking, or if he's trying to relay a message discreetly. He can will it to take on various different forms to avoid suspicion. Like the tablet, if something happens to it, it can be replaced, while erasing the old version.

...

Angel (The Pariah)

Name: Angel Priya

Aliases: The Pariah

Species: Zetan -Updated-

Gender: Female

Birthdate: July 4 (Cancer)

Biological Age: 19

True Age: Unknown -Updated-

Appearance: Angel Priya is a athletic young adult with blond hair and blue eyes, standing at 5 feet, 6 inches. She is generally always wearing something sporty, and carrying equipment of the corresponding sport.

Height: 1.6724 Metres [5 Feet, 6 inches.]

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Professional Athlete

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo

Associates: Nathan Venture, Team Zeta

Supernatural Properties: Yes

Bio: From birth, she showed promise in the fields of physical talent, being able to walk early, and adapting excellent hand-eye coordination soon after. However, she revealed telekinetic powers as well, and word traveled fast to other scared children and their parents, prompting her to be shunned and banned from competitive sports altogether. When she grew older and was better able to control her powers, she was finally allowed to compete, and became famous for her sports skills. At the age of 19, she took a break from sports in order to train, following the third hero on her divine mission.

Profile: A very energetic character that is always giving everything her all. She is very nice, but can be a little impatient with people who aren't as outgoing and energetic as her. Her greatest fear is to be hated, because of her childhood, when she was ridiculed and singled out for her then unnatural telekinetic powers. For the same reason, she won't tolerate people who address her by last name.

-Supernatural Identity: In Eclipse, Angel is temporarily under the guise the the Pariah.

-| The Pariah: Appearance wise, Pariah doesn't change much from her normal self. Her clothes are more ragged and weathered, her skin is pale, and her eyes are red and irritated from all the crying she does. Pariah is emotionally vulnerable, and just wants someone to love her. Nobody was able to extend their feelings to her, and so she was taken in by Asperger. He himself extended no kindness to her, so she would become complacent with being a pariah.

-Attacks: Pariah's attacks were largely uncontrolled and extremely dangerous, but Asperger taught her how to use her suffering and misery to control disasters with a simple gesture. The worse she is, the more powerful she becomes, making her an effective weapon against an unwary opponent.

...

Esmeralda (The Thorned Rose)

Name: Esmeralda Perry

Aliases: The Thorned Rose

Species: Zetan -Updated-

Gender: Female

Birthdate: November 13 (Scorpio)

Biological Age: 20

True Age: Unknown -Updated-

Appearance: Esmeralda is a beautiful young woman with long caramel brown hair, emerald green eyes, and atypically large size, she has been scarred lightly from constant training and battling. She bears a remarkable resemblance to Lita. She wears self made combat armor that protects her from neck to toe.

Height: 1.774 Metres [5 Feet, 10 inches.]

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Self-Appointed Enforcement (Rural Vigilante)

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo

Associates: Nathan Venture, Team Zeta

Supernatural Properties: Yes

Bio: She was born in a small community that was eventually pressured into joining a terrorist group, requiring that all non compliant were to be killed, as well as the young captured. So would have been Esmeralda's fate, had Nathan not saved her. He dropped her off at the nearby community of Sphoth, where friends of his took care of her. As they were proud warriors, they passed their fighting skills down to her. She grew into a formidable fighter, and would eventually use these skills to assist the second hero on his divine mission.

Profile: A tough and rough character with a need to to keep the helpless safe. Initially, she found it hard to trust the Enforcement agency, and other vigilante types, but when given her destined task to help the second hero in his divine mission, she was able to get over her trust issues. She developed them as a child, when she watched friends and neighbors suddenly turn against the rest of the town, slaughtering her parents, and just about everyone. She was rescued by Nathan, who happened to be passing by. She was left at Sphoth, the nearest community to the ruin, and the community taught her how to fight.

-Supernatural Identity: In Eclipse, Esmeralda is temporarily under the guise of the Thorned Rose.

-| The Thorned Rose: Appearance wise, Thorned Rose doesn't change much from her normal self. Her armor is decorated in floral fashion, with thorny spikes on it, her skin is pale, her eyes are red, and her natural beauty is magnified. Thorned Rose has heightened trust issues, and has a strange knack for deceiving others. She found deceiving the weak to be too easy and not exciting enough, and thus joined Asperger for the thrill of hunting large game.

-Attacks: Roses attacks were varied, and unnamed, appropriately themed around roses. She could use sharp roses to drain energy rapidly and summon patches of roses at will for the same effect. She also had a special perfume that can by used to stun, confuse, or hypnotize her prey. She was able to create illusions, like making herself appear normal, and with the help of Asperger's 53N5H1 watch, she could assume the form of a Sailor Scout. When not relying on special power, she could use her sword and revolver, like she did as a normal person.

...

Patty

Name: Patty Hera Dora

Aliases: Sailor Zeta -Updated-

Species: Zetan -Updated-

Gender: Female

Birthdate: February 1 (Aquarius)

Biological Age: 16, 22 -Updated-

True Age: Unknown -Updated-

Appearance:

-Adolescent: Choosing to change herself into an adolescent because of her glory days, Patty Hera Dora appears as an older adolescent with shoulder length auburn hair done in a ponytail, and she stands at 5 feet, 7 inches. Unlike most members of Team Zeta, she dresses however she pleases, much like a Sailor Scout of Freedom would. -Update-

-Adult: Patty Hera Dora doesn't change much, but as an Adult, and the Guardian of Planet Zeta, she is required to wear her Zeta symbol at all times. Her eyes in her true form is green instead of brown. -New-

Height: 1.6978 Metres [5 Feet, 7 Inches]

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown, Green (Adult, Sailor Zeta)

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Sailor Zeta, Guardian of Planet Zeta, and the Sailor of Love and Freedom

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo

Associates: Nathan Venture, Team Zeta

Supernatural Properties: Yes -Updated-

Bio: Starting as a bored waitress at a cafe, and oblivious to her other identities, Sailor Alpha and Sailor Omega, she had no idea how important she would become in her future. She quit her job as a waitress to join the first hero on his divine mission. She later underwent some complications, and died at the hands of terrorists. She was reborn as the body to contain Sailors Alpha and Omega when they were merged by the third hero and villain, becoming Sailor Zeta, the Sailor of Love and Freedom. -Updated-

Profile: A very happy and positive person. She finds it impossible to hate anyone, and everyone finds it difficult to hate her. She is always smiling, and looking to the upside of things. She loves to make friends, and spark love and friendship between people, and is responsible for introducing Nathan to Amy in the Crystal Tokyo period. She can at times be a little mischievous, and often embarrasses others with her powers. -Updated-

-All New Below-

-Supernatural Identity: Patty Hera Dora is actually Sailor Zeta, the Sailor of Love and Freedom, and the Guardian of Planet Zeta.

-| Sailor Zeta, Sailor of Love and Freedom, is ironically more strict in clothing than the other Sailor Scouts, with a longer skirt with a belt for holding equipment, long boots with longer socks, and gloves connected to her leotard, which goes up to her neck, ending at a choker. Her Sailor Symbol is Zeta, with a heart over the slash.

-Transformation Phrases:

-| Zeta Crystal Power: Allows her to transform into Sailor Zeta. Note that her transformation is at the final stage for the Sailor Scouts.

-Transformation Items:

-| Zeta Lip Rod: Much like the Lip Rods of the other Outers, however, the colors of the base are more distinct. Rather than light blue and pink, the colors are blue and red. The crystal atop the base looks much like Sailor Pluto's, except with 6 moons, and bright green color.

-Attacks: Sailor Zeta's powers are based on Love, (Anti-)Destiny, (Anti-)Fate, Freedom, and Nuclear Radiation and Weapons.

-| Zeta Love Radiation: Using her spear, she shoots orbs of power that resemble Planet Zeta and it's Six Alpha Moons. Causes an effect similar to Sailor Moon's attacks, but spreads in a cone fashion, with the largest projectile going straight forward. Leaves her a little tired afterwards.

-| Zeta Love Barrier: She uses a hand gesture to cast a protective field over a small area, protecting it from Alpha and Omega influences. Leaves her a little tired afterwards. Not used by her, but has been used by Supernate.

-| Zeta Destiny Undoing: Using her spear, she shines a divine green light over everyone in the area, healing their bodies, minds, and spirits. Leaves her tired afterwards.

-| Zeta Destiny Sync: Using her spear, she binds the powers and lives of two people together. A very risky strategy.

-| Zeta Fateless Encounter: She uses a hand gesture to open a portal for crossing space rapidly. Leaves her a little tired afterwards. Not used by name.

-| Zeta Fate Trump Card: Using her spear, she brings a person back to life, followed by a miraculous event. As punishment, she will enter an unwakeable sleep for a year or longer.

-| Zeta Freedom Palm: A close quarters palm thrust that does damage based on the target's strength. The stronger, the better. Leaves her tired afterwards, thus making her vulnerable to an immediate attack.

-| Zeta Independance Spear: Using her spear, she shoots a powerful beam of light that does damage based on the target's strength. The stronger, the better. Leaves her very tired afterwards.

-| Zeta Tsar Bomba Fatality: An extremely powerful attack that Sailor Zeta is forbidden to use under normal circumstances. Uncontrollable, and has enough sheer force to destroy a small planet, and end all life on even a massive planet. As punishment, her spear is destroyed in the blast.

-Weapons: Sailor Zeta only needs one weapon. That, and she only has room for one weapon, but still.

-| Zetan Eternity Spear: The Ultimate Zetan insult to the Old Gods. While their weapons represented the Beginning and End of time, the Zetan Spear represents time that has no beginning or end. Also opposes Alpha and Omega by being decorated liberally with Peppures: a Zetan gem often used in engagement and marriage rings.

Other Items: The only item she carries regardless of her form.

Zeta Heart Keychain: An emerald heart with a chain and key ring suspended from it. The ring holds decorative celestial keys that allows her to select them and communicate with a person through a receiver and speaker within the emerald heart. It is her special communicator, and before she synced communications with the other scouts, she could only contact Nathan. Her reasoning for having a communicator based on a keychain is that people who love you will give you the keys to their hearts.

-All New Ends Here-

...

Teal

Name: Teal Matthews

Aliases: None

Species: Zetan -Updated-

Gender: Male

Birthdate: March 30 (Aries)

Biological Age: 34

True Age: Unknown -Updated-

Appearance: Teal is a serious looking man in his mid 30s with neatly combed and trimmed hair. Much like his once important job, he towers over most at exactly six feet tall. He is muscular, and swings his hammer effortlessly. He always dresses formally in a suit and tie, unless he is on vacation, in which he cuts loose by not wearing a tie. -Updated-

Height: 1.8248 Metres [6 Feet]

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Senator of Planet Zeta (Former), Guardian of Sailor Zeta

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo

Associates: Nathan Venture, Zeta Team

Supernatural Properties: No -Updated-

Bio: Since he was born, he was a natural leader, often getting himself and others into rowdy battles. In his adolescent years, he and Johnson started a organization of able combatants that would fight to establish order across their world. Unfortunately, Johnson became possessed without his knowing, and back stabbed him, turning their organization into a fanatical terrorist army that would have committed an atrocious deed, had it not been put down by a hero years later. When he was discarded, he was down in the dumps, but was given new purpose when the future president picked him up, and with him as his head of the Senate, created the government to unite their land. He would eventually go back to fighting for a while when the hero requests his aid in his divine mission.

Profile: A strict individual who sticks to his standards, and expects others to do so as well. He can come off as a little mean and demanding, but only does things this way to ensure that everyone is doing their best, and won't repeat the worst moment of his life. When he isn't worried about fighting, he's a very casual person, though he seldom looks happy, and will often change a fun or amusing subject to an serious or important one.

...

Susan

Name: Susan Dreamer

Aliases: None

Species: Zetandroid -Updated-

Gender: Female

Birthdate: March 30 (Aries)

Modeled Age: 9

True Age: Unknown

Appearance: Susan prides herself on her cuteness. With big pastel blue eyes, and shiny silver hair, she definately draws attention with her abnormal looks. As an android based on a 9 year old girl, she is fairly small, at 4 feet, 8 inches. When in the dark, her eyes acts as powerful lights, allowing her to see fairly well in the dark. She can also fire hidden jets in her legs and arms to sustain flight, but she's typically too scared to use them. She has a variety of hidden weapons that are located in her arms and hands. She dresses in bright and colorful clothing that generally aren't long. -Updated-

Height: 1.4692 Metres [4 Feet, 8 Inches]

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Pastel Blue

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Zetan Government Agent (Former), Guardian of Sailor Zeta

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo

Associates: Nathan Venture, Team Zeta

Supernatural Properties: No -Updated-

Bio: As a child, she had a dream of soaring through the skies, cut short by a malfunctioning plane prototype her father was designing. Her father reacreated her as a plane AI, perfecting his plane design, and fufilling the late Susan's dream. Sadly, the plane didn't last long before it was destroyed by Johnson's terrorist organization in an attempt to steal it from Mr. Dreamer, killing him and the Mrs. as well. Susan's AI, heavily corrupted from damage, was taken by Teal and fixed to the best ability. While not exactly the same, she is now as close to the 9 year old that she used to be as she can. For kicks, she decided to join the hero on his divine mission, along with Teal.

Profile: She is an impulsive and inconsistent character. Due to bugs in her AI, she might express short term memory loss, repeating, and self contradiction (i.e. dreams of flight; afraid of heights), which were not originally part of her character, rather issues with the AI that couldn't be fixed. It's a common misconception that she is simply stupid, or suffering from mental handicaps. As a normal young girl, she was very ambitious and brave, while she's more flighty and clumsy, and occasionally vain as an android. She is also very quick to make friends, preferring to call them siblings rather than friends. As of now, blocks in her memory prevent her from remembering either of her past existences, to prevent her from becoming upset. Any mention of the events to Susan will literally go in one ear, and out the other, replaced by a variable gap in her memory.

...

Hypnos

Name: Hypnos I

Aliases: None

Species: Shade (Lingering Alphian Spirit) -Updated-

Gender: Male

Birthdate: February (Pisces)

Biological Age: Unknown

True Age: Unknown

Appearance: Hypnos looks like a cloud of white smoke, shaped into the upper half of a humanoid figure with a wispy tail starting at the waist. He doesn't appear to have hair, or a definite height, though he does have eyes, which appear oblong, height wise, and glow blue. When he's merged with someone, they are able to picture how he used to look before he became a spiritual entity. His true appearance was tall, and thin, with long blue hair and eyes.

Height: 1.901 Metres [6 Feet, 3 Inches]

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Blue

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Spirit Guardian, Guardian of Sailor Zeta -Updated-

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo

Associates: Nathan Venture, Team Zeta

Supernatural Properties: No -Updated-

Bio: A long time ago, he was a part of an advanced race that was wiped out in a war. He is one of the few spirits who did not become of the vengeful variety. He accompanied the hero on his divine mission in order to return an escaped vengeful spirit to the afterlife.

Profile: Much like Sailor Pluto, he's a sad and lonely person with little company when he's doing his job. When he is with others, he is friendly and patient, getting along well with most. He knows a large amount of things that he picked up throughout the years, and is generally well informed about everything that is happening in the world, even if it doesn't concern him.

...

Johnson

Name: Johnson Herro

Aliases: None

Species: Zetan -Updated-

Gender: Male

Birthdate: August 13 (Leo)

Biological Age: 18

True Age: Unknown

Appearance: He has an appearance that irradiates power. He looks strong, and wears black light armor with sunglasses and a fedora to match. Height wise, he's under average, but he strikes fear into his enemies nonetheless.

Height: 1.6978 Metres [5 Feet, 7 Inches]

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Residency: Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo

Occupation: Guardian of Sailor Zeta

Alignment: Crystal Tokyo

Associates: Nathan Venture, Zeta Team

Supernatural Properties: No -Updated-

Bio: Like his future friend, and enemy, and friend again Teal, he was born to lead. The two crossed paths, and decided to create an army to unite and protect the people. However, the whole idea went bad when Johnson was possessed by a vengeful spirit. After he was freed by the hero, he joined him in order to atone for the damage he did.

Profile: Since he was possessed, he hasn't much confidence in himself, and is much more cautious with his actions, afraid of doing something wrong. He takes full blame for what happened to him and what he did, and allows nobody to convince him otherwise. On the other hand, he's less laid back, and always giving everything he does his all. He's generally silent, and doesn't talk unless talked to, reducing his valued opinion in the team.

...

Bonus stuff: Unused Negative Concepts

The concept I had for Sailor Venus's Negative form, which goes unused, was a simple addition of the love chain wrapped around and cutting into her leg. In addition, Negative Venus was supposed to be very bloody and cut up, adding to her disturbing appearance. Combined with her maniacal laughter, she'd be the last Negative Sailor I would want to murder me, if given a choice.

A concept for Sailor Jupiter was to cause her to be even taller, and able to wield a gigantic lightning gun that would literally strike the person on the receiving end with a bolt of electricity that would prompt gamma ray lightning (totally legit) from the sky to strike them multiple times.

While both Sailors exhibited a complete Negative form in chapter 10, they weren't elaborated on like the other three.

...

And that is all. I didn't think it would be this long, seeing that it is incomplete and all, but I guess there was enough to top 4000 words. The original Bios for the characters were small and unsatisfactory, prompting me to rework them. There still won't be any years until Eclipse is finished, however, since I think that would provide too much information, seeing that almost every thing here is already new. Also, so this Extra is unobtrusive, the following chapters will push it back.

...

End of Story Update (9/21/2013):

Now that Sailor Moon: Eclipse has been finished (at the time I'm writing this, I'm halfway through the final chapter), I have updated this OC Bio, like I said I would, adding more complete information about my original characters from Planet Zeta, and added about 1500 more words. Should an unused ability/attack be used in one of the specials coming up, I'll update it, unlike how I regulated this Extra from Chapter 12.


	19. Extra 2: Behind Eclipse, The Plan

Did you ever wonder what Sailor Moon: Eclipse was when it was still only an concept? Well, you're in luck. I documented my intended path for the story for future reference, but for reasons on laziness, I didn't actually look back at it until I already had strayed from the original path. Below you will find the original chapter concepts, followed by comments about what I think about it, so you can get an idea of why I decided to go with this or not. Some information might be removed from the chapters, either because I don't want to release it, or it spoils something I can use later.

And with that, let the fun begin.

...

Chapter 1: Sailors meet the Pariah, Sailor Moon's brooch is corrupted by the Negativity.

-That's basically how the first chapter played in a nutshell. Only difference is that Pronate wasn't going to make an appearance.

Chapter 2: Sailors meet Nathan Venture and Pronate, and learn about the Negativity. They fight Patty's soul.

-Again, basically what happened, and stupid short. Bear with me, these get more specific later. In this early outline of the project, Nathan and XNate were the same person rather than peices of the same person. Originally Pronate was going to tell them everything about the Negativity immediately now, because...

Chapter 3: Sailor Moon learns the lunar eclipse power, and transforms into Sailor Eclipse. Pronate suddenly becomes an enemy of the scouts. They fight Teal's soul.

-Pronate was supposed to become an enemy of Sailor Moon when she became Negative because originally, he was much more senseless than he is in the final product. His 'Super' part of him didn't have the judgement of his 'Normal' self, so he percieved anything with Negativity as a threat.

Chapter 4: Sailor Moon learns how to use Eclipse Blade Tiara in Eclipse form, but is stopped from attacking by Pronate. They fight Susan's soul.

-Pronate was planned to be an Anti-Tuxedo Mask, appearing when the Sailor Scouts didn't need help, and screwing them over. In the final product, he obviously didn't do this. When I think about it, maybe I should have made him this way, since his Pronate self was his Alpha, while his other selves represented Zeta and Omega. His quest to destroy the darkness, and being blinded by his light. Also, Susan is fought here: A clear indication that Pariah's final disaster fight hadn't been organized yet.

Chapter 5:Serena manages to make friends with Nathan Venture, and he is invited to be a part of their group. The Sailors fight Hypnos's soul.

-Initially, Serena was able to make friends with Nathan, and in an effort to expose him to the world of extroverts, makes him tag along whenever they're doing something. This would have ended being awkward for him and the Sailor Scouts, since they would have to make excuses to split up in order to transform. Again, Hypnos fights alone here, and not in a group like he did in the final 4th and 5th chapters.

Chapter 6: The Sailors are challenged to a fight at the shrine. They fight John's soul, and Sailor Moon is able to purify Pariah permanently. Asperger tries to kill Angel Priya, but Jupiter is hit instead. He captures her and leaves. Sailor Moon, in her rage, transforms into Eclipse, and is unable to transform back. Thorned Rose hypnotizes Jupiter and absorbs her body, leaving the controlled soul behind.

-Originally, all Serena had to purify the Negatives was to use her standard attack , rather than using the power of the Blank to purify them. I forgot Asperger was supposed to attack Jupiter when Angel became pure, but it somehow still ended up happening, though differently, and with results that weren't as defined. In this version, Jupiter actually goes bad, while in the final version, she is only infected by the Negativity, and some of Thorned Rose's influence. Personally, I would have preferred my original design, but it's too late for that now. Also, they used to last 6 chapters, not 5. 1 for introduction, and 5 for their enemies of the week and downfall.

Chapter 7: Sailors meet Rose, and Eclipse nearly kills her out of anger, and has to be stopped by her team. Rose introduces them to her new and most powerful soul: Jupiter.

-Serena had very little control over herself as Eclipse already, as she couldn't even untransform.

Chapter 8: Sailor Eclipse is hunted down by Pronate. The Sailors fight ?'s soul, and then Jupiter's soul. Rose pressures Eclipse into killing Jupiter, and Eclipse reverts back into Moon. Before she can cure Jupiter, she is attacked by Pronate, and Rose and Jupiter get away.

-Throned Rose and Asperger were initially guilty of using enemies of the week like Pariah did. This secret person is a member of Team Zeta 2, the team which Esmeralda originates from, and which will appear in the potential sequel: Sailor Scars. Also, Pronate being a jerk. Note that the Outer Sailors aren't introduced in the planning.

Chapter 9: Darian is tricked by Rose into making Serena believe he is cheating on her. The Sailors request Moon to stop fighting until the Negativity is cured, and Pronate resumes his role of support for them. They fight ?'s soul. The scouts are impressed by Pronate's ability to lead.

-This sort of happened in the story, except for the part that Serena never talked to Darian about it, and gets punted from the team afterwards. That's just wrong. Instead, Nathan is the one being victimized, while Sailor Moon is sort of left alone.

Chapter 10: The Sailors fight with Pronate again, and in order to face Rose and three souls at once, he is forced to transform into Supernate. He is exhausted after purifying ? and ? at once. Rose attacks the team and Mercury and Mars reveal signs of being infected by the Negativity.

-So, instead of becoming Supernate to take on 4 people at once, he transforms into Supernate to take on... 4 people at once... except later in the story. He was originally planned to be like Super Sailor Moon, where he couldn't hold his Super form. His Silver Laser, and the Silver Ring don't play any part in his initial transformation. In fact, he didn't love Sailor Mercury in this version, and she doesn't get her ring or circuit board skirt.

Chapter 11: Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars decide that Pronate and Venus alone aren't going to accomplish much on their own, and decide to ignore Pronate's warning about the Negativity. Pronate and Venus fight ?'s soul, and Pronate gets beaten badly. Venus and Jupiter use their Negative powers against eachother, and Sailor Moon appears in time to purify ?.

-Cliffhanger again (I assume). By this point, all Sailors have shown signs of Negativity, which can't be good for Pronate's mindset.

Chapter 12: Pronate abandons the Sailor scouts, warning them that their innocence shall not hold. Rose captures Darian, and threatens to kill him if Serena doesn't come to his rescue. Serena becomes so enraged that she transforms directly into Sailor Eclipse in public. Eclipse and crew weaken Rose, but are tricked when she pretends to have been cured. Eclipse goes back to Moon, and she is able to purify her for real, seemingly purifying Jupiter in the process. However, Asperger appears to take control over Jupiter, and forcing her to fight them to the death.

-Thorned Rose is defeated in this chapter. No game, no nothing. Jupiter is still being used like a rag doll. Again, I didn't remember that Darian would be in peril, and it still happened. Also, Supernate hasn't become merged with Asperger yet.

Chapter 13: The Sailors face off against Jupiter, and save her, then turn on Pronate for being a nuisance. Moon and Pronate exhaust eachother to the point that their disguises fade, revealing their true identities to eachother. Crescent Company attacks by surprise, but they escape. They occupy the Tsukino residence.

-Serena isn't getting any love at all. Attacked by Jupiter, and then by Pronate, and then by Crescent Company, who then invade her house and make it off limits to her. In the final version, it obviously didn't happen this way. Rather than Crescent Company trying and failing multiple times, they try once, and succeed.

Chapter 14: Sailor scouts evade Crescent Company, who seem intent on capturing the Sailor Scouts alive. They are unfortunately discovered by one, but he, Joseph Page, does not feel the way his leader and allies do, and promises to help them out. Asperger finds them, and forces a battle on them with the soul of ?. Asperger attempts to darken Moon, but she resists. North attempts to blind side Serena but Nathan protects her with his Negative power. Nathan, on realizing he has become his own worst enemy, decides to help Sailor Moon again, for 'whatever time (they) have left'. Sailor Moon purifies North, and Asperger leaves, allowing them t be captured by Crescent Company, who had converged on their location while they fought.

-In this old version, it took Pronate a long time before he showed any sign of tainting. Also, Asperger is capable off fighting (sort of) without the Pronate part of him. Pronate, now being impure himself, decides that he might as well fight with the Sailor scouts until it takes them over, which is sad in a way. He's essentially given up everything he stood for, and accepts the fate which he believes will soon come to him and the others. Also, rather than being at odds with C Co., Asperger seemed to have gotten them captured on purpose.

Chapter 15: They are experimented on by C Co scientists, however, all of them except Serena manage to escape somehow. Jonas Arch uses some sort of hypnosis to control Sailor Moon, and tests her when Asperger attacks the C Co. base with ?'s soul. Her allies come to her rescue, saving her from both Asperger and Jonas.

-Hypnosis, oh noes! Because I find this particular phenomenon of the brain so interesting, you can bet it will appear multiple times in either possible follow up story. Perhaps Jonas used her hypnotic diamond on her in this concept map. Perhaps she used her hypnotic diamond on Mina in the real story.

Chapter 16: Sailor Moon's dreams are corrupted by Crescent Company, putting her in a trance, and making her return to Crescent Company's base. Asperger attacks with ?'s soul, and Sailor Moon's allies have to come to her rescue again, allowing her to purify the soul. Asperger gets away again.

-Asperger still hasn't merged with Nathan yet, and Serena is still being controlled by the Negativity. Also, this story was originally 25 chapters long, not 16 when not counting the epilogue.

Chapter 17: Hiding in a discreet location provided by Page, the Sailor Scouts are constantly watching Serena to make sure Crescent Company doesn't seize control over her again. Asperger finds them and attacks with ?'s soul, but fails again.

-Filler, I suppose. A very useless chapter, unless I was planning to have Page find a way to help Serena break free.

Chapter 18: Pronate suffers from an extreme Negative episode, and Asperger absorbs him into himself, revealing that they were the same person. He attacks with ?'s soul, but fails. He then uses a powerful attack to wipe out the Sailor Scouts in one hit. Crescent Company finds and captures them, and Serena is able to defeat the leader, and uses the opportunity to borrow supplies.

-Asperger lasts one more chapter than the others due to his power. Serena and company equip themselves with energy shielding for the upcoming fight, which I didn't particularly like.

Chapter 19: Serena and her allies barely outlast Asperger in battle, and Sailor Moon purifies him. The Negativity from her allies, Pariah, Rose, and Asperger all merge with her, turning her into Eclipse.

-And finally Sailor Moon becomes Eclipse, though instead of purifying herself absolutely, she becomes evil.

Chapter 20: Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Pronate plan to save Sailor Moon. Eclipse abducts Patty and Rini, and corrupts them. Eclipse tries to attack the scouts but the love is too strong for her, and she is forced to flee.

-Straight forward. Eclipse basically does the same thing the others did: Kidnapping powerful people and corrupting them.

Chapter 21: Eclipse's resistance grows from the Dark Sword. While she continues to grow stronger, she sends Rini to attack the scouts. With a lot of effort, they manage to purify her.

-In order to reach full power, Eclipse has to stay with the sword in the Negative existence until she becomes strong enough.

Chapter 22: Eclipse continues to grow stronger, and sends Patty as a distraction. Patty is purified again, this time revealing her Sailor Symbol on her forehead (the Greek Zeta with heart over slash). She transforms into Sailor Zeta, and Pronate becomes Supernate permanently.

-This reveals the way Patty was originally going to reveal herself as Sailor Zeta, and how Pronate would be able to become Supernate permanently.

Chapter 23: Eclipse reaches full power, and attacks herself. They try to reach her with love, but she does not react. Supernate substitutes Sailor Moon and uses her normal attack against her. Eclipse begins to feel again, and is forced to retreat.

-Again, originally, all it took was for Serena to use her attack on a Negative to cure them, except this time it doesn't work.

Chapter 24: Sailor Mercury discovers a way for them to go into the Negative existence in order to get to help their friend, and stop Eclipse from reaching full power again. Eclipse becomes so desperate that she impales herself with the Dark Sword, killing her and making the Dark Sword immensely powerful, and in control of her body. They destroy the Dark Sword, and Serena dies. Sailor Zeta uses a powerful energy within her to revive her, and everything fades away.

-Instead of an ultimate showdown with Alpha, an ultimate showdown with Omega. Sailor Mercury gets special recognition at last.

Chapter 25 (Epilogue): Nobody except Nathan and his Zetan friends remember what happened. They approach Rini, and request to go back to their own time, to which agrees as if she knew them the whole time.

-Zeta is not punished for her actions, and Nathan does not destroy Crescent Company. He doesn't confront Mercury either, but in this version, there wasn't anything to confront her about.

...

I do not at all like to copy things from written to typed. The reason it took so long to make so little is because I had no motivation to do it, other than the motivation to get it out of the way so I can make the cool story extras.

Also, if you have not already, please vote for which plot you want to follow Sailor Moon: Eclipse. Your doing so will decide whether I go with one or the other.

...

Good/Evil Character Name Spoilers in Scars: Vigilant Rose, and Topaz.

Good/Evil Character Name Spoilers in Ascension: Satellite Warden Europa, and Alpha Hermes.


	20. Eclipse Plus: Amy's First Date

My name is Nathan Venture, and the story I'm about to tell is of the strange variety. It began not long after I sent that letter to Amy. You see, I felt a little guilty to leave her anxious for no reason, so I decided to give her one. Misfortune, of course, would ensue...

Nathan, in his swanky silver general's coat, walked down a golden brick road in a dream like field of green heart-looking flowers, which petals seemed to gravitate around him before sailing off wherever the wind was headed. He stopped, and picked one. He held it to his nose, and inhaled the sweet scent, his eyes turned a bright green. Naturally, Amy came to mind. His cheerful expression faded a bit. He let the flower fall from his hand, and it gracefully spun down to the earth, where it rapidly grew new roots and replanted itself.

'The Zetan Trysts are always a sight. It's a shame they can't grow everywhere.'

The Zetan Trysts are Planet Zeta's special little flowers. They induce strong passionate feelings for others, and can thrive in the radiation for centuries. Unfortunately, without it they can only live so long. Naturally, Queen Zeta has several acres of land around her castle devoted to this flower. It would explain why she's always so... strange.

He walked on, his head down to the ground, pacing fast. He did this a lot when he was thinking of something serious, even now that he was a grown adult.

'I hope Amy's okay. I didn't really think of any repercussions that love letter might have on her.'

"Not the best idea, Nathan."

He turned around, and saw Hypnos, who resembled him.

"How long have you been mining in my brain?" He asked, displeased. His eyes turned to blue.

"Long enough to know that you're probably going to return to the past so you can see her again. Bad idea." He said, as he slowly faded to his normal shape.

"Actually, I hadn't thought about that. Thanks for the idea." Nathan said, walking through him.

"Nathan... Nathan! Do not go to the past! Whatever you feel will be harmed by that letter will only be magnified by your being there!" He took too long to make his point, because Nathan had already left hearing range.

"Oh well. He's her problem." He said, chuckling, before fading away, returning to the Alpha Cave, as it was his duty to guard the world of spirits and prevent them from using the cave as a gateway back to the living's realm.

...

Sailor Moon Eclipse Plus: Amy's Undestined First Date

...

In order to return to the past, he would need to speak to Sailor Pluto, who along with the other Sailor Scouts, had went to Crystal Tokyo for a week to discuss Sailor Zeta's condition. However, he wasn't about to go immediately to earth. Before he left, he'd make sure to get cleaned up, and dressed into some normal attire, so he wouldn't be bothered on his way. He walked past a few guards, who recognized him (and everyone on Team Zeta) as an invited guest, to get into Queen Zeta's castle, and walked into one of the bathrooms. He searched the drawer, and found some vintage clothes that he could change into, and he started with his shower...

My name is Nathan Venture, and I was born on the 23rd of August, making me a Leo with attributes of a Virgo, though it might as well be the other way around the way I am. My hobbies include learning or experiencing new and interesting things, and playing and designing video games, which are luckily still a thing in the Crystal Tokyo period. Every morning, I wake up to see my love before going out to do my duties as the guardian of Caduceus, Satellite guardian of Mercury, the Sailor Substitute, and lead designer of Caducean Gaming Company which seems like a lot, but I usually get plenty of time to visit planet zeta and earth, talk to people I know, and see the sights.

When he finished his shower, and changed into a white and blue striped T-shirt and blue jeans while wearing a grey backpack with his general uniform in it, he went down to the dining room, where he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello, Mr. Venture. Would you like to eat something?" Toby asked. He was a young, well dressed man like himself, and served as the butler of the castle, tending to the guests mostly, since with the exception of when she was sleeping or hosting a meeting, she didn't spend much time at the castle. She preferred to be out in her garden, or visit the various communities.

"Please just call me Nathan, but yes I would like something to eat, thank you." He answered, sitting at the table and setting his backpack down.

"The usual, Nathan?"

"Yes, the usual please."

"Very well. Ms. Polar, Nathan is here!" Raising his voice to address the chef, Bell Polar, though most people called her Pepper due to her specialty.

"Right, one Heavily Spiced Rotisserie Chicken, with just the breasts!" She yelled.

Right on the mark.

Chicken is definitely my #1 favorite food, though I'm not a picky eater. I also like spicy foods, and sour sweets, even to the point where others would be dumping themselves in water, or puckering up like a lemon. As for my favorite drink...

"Sorry for asking late, but what would you like to drink, Nathan?"

"Surprise me. Something obscure, please."

"Very well." He stepped into the kitchen to tell Bell a random drink to brew up.

I don't really have one, though I like to try all the different kinds of drinks. Even ice cold water is good enough for me.

Within minutes, Toby returned, and I received a Spiced Rotisserie Chicken with the arms and legs already removed, and an amber carbonated drink. Toby set down the plate in front of me, and I took a sip to see what the surprise was.

"Apple Medley Soda. My compliments to the chef." I said. Toby nodded, and stepped back into the kitchen.

Apple medley is a drink with native and imported apples from both earth and zeta. It combines the sweet taste of apples from earth and the strong bitter taste of apples from zeta to make a very strong flavor that isn't often replicated.

...

After I finished my meal, I put on my backpack, thanked the butler and chef, and left the castle. I walked around the castle until I found the corral, where mounts were kept ready for use.

He walked in alone, and sounds of him getting atop something were heard. A switch was flicked, and a light engine began revving up. Nathan sped out of the 'corral' on his blue and white arrow patterned personal motorized scooter, a trail of green exhaust left behind.

A sticker on the scooter's engine read 'Nuclear Powered Motorized Scooter, Environmentally Healthy On Planet Zeta, Banned From Planet Earth'.

Nuclear powered vehicles were luxury class. They not only had superior performance to battery powered vehicles, but were also healthier for planet zeta's native species. I could easily request a car, but I don't trust them, especially when I'm the one behind the wheel. My favorite mode of transportation for casual travelling are Roller Blades.

...

Nathan drove all the way to the high technical hub of planet zeta, generally where most of everything that was new is engineered and manufactured. He slowed and finally came to a stop at a large garage looking building. He knocked on the large metal door for vehicles and it rose, allowing him to scoot in. The door descended again, and after he registered his vehicle and paid the fee for storing it, he walked out the double doors, and down the street to the space port.

The space port is a large station that resembles the airport, but instead allows for travel between planets . It didn't get used nearly as often as the airport, since Humans and Zetans don't live too well on each other's planets.

Without radiation, Zetans will eventually need extensive life support for their body to continue necessary functions, like healing injuries. Also, without radiation, Zetans immediately become sterile until re-exposure. The necessary life support needed to keep Zetans alive without radiation is very costly, so only Team Zeta 1, 2, and 3 have been precautiously provided with it as of now.

Humans, when exposed to the radiation Zetans live in, slowly turn ghostly white as their immune system dies to nothing. Luckily for them, there are inexpensive medications and implants available for them to remain healthy, courtesy of the embodiment of wisdom herself.

...

On the space vehicle, he received a few odd glances for his outlandishly old style of clothing, but when they realized who he was, they understood and looked away. The carrier was civilian class, rather than the normal VIP carrier members of Team Zeta and other important people used to get around. He didn't want to get stopped by anyone else, so he had to take precautions. The carrier looked much like a double decker bus, with two floors of seats. He felt uncomfortable sitting around others, and due to his position, he was more than likely to be talked to.

"Are you Caduceus?" A man asked, turning heads of people who hadn't already noticed me. My eyes became a grey blue from nervousness.

"His eyes change color so vividly, he must be the guardian of Caduceus." A woman said.

"What's with the clothes, dude? Halloween isn't for another month."

"He's probably going to the past. Far in the past."

"What could he need to go to the past for?"

"To see his future wife?"

Everyone around me began to talk... about me. I sunk in my chair. I hated getting caught in the spotlight. It then occurred to me how hot I was. I was missing something important. I got up and maneuvered through the crowd of chatty extroverts until I got to the pilot's room. With a knock, I stepped in.

"This area is off limits-" The copilot said before looking at me. He rubbed his eyes, gave me a close look, and then spoke again.

"Satellite Caduceus, is there something you need?"

...

After the transport reached earth and dropped off it's regular passengers, it made an unscheduled stop at caduceus during the return trip, where I was allowed to disembark. The satellite was very clear, and I could see the planet and the stars in every direction I looked. While it was stunning, it wouldn't do to fumble around blindly. I slipped my backpack off, and crouched down to unzip it. I pulled out my sword from the sheath on my general's uniform.

"_Caduceus Satellite Power, Suit Up!_"

Within half a minute, he went to a very oddly dressed civilian to a Satellite Warden. As a warden, he was able to see his satellite, and a nice satellite it was.

Around him was the magnificent Aurora Caduceus that glowed silvery grey, and bright blue, wavering as fast as the wind. He and the space transport were situated on a ice cap that drifted over the oceanic expanse. He looked around until he saw the Caduceus Castle. The Caduceus Castle is a magnificent slate blue monument that stood tall, and released the aurora from within it. He closed his eyes, and by some strange force, the castle drifted closer, slowly at first, but gaining momentum, until it reached his position, where it slowed and stopped. He walked in, and looked around.

It was weathered with time, but it still stood strong. The ceiling was blocked by the colorful auroras that hung overhead. He walked straight forward in the large main room until he reached the throne. On the throne sat what he needed, and he took it, and hung onto it, as it could not be worn now. He walked back outside and back to the space transport, untransforming, concealing the sword in his jacket before going inside. As they left, the satellite slowly faded into obscurity, and the castle drifted back to the northern most place on the surface where it originally stood. He put on his blue jacket, and instantly felt relief. The mercury symbol on it's back glowed an icy blue.

...

The transport stopped at Zeta to pick up more passengers, and then traveled back to earth. He was again swarmed by comments, questions, and criticism on his taste in clothing, which he didn't seem to mind as much now that he had his jacket. He eventually reached Illinois, USA, and from there, he went to the O'Hare to take a plane to Crystal Tokyo. The people of Crystal Tokyo didn't know him very well, so he had a break before he reached the castle. Unfortunately, this break didn't involve a break from evil. He was rushed by a criminal who stole his backpack while he was down. He wore a white jumpsuit and mask. Definitely wasn't from around Crystal Tokyo.

"Halt, or I will end you here!" Nathan yelled with authority. The criminal didn't believe him, and kept running. Nathan's eyes turned a crimson red, and he reached into his jacket to draw his sword.

With a rushed transformation, he ran at full speed after the robber, and jumped, landing on him with a brutal take down attack.

"What the hell!?" He yelled, struggling underneath him.

"You angered the wrong Satellite Warden, cretin." He said, pointing the Silver Laser to his head.

"I robbed a Satellite Warden!? Damn it!"

...

After the robber was taken by local authorities, he walked the rest of the way unbothered. When he reached the castle, stopped at an inn to change into his uniform, and walked in. Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Small Lady, and the Sailor Scouts, excluding Sailor Mercury, were having a meeting regarding the condition of Sailor Zeta. He waited patiently for the meeting to end, and caught Sailor Pluto before she left the castle.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" She said in her quiet tone. Nobody around them reacted.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Sailor Pluto."

"What is it?"

"I need to return to the past to do something I shouldn't have left without doing."

"Time is not something to play with. I trust that you will be discreet with any sensitive events in the past?" She said seriously, but still silently.

"You can trust me."

"Very well. Come with me."

...

Nathan and Sailor Pluto took her VIP transport back to planet zeta, where the time-space door was now buried. A monument to Sailor Pluto was built over the door, which served as her home, now that planet Pluto was only the terrain upon the larger zeta.

"Within these doors, you will be able to return to the past. However, I must warn you that even the slightest change can have the greatest impact on the future. Be careful." She said, pointing her Garnet Rod at the Time-Space Door, and opening it for him.

Nathan stepped inside, and the door shut behind him. He made his way through the strange distorted time and space until he came out of the other side.

...

On the roof of a building near Amy's house, Nathan was laughing and rolling around on the floor, just having pranked Amy by giving her a mock love letter.

The others chuckled at the joke he had played, but Teal was less amused.

"Are you done screwing your girlfriend up yet?" Teal asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan said, sighing and getting back to his feet as his laughter subsided.

"Great. Small Lady, please return us to our time."

"Okay Zeta Teal, Satellite Nathan."

She held out the key of time, and said the rite, opening the portal to the future. They all gathered and stepped in, while Nathan remained. He picked up Patty and joined his friends on the path back to the future.

"Bye, guys! See you when I go back to the future!" She yelled as the portal closed.

"Gee, I wonder what they were doing here. Knowing them, they'd probably never tell."

No sooner than the portal had shrunk to nothing, it opened once again, and Nathan came back, falling down to earth.

"Well, that was fast." Rini said, looking over the injured Nathan.

...

"What are you doing back, Nathan?" Rini asked.

She transformed her Luna P into an ice bag for his head, which had taken a great knock from the fall.

"I'm here to see Amy."

"...Oh... Are you going to apologize for playing that trick on her?" She asked, concerned.

"In a way. I decided it would be wrong to play with her emotions and let her down, so I decided to come back and see her." He answered, rubbing his head, which still ached.

"Does she know who you are yet?"

"Not yet."

"Do you plan on introducing yourself to them?"

"No, I plan to remain a secret."

"Well, you can come stay with us. I sleep in the attic, and hardly anyone goes up there."

"Thanks."

...

It took a few tries getting Nathan in the house, and he ultimately decided he would get in through the attic window once Rini got it open. With a simple transformation, he leaped and grabbed the window ledge, pulling himself up, and he untransformed promptly.

"Thanks again for giving me a place to stay. It has been a very exhausting day for me." Nathan said, stretching.

"It's alright!" She said, smiling. "So, what's new with Team Zeta?"

"Everyone's doing fine for the most part. Susan recently malfunctioned, and her weapons systems melted, but she'll be repaired soon. As for Patty, she hasn't woken up yet." Nathan said.

"There isn't any good news?"

"Teal and Johnson are reaching the 20 year mark of their-"

"Thanks a bunch..." Rini said with an awkward expression on her face.

"It's not a big surprise, they are very capable leaders, and they could probably run their planetary protection organization for an eternity." He said, giving her a weird look.

"Oh. What about the Sailor Scouts of the future?"

"They're as fine as they were when you last saw them."

"That's good to hear."

"Rini, could you turn away for a second?"

While Rini's back was turned, he changed into some night clothes, and grabbed an unused pillow and put it down on the floor. He layed down and rested his head on the pillow.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow, too." Nathan said, closing his eyes. Rini turned back to face him.

"Isn't a little early to..."

Again, too late to make a point. Zeta always joked about Nathan having an On/Off sleeping talent. He only had two modes: Wide Awake, and Drop Dead Tired.

'At least I got to talk to him for a while.'

...

At precisely 4 in the morning, Nathan woke, hopping off of his back, and softly landing so as not to wake anyone else. He slowly crept down the stairs, and into the bathroom, where he quietly prepared. By 5, he had done everything he needed to do, and was now fully dressed to go out. The way he dressed, he wouldn't be able to take her somewhere super formal, but he had the money to spend on something nice. He combed his front hair to the left, or his right, and applied some hair gel to keep it straight. He snuck out of the house through the attic window, and walked over to Amy's house.

...

Amy was nervous. She had went back outside in the middle of the night, and she looked over the love letter. It seemed genuine, romantic, and conveniently relevent, but it was also, which had stuck her the most intriguing, intellectual. She had wondered, despite her efforts to ignore it, how this admirer looked, and if he truly was intellectual. She slept late, and a knocking at her door woke her up early. She looked at the clock by her bed.

'Only 5:30... Who could be waking me up at this hour?' She clumsily left bed and she unlocked the door, revealing a teenage boy in a striking blue jacket.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the man that wishes to revolve around you, Ami Mizuno."

Slam!

She stood panting with her back against the door, her face tomato red. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what he had said, and what she was now feeling from it. She couldn't deal with love, it simply wasn't in her dictionary, and yet...

She opened the door again, and when she saw that he had not left her door, invited the stranger inside.

"Sorry, for closing the door on you," She said, "I think I may have misheard you."

"Sorry, let me repeat myself. Amy Mizuno, I am the man who wishes to revolve around you."

'Agh... He did say what I thought he said...' Amy thought to herself.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"Our names have appeared on the same document before."

"What is your name?"

"Nathan Venture."

She processed his name in her bank of memories, with the conditions of paper added to her search. She came across innumerable negatives, but came across some memories that appeared fuzzy or doctored.

She noticed most changes occurred when she was staring at the grade posting, which she typically always remembered. She checked for any patterns and noticed that a particular smudge in her memories continued to pass other names and reach hers by the end of the year.

'I don't normally forget anything, and it's awfully strange how I can't remember a single name.' She thought. Aloud, she said,

"I'm not sure."

"Well, that's fine."

"What has you so interested in me?" She asked.

"Your brain, and your beauty. You excel over any girl I have ever seen before, and any person I will ever see, I'm sure." He said.

"Well, thanks..." Amy said. She wasn't sure how to feel. She was having a hard time believing that someone would approach her. She seemed to leave a bad impression on her peers due to her constant studies, and lack of time or interest to talk to anyone else. Funny enough, it seemed that the enemy activity made people more prejudicial, which is a common problem during conventional wars.

"I want to take you out somewhere, if you'll give me the time." He said, his eyes not leaving hers she wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but his eyes seemed to shine a bright green. She was sure they were a darker shade just a minute ago.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"We could check out the library first, since it's early, and do some more interesting things later. Honestly, it all depends on what you want to do." He said.

"Okay. I'll get ready then." Amy said, agreeing to his... date.

...

When she was read, they went out to the library, arriving at 6:30 AM, where they discussed books they had read and whether or not they liked them. Amy did most of the talking, since Nathan hadn't read many of the books written in the 70's and 80's, to say nothing about their national origins. Nathan expressed the most interest in Science Fiction novels, and Nonfiction books about the brain and body, mostly what harmed them. Amy was most interested in Romance novels, though she pretended she wasn't, and Nonfiction books about general health and medicine.

Nathan left, purchasing 3 books for Amy to keep, and one for himself to bring back home.

...

Afterwards, he took Amy to a outdoor recreational store, arriving at 7:40 AM, and helped her find some roller blades that fit her. Amy hadn't ever rode roller blades before, so she had trouble balancing. Nathan helped steady her, and suggested they go to the park to get used to them. They left the store after Nathan payed for the blue and light blue roller blades and matching safety equipment, as well as some blue and silver safety equipment for himself. He had already brought his blue and silver roller blades from the future. When they left, Nathan felt a stinging sensation on his back, and reached out to feel his back. He found nothing, and continued on, shrugging. A strange heart snatcher watched from a safe distance with glee as the dart did the trick. This particular heart snatcher seemed based on a futuristic assassin, with a tight black suit, dark blue light armor with several gadgets attached, and a black helmet with a blue tinted visor that went down to her nose, leaving her mouth unobscured. By some wild coincidence, she had an uncanny resemblance to Amy.

...

They arrived at the park at 8:00, and Nathan was helping Amy practice on the skates. They stayed close together, Amy slowly getting her bearings on the skates as she got around. By the time an hour had passed, Amy felt confident enough to skate on her own. She wasn't too graceful, and had some difficulty keeping balanced, but she could now skate without his help, and get better on her own. Nathan suddenly felt weak, and lost his balance, falling hard on the paved walkway. No sooner than he felt it, the feeling went away, and Nathan got up, unsure of what happened... He decided he might have been dehydrated, so he called Amy, and took her to a small diner.

...

9:00, and they were now eating at the diner. Amy and Nathan had gotten chicken sandwiches, which Nathan payed for. Amy had gotten ice cold water, while Nathan ordered some peach flavored beverage. Nathan payed, and they were out the door by 10:00. When outside, Nathan toppled again, this time seen by Amy.

"Nathan, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, getting up only to be hit with another wave of vertigo.

"You don't look well to me, did you hit your head?"

"I'm not sure..." He said as the world spun. "Just wait a second, it should go away..."

In a few seconds, the spinning sensation he felt stopped, and he got up, shaking his head as if doing so would fix whatever was going on with his head.

"I wanted to go on a little longer, but I think I'll have to cut this short. Let's just go to one last place before we part ways."

"If you say so, but if you fall again, I'm going to have to get my mother to check it out. She's a talented doctor."

"I don't trust doctors..." He said, skating ahead, Amy following behind.

"What problem do you have with doctors?"

"They are only good at taking money, and they offer little in return. Hospitals don't show their listings for safety, and they fire staff who speak out. They withhold the right to be informed." Nathan said, his eyes turning a greyish red.

"I never looked at it that way... I'm sure the doctors care."

"Maybe, but I'm sure a drunk driver would care after running someone over and ending their life."

They continued on in silence.

...

By 10:30, they reached a club. It had just opened, and the amount of people there were small. Nathan would have preferred going there at night, as there would be more people in the club, and less chance of anyone paying any attention to him. He payed access at the door, and walked in with Amy.

"Why here?" Amy asked.

"I wish to end it substantially, with a dance." Nathan said.

"I'm not the best dancer." Amy said.

"I'm sure you're better than me."

The man responsible for playing the songs was selecting the tape to play next when he was shot with a sleeping dart by the assassin heart snatcher. She smirked, pulled out her own tape, and slid it in, pressing the play button.

The song she selected was Careless Whisper by George Micheal, but Nathan heard garbled and distorted messages that were making him uneasy.

"Do you hear that noise?" He asked.

"What noise?" She replied.

"Never mind."

He tried to dance along to the song and ignore the message, but it was quickly becoming too big of a problem for him to handle. Nevertheless, he managed to survive to the end of the song, much to the heart snatcher's dismay. Immediately afterwards, he requested that they sit down. He was feeling dizzy, and heavy hearted. The song seemed to be aimed to bother him, and make him feel bad for keeping his true identity a secret from Amy, for the second time. As much as he wanted to be honest with her like he had promised her in the old timeline, he didn't want her to be wracked with the Negative variation of post traumatic stress disorder, which would likely take the rest of her mortal life to cure. The chances of her remembering were sadly high, but it would take a few years or longer before she became at risk. He felt dizzy again, and slumped over, causing Amy to panic.

The assassin was done waiting for her toxin to work. If she had to do it the hard way, she would do it the hard way. She barged out of the boot and threw several canisters, which exploded and released a blue cloud into the air. Within seconds, almost everyone had been put to sleep, and in a few seconds longer, Amy passed out as well. The only one who was still awake, due to his sedative immunity implant, was Nathan. His dizzy feeling faded, and he realized that they were under attack. The assassin approached, and it's visor raised, revealing to Nathan her appearance.

"What... are you?" He asked, slowly unzipping his jacket in order to draw his sword.

"N-Nathan..." Amy said in her sleep, discouraging him. If there was even the slightest chance she woke up and saw him as Supernate, her memories would come back quickly.

"I'm here for your pure heart. If you stand still, I can make this quick. Otherwise, this will be a slow and painful experience." She said, opening a compartment in her belt that revealed a black star, which light ominously glinted over.

"I can handle the pain." He said, picking up a chair.

"Bad idea." She said, shooting a black beam of light at him. He dodged and charged at her with the chair. She easily dodged, and he misstepped and fell against the chair, which broke under his weight. He wasn't very strong without his Caduceus powers. He wished he could still rely on his inherent water and ice powers, and his healing, but he had lost them a long time ago. Without Supernate, he was the weakest member of Team Zeta.

He rolled and barely dodged another blast of black light. He ran at her again, this time for a horizontal swing, but she ducked, and he again misstepped, tripping over her. He felt a lot worse this time, and he was beginning to feel vertigo again. She tried to shoot him again, but her weapon misfired, and blinded her momentarily, allowing him to crawl away. He hid under a nearby table, and she looked around, trying to find him.

"Nathan? Are you alright?" Amy asked, recovering from the sedative.

An evil grin spread across the heart snatcher's face. She grabbed her and held her close to the dark star on her belt.

"Nathan is fine, but if he doesn't come out of hiding, you're the one who's going to suffer!" She exclaimed with superiority.

"Wait, don't hurt-" Nathan started, coming out from hiding, and standing up. An extreme wave of dizziness overtook him, and he fell sideways, his pure heart crystal abandoning him, floating where he had been standing. His eyes faded to a lifeless brown.

"Well, it's about time it worked." The assassin said, dropping Amy and walking over to collect his pure heart, talisman or not.

"_Mercury Planet Power!_" Amy yelled when the assassin was just about to grab the crystal.

The assassin turned around to see Sailor Mercury, and she assumed a more defensive stance.

"I am Sailor Mercury, and you have no place stealing life from the honest and powerless! In the name of planet mercury, I shall teach you a lesson!" She yelled.

Nathan died a little. Honest. Powerless.

"I'd like to see you try!" It yelled, throwing another canister of sleeping gas. She jumped away, and prepared a Shine Aqua Illusion. She smirked, and shot her dark star at her. Amy dodged, and was forced to cancel her attack. She ducked behind cover, and looked at her communicator, selecting the SOS option.

"This is Sailor Mercury, and I'm in big trouble. I am pinned down in a club, and a heart snatcher has taken a civillian's pure heart, come quickly!" She rose from cover to find the assassin just behind her cover. She tried to back up, but she was grabbed. Her tool belt shot the dark beam at Amy, slowly working it's way to her pure heart crystal.

...

At the rate they were traveling, the Sailor Scouts were'nt going to make it on time.

...

Nathan, half in a trance, stood up, his brown eyes turning an odd green color. He stumbled unnoticed to the heart snatcher, and grabbed her by the waist, closing the compartment that held the dark star. The heart snatcher turned around, and kicked him in the head with enough force to concuss him. His eyes flashed grey before they shut.

"_Shine Aqua Illusion!_" Amy yelled, severely damaging the heart snatcher and launching her across the room.

Serena made it early, and Amy pointed at the heart snatcher for her.

"Woah, that one looks a lot like you!" Serena commented.

"Except a lot more shameless." Amy said.

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_" Serena yelled, shooting a whirl of love, and following with a heart projectile that purified her. She returned to the form of a dart gun, and the diamond pod inside of her was forced out, cracking and releasing the shadowy spirit inside. On the gun fell Nathan's heart crystal, it's light slowly fading, and ethereal tune it played growing quiet.

"Hold on!" Amy yelled, grabbing the crystal and running it over to him. She held the crystal over his chest, and gently forced it down. Confirming with an ethereal ring, and silence following, the crystal was now back where it belonged. Nathan's eyes immediately opened, and he looked around, before looking at Sailor Mercury. He restrained himself from revealing anything to her about what he knew.

"What happened? Is Ami okay?" He asked.

"If you are talking about the blue haired girl, she was escorted out when we got here."

"Thank you for saving us."

Serena left, and she was about to follow when Nathan called out to her.

"Sailor... Mercury?"

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, turning to face him again.

"If you see Ami waiting out there, tell her I said goodbye." He said.

Now Amy was the one trying to stop herself from saying anything. Why was he trying to get so close to her when he was leaving?! Amy turned around, and coldly, she answered.

"Yes, I'll do that Nathan."

Without another look, she left.

"Oh, Ami. You never asked my name as a Sailor Scout."

...

He returned to Serena's house at 1:00 PM, and simply shook his head when Rini asked him what had happened. He fell on the floor lethargically, and pulled the pillow over the his head. He thought that he would be able to sleep, and the device within him which prevented sleep shut down. Within seconds he was out.

Zetans are remarkable beings, generally more responsible than humans. The 50% of their vitals that are not powered by radiation were voluntary, meaning if a Zetan wished for themselves to die, they need only stop their hearts, and that's it. While it means Zetans are always busy maintaining themselves, it teaches them important life lessons about responsibility, and it allowed voluntary compatibility with implanted systems, like Zetan Life Support.

Also, of course, Nathan's Sedative Immunity Implant.

...

When he woke up the next day, he wasn't feeling much better. He just wanted to go home, and resume his menial job posing as Sailor Zeta in order to avoid civil unrest. He thought about Amy, and it just made him feel worse. In the end, he only increased the sadness they both felt. He wished he had never done it in the first place.

"Nathan, I think you made Amy feel sad." Rini said.

He was confused at why she was awake until he looked at the clock. 10:21 AM, over 21 hours of depressed sleep. Sloth.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to make her feel better?"

"I should, but I don't think I can."

"Why not leave her a gift?"

"What do you have in mind?"

...

Amy woke up late, out of character. She was always used to getting up at six in the morning so she could read before her friends woke up as well. Yesterday, Nathan had bought her three books to read, but she hadn't touched them. Her roller skating gear lay neatly on the floor, though she didn't want to touch those either. She got up and out of bed, and looked at the time: 10:53. She had around 7 minutes before Serena would come to pick her up, 7 minutes to look presentable: clean, and not distraught. She was about to take a shower when she heard a knock at the door.

'Oh... Serena's come early hasn't she?' Amy asked to herself rhetorically.

She walked to the door and unlocked it, thinking of what to say to Serena so she wouldn't know what she was feeling. She was surprised when she saw only a book there. She looked around to see who had left it, and slowly took the book. It had a blue cover with a glassy texture, and on the cover was a strange red planet with five blue moons, evenly sized and spaced out, encircling the planet. The cover read 'Planet Z' in golden reflective letters in a strong font. She opened the cover and saw there was writing on the back of the blank filler page. It read: 'I'm sorry to say this, but I must go. I have responsibilities to return to, though forgetting about them was nice while it lasted. I enjoyed spending every minute with you, discussing our ideals, and having an overall good time. I only wish I had more of it to spend with you. I wish to see you again some day, if you will give me the time to return. With love and apology, Nathan Venture.'

Amy sighed. She wasn't sure if what she felt toward him was love or not, but she felt something for him regardless. She took the book and put it atop the other 3. It was by far the strangest book in her pile. Everything on it was colorful and distinct, while most books were plain, or just not as nice to look at. She heard another knock on the door.

'Oh! I haven't gotten ready!'

Amy opened the door for her friends, who gave her coy smiles.

"Hello Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina. I'm running late today." Amy said.

"You had a big day yesterday didn't you?" Serena asked.

"What?"

"What was he like?" Raye asked

"Who?"

"I saw you two together!" Rini exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You seem to know in these pictures!" Rini held out a collection of pictures the Luna P must have taken during their... date.

"You let everyone see those?"

"Yep." Lita said.

"How is it working out between you? Are you guys getting close?" Mina asked intrusively.

"Nothing's going on between us. It was just a one time thing." Amy said.

"One time?"

"He had to leave because he had responsibilities to uphold."

"Aww..."

...

"Huh. So that's how it worked out." Nathan said.

"Yeah. I guess she isn't going to miss you that much."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing then, though I'll definately miss her."

"It'll work out! I'm sure, you just have to wait just a little bit longer, she'll show up!" Rini said.

"That's what I keep telling myself. Just a little bit longer." Rini opened the portal for him and he crossed through, closing the portal behind him.

I returned to the time-space door, where I was greeted by my unhappy companions, who undoubtedly wished to berate me. I didn't have time for that. I ran through them and as far as I could run, which wasn't very far since I didn't have any Zetan energy in me. The others quickly caught up, either by running all the way to me, or in Susan's case, teleporting.

"I know we have a tendency to kill your buzz, but this time, it's not what you think." Teal said.

"They found something." Johnson said.

...

I was taken back to Crystal Tokyo via a group teleport, courtesy of Susan. We went directly to the castle where Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Venus stood. They waved me over and escorted us to a room in the castle that I used to visit often: Sailor Mercury's work room. Inside the room, some investigators were looking around for clues as to the strange event that occurred here.

"They found something new." Mars said, handing a bag to me.

Inside the bag was Sailor Mercury's old transformation pen. She hadn't untransformed in centuries, but this would suggest...

"Thank you for showing me this. Please contact me again when you find something new." I said, returning the bag.

He and his team left the castle, and teleported back to planet zeta.

...

Once I retrieved his vehicle from the Safe Keeping Vehicle Storage, and returned it to the castle, I took another shower, and ate, and finally returned to the field one last time before I let my day end.

...

I walked down the golden brick road in the dream like field of green heart-looking flowers, which petals seemed to gravitate around me before sailing off wherever the wind was headed. I stopped, and picked one. I held it to my nose, and inhaled the sweet scent, my eyes turned a bright blue. Ami came to mind and my neutral expression faded to sadness. I let the flower fall from my hand, and it ungracefully fell down down to the earth, it's petals flying off. The barren and pitiful stem attempted to root itself into the ground, but it couldn't find it. Soon, it simply stopped moving, and died, rotting away in a matter of seconds.

Every morning, I wake up to see my love, in the picture frame by my bed, before going out to do my duties as the guardian of Caduceus, Satellite guardian of Mercury, the Sailor Substitute, and lead designer of Caducean Gaming Company which is a lot, but I usually get enough time to visit planet zeta and earth, talk to people, and search for her in different places. She hasn't been missing for long, only about 9 months, but it was long enough to prompt a search for her, which had yet to yield any new information until today.

Somewhere out there, Amy was alone, and defenseless against any who wished to do her bad, and I couldn't do anything to save her.

...

I think I'm getting better at this.

-Author's Notes-

This special is known as Ami's First Date, in which Nathan, in his adolescent form, goes on a date with her. Initially, it was meant to be comedic, like Ami's First Love was (in the Anime). However, things tend to change with time, as seen by comparing this story to the original idea.

I hadn't expected for this extra to be almost as long as the normal chapters, but it's this long because I used it not only to tell a new story, but to shed light on Planet Zeta and the Zetan race, as well as some aspects of the future.

Amy's disappearance in the future will remain an indefinite mystery. It won't be mentioned again in the next installment, unless brought up in another extra, so there's that.

Coming next after this is Nathan's Adventure, in which Nathan goes on a special mission to find something important to him. Like the Episode to Movie size comparison for the anime, this special will be three parts long. Once Nathan's Adventure is complete, I'll go with whichever story gets more votes. Just a reminder, the poll can be accessed on my page, and will close once the final part of Nathan's Adventure is finished. Also, after Nathan's adventures, once the poll is closed, I will release a 3rd extra that reveals my summaries of the first chapters of each story-line.

See you all next time.

...

Spoilers for Sailor Moon: Sailor Scars

The Major Enemy is the revived Black Moon Clan, now known as the Kiris Moon Clan. A few more people have joined the 'family', and a new leader has taken over. Each Sailor now has an equivalent enemy in the KMC that isn't the four sisters (or whatever lame name they got in the English dub).

Spoilers for Sailor Moon: Ascension

The Major Enemy are the Greek Gods which represent the collective power of Sailor Alpha and Sailor Omega. Gods are either Alpha or Omega, and their worst enemy, if they have one, is whichever their roman counterpart is. Example: Alpha Hermes vs Sailor Mercury. All gods who lack a rival are less powerful, with one exception.


	21. Movie: Nathan's Adventure, Part 1

Nathan Venture, better known as Satellite Caduceus, wasn't feeling well that fateful day. He had just woken up from a bad sleep, and Sailor Mercury was already out of bed, which likely meant he was late, but why hadn't she had woken him up if that was the case? He slunk out of bed with a strange feeling that something unusual had happened the night before, though his memories of said night were fuzzy.

He slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the main room. Specifically, he stood up on the balcony that looked over the throne room of the Caduceus Castle. He walked down the left stairway (there was one on each side, both were wide, and curved into the upraised round platform that sat the silver throne, this stairway was the right stairway in accordance to his perspective).

The silver throne was to Prince Caduceus's taste, but Nathan couldn't find any reason to sit on the throne and do nothing all day but gaze at planet mercury like the prince used to. He rolled the throne over to the Scribe room (he had the throne detached from the floor, and fitted with wheels to make a fancy rolling chair), and sat down on the throne in front of a desk, writing with a yellow pencil in an old leather backed book, which he used to record his dreams, that his sleep was irregular and dreamless that night. He closed the book, and set it back exactly where he had found it. He is very methodical and meticulous about his writing, and even his works from the 21st century were recovered and preserved within the room in a locked black safe, which hasn't been opened since they were locked in.

He still felt sort of sluggish when he rolled the chair back, lifted it over the raised platform, and rolled it to the center. He went back up to the balcony, this time taking the right flight up the stairs, and into a room directly to his left from the top of the stairs: the Bathing room. He looked inside, noting that it hadn't been used recently. He took a brisk shower and quickly changed into his general's uniform, leaving the previous one to be washed when Amy came home. He wasn't particularly enthused with leaving cleaning with Sailor Mercury, but after all, she was the Sailor Scout of Water (and soap, depending on her implementation of her powers).

He heard a strange synthesized wind-like sound outside, and looked outside the bathroom window. He saw Sailor Mercury, now as Amy, her typically unused civilian form, running from a black cloud made out of smoke and binary code. She appeared to be yelling, but Nathan couldn't pick up a word she said.

"Ami!" He yelled, running down the steps and to the large front door, pulling it open, and running outside, only to find that Amy was gone. The black cloud whispered something unintelligible to him, and faded away. The sound of the black cloud died soon after, leaving him in a eerie silence, only broken by the sound of the cold winds suddenly blowing through. Nathan was stunned, completely silent for a few seconds before he drew his sword and started looking around the immediate area for whatever had taken Amy. He was frantic, enraged, not even stopping to consider how weak he was without transforming. He took a bad fall and landed on his head, damaging his brain. Without a direction, and disoriented by the blow, he began stumbling around, looking for something, anything that would give him an answer, or at least an explanation, but he found nothing. At last, freezing in the cold and in his freezing coat, and suffering from a concussion, he passed out, sprawled out on the snow. His front door, left open in his rush, was blown wide open by the wind, which flooded his castle with the harsh Caducean winter elements.

This was the last time he saw his beloved 'Ami' Mizuno. The last time anybody saw Amy Mizuno. That day would set the altered timeline in motion, and open a gateway between Planet Zeta's greatest enemies, and the Sailor Scouts who protect the past. After that day, his hellish adventure into the depths of his greatest fears would begin, bringing forth the Negativity that lied dormant within him.

...

1010001100010 -/Sailor Moon Eclipse: Nathan's Adventure\- 0111001010010

...

"My head..." was the first thing he said when he woke up from his long sleep. He was cold, and his breath was icy. He looked around the white room and concluded by the unfriendly aura of the place that he was in a hospital, likely run by humans.

"What's going on? What happened!?" He tapped the emergency button multiple times, and struggled against the life support that had sustained him.

A nurse ran in to tend to his condition.

"Sir, please calm down. You had an accident, and you need to stay in bed."

"Miss... I am Satellite Caduceus... I can't be bed ridden." He said, still struggling against the support. He freed his right hand, and pulled the IV out of his left. He couldn't stand needles.

"Sir, please stop, or you will have to be sedated!" The nurse yelled.

A visitor came in, dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and tight blue shorts. Her hair was loose, straight, and extended to her shoulders, and she wore earrings shaped like stars.

"Patty... What happened?"

"You had a bad fall, but you're getting better." She said, smiling.

"No... Something happened out there... I have to get out of here!" I yelled struggling again. The nurse was about to press her panic button, but Patty shook her head.

"_Zeta Destiny Undoing_." She said softly, filling the room with a weak wave of energy, calming me down. She put her hand to her head and sat down, wiped out. She had slight powers without transforming, but the effects of weakness were greater, which served as the price of storing two stronger Sailors within her.

"Ami..." He said before falling unconscious again.

...

After a week of human treatments, he was released from the hospital and allowed to return to his duty. He was angry to had been allowed to lay idle and useless for such a long time. He went to the Illinois Spaceport and got into an available VIP Carrier, a small 7-Person transport based on the transport Team Zeta 1 through 3 used to get from Zeta to an Alpha Moon, or planet Earth. He raced from Earth back to Zeta, and reached it's Spaceport within the span of an hour. Piloting only made him even more upset, because he hated to sit down for extended periods of time. He left the carrier and the Spaceport in a hurry, catching the attention of everyone he passed with his unmistakable anger. He pulled the sword from his sheath and walked onward, sword in hand, warning everyone not to get in his way. He stopped at the garage, rented a scooter, colored a bland yellow and silver, and drove out. His destination was Sailor Zeta's Castle.

...

Upon getting there, he sheathed his sword and walked through the guards and into the castle. He barged through the castle until he reached the panic room, where meetings about extreme issues would take place, and sure enough, they were there.

...

"I sense great evil approaching." Sailor Mars said.

A figure slammed the door wide open. Obscured by poor lighting, the only visible feature were it's evil looking red eyes.

"We're under attack!? What a joke!" Sailor Jupiter yelled confidently, stepping forward prepare an attack.

The figure stepped forward so that the light better connected, revealing him to be Nathan, a fact which currently only slightly relieved the Sailors.

"Caduceus, you're back! Have you seen Mercury?" Sailor Venus said before Zeta could stop her.

Nathan glared hatefully at her for a moment, but changed his focus to Sailor Zeta.

"You let me sleep for a half a damned month, Zeta!" He yelled. "Ami is gone, and for a whole two weeks, I couldn't do anything!"

"You saw Mercury dissapear? What attacked her?" Jupiter asked.

"And it sounds like you weren't doing anything either!"

"Nathan, calm down." Patty said, attempting to calm him down. "We don't know what happened like you do. Just be patient and tell us everything you know."

"Ami was taken in front of my castle by a strange black cloud made of binary code, and she was uncharacteristically untransformed. I tried to help her, but by the time I got outside, she was gone, and soon it was as well..."

"Thank you. That information will certainly prove useful." She said, still nervous.

"It would have been more useful when I woke up a week ago!" He retorted.

"Calm down, Caduceus, she was just making sure you didn't destroy yourself!" Mars yelled in her defense.

"I'm here to make sure Ami doesn't get destroyed! That's my job, and my one hope!" He yelled falling to his knees.

"Nathan!?" Patty yelled, noting his weakness. The others drew back.

"I have to save her, I have to save her, I have... to save..." He muttered before passing out again. Zeta tried to tap him to see if he was out, and she recoiled. She sensed something unnatural hiding within him. The black cloud, maybe.

"Mars, Jupiter, Venus, you should return to earth. Please be available should something happen." Zeta said, gesturing for them to leave.

...

He woke up again lying in a large posh bed that he recognized as Patty's, except he noticed that something was different. He felt alone, very alone. He got out of the bed, and walked from the bedroom to the front door, which had been left wide open and unguarded. Stepping outside, he viewed a foggy and depressing garden which was littered with ugly wrinkled green petals and brown stems, which were once the vibrant Thrysts that marked Sailor Zeta's castle.

'What happened? Where is everyone?' He asked himself. He was angry at them even now, but he still cared for their safety.

"Is anyone out there!?" He yelled out. His voice echoed back, and with it came one that he hadn't expected to reply.

"Nato..." Came a whispery voice that he knew was his love's.

"Ami!?" He yelled out, hoping to get another response so he could locate her by voice.

"Find me..." She called again. Her voice didn't seem to come from any direction, as if it were in his head.

"Ami, where are you!?"

"Goodbye..."

"Ami, wait!" Nathan yelled, but he knew she had said everything she was going to say. He was now completely alone to his understanding.

A thought that I had not planted in my own mind rose to the surface suddenly: I had to face my seven fears. I didn't understand what it implied, but I figured if I kept going, I would figure out.

It occurred to him that he could be dreaming, but he quickly dismissed the idea. He knew if he were really dreaming, then discovering he was dreaming would make the dream become lucid, and this dream hadn't become one where Ami was still with him, and he could fly. To the contrary, he felt very trapped.

'How am I supposed to face my fears?' He thought to himself when the seven colors of the rainbow appeared before him, though dull and barely colorful. Four of the seven lights vanished, leaving him with a Yellow light, an Indigo light, and an Orange light, which appeared as depressing beacons in the already depressing sky.

'I guess I'll go to the Indigo light. It's the closest of the three to blue, and you can't go wrong with blue.' He thought, moving on his way.

...

After hours of walking, he was starting to feel wiped out as he entered a park. Somehow, it was even harder for him to see ahead, as if the fog had abruptly intensified.

'Already? I walk like this all the time.' He kept walking forward until he stumbled across an oddly placed bench, which beckoned him to sit down.

'I really shouldn't... I need to find her, and that means facing my fears.' He said, walking past the bench and getting even closer to the Indigo light, before he was stopped by another bench that was spread across the path. This one was more inviting than the last, looking fresh and new.

'I'm beginning to suspect that this is some sort of trap.' He though, walking around the bench and continuing along the path. His persistence was rewarded with a plethora of now-luxurious benches which precariously dotted the park now.

"Who's putting all these benches here!?" He yelled. After about 10 seconds of waiting for a reply, he followed with "You know I'm not sitting on these benches, right!?" Still no answer. He shook his head and continued forward, walking through the maze of benches. At some point, he accidentally brushed against one one of the benches, causing him to become drowsy.

'I knew it... these aren't any normal benches...' He continued on with hindered balance, which inevitably resulted in him brushing against more chairs, making him even sleepier. To make matters worse, he appeared to be stuck in an endless loop of a bench maze.

"I... I... can't..." He said before falling backwards. The benches rapidly faded away, replaced by a single bench that he fell back on. He felt his energy continue to drain as he sat, and his eyes glazed over. A version of him in an indigo suit lazily lounged with him. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice in his head.

"Nato, why did you sleep so late? You could have saved me, but you were so tired that it took me away. Why Nato, why?"

"A-Ami!" He yelled, returning to alertness. The bench fell to pieces and the other him fell with it, but it didn't care.

"**What up?**" It said in a lower and more relaxed voice.

"I can't sleep now, I have to rescue Ami, and the more time I spend wasted, the longer she'll be gone!"

"**So what?**" It asked, causing distress to him.

"...So what?..." He asked, slowly building up anger.

"**Just relax. Sailor Scouts can handle it.**" It said.

"Relax? My wife, a superheroine, was overpowered by that thing! Nobody can afford not to be involved!"

"**You aren't even strong as them anyways. Heck, not even strong as your peers without that sword.**" He snorted, without even getting up from the floor.

"I don't know what you are, but you are not welcome!" Nathan yelled, drawing his sword.

"**Fine. Procrastinate around the facts long as you want. Can't stop Sloth: Biggest of your seven sins.**" It said, slowly getting to it's feet and becoming larger until it towered over him, twice as tall as he was.

"_Caduceus Satellite Power, Suit Up!_" Nathan yelled, transforming into Supernate.

"**Take a nap.**" Sloth said, falling down on him, crushing him.

"Get off!" Nathan yelled from under him. He struggled to get out from under him when he heard his armor crack. The armor faded away soon after, leaving him in danger of breaking bones. He picked up the pace and was almost out when he heard something else crack. He abandoned his Silver Laser and crawled out the rest of the way. He kicked the giant multiple times when he was finally out.

"**Oh, damn it!**" It yelled, as Nathan untransformed and stabbed his sword into the monster, inciting little reaction. Within five minutes, the lazy giant was reduced to nothing, eaten away by the power of the sword because he was too lazy to stand back up. His silver sword turned darker, and it's luster began to fade. Exhausted, Nathan fell back and took deep breaths.

"I damaged my Silver Laser... but I think that was one of my seven fears, and if they have anything in common... I should just get going... this time, to the orange light." He said, panting. Because his laser was smashed, he would be incapable of turning into Supernate, and would have to rely on his own power, or Pronate's, neither of which were as sure to work.

"I'm sorry I slept late, Mercury. I should have been awake to protect you. It's my fault."

With that, his business in the park was concluded, and he walked out and onto the paved streets, where he continued walking in the direction of the orange light.

...

Patty Hera Dora and Sailor Pluto sat at a small round table, drinking tea. A pile of brownies sat cooling off on the center of the table. Some brownies were already taken, evident by the misshapen pile.

"What's the recent update on Sweetie-Pie?" Patty asked, referring to Sailor Mercury.

"No sign of her since she went missing." Sailor Pluto said.

"Do you know when she'll return?"

"I am not sure. For some reason, I am unable to enter the future, as if the door has been sabotaged. Even if I did know, it's likely I couldn't tell you because I would risk altering time."

"I see... what do you think is going to happen from all this?"

"We can only go for so long without the guardian of wisdom before wisdom is lost. In that case, is Satellite Caduceus awake yet?"

"Aside from stirring on occasion, he's been sleeping peacefully since he passed out that day."

"Very disturbing... Have you sensed something drawing near?"

"Yes, I have. I feel as if it is familiar somehow, but I can't remember what it was..."

"If the situation worsens, you should take him to Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity should be able to heal any malady." She finished, standing and walking off.

"Wait. Before you go, would you like to sleep over?"

"Very funny."

"Oh, come on, you guys are so boring all the time. Can't you loosen up at least once?"

"We all have our duties to perform, Zeta. It's best not to interfere with others because you have the least."

"You guys have as much free time as I do, you just don't allow yourselves to use it."

"That's my choice."

"Alright, but that choice is what kept Nathan and Sweetie-Pie separate for so long..." She said, seemingly giving up.

When Sailor Pluto left the castle, she suddenly felt a euphoric burst, and decided that she'd stay the night regardless of what little she had to do. She drunkenly returned to the castle with a smile.

Thrysts were a very special flower in which it's roots can be ground up and made into a powerful tea with a depressant effect, often coupled with amnesia after sleep. Thankfully, though still problematic, Patty is the only person who knows how to make this tea with Thrysts, and she carefully monitors her stash to make sure someone malicious doesn't take it and use it for dark purposes.

She is very sneaky with how she uses her tea, and only two people know her secret, but they have both agreed to ignore it... not that they get any break from her strange antics.

...

Nathan had finally reached the area of the orange light, and it faded away, gaving him an unaltered view of his surroundings. He appeared to be in a shopping district, one that he was unfamiliar with. Food was on display, prevalent across the area, and nobody was there to watch it.

"This must be a trap..." Nathan muttered, walking by trying his best not to look at anything. He suddenly felt very hungry, and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in a while, and he was worried what would happen should he eat. A jingle rung from a nearby shop, and on the presenting stand was fried chicken. He groaned, and ran away, shutting his eyes from the visual distractions all around him. The jingles started playing, all familiar to him as advertised fast food. By then, he was sick and tired. He was just going to eat, and then deal with it, but not before throwing his peeve a curveball. He walked up to a sandwich shop, placed the appropriate change on the counter, went behind, and took a plain chicken sandwich, and eating it in a paced and proper manner. An orange suited version of himself walked up behind him.

"**Not bad eh? Not enough by far, though.**" It said, disappearing before he could turn around.

"Where are you, and what are you!?" He yelled, drawing his sword.

"**I am Gluttony, your strongest sin.**" It spoke from afar.

"A conceited sin more like it, Sloth had more influence than you." Nathan responded snidely.

**"Ha. Sloth had more to work with, I can only tempt you with food, and even then, you manage to find a loophole.**" It almost complained.

"Well, successful or not, I'm destroying you just the same." He proclaimed, brandishing his sword.

"**You can't destroy indulgence! Indulgence is what Humans and Zetans live on, and will continue to live on for all time!**" Gluttony yelled, appearing in front of Nathan and punching him in the stomach. Nathan now got a look a the sin. It looked like him, except the suit was orange and dirty, and he had extra weight.

Nathan was hurt, but he recovered as fast as he could and slashed away, doing some minor damage. Gluttony recoiled, but was quick to launch more heavy attacks, which Nathan struggled to dodge. As soon as it was safe, Nathan ran far back from his opponent, and discovered his edge against Gluttony: It couldn't keep up with him. Nathan took the opportunity to keep outside of it's range and think. The only thing he knew for sure is that he couldn't use his laser, so the next best thing would have to be something he could use at a distance, and then it occurred to him. He rummaged through the pockets in his jacket, and upon finding what he needed, he was confident he could beat Gluttony.

"Bingo!" He yelled out to himself when he ran into a small alley with a dead end. His confidence faded. "Oh, hell!"

The monster smirked and squeezed itself into the alley after him, trapping him with his sheer girth. Nathan, with nowhere to go, picked up a trash can lid and held it like a shield to protect himself a little. The monster kept coming until it was halfway into the alley. Nathan smirked, and dropped the trash lid, revealing a detonator in his hand. The monster's eyes widened when he pushed the button, blowing up another trash can where he had hidden his tablet device, one he kept with him at all times in case he needed to use it in some way, and blasting the monster, which was now awkwardly stuck diagonally due to being wedged in the alley. Nathan wasted no time in thrusting his blade into the sin's gut.

"**You can't... stop Gluttony...**" The monster gasped.

"No, I can't, but I can moderate it, and that's enough." Nathan said, twisting the blade in Gluttony, promting the blade to absorb it, causing the blade to become darker and lose it's shine completely. He decided that he would stand a greater chance with some protection, so he took the cleanest trash lid he could find.

Now finished with Gluttony, he looked to the sky and saw the final light, before a voice came to him.

"Nato, we aren't fighting to be rewarded. You do know that, right?" Amy's voice came up with a boggling question.

"What? Of course I do. I get enough happiness from making video games." Nathan replied.

"Your games put other company's games in their shadows. As Caduceus, you have an unfair advantage." She responded with another strange statement.

He wasn't sure how to answer. He never though of his games having a negative impact on others who wanted to make video games that made people happy. With his head low, he made his way to the yellow light. His only relief was that from leaving the shopping district.

...

"Sailor Zeta, what is it?" Sailor Mars asked Patty, via communicator. She seemed busy doing something, and a yellow light shined on her, implying that she was near fire.

"It's becoming stronger. Despite our efforts to stop it, the malevolence is growing stronger. Nathan still hasn't woken up, and he will have to be taken to Earth to be kept safe."

"Alright, we'll be ready to receive him when he comes. That means don't get distracted, got it?" Mars said sourly.

"Okay, okay." Patty said with a smile.

She took the key out of the keychain, ending the transmission, and placed it back on the ring. Walking out of her bedroom, she went down a long hall and through a illusory wall that one would've thought was solid. Walking down the now drab and ugly stairs. She stopped at yet another dead end, and pulled a loose brick from the left wall, revealing an old and basic terminal that appeared to had been made by the creator of Pong. She tapped a large sequence of numbers, which were unforgiving in complexity, and could even be multiple digits long. 69, NEXT, 2, NEXT, 7, NEXT, 23, NEXT, 9001, NEXT, 256, NEXT... The sequence eventually ended at 69, ENTER, and a large sound permeated the stairway. She faced the dead end, pulled another loose brick near the right of the wall out, and slid the door open to the left. She saw the bed Nathan slept in here: A floating green crystalline capsule made of a Peppure of extreme size, intended to dispel evil. She gently pushed the capsule to the top-right most part of the room and left, sliding the door shut, placing tthe loose brick back in it's space, pressing 'ENTER' again on the keys, and sliding the loose brick back in here as well. After it looked as if it had never been touched, she went back up the stairs...

...

Back in her bedroom, she pushed her bed to the top-right most part of her room, and pushed a button hidden in the drawer which she had by her bed, causing the floor that held the bed to collapse downward systematically. Soon, a stand rose from the hole, upon which the Peppure Capsule floated over. She floated the bed off of the stand, and pushed the button again, causing the stand to decend rapidly, and the floor to rise to it's normal place. She pushed the bed back into it's place in top-center, and floated the capsule down the stairs and around the back of the stairs. She entered another secret wall, and took an elevator down to a personal spacecraft, purposefully unmarked, rusty, and public size to disguise the fact that it could be herself riding it. Sliding the capsule into the back and shutting it, she proceeded to the front, and opened the door, getting into the pilot's compartment. She pushed a button on the interface, and a slab of soil and rock hinged upwards, clearing the way for the craft. She started up, pushing the button as she left, causing the slab to hinge down again.

Within an hour, she got Nathan from the safety of the hidden room to an unmarked spacecraft bound for earth.

...

Nathan soon reached reached the final beam of light. It ended at an unmarked and old looking building. Slipping through the broken glass doors, he saw a counter with many separate windows, as well as a line stand, meant for use in folding and organizing lines. He didn't like standing around, so he wasn't content in lines. Ducking under the straps, he reached the counter, and noticed an uneven hole in the glass that was large enough for him to fit through.

'Why is there fog in here, and why is it so dense? I can hardly see what's in front of me...'

He slipped through the hole and stumbled around behind the counter until he found a wallet.

'A wallet? Who does it belong to?' He thought, opening the wallet to read the name. 'Wayke Upp... Sounds like an alias rather than a name.' He decided to hold onto the wallet and return it later. He reached a door, and pushed it. It was made of metal, and put up great resistance to his efforts, but he managed to push it far enough so he could squeeze in.

Inside was a metallic hallway riddled with flickering red beams of light, or lasers. First throwing his trash can shield in to test if they were deadly, and then testing with his pinky finger to test the effect on living tissue, he carefully walked through. Appearantly, they only served to trigger a silent alarm, or some other purpose that didn't produce noise, and aside from his fears, he was alone. Reaching the end of the corner, he came across a vault door that was open just wide enough for him to slip in. Inside he found what he had came all the way to see: Stacks of Peppure coins and bills were layed about in the room, unmonitored, and indicated to him where he now stood. He was now standing in the vault of a bank, and he could take the money out of it without any repercussions... but he wouldn't.

"I used to wonder when I played survival horror games why the protagonist never thought to take money. I think they have the same belief that I have now, that their character will be their salvation." Nathan said, holding the wallet out and dropping it on the floor. It landed with a thud, and faded away. "You must be Greed, if there's any pattern regarding my fears." He drew his sword in preparation of the foe that would surely reveal itself.

Greed, in a yellow suit of extravagant texture, appeared before him, absorbing all of the currency in the room, and sealing the vault door with a gesture.

"**Couldn't just take the money and be done with it, no, you had to justify your lameness with your own pitiable beliefs.**" It said, shaking it's head.

"There isn't any need for wealth but to live, and that's what I'm doing. I wouldn't even rob a bank in my dreams." Nathan said, smirking.

"**Your loss. Greed, the strongest of your seven sins, will easily put you down!**" It said, drawing an elegant sapphire studded blade. Nathan held his shield closer, and lunged sword first. Greed was strong, but also underhanded, because as Nathan came closer, he drew a compact laser blaster from a hidden pocket and shot, targeting his legs. Nathan reacted, accustomed to the surprises the sins were throwing at him, by ducking down to a crouch and shielding his legs and body, slowly inching forward. The laser shots melted the lid, and it was slowly losing it's effectiveness. Before Greed could adjust his aim and score a headshot, Nathan rose and slashed the sin. It backed up, but not soon enough, as the blade passed through it's torso and did some damage. It grimaced and bolted, shooting behind him as it ran, forcing him to defend and allowing it to make space between them. From the corner of the room, it shot again and again in odd patterns that caused Nathan to get hit a few times from inability to keep up. He reached Greed again and attempted to slash him, but it drew it's own sword and the blades locked together. They were about equal in strength when Greed withdrew one of his hands and drew his hidden laser, shooting Nathan twice before Nathan's sword overpowered his, cutting him deeply with both blades. Greed was near finished when Nathan was overtaken by a dark energy that burned his skin, and caused him to scream in pain. The dark energy appeared as a black aura around him before it sunk in, causing him to transform violently as his suit and sword turned black. Finally, the pain was over, and he breathed heavily, before looking at himself.

"What's going on? What did you do to me!?" Nathan yelled, his eyes turning red.

"**I didn't do-**"

Nathan cut him in half, and absorbed a layer him instantly, causing him to untransform. He was healed completely and now wore a green suit, and appeared even stronger than ever. It smiled wickedly before disappearing.

"Aren't you satisfied with any of your results? Why can't you stop and look at the details before you get yourself hurt by your own dissatisfaction." Amy scolded.

Exhausted, he passed out, and the room around him began spinning in a blur before fading to the color red, and he disintegrated.

...

"Wha- No!" Nathan yelled as he rose from the bed and hit his head on the capsule window. Patty, who rested uncomfortably on a nearby chair, was jolted awake, and she opened the capsule for him once she got her bearings.

"Nathan, you're awake!" She said, hugging him.

"Patty, is she okay?" He asked.

"We haven't found her yet..." She said, releasing him.

"How can this happen? Aren't you still looking? She must still be in this Solar System!" He yelled in a distressed manner.

"We've looked and looked since you fell unconscious, but we couldn't find anything."

"Only since I fell unconscious!?"

"You've been out for months, Nathan. Three months."

"Three months... Ami's been gone for three months? I don't understand... How could I have idled for so long?"

"It's not your fault, Nathan. Neo Queen Serenity has viewed you, and she is certain that there is a dark energy that is preying on you while you sleep. I recommend we give you a sleep disabling implant before you fall asleep again so that we can stop it's progress."

"An implant? That would mean that I'd have to go to a human hospital again..."

"Until we can identify the energy, you are at risk. I can't force you to do anything you down want to do, but I strongly advise that you do it while we can still implant the device."

"I... I can't... It's familiar, too familiar..."

"You don't think it could be-"

Nathan screamed in pain as a dark aura grew over him before compressing into his body. His hair appeared dyed black at the roots, and his skin paled. It had already started turning pale from the time he's spend out of the sun. When the aura vanished, he lost consciousness again.

"Nathan..."

...

This took a long time, and was sort of short, though I can't say It'll get longer as it goes along. The reason it took such a long time was due to issues I had 5000 words into the project. I was unsatisfied, so I deleted it back to the introduction. My first idea didn't look as good as I had expected, so I started anew. In this part, Nathan is suffering from strange nightmares that force him to face his fears, which appear to be the seven sins. Every time he destroys a sin, he absorbs it and it slowly corrupts his sword. At each significant point in his adventure, Amy haunts him with strange and depressing messages, making him judge his own character and who he truly is.

In the next part: Nathan faces more of his fears.

...

Point of interest regarding Scars and Ascension. Scars is intended to be Anime pace, where high ranking enemies use minions until they are forced to fight themselves, as well as the theme being funnier, while Ascension is intended to be Manga paced, where high ranking enemies seldom use minions and often don't last a long time, and the theme is more serious. If you prefer either, please vote in the poll on my page. Because I like both plots, and they both have unique and introduce different things, it'd be hard to decide on my own, but if I had to decide, I'd pick Scars.


End file.
